Amar y Morir I
by Lebasi-Aleinad
Summary: ELLA TIENE PROBLEMAS EMOCIONALES, NO ES CAPAZ DE LLEVAR UNA RELACIÓN LARGA Y MUCHO MENOS DE ENAMORARSE GRACIAS A QUE NUNCA CONOCIÓ A SU PADRE. PARA SOLUCIONAR SU PROBLEMA DECIDE CONOCER REALMENTE A SU PADRE Y DESCUBRE QUE TIENE UNA "CONSTRUCTURA" DONDE TRABAJA EL CHICO DEL PAINTBALL... EL COMIENZO DE UNA HISTORIA DE SUSPENSO, ROMANCE, HUMOR Y MISTERIO
1. Chapter 1

Definitivamente es un hombre muy apuesto, por lo menos hizo que sintiera pequeñas mariposas en mi estomago, o tal vez la película es demasiado sangrienta...

-Te está gustando la película?, - pregunto mi cita muy cerca de mi oído- eres una chica muy particular

Me llamó Isabella Swan, y si definitivamente era una chica muy particular, desde niña he sido muy buena en los deportes, e ganado numerosos campeonatos de lucha, esgrima, natación, atletismo y de tiro al blanco; mi madre René permitió que no fuera un niño, ella era la persona más femenina que e conocido en mi vida y gracias a eso yo también lo era un poco, muy poquito en realidad, por el contrario a mi hermanastra Rosalie, pero esa característica solo acentuaba mas lo diferente que éramos, ella era una rubia despampanante, yo era la fea y la extraña de mi familia, lo unico que teníamos parecido era el color de piel, heredado de nuestra madre porsupuesto, mi cabello era marron al igual que mis ojos. Aquí estaba yo, en una cita a ciegas obligada, arreglada por las organizadoras de mi vida.

-Si, lo soy - le dije a Mike Newton mientras por fin acababa la película- como te a parecido?

-La verdad, no le e prestado mucha atención a la película, hay mejores cosas que ver - el decir eso mirándome fijamente hizo que unos escalofríos de terror subieran por mi columna vertebral.

Salimos del cine, definitivamente este era un chico con el que yo podría estar, pero estaba el tema de mis supuestos traumas, como me dice Rose, según ella gracias a todos los matrimonios que a tenido mi madre y a que nunca conocí a mi verdadero padre, no podía tener una verdadera relación con un hombre, mi vida estaba destruida, estaba destinada a ser la loca con mil gatos en sus casa, por lo menos tenia una esperanza de ser tía, me esforzaría en ser la mejor, aunque es una muy pequeña esperanza, a pesar de que Rose era modelo y tenia mil hombres a su alrededor, no había encontrado el indicado.

-Voy a buscar el auto espérame aquí - este tipo iba a creer que era idiota gracias a mis charlas mentales.

-Ok- le dije mientras se alejaba corriendo, esta era mi oportunidad para escapar, yo sabía como acaban todas estas cosas, la primera cita era perfecto, la segunda te besa y es perfecto, en la tercera llegamos a lo ultimo y todo comienza a decaer, hasta que te enamoras perdidamente y te rompen el corazón, lo había vivido mil veces con mi mama y con Rose. Vi como venía el camión del aseo, me asegure de que Mike no me estuviera observando y salí corriendo tras de él, Ok estaba completamente desquiciada, pero no tenia la culpa, no quería comenzar a sufrir, no quería aferrarme a algo que me iba a destruir, ya estaba bastante mal emocionalmente. Y solo me guinde como un perfecto mono detrás del camión...

Nunca pensé que la basura de verdad oliera tan pero tan mal, cuando me baje de mi medio de transporte, me di cuenta de 3 cosas muy importantes, la primera es que mi vestido estaba completamente arruinado, la segunda que iba que darme una duche de horas, y la tercera tendría que volver a tomar otra ducha de horas para quitar el olor. Por suerte vivía sola en un apartamento, si llegaba oliendo a camión de basura a la casa de mi madre seria la tragedia del año, dos mensajes en la contestadora

-"Hola querida, recuerda que mañana es la cena de nuestro aniversario, te esperamos, vendrán muchos amigos de Phill, arréglate tienes que estar perfecta"

Mi mama tenía 5 años de casada con Phill, era un buen tipo, y este había sido su matrimonio y relación más larga

-"Bells, te estaba llamando al celular, ¿Por qué lo apagaste?, de todas formas cuando llegues a casa llámame para que me cuentes todos los detalles, recuerda que mañana vamos al paintball"

Rose era mi mejor amiga definitivamente, era dos años mayor que yo, lamentablemente su padre estaba muerto, era dueño de un pequeño banco, mi madre estuvo perdidamente enamorada de el hasta su lamentable muerte, le dio un infarto cuando Rose apenas tenia 2 meses, casi 2 años mas tarde, mi mamá conoce a un tal Steven Faill, mi supuesto padre, que para medidas prácticas también estaba muerto, aunque las historias fantásticas que me contaba cuando era niña sobre su muerte cambiaban con los meses; a la edad de 16 años comencé a buscarlo, pero al final nunca acabe, en realidad me da mucho miedo expresar mis sentimientos, y mi mama simplemente enloqueció cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Me dí una refrescante ducha de varias horas y de asegurarme que olía a fresas y no a comida descompuesta fui directo a la cama, mañana saldríamos desde temprano con Rose y Alice

Alice era otro cuento en mi extraña vida, fue la mejor amiga de mi hermana en la universidad, pero la pobre estudio obligada y a mitad de carrera se retiró, le agarramos tanto cariño que era como una mas de la familia, siguió estudiando Ingeniera Aeronáutica y Rose ingeniería en sistemas, solo por molestar a Rene y a Esme, la mama de Alice, al parecer esas carreras tan poco femeninas no era el destino que les habían planeado, por el contrario yo me dedique a mi segunda pasión a parte de los deportes, la literatura, y ahora gracias a los contactos de mi mama trabajaba en una gran editorial.

Me despertaron unos fuertes golpes en la puerta, cuando la abrí estaban Rose y Alice, completamente deportivas y de rosado, ese era nuestro Hobby los fines de semana, aquí había un gran sitio donde divertirnos lanzándonos bolas de pintura

-Se no hace tarde (me dijo Rose entrando y empujándome a un lado, ella es un poco amargada)

-Bells, porque no te has arreglado?, no importa, te traje esto, así seremos un verdadero equipo

Alice la persona mas apasionada por la ropa que yo había conocido en mi vida, no le importaba darme un sweater Adidas original para llenarlo de pintura, ya estábamos acostumbradas a que ellas nos vistiera, y por lo general el dinero no era ningún problema, sus padres tenían bastante dinero siempre para su princesa, Esme y Carlisle, los papas de la duende si eran la pareja mas funcional que conocía, Esme es una decoradora de interiores, y es muy amiga de mi madre, y Carlisle es un famoso cirujano plástico,mi mama prácticamente adopto a Alice para que Carlisle le hiciera rebajas en todas las Cirugías que se a hecho. Aparte de ellos 3 Alice tenia dos hermanos mayores, de los que no sabíamos mucho, siempre estaban viajando, aunque creo recordar un día que Rene llegó hablando sobre lo apuestos que eran...

Llegamos al lugar, por suerte aun era muy temprano y no había nadie, acabaría con Alice y Rose, esa seria mi venganza por la estúpida cita de anoche.

-Somos el equipo rosado -le dijo Rose al chico que atendía el lugar-.

-Aquí están sus armas y sus municiones, competirán con el equipo gris, ya saben las reglas chicas, gana el equipo del que sobreviva

Esto era muy divertido, comenzó el tiempo y entramos al gran campo, las chicas se separaron de mi, y yo comencé a observar, algún movimiento gris, pero no se veía a nadie, cuando sentí que alguien me halaba hacia el suelo

-AHORA SI CUENTANOS TOOODO! -Rose y Alice no les gustaba mucho jugar, y ahora estábamos ocultas entre unos cubos para que nadie nos viera-.

-Es lindo, fuimos a cenar, después una película y me monté encima de una camión de basura para escapar de él -tenía que contárselo todo, si no lo iban a averiguar y sería mucho peor-.

-PERO PORQUEE? -Alice estaba alterada-, si es lindo, si es especial porque huir en un camión de basura, Bella no te entiendo, René se va a enfadar

Escuchamos unos pasos, y vimos como se acercaba un hombre muy musculoso, daba miedo verlo apuntarnos con esa arma, estaba completamente vestido de gris, así que era alguien del otro equipo

-AQUÍ ESTAN, OCULTANDOSE TIENEN MIEDOO! -dijo gritando, para traer a los demás de su equipo)-

-Yo me sacrificaré por el equipo- dijo Rose levantándose y apuntando al gran hombre, y al mismo tiempo se dispararon-, Nos vemos ahorita

Rose salió del campo y el musculoso la siguió, Alice no paraba de reír, yo sabía que la muy cobarde no iba a salir de ahí, y como me encantaba la adrenalina y era la mejor en este deporte salí, no había nadie cuando escuché a alguien apuntarme la espalda

-Vengo a matarte -Su voz era linda, pero era del otro equipo-.

-Si me alcanzas

Le dije y salí corriendo esquivando todas las bolas de pintura que me disparaba, era la mejor definitivamente, tenia quince minutos perdiéndole la vista a él, era divertido aunque era muy bueno, se veía lindo a pesar de tener unos lentes enormes como protección pero su cabello tenia un color extraño, ahora yo era la que lo perseguía, el muy iluso creía que me estaba buscando y estaba justo detrás de él, cuando se dio cuenta y volteó le dispare

-Te gane -le dije con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción)-

Te deje ganar -dijo corrigiéndose y pasando por mi lado-

Las chicas llegaron completamente llenas de pintura, y comenzamos a gritar, habíamos ganado y eso se merecía un gran premio….


	2. Chapter 2

-Primer lugar en tiro al blanco, aquí esta el de esgrima, es excelente en todo esto, pero sigue soltera

Decía mi madre a todos sus amigos, estábamos en la cena de aniversario, y ella le estaba mostrando a todos los invitados mis trofeos, y como cosa rara esta hablando de mi vida personal y sentimental con posibles opciones para mi, rodé los ojos, ese asunto me ponía con los nervios de punta, es algo histórico, Rene habla de mi vida personal y comienzan a aparecer babosos como posibles candidatos para futuras citas, que siempre terminan en tragedia.

-Toma-dijo Alice dándome una pequeña nuez.

-Necesito una liga-dije triste, no podía interrumpir a mi mama.

-Aquí -Rosalie se sacó la liga que sujetaba su larga cabellera y me la paso.

Esto era pan comido, medir el angulo, ajustar la tensión de la liga y... SI! Justo en su trasero, ella volteo y yo le di mi mas grande sonrisa, sabia que se eso me molestaba

-Ya le dijiste que quieres buscar a su padre? -me pregunto Alice preocupada.

-Si le dices ahorita entre toda esta gente le va a parecer fabuloso - Rose hablo, y coloco su sonrisa macabra.

Desde hace unas semanas Rose y Alice me habían lavado el cerebro con que tenia que conocer a mi verdadero padre... pero ese asunto era tabú para mama, era algo prohibido, como decir su edad, o decir el número de cirugías plásticas que se había hecho

- Es ahora o nunca -dijo Rosalie, me miro dándome valor, era verdad, era ahora o nunca, Rene estaba muy ocupada, ni siquiera iba a notar que me había desaparecido cinco minutos de la reunion

-Te cubrimos - hablo Alice, esa duende predecía el futuro definitivamente

Subí las escaleras, llegue al pequeño cuarto, trate de recordar como era, pero solo había entrado unas veces cuando era niña, y siempre con Rene, ahí guardaba ella todo sus recuerdos y seria perfecto comenzar la búsqueda por aquí, la puerta estaba cerrada, pero por suerte ese no era un problema para, me quite un gancho del cabello y la abrí, la habitación era una especie de armario, y todo estaba guardado en cajas perfectamente identificado por fecha, llegue hasta mi año de nacimiento donde solo había una caja aparte de las cajas de los recuerdos de mi nacimiento, Charlie era lo que decía la caja, y cuando la abrí solo habían algunas fotografías y una camisa, las fotografías eran de mi madre muy joven y un hombre muy apuesto, de cabello rizado y castaño oscuro con una grata sonrisa, y el mismo color de mis ojos, definitivamente era él, su camisa olía a madera y tabaco, era realmente delicioso, escondí cuidadosamente las cosas en mi bolso, y coloque la caja en su sitio.

Baje como si nada, y nadie lo noto, nisiquiera Alice o Rosalie, estaban muy ocupadas despidiendo a los invitados...

-Mama voy a comenzar a buscar a mi padre -le solté la bomba justamente antes de que cerrara la puerta de su casa.

-Hija yo ya te conté su historia, deja al pobre estaba perdidamente enamorado de mi y seguro que si lo traes de vuelta seria un gran dolor de cabeza, es un patán insoportable, engreído egoísta - Rosalie la miró extraño-No se supone que está muerto? - pregunto

-Mama, tu quieres que yo me case verdad? -vi como le brillaban sus ojos cuando le hice esa pregunta, Rose aun creía en las mentiras de mamá, pero yo la conocía muy bien-y quieres que te dé hermosos nietos verdad? -ahora me mostraba una gran sonrisa- bueno entonces déjame saber y conocer quién es él.

-Esta bien, no está muerto, lo reconozco, solo estaba muerto en mi corazón

-Hay por favor - dijo Rose- deja las cursilerias madre - ROSALIE no me hables así soy tu madre! - ya comenzaban a discutir estas dos

-Mamá, desde niñas nos has mentido sobre ese asunto, dime quien es la egoísta?- recogí mi abrigo y salí en total silencio, Alice se había quedado ordenando un poco y mi madre y mi hermana discutiendo, ni se dieron cuenta, era invisible.

Por fin en mi casa pude dedicarme a la búsqueda, algo en lo que si no era muy buena era con la tecnología, pero por suerte ese y los autos eran el fuerte de mi hermana, le pase un texto con todos los datos que le pude terminar de sacar a mi madre y para mañana ya podría comenzar.

Mi trabajo no era difícil, tenia que hacer las nuevas ediciones de los libros de la editorial, con lo que aprendía mucho de todo un poco, trabajaba de lunes a viernes y solo hasta la hora del almuerzo, pero hoy no me podía concentrar en lo que leía, y aun me quedaba una gran pila de libros.

-Isabela tienes visitas -dijo mi jefe entrando a mi cubículo.

Levante mi cabeza y pude observar que era Mike Newton, ese chico no me iba a dejar en paz definitivamente, y yo en estos momentos no tenia la valentía para romper un corazón, salí con una gran falsa sonrisa, y ví como a mi lado estaba la alarma de incendios, antes de que pudiera decir hola la solté, toda las personas alarmadas comenzaron a salir arrastrándolo con ellas, -Perfecto-, entré a mi cubículo busque mi bolso la información que Rose me había dado y me fui a buscar a mi padre

-Tiene una linda esposa -estaba hablando con Alice por teléfono, y solo me quedaban dos opciones en la lista, y una linda casa, y al parecer le gusta la lectura porque tiene una gran biblioteca

-Entonces puede ser él -dijo emocionada, pero ya lo viste?

-Espera, está entrando a la sala - ví a un hombre completamente moreno, mire mi tono de piel- no Alice, definitivamente no es él, voy por la última opción antes de que termine de anochecer

Mi ultima oportunidad para poder tener una vida feliz, pensé cuando bajaba de mi carro, estaba en un barrio completamente solo, y ya estaba oscuro así que estaba atenta ante cualquier acontecimiento, ví como salió un chico de un callejón con el cabello color cobre, era el chico del Pintball, me acerque por detrás y él se dio la cuenta y volteo, no hice mas que sonrojarme, que idiota era, y ví sus ojos color verde esmeralda, era realmente hermoso

-Eres la chica del Pintball? -me preguntó con el seño fruncido, definitivamente era hermoso-Si, pero no pienses que te estoy siguiendo ni nada de eso -tenia que aclarar las cosas de una vez -No tranquila, no lo pensé, y que haces por aquí?

-Estoy buscando a alguien, tu vives por aquí?

-No, por aquí trabajo, no me diste las gracias por dejarte ganar -dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia-Me dejaste ganar? -pregunte sorprendida, se suponía que yo lo había sorprendido.

-Si, es que te ví tan bonita con esa arma y vestida así que no quería llenarte de pintura

-Piensas que soy bonita? -estaba pasada de idiota definitivamente, y él mostrándome su mejor sonrisa.

-Si quieres podemos encontrarnos el otro domingo y te prometo que no te voy a dejar ganar -Me estaba invitando a salir?, fuegos artificiales explotaron en mi cerebro, mi corazón se convirtió en un gran tambor, respire profundo- Esta bien, nos vemos el próximo domingo -le dije dando la vuelta y huyendo de ahí.

Camine por la calle hasta que vi un gran cartel que decía CONSTRUCTORA FAILL, y ví como salía un señor muy apuesto, era el mismo que el de la foto pero ya estaba un poco más viejo, pero igualmente apuesto y encantador, me dio una gran sonrisa y paso por mi lado, se montó en su carro y yo solo me quede estática, ese señor era mi papa y yo no le pude decir nada, el chico del Paintball ya no estaba mire a todos lados, derrepente tenia que pensar mucho, y necesitaba gritar, ese chico había hecho desastres con mi cordura.

Cuando llegué a mi casa me encontré la grata sorpresa de que mi madre me estaba visitando

-Se supone que tienes que llamarme antes de venir-le dije dejando todas mis cosas en la mesa de la entrada.

-Soy tu madre, no tengo necesidad de eso-Fui directo a buscar un delicioso helado, me hacia falta, pero solo encontré agua embotellada y bebidas dieteticas-, te vas a poner obesa si sigues comiendo así -Gracias mama por desaparecer toda mi comida me sentía amargada.

-Deberías comprar un perro, pero tiene que ser un perro porque un gato significa el fin de tu vida romántica, en cambio un perro te puede cuidar y dar cariño, ya sabias que entraron a robar mi casa? -me pregunto cuando me senté en sofá junto a ella.

-No, pero cuando? que se llevaron? -estaba sorprendida.

-Eso fue lo mas extraño, entraron a mi cuarto prohibido y se llevaron el contenido de una caja, nada de valor, pero estoy segura que antes del lunes todo eso va a estar ahí- sentí una punzada de miedo, eso era una amenaza- ya me voy querida, es tarde Phil debe estar preguntándose donde estoy

Mi mama vino para advertirme que el contenido de la caja tenia que entregarlo de nuevo, maravilloso, hable con mi hermana y con Alice para contarle todos lo detalles, y ya Rose me buscaría mas información acerca de él, en estos momentos solo podía pensar en el muchacho del cabello cobrizo y los ojos verdes. Colgué el teléfono, ya era tarde y mañana me esperaba un largo día, me puse mi vieja pijama, por suerte las chicas aceptaron ir el otro domingo al juego, así tenia otra oportunidad para verlo.

Me levante asustada, era muy tarde ya estaba oscureciendo, no podía creer que había dormido todo el día, tenia que arreglarme, bañarme depilar mis piernas, tenia que ir muy sexy a esa cita, me levante muy rápido entre directo a la ducha, traté de apurarme, lave mi cabello, depile mis piernas y sali aun mojada a mi armario, era extraño, en él solo había un único vestido, uno muy pequeño y sexy de color rojo, a un lado estaban unos zapatos altos, agarre mi cabeza, no podría caminar con una cosa así. Respire profundo y comencé a secar mi cabello, con la esperanza de que apareciera otro vestido con otros zapatos.

El tiempo pasó, ya era de noche, muy noche, y yo me veía en el espejo, no aparecieron mas vestidos pero de algún modo me veía muy sexy, tome las llaves de mi auto un pequeño bolso mi celular y salí corriendo, los zapatos eran cómodos, como caminar en las nubes, por una extraña razón no había trafico, nada de trafico así que apreté el acelerador, dejé mi coche en la entrada del hotel y fuí directamente al bar, ahí estaba, mi cita, me daba la espalda y se veía muy elegante, me fije en sus hombros y en lo ancho de su espalda, esta vez tenia el cabello hacia atrás, se veía elegante.

Sentí como ese deseo se apoderaba de mi, cerré los ojos por un momento y el deseo se transformó en excitación, me fuí acercando lentamente, percibí su olor, un hormigueo por todas partes de mi cuerpo, y se concentro en mi humedad, rodé la silla que estaba esperando por mi, el ni se movió pero vi como tomaba un trago de su copa y lo saboreaba.

-Que desea tomar señorita? - pregunto el cantinero, y yo apreté mis muslos, concéntrate Bellas me decía a misma.

-No tomará nada - hablo el caballero que estaba a mi lado .- Te necesito en tus 5 sentidos - dijo volteando, me perdí en esos ojos verdes, me sentía embobada, hechizada por este ángel, me acerqué lentamente hasta que lo besé, el paso sus manos por mi cintura y me aferró aun mas a el, podía sentir su erección, el también me deseaba como yo a él.

caminamos en silencio, por una rara razón yo confiaba plenamente en este extraño, mi boca ya extrañaba su lengua, sus labios, su sabor, era como una necesidad, subimos en el ascensor y sentí su mirada, me estaba devorando, pero me gustaba, me hacia sentir mujer, me excitaba aun mas, entramos a la habitación y sentí sus brazos sobre mi.

-Tranquila, no haré nada que pueda hacerte daño- susurró en mi oído, y yo sentí como palpitaba mi clitoris- si te hago daño, solo dime y me detendré- siguió susurrando mientras me quitaba el vestido

-Te deseo - le dije entre gemidos, sus manos estaban por todo mi cuerpo, generando sensaciones de placer increíbles. me recostó a la cama y comenzó a besar mi senos, estaba en la gloria cuando comenzó a bajar por mi abdomen muy lentamente, mi obligo, sentir su lengua me hacia humedecer aún mas, y estaba lista para correrme cuando me sujeto las piernas y las abrió, abrí mis ojos y vi su mirada, sexy, de cazador, saboreaba su boca mientras veía mi intimidad. Me soltó y se retiró, vi como sacó de su maletin un antifaz, - pontelo - me ordenó, le hice caso, y vi como lentamente se quitaba la ropa, su cuerpo, sus músculos, su erección, habia dicho que era un angel?, ese hombre tenía que ser un Dios.

-Pon tus manos atrás- dijo y las sujeto, no veía absolutamente nada, pero sentí como colocó las esposas en mi muñeca, estaba ciega y sin poder moverme, estaba a la merced del chico del Pintball.

El chico se colocó detrás - Tranquila solo siéntelo- volvió a susurrarme, él sabía como volverme loca, sentí su erección húmeda y dura, pasar desde mi clítoris hasta mi trasero - Estas muy húmeda, quiero comerte - dijo mientras me recostaba de nuevo en la cama, frente a él, sentí su respiración en mi cuello, y su pene aún en mi clítoris, comenzó a bajar, muy despacio, lo quería, lo necesitaba, sentí su respiración en mi vagina, era como un bálsamo, su lengua comenzó a sondear mis pliegues, era tan delicioso que me hacía retorcer, demasiado placer una ola de calor subió desde mis pies hasta mi cara, estaba sonrojada lo sabía, quería verlo quería ver como me devoraba. Sus labios atraparon mi clitoris, y solo se escuchaban mis gemidos y los ruidos que hacia al succionarme, su lengua me penetraba una y otra vez - Eres tan deliciosa - me dijo y me penetro con uno de sus dedos

-Voy a terminar - gemí, no aguantaba mas, los calores, el placer, los temblores de todas mis células, este chico me hacía vibrar- No aguanto

-Terminas cuando yo te diga, aún viene la mejor parte - dijo y me penetro con dos de sus dedos, estaba apunto de terminar ya lo esperaba...

- BBEEELLLAAAAAA BELLLLAA - los gritos de Alice hicieron que abriera mis ojos, la duende estaba aun lado de mi cama, gritando en mi oído, me levante asustada, exitada y ahora amargada, me habían despertado de un muy buen sueño.


	3. Chapter 3

Es ahora o nunca, necesitaba darme fuerzas para bajarme del carro entrar al edificio y conocer a mi padre, pero ya era muy tarde, hoy había faltado a mi trabajo y ya llevaba una hora junta toda la fuerza de voluntad que podía para poder entrar, pero él estaba saliendo, ví como se dirigía a su carro así que encendí el mío, lo seguí hasta llegar a la avenida, se dirigía a un café, se encontró con una mujer muy sexi, se veían muy cariñosos, la dejó allí y lo volví a seguir, aunque me moría de hambre ya era la hora del almuerzo, se bajo en un lujoso hotel, me baje de mi carro y me escabullí adentro, se fue al bar y se sentó en la barra, me senté en una mesas atrás para poder vigilarlo, se le acerco otra mujer muy sexi y también eran bastante cariñosos, mi padre era un mujeriego, de despidió de la chica y salió hasta su carro, estábamos llegando de nuevo al lugar donde estaba la constructora, pero derrepente dio una vuelta casi mortal con su carro y se fue, es un excelente conductor.

Llevaba dos horas esperando a que él llegara, ya le había contado todos los detalles de mi padre a Rose y Alice, y me creyeron loca por acecharlo, pero ellas no entienden que solo lo estoy siguiendo, vi cuando por fin llegó y entro al edificio, esta vez si no lo dejaría escapar, me baje rápido del auto y entré, había un pequeño escritorio, y todo se veía muy rustico, con papeles por todos lados y unas dos sillas de espera, toque la campanita que había encima del escritorio ya que no había nadie, de una puerta salió un chico alto y rubio, era simpático, pero al parecer lo había interrumpido

-Hola -dije, fue lo único que pude decir-

-Eres la nueva recepcionista?, llegas tarde, aquí esta tu escritorio, solo tienes que contestar las llamadas y anotar quien llamo aquí -dijo dándome una libreta-, si llaman a preguntar por nuestros servicios de constructora les dices que estamos ocupados hasta el otro año, si necesitas algo toca la puerta está prohibido que pases de aquí

Yo me quedé estática, el chico volvió a entrar y yo hice lo que me dijo, pero el teléfono no sonaba, y ya estaba aburrida de esperar, así me levanté y abrí la puerta que no podía pasar, pero solo había un pequeño cuarto lleno de archivos y mas papeles, al parecer nadie limpiaba aquí, ví que había una puerta en la pared del frente pero esta si estaba cerrada, y en estos momentos llevaba mi cabello completamente suelto, no podía abrirla, ví que el ducto de la ventilación estaba abierto, así que me subí en uno de los archivos y me metí por allí, gateé hasta que pude ver un gran cuarto bellamente decorado, con una chimenea, y comencé a escuchar mi celular, definitivamente era Alice, ya que ella misma le había puesto el tono de una canción bastante movida y pegajosa como ella, me apuré a salir rápido de ahí, por suerte era bastante ágil y llegue al escritorio justo a tiempo, ya que después Charlie salió a preguntarme si todo estaba bien, lo único que le pude contestar fue que si , y me dijo que ya era tarde y que me podía retirar

En la mañana estaba completamente decidida a que hoy iba a ser el día que le diría todo a mi padre, me arregle lo mejor que pude y salí para la constructora, ya había llamado a mi trabajo para decir que no podía ir en lo que quedaba de semana, cuando entré no había nadie en la pequeña sala, deje mis cosas y toque mi puerta, salió otro muchacho, pero este era muy musculoso, daba miedo de no ser porque tenia una gran sonrisa y unos hoyuelos en su rostro.

-Hola, yo soy la nueva recepcionista -le dije un poco intimidada.

-Hola, soy Emmett,

-Bella Swan - ví como sus ojos se agradaban, estaba completamente sorprendido, se veía muy cómico-, Charlie no esta adentro? -pregunte señalando la puerta

-No, esta afuera en estos momentos, quieres entrar?

Emmett era muy amable, y divertido, parecía un niño, adentro era completamente diferente, estaba todo delicadamente decorado, con piso de madera muy fina y muebles que se veían costosos

-Así que tu eres Isabella Swan, no entiendo como trabajas de recepcionista -dijo confuso sentándose frente a un gran sofá- tu no eres hermana de la modelo Rosalie Hale?

Gracias a mi hermana y su pequeño trabajo de modelaje estaba mas cerca de mi papa, me quede observando detalladamente todo, era muy hermoso

-Esto es espectacular, lo construyo Charlie? -Le pregunté acercándome a un gran escritorio, parecía el de él

-Digamos que si, pero cuéntame más de tu hermana

-Mi hermana es encantadora, la mujer mas hermosa que e conocido,-le dije acercándome más al escritorio donde había una nota con el nombre y la dirección de un restaurant

-Si, definitivamente la mujer mas hermosa del mundo -dijo con cara de idiota.

-Emmett, quería decirte que hoy no voy a poder trabajar en la tarde, tengo que acompañar a Rose a hacer unas cosas no hay problema verdad?

-Claro que no, pero puedes hablarle de mi? -me pregunto emocionado...

Estaba llegando al restaurant, era italiano y se veía muy elegante, pero no me importaba necesitaba decirle toda la verdad, entré y pregunté por él, pero me dijeron que no había una reservación bajo su nombre, me escabullí entre un grupo grande y pude llegar a la terraza, y ahí estaba llevando unos platos de comida, vestido de mesero

-Charlie- (le dije acercándose mas, se veía totalmente sorprendido.

-Señorita, discúlpeme por favor, ahorita voy para su mesa y la atiendo

No entendí nada y sentí como unas fuertes manos me sujetaban, cuando ví su rostro era el mismo chico del Paintball, se veía furioso

-Charlie tengo que hablar contigo, porque estas vestido así y sirviendo mesas?, suéltame -dije tratando de zafarme

Los señores de la mesa que servía Charlie se veían muy malos, pude ver como inclusive tenían unas pistolas y me sorprendí - Pero que rayos!.

-Yo me encargo, disculpen -interrumpió él halándome hacia afuera. El chico del Pintball estaba vestido de Ballet parking, todo era tan confuso

-Que haces tu aquí? -se veía realmente furioso cuando ya estábamos en un callejón que llegaba hasta la salida de emergencia del restauran.

-Que haces tu aquí es la pregunta y porque estas disfrazado así, y que tienes que ver con Charlie -le pregunté cuando por fin me soltó.

-Yo trabajo para su compañía, ahora responde que haces tu aquí

-Vamos rápido-salió Charlie al el callejón donde estábamos- se dieron cuenta

No entendía nada, me habían vendado los ojos y atado las manos, me colocaron un trapo en la boca ni siquiera podía hablar, sentí como él me montaba al carro, su olor era exquisito, y era bastante fuerte a pesar de que no se veía tan musculoso, recrdé mi sueño y sentí el rubor subir a mi, el viaje fue rápido y nadie dijo nada, él me volvió a alzar y caminamos por un rato, sentí como bajamos las escaleras y escuche las voces del chico rubio y de Emmett

-Edward será mejor que venga Charlie y arregle él esto -le dijo el rubio a Edward, que por lógica tenia que ser el dios griego.

Me quitaron la venda de los ojos y vi que estaba en un pequeño cuarto completamente sucio, parecía un sótano, ahí estaba el Rubio recostado a la puerta y Emmett junto a él, sus caras eran de tristeza, Charlie estaba sentado frente a mi mirándome a los ojos, y Edward estaba junto a un armario repleto de armas

-Para quien trabajas? -me pregunto mi padre, yo no entendía nada entrando al cuarto, se veía furioso

-Para nadie, no entiendo que pasa porque me amarraron?

-Porque lo has seguido desde ayer? -pregunto Jasper exasperado- que sabes?

Yo no entendía nada y no les podía decir nada, gracias a mis estúpidos nervios no le podía decir a Charlie que era su hija

-Tengo una política de no matar mujeres pero tu sabes mucho no nos podemos arriesgar, y nos arruinaste el asesinato del italiano

Asesinato dijo, él era un asesino, Rose me dijo que había pertenecido al ejercito, y a un escuadrón especial de la policía hasta que lo jubilaron, él no tenia una contratista, solo era una fachada él mataba gente

-Ibas a matar a el señor gordo de esa mesa verdad? -le pregunte y todos quedaron confundidos- El pimentero que tenias en el brazo- hable recordando todos los detalles de la situación en el restauran- tenia veneno? - todos se quedaron sorprendidos, mirándose unos a otros- eso no haría nada sabias?, el hospital queda a 5 minutos de ahí, y por todos los carbohidratos que estaba comiendo el italiano como tu le llamas el veneno le haría efecto por lo menos en diez minutos, lo que le daria 5 minutos para llegar al hospital antes de que

-Ya basta! ...Como sabes tanto -dijo Edward, él todavía se veía muy molesto.

-Trabajé en una editorial y leía mucho -tenia miedo, estos tipos eran unos asesinos así que tendría que comenzar a responder con la verdad.

-No nos va a decir nada-dijo Charlie levantándose de la silla-, hazlo Edward

Edward agarro un jeringa con un liquido y se estaba acercando a mi...

-Esta bien lo diré lo diré -dije llorando, no quería morir

-Charlie si te seguí todos estos días, pero no fue para nada malo, es solo que Rose esta completamente segura que yo no puedo tener una relación con alguien hasta no haber conocido a mi padre tratar de tener una relación con él, y entonces mi mamá está cada vez mas loca con eso de que busque pareja, y ya llegue a los 20 y aun no e tenido un novio formal, nisiquiera alguien por el que sienta algo mas que una simple fantasia

-Esto me está cansando -dijo dando pequeños golpes en el puente de su nariz- Hazlo Edward

-YA VAA! -dije llorando aún mas- no me dejaste terminar, entonces comencé a buscar a mi padre verdadero ya que mi mama me había contado una historia muy mala, y dí contigo y supe que eras tu esa noche que te vi y pasaste por mi lado, al día siguiente te seguí a todos lados pero solo porque te quería conocer mas y antier solo trataba de encontrarte y el chico rubio creyo que yo era la nueva recepcionista y no me dio oportunidad para explicarle

-No entiendo que me quieres decir con todo eso-dijo aún mas confuso-Que tu eres mi padre Charlie, tuviste una relación con mi madre hace 20 años y de ahí salí yo…


	4. Chapter 4

-Desatenla y llévenla a mi oficina -dijo Charlie mientras salía del pequeño cuarto.

-Me debes una disculpa -le dije a Edward que estaba colocando la jeringa de donde la había sacado.

-Vaya si que estas llena de sorpresas -me dijo el rubio quitándome la atadura de las manos- primero eres familia de la chica que trae loco a Emmett, y después eres la hija de Charlie, yo soy Jasper un placer, y disculpa por tratarte así

-Tranquilo, disculpa aceptada -dije en voz alta para que Edward se acordara que me debía una disculpa- Y que le pasa a él?- ví como Edward salía del cuarto parecía muy obstinado

-Ya te acostumbraras, siempre es así, pero ahora está peor que nunca, hay una chica que lo tiene loco-dijo Emmett abriéndome la puerta- vamos hermanita yo te llevo hasta donde Charlie- ya me decía hermanita y nisiquiera había conoció a Rose, el grandote me agradaba, tenia algo que me hacia sentir en familia.

Entramos de nuevo a la parte bonita del edificio Charlie me esperaba en su escritorio, me senté frente a él y hizo señas para que nos dejaran solos, limpie mis lagrimas y arregle un poco mi cabello, estaba nerviosa tenía que enfrentarme a mi padre.

-No creí jamás tener una hija, digo siempre e sido muy cuidadoso con eso, aunque debo aceptar que con tu mamá fue algo especial, y éramos muy jóvenes aún, ella nunca me lo dijo - se veía preocupado, no había furia ni rabia en sus ojos- lo sabes verdad?

-No lo sabía, pero lo intuí, parece un comportamiento muy típico de ella, quiero que me expliques porque eres un asesino -dije y el me sonrió como si estuviera diciendo una gran estupidez

-Pertenecí al ejercito, y estudie mucho por ser siempre el mejor, después pertenecí a un escuadrón especial de la policía, hasta que me obligaron a salir, sin embargo aún presto mis servicios, la constructora es una fachada, pero no creas que tengo licencia para matar ni nada de eso, después que sali de la policía hice mi propio negocio, y ahora trabajo con ellos con la interpoll y la Cía., solo trabajamos con las personas que ellos no pueden tocar, y siempre lo hacemos como un accidente, veraz, él gordo de la mesa es jefe de la mafia, y tiene a mucha gente compadrada del gobierno, por lo que lo hace intocable para la policía, entonces ahí entro yo, también hacemos trabajo de espionaje, lo de hoy son casos especiales

Ya entendía todo perfectamente, y ahora estaba sombrada del trabajo de mi papa, había una mosca molestando mucho, y los dos lanzamos la mano para agarrarla, nos miramos a los ojos con las manos cerradas, nadie sabia quien la había tomado, la abrimos al mismo tiempo y la tenia yo, que asco, estaba toda espichada en mi mano, pero por fin descubría de donde venía tanta agilidad

-Ya se de dónde viene toda mi destreza física

Hable mucho tiempo con mi papa, le conté todo lo que recordaba desde que nací, quería que me conociera, él era un hombre maravilloso, tranquilo y callado, compartíamos eso, y no demostraba mucho sus sentimientos, ahora sentía que encajaba, en este lugar junto a él

-Charlie ya se hizo muy tarde Emmett y Edward se fueron hace rato, hablamos mañana -dio Jasper asomándose por la puerta.

-Descansa Jasper, hasta mañana

Mi padre me llevó hasta mi apartamento, ya que mi carro había quedado en el restaurant, pero me prometió que pasaría por mi y que cuando llegara al trabajo ya estaría ahí. Apenas llegue llame a Rose y le conté todo sobre él, le conté todo a Alice y me fui a descansar

-No te a pasado que conoces a alguien y no puedes dejar de pensar en él? -me preguntó mi hermana, había llegado temprano a mi apartamento

-Si -dije pensando en Edward-, pero nunca resulta así que no me mato la cabeza, y esa pregunta por?

Escuchamos una corneta, me asomé y vi el carro de Charlie, me despedí de mi hermana y baje corriendo, era agradable tener un papa

-Buenos días Charlie como amaneciste? -dije antes de cerciorarme que el conductor no era Charlie, era Edward.

-Buenos días -dijo aún molesto, pero que le pasaba a esta hombre- Charlie no pudo buscarte, así que vine yo, tu auto está afuera del edificio, no comiences a pensar que tienes choferes particulares

Edward era un imbécil, pero un imbécil muy lindo definitivamente, un imbécil que me había desnudo atado y chupado todo mi cuerpo, aunque solo paso en mi sueño, no le volví a hablar porque no quería arruinar mi gran animo y no quería ni siquiera pensar en que estaba a mi lado, el rubor estaba pasando a excitación, así que comencé a tararear una canción , llegamos a la oficina y salude a mi padre y a Emmett, Jasper aún no llegaba así que me fui a mi puesto de trabajo, sabía que estaban esperando a Jasper para comenzar a planear cual seria el próximo intento de acabar con el gordo, Rose y Alice me dijeron que esta era una forma de estar cerca de él, y en realidad yo había nacido para este trabajo

-Buenos días bella, como amaneces? -dijo Jasper entrando.

-Hola Jasper, todos te están esperando arriba, llegas tarde

No podía perderme la reunión, pero no podía subir, la puerta estaba trancada, así que volví a subir por el ducto del aire, gatee hasta que ví por una ventanilla que estaba encima de Edward, mi papa estaba en el escritorio y Jasper y Emmett estaban sentados en el sofá

-No tenemos nada -dijo Charlie molesto-, porque es tan difícil?, para que los tengo a ustedes?

-Charlie, yo estuve pensando toda la noche, pero él ya nos vio, no nos podemos acercar tanto, tenemos que actuar de otra forma -le respondió Edward.

Sentí como la rejilla que sostenía todo mi peso se abrió y yo caí justo encima de Edward

-QUE HACES AHÍ! -gritó sorprendido -Yo solo estaba tratando de escuchar -dije completamente apenada- discúlpenme, pero tengo que decirles algo, estuve leyendo su expediente médico, y él es alérgico a las abejas, entonces podemos mandarle un gran enjambre de abejas para que lo piquen, así nadie se acercaría a él y no sospecharían nada

-Como encontraste su expediente médico? -pregunto Emmett confuso, al parecer ese era su trabajo.

-En realidad, yo no lo encontré, Rose en Ing. en sistemas y se puede meter en cualquier computadora de este mundo y me lo dio, pero yo no le dije nada de esto, ella ya no hace preguntas, solo le pedí ese favor y lo busco para mi.

Edward estaba furioso, en sus ojos solo se veía la ira que tenía, me levante de encima de él y me fui hasta donde estaba Charlie

-Esa mujer es perfecta-dijo Emmett completamente embobado.

-Eso puede ser una buena idea, pero sería un poco difícil poder manejar un enjambre completo de abejas -dijo Jasper pensativo- será mejor que me ponga a trabajar en algo, les aviso cuando se me ocurra algo mejor - salió de la habitación, tenían una rara dinámica aquí

-No importa chicos, de todas formas todo queda pausado hasta que llegue de viaje, ahora por favor déjenme a solas con mi hija

-A donde te vas?

-Tengo que ir a Londres, y hacer unos contratos con la Interpol, vamos a tener mucho trabajo, y Bella, estas despedida -dijo recogiendo unos papeles y metiéndolos en su maletín-

-Despedida?, pero que hice?, si es porque me oculte para poder escuchar te prometo que ya no lo vuelvo a hacer pero no me despidas

-Ya lo hice, y no es por eso, simplemente tu no te puedes quedar afuera de todo esto por ti misma, y yo no quiero condenar a mi hija a una vida así, si tu quieres puedes buscarte otro trabajo, pero si no no hay problema, ahora puedes disponer de mis cuentas bancarias como gustes, solo tienes que ir al banco y firmar algunas cosas, por el dinero no te preocupes

-No me alejes de tu vida (le dije con lagrimas en los ojos)

-No lo voy a hacer hija, me has dado una gran sorpresa jamás me imagine estar en esta situación, y este trabajo es muy peligroso, y ahora eres lo único que tengo déjame cuidarte, Edward es mi mano derecha, él se va a hacer cargo mientras no estoy, no se cuanto tiempo este afuera

-Papa no lo hagas (le dije ya llorando, vi que se veía incomodo, y vi el dolor en sus ojos, él me quería)

-Hija es lo único que te puedo dar de mi, podemos salir y almorzar juntos cuantas veces quieras, o hacer cualquier otra cosa, pero no me pidas que te deja entrar en esta parte de mi vida, yo no puedo compartir esto contigo es demasiado peligroso, no vuelvas mas aquí. -dijo dándome un beso en la frente- te llamare seguido cuídate mucho.

Ese día fue un desastre total, Edward Jasper y Emmett no estaban así que me fui a mi apartamento, Rose estaba en una cita y Alice estaba en una reunión familiar, mi madre se fue de vacaciones con Phill, así que estaba yo sola mirando a la ventana como la lluvia caía, porque para rematar estaba lloviendo muchísimo, escuché como tocaban la puerta, estaba solo con un short corto y una franelilla, estaba segura que no era ni Alice ni Rose ni mi madre así que nadie me iba a regañar por esto, abrí la puerta y sentí como alguien me empujaba adentro, a pesar de que no había mucha luz lo pude reconocer por su olor, encendí la luz y lo ví, estaba completamente empapado, de su cabello caían pequeñas gotas de agua, se veía realmente sexi, pero en sus ojos había furia todavía, eso me daba miedo

-Escúchame bien Isabella, tu a mi no me engañas, puedes que engañes a Charlie con tu pinta de niña buena pero yo te conozco muy bien, tu no me vas a quitar este negocio, es mi vida y es lo que mas amo hacer, así que si sabes que es mejor aléjate de todo

Estaba muy cerca de mi, y me tenia contra la pared, sus frías manos estaban sobre mis hombros, y me estaba amenazando, pero lo peor de todo es que yo solo podía ver embobada como movía sus labios al hablar

-No quiero que te acerques de nuevo a la oficina -dijo aún mas alto

Me soltó y fue hacia la puerta, yo estaba embobada completamente, ese hombre era un dios, era hermoso y sexy nadie me había echo sentir así

-Yo en realidad soy una niña buena -le dije cerrando la puerta.

Edward estaba totalmente enfadado porque creía que yo había llegado para quitarle su lugar, no podía parar de reír, yo solo quería un padre, me fui a dormir con el en mis pensamientos

Me desperté gracias a los incesantes golpes en la puerta, eran Rose y Alice, ya les había contado de mi despido, y les conté un poco de mi padre y todo lo que paso, no les conté que era lo que en realidad hacían

-Y es lindo cariñoso, sexy, grandote, divertido, inocente, tierno-Rose estaba hablando de su cita de anoche- es maravilloso, caminamos por la playa y me conto toda su vida

-vaya si que te gusta -dijo Alice impresionada- en cambio yo estuve con mis padres y uno de mis hermanos, pero a que no adivinan que paso -dijo con una gran sonrisa)-mi hermano vive aquí pero ya saben que nos hemos distanciado un poco por su trabajo, el echo fue que llegó con un amigo, es alto y Rubio con una sonrisa encantadora y es todo un caballero, yo creo que Cupido me flecho -dijo dramáticamente

Necesitaba ayudar a Charlie con lo que había arruinado, Alice y Rose comenzaron a hablar de sus amores, y yo quería darle un poquito de guerra a Edward, así que les conté la verdad de todo inclusive de la visita de Edward pero no dije nombres así podría proteger su identidad

-Bella, yo puedo investigar más sobre él si quieres -Dijo Rose-, estoy segura que eso de la idea es muy buena opción

-Que les parece si construimos un prototipo electrónico? -dijo Alice entusiasmada-, ya saben, una pequeña abejita robótica que se pueda controlar con a control remoto?

-Alice esa sería una fantástica idea -dije yo entusiasmada.

-Nosotras construiremos esa cosa y yo averiguare mas, y tu tienes que seguirlo Bella, para saber cuándo sería el mejor momento, hay que saber todos sus pasos…


	5. Chapter 5

Llevaba cuatro días siguiendo al gordo de la mafia, Alice y Rose habían trabajado duro en el prototipo, tenían los planos solo faltaba fabricarlo, pero ahora si estaba preocupada, se suponía que esta noche él iría a un club de bailarinas eróticas, y Rose y Alice decidieron acompañarme, necesitábamos quitarle su agenda, es decir su celular, para saber cuando podríamos dejarle el regalo, por otro lado, estaba el punto de que Alice y Rosalie eran unas completas psicópatas, no quería que me acompañaran y mucho menos quería que fuéramos así vestidas.

-Como me veo? -dijo Alice dando vueltas, luciendo un diseño digno de una bailarina-, no creen que me veo elegante a pesar de todo?, digo no es cualquier diseño, me lo dio-SI ALICE YA SABEMOS -le dije yo cortándole el hilo, ya nos había contado eso por lo menos diez veces-

-Bella -dijo Rose- quiero ver que te pusiste lo que Alice te dio -Yo me lo había puesto, pero no era como ellas no se los había mostrado solo tenía un sobre todo encima. -Es verdad, además tienes que acostumbrarte porque allá te van a ver muchas personas

Les hice caso y les mostré los desnuda que estaba, esto era realmente una locura, pero ya estábamos metidas hasta el fondo.

-Muy bien - saltó Alice, estaba emocionada - es hora de irnos no hay que perder tiempo...

Entramos al club, era un lugar terrible, con un gran escenario donde se contoneaba una mujer desnuda, muchos hombres fumando riendo y tomando, caminamos hasta la barra, por suerte había una gran pila bandejas, cada una tomo una y nos hicimos pasar por meseras, no fue muy difícil. Rose tomó unas bebidas de las barras y las puse en su bandeja.

-Allí esta - dijo Rose - Empecemos.

El plan era algo sencillo, yo me mantenía alejada, vigilando que ninguna fuera a salir lastimada, no me podía acercar mucho a ellos, podían reconocerme, Alice se acercaría y sacaría su celular, se lo daría a Rose quien decargariá toda la información, y Alice se lo devolveriá.

Me fui directo a un lado de la tarima, tenía mejor vista de allí, aguanté las nalgadas que me daban los hombres y las palabras que decían, tenía que ser fuerte, demostrarle a Charlie que me podía cuidar con este trabajo, Rose estaba sirviendo unos tragos muy cerca de Alice, y Alice estaba preparándose para hacer su Show, el baile en el regazo de ese tipo.

-Tu vienes sube, ya te voy a presenta - un señor comenzó empujándome hacia el escenario. - No pero.. - trate de decir

-Eres al nueva? - preguntó y me empujó, al centro del escenario, busque rápido a las chicas y me quede estática, vi como Alice se estaba acercando al gordo y luego un tipo muy alto y rubio la abrazo y se la llevó.

La música comenzó a sonar, yo era buena bailarina, pero no de este tipo, vi como Rose comenzó a acercarse a la mesa del gordo, y me hacía señas de que comenzara a bailar, así que eso hice, no se cómo pero los hombres comenzaron a aplaudir cada vez mas y acercarse con billetes a la tarima, ví como Rose cada vez se acercaba mas, cuando ví que un tipo muy fornido se acercó a ella la levanto del piso y la llevó hasta afuera, los hombres estaba descontrolados, querían que me quitara lo poco que tenia, cuando lo ví, estaba completamente sorprendido en una esquina, mirando mi estúpido baile, le hice señas de que me ayudara, fijé mi vista en todo el lugar, buscando a Alice que no se veía por ninguna parte, ni a Rose, cuando sentí que alguien me levantaba, Edward me bajo de la tarima y le dio unos buenos golpes a los tipos que gritaban abajo, salimos y me abrió la puerta de su carro, luego que él entró me prestó su abrigo, ni siquiera me dí cuenta que estaba temblando

-Eso es lo más peligroso y estúpido que e visto en mi vida- estaba furioso, pero también estaba preocupado- ya sé que lo has seguido todos estos días, pero que te pasa?, esos tipos son peligrosos, no sabes lo que te pueden hacer si se dan cuenta?, y lo peor de todo es que arrastraste a tus amigas a esto Bella, es muy irresponsable de tu parte

Yo no podía hablar, él tenía razón en todo esto, que le iba a decir?, llegamos al edificio donde supuestamente estaba la constructora, nos bajamos y entramos directamente a la oficina de mi padre, no había nadie, y él parecía confuso

-DONDE SE ABRAN METIDO! -dijo furioso sacando su celular.

-Donde estas?... Enserio?... No no lo sabía, pero si puede ser posible, si ya le dije todo eso… Ok los espero

-Con quien hablabas? -Edward tenía una gran sonrisa, este chico era bipolar definitivamente.

-Mira que pequeño es el mundo, fui con Emmett y Jasper a ese lugar para vigilarlo, cuando te vi hablando con esas dos chicas, y vi como te subías a hacer ese Baile, y Jasper fue directo a una de tus amigas cuando vimos que se estaba acercando a esa mesa, y tu seguías bailando -dijo sorprendido- y Emmett vio que la otra chica que estaba contigo fue a la mesa, es que las tres son iguales? -preguntó confuso- el hecho es que Emmett se llevó una gran sorpresa al saber que era Rose, la rubia con la que a salido

-ROSE Y EMMETT? -dije yo completamente impresionada.

-Ya pronto van a llegar ellos con Jasper y tu otra amiga

Esperamos unos minutos más, Edward no me quitaba la mirada de encima, y yo me sentía incomoda realmente, pero su mirada estaba acompañada de una gran sonrisa, y eso me reconfortaba, era completamente diferente a verlo obstinado y molesto

-LLEGAMOSSS!-dijo Emmett que traía a Rose de la mano.

-ALICE! -dijo Edward completamente sorprendido-, que haces aquí?, Alice te das cuenta lo que casi te pasa? -se veía realmente preocupado.

-Hola hermanito, -le respondió con una gran sonrisa, tenía la mano de Jasper agarrada- si lo sé si no hubiese sido por Jazz no se que hubiese pasado

-YA VAA!, hermanito? -no entendía nada.

Todos rieron ante mi pregunta excepto Edward que estaba molesto como cosa rara

-Bella, Edward y Emmett son mis hermanos mayores -dijo muy feliz- Jasper es del que te hable te acuerdas?

El mundo si que era pequeño, ahora resulta que todos tenían pareja, Edward salió dijo que necesitaba aire, Alice estaba feliz hablando con Jasper, y Emmett estaba rogándole a Rose que le diera un beso

-Alice tu no sabias en que trabajaban tus hermanos?, no entiendo cómo es posible todo esto -Si lo sabía, y también sabía que no me podía meter en sus asuntos, mis padres me prohibieron hablar o pregunta acerca de todo esto

-Y tu crees que Edward algún día se va a recuperar? -Tenía bastante rato afuera y nadie parecía preocuparse por él.

-El siempre es así, amargado obstinado, reservado serio-dijo Emmett contando con los dedos- es un reprimido sexual eso es todo

-EMMETT! -Alice salió a defender a su hermano, recordé muy bien mi sueño y en el no habia nada de reprimición de ese tipo, sentí el rubor subir a mis mejillas, y como todos estaban muy entretenidos con sus parejas decidí salir a acompañar a Edward, él definitivamente me ponía los nervios de punta, pero tenia que agradecerle por salvarme de esa situación, y a Alice y a Rose, lo encontré en la entrada del edificio estaba sentado mirando al techo en completa oscuridad en los viejos sofás que estaban frente a mi escritorio

-Hola -dije encendiendo la luz- porque te alejaste de todos?-Tenía que hablar con Charlie, está realmente furioso contigo y conmigo, pero tranquila, yo voy a hacerme cargo de todo-(se veía realmente preocupado.

-Edward discúlpame, no era mi intención que todo esto pasara, yo solo quería estar más cerca de él, y que se sintiera orgulloso, en ningún momento pensé en robarte tu trabajo ni nada de eso, y mucho menos que les pasara algo a Rose o a Alice

-Ya está hecho, ahora solo tenemos que protegerlas, se dieron cuenta de todo, de quienes era, de nosotros, tenemos que estar ocultos por unos días.

Había echo todo mal, los tipos de la mafia se habían dado cuenta de nosotros, y gracias a los contactos de Charlie nos enteramos que iban a comenzar una búsqueda para asesinarnos, y ahora el negocio de mi papa estaba expuesto, y con él Edward Emmett y Jasper, que no tenían la culpa de que yo estuviese completamente loca

-Primera vez que te pasa eso -me pregunto divertido-. Ya sabes, que no tengas nada que decir, es extraño verte en silencio por tanto tiempo, dime que piensas ? - quedamos frente a frente, me perdí en esos ojos verdes, era hermoso, tenían un toque de diversión, como de un niño, los comparé con los ojos del hombre de mi sueño, y fué fácil ver la diferencia, esos ojos me querían devorar, estos solo tienen curiosidad

-Solo estoy preocupada, yo no quería que todo esto pasara

-No dejaremos que nada malo les pasen- se veía tan confiado diciendo eso- ahora hay nuevas medidas de seguridad, que bien que por lo menos no se te ocurrió invitar a mas de tus amigas. -Y esas medidas de seguridad son?

-Tu papa se puso histérico con que les pasara algo, y aún se va a tardar un poco, así que nos dejo a cargo de ustedes, de ahora en adelante ninguna se puede quedar sola -Eso quiere decir? - ahora si que no entendía nada, quería decirle átame a una cama y quédate conmigo, esa sería una muy buena medida.

-Esta noche no se van a quedar en sus casas, Charlie dijo que de ahora en adelante se mudan a su gran mansión en las afueras de la ciudad- es en la misma urbanización en la que viven mis padres así que para Alice no será mucho cambio, tu solo avísame cuando quieras pasar por tus cosas

-Ok, solo dame un minuto tengo que ir al baño

Fui directamente al pequeño cuarto donde una vez me habían encerrado, estaba furiosa, mi padre era un paranoico, al igual que mi mama, por lo menos ella no se iba a ver afectada de todo, teníamos que dejar nuestras vidas para ocultarnos como si fuéramos unas ladronas, estaba comenzando a hiperventilar, Rose me iba a matar por meterla en esto

Tenia que hablar con Charlie y aclarar todo- no puedo permitir que le hagas esto a mis amigas, ella no tuvieron la culpa de nada yo fui las que la metí en esto, salí del baño y fuí de nuevo a la oficina, los 4 estaban muy felices riendo y hablando, tomé el celular de alguno y salí de ahí, corrí de nuevo al baño, al parecer era el movil de Emmet, busque a Charlie y lo llamé

-Charlie, es bella no Emmett -Bella?, estoy muy molesto contigo, es demasiado terca y necia, yo te dije que no quería que hicieras algo de esto, es peligroso y jamás me perdonaría que te pasara algo, y mucho menos a tus inocentes amigas, ellos van a mover cielo y tierra, y no quiero ni pensar que les van a hacer cuando den con ustedes

-No soy una niña, me puedo cuidar y tengo tus destrezas, no seas terco tu dejame hacer las cosas a mi modo

-NO BELLA! -estaba furioso-, discúlpame por ser tan duro pero no voy a permitir que te pase algo, esto no es un juego, son peligroso y las pueden matar, no puedes seguir condenando a tus amigas, ya hable y cuadre todo con Edward, hazle caso en todo lo que te dice él quedo a cargo de todo

No había vuelta a atrás, mi vida cambiaria por completo gracias a mis estupideces y locuras, ahora tenía que enfrentarme a la furia de Rosale

-no te dejo otra opción verdad? -Edward estaba esperando a que saliera del pequeño cuarto.

-No, es mucho mas terco que yo, y eso es bastante -estaba sonriendo y sus sonrisas me contagiaba- ahora a enfrentarme a la furia de Rose- le dije asustada, y él todavía tenía su hermosa sonrisa-

Entramos a la oficina y el ambiente era muy feliz, a pesar de que eran las tres de la mañana todos estaban charlando y riendo

-Bella ya te enteraste de la maravillosa noticia?-me pregunto Alice muy emocionada, Rose parecía estarlo también.

-No Alice que maravillosa noticia es?-quería postergar todo lo que pudiera el tener que decirles que nos mudaríamos a otra casa.

-Ahora todas nos tenemos que mudar a la gran casa de tu papa en las afueras de la ciudad!-lo dijo gritando, eso quería decir que la idea le encantaba

-Ya lo saben? -dije yo emocionada, pero no por la misma razón que ellas- y no me van a matar por hacerlas cambiar de vida tan drásticamente

-No Bella, no te vamos a matar por hacernos mudar a una gran mansión-dijo Rose, también estaba emocionada en los brazos de Emmett-, tu papa es un ángel -Creo que lo mejor es que las llevemos a sus casa para que comiencen a empacar -dijo Jasper levantándose del sofá), yo llevaré a Alice hasta su apartamento -dijo tratando de ocultar una gran sonrisa de emoción.

-Bueno entonces yo me voy con mi osito -Rose ya le tenía un apodo a Emmett, estaba en una especie de dimensión desconocida- tengo mucho que empacar

Yo me fui con Edward por supuesto, estaba de lo más feliz, y él parecía entusiasmado ante la idea, y yo la verdad no sabia como quitarme el estúpido sueño de mi cabeza, me obligué a pensar en otra cosa, era mejor tener mis pensamientos muy alejados del tipo que tenía al lado, el día de hoy fué un desastre trate de hacer algo y me salió completamente al revés, por lo menos tenia un padre que me cuidaba, y solo tenia poco tiempo de conocerme, no me imagino a Charlie si huevese estado toda mi vida conmigo, estaba el otro punto del cual no quería pensar, en realidad era la mafia, tipos malos con armas que no les importaban matar a sangre fría, y ahora nos estaban buscando, no me imaginaba que le pasara algo a Rose, o a la pequeña Alice que se veía tan frágil

-No te preocupes, ninguno va a permitir que nada malo les pase - Edward hablo como si leyera mi pensamiento- Charlie estaba un poco preocupado por lo que le vas a decir a tu madre, ya has pensado en eso verdad?

-La verdad no, por lo momentos no es necesario, está completamente desconectada con su esposo, después pensaré en que le decimos

Llegamos al mi apartamento y me dejó ahí, subí y comencé a ordenar toda mi ropa, que era bastante gracias a los constantes regalos de mi hermana mi madre y mi amiga, no me había dado cuenta que estaba lloviendo muy fuerte, y apenas eran las seis de la mañana, pero la ansiedad no me dejaba dormir, decidí ver por la ventana, era relajante ver como caía la lluvia, y ahí estaba él, en su volvo plateado, abrí la ventana y comencé a llamarlo, no entendía que hacia ahí abajo todavía, pero la fuerte lluvia no dejaba que me oyera, me levante me coloque un gran abrigo y baje, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que estaba descalza

-EDWARD! -grite tocando su ventanilla, me dí cuenta que estaba distraído y habia visto cuando me acerque al carro.

-Bella que haces aquí? Entra te vas a resfriar -dijo abriendo la puerta.

Adentro de su carro era un ambiente completamente diferente, estaba fresco, y estaba escuchando Debussy, compartíamos ese gusto

-Edward que haces todavía aquí? -estaba completamente empapado, pero feliz, tenia esa sonrisa sexy que me exitaba, este si era el mismo tipo del sueño.


	6. Chapter 6

-Se supone que no debo dejarte sola Bella -se veía tan hermoso, tan sexy y cautivador, y yo estaba hecha un desastre- me quede abajo vigilando que estés bien-DIOSS QUE HOMBRE TAN PERFECTO!, nunca había sido de esas chicas con alto autoestima que se abalanzan a los hombres, siempre e sido extremadamente reservada, pero por él sentía algo extraño, demasiada atracción física entre nosotros, estábamos tan cerca, y me daba cuenta como me miraba, estaba provocandome, quería que me tocara, quería tocarlo... pero no podía, el y yo no teniamos mucho de conocernos, me odiaba y yo no era una zorra.

-No sabía que tenías que hacer eso, pero me hubieses dicho desde un principio, yo no hubiese permitido que estuvieras aquí tan incomodo, vamos a mi apartamento - Si, en realidad si lo era, pero solo con el, Edward Cullen el chico del Paintball, el podría ser mi novio, estaría todo el día en su cama y sería la mujer mas feliz de este mundo.

-En realidad no quiero incomodar, haz como si no estuviera- EDWARD A MI APARTAMENTO AHORA! -si, le grite pero no tenía mucha paciencia y no servía para rogarle a la gente- nos prepare un delicioso desayuno, muero de hambre.

Salimos del auto y nos volvimos a mojar, pero él era un cuento totalmente diferente, solo tenía una camisa blanca que se le pegaba al cuerpo, y en realidad eso no ayudaba mucho a mi concentración, gracias a que estaba completamente empapado ahora no podía dejar de ver sus perfectos abdominales, subimos por el ascensor y cuando cruzamos el pasillo pude ver que afuera de mi puerta estaba MIKE NEWTON, detuve a Edward con la mano antes de que él nos viera, y me miró haciéndome señas de que quien era el

-Mike Newton, salí con el un par de veces, y no es que lo haya cortado en definitiva ya -dije embobada por sus pectorales- y ahorita no tengo el valor para hacerlo, pero quieres hacer algo divertido? -le dije con una sonrisa para que no me diera una negativa

Me hizo gestos de que sí, lo tome de la mano y se sentía extraño, ahora me transmitía muchas corrientes eléctricas, bajamos por las escaleras de emergencia y salimos por detrás del edificio

-Las escaleras contra incendios? -pregunto al ver que por ahí íbamos a entrar a mi apartamento-. Ahora como entramos genio? -dijo cuando estábamos afuera de la ventana de mi cuarto -La verdad no lo sé -estaba derrotada, ahora tenía que hablar con él.

Vi adentro de mi apartamento, que estaba completamente desordenado con ropa y zapatos por todos lados, por el reflejo de la ventana vi como Edward se quitó su camisa blanca, se la amarro en su mano y le dio un golpe a la ventana, partiéndola en muchos pedazos, yo no podía creerlo no habían palabras que le hicieran justicia a tal monumento

-Te debo una ventana -dijo al ver que yo estaba en shock- No vas a pasar?

Era de muy mala educación lo que estaba haciendo definitivamente, así que decidí quitar mi vista de sus lindos abdominales y caer en la realidad de mi desordenado apartamento y de la enorme indecisión que tenia en este momento.

-Disculpa el desorden, aún no he terminado de empacar, quieres chocolate caliente? -Eso era lo único que había sobrevivió a la nueva idea de mi mama y la comida de dieta- Si, gracias -me dijo con una tierna sonrisa, se veía tan sexy con su torso desanudo, camine hasta la cocina, si seguía viéndolo me le iba a tirar encima- veo que aún no terminas de empacar -me dijo viendo todos los bultos de ropa que estaban esparcidos por mi cuarto.

-No, es que es demasiada, siempre he pensado que toda la ropa que tengo es mucha exageración, pero nadie puede controlar a Rose a mi mama y sobre todo a tu hermana Edward, está totalmente loca –Eso lo supe desde que nació, y me compadezco de ti la verdad, por lo menos Emmett y yo ya no somos los blancos de sus obsesiones, cuando de niña era totalmente insoportable si se lo proponía

-Me imagino -dije riendo ante la idea de Alice niña, molestando a Edward y a Emmett con toda su energía- voy a buscarte algo para que te cambies -nisiqueira podía concentrarme en preparar el chocolate teniéndolo así, no podía retirar mi vista de él por más de diez segundos-Tu lo buscas y yo te ayudo con la bebida te parece? -nadie se podía negar ante esa sonrisa

Fui directo a mi habitación, buscando algo que le pudiera quedar y que no fuera tan de niña, pero solo tenía la camisa que le había robado a mi mama. –Edward solo tengo esto -le dije mostrándole la camisa- creo que te puede quedar, era de mi papa-

El chocolate ya estaba casi listo olía maravilloso busque dos tazas enormes, y él nos sirvió, era bastante agradable en realidad, me sentía yo misma, cosa que nunca había pasado con otros chicos con los que había salido, apartando el grado de deseo que me producía y no podía condensar, tratar con él era como respirar algo muy natura, _¿PERO NO ESTAS SALIENDO CON EL?, _mi conciencia era una experta torturadora

-Espero que te guste, estas son unas de mi cosas favoritas -dijo mirando directamente a mi ojos, como si estuviese desentrañando muchos secretos, con tal que no viera en mi mente las imagenes de ese sueño- La verdad también la mía, ven sentemos en la sala

-Crees que en algún momento termine de llover? -me dijo viendo por la ventana, estaba lloviendo bastante.

-En algún momento tiene que parar -dije probando el chocolate- te quedo muy rico, cuando monte un café voy a contratarte como el chico del chocolate te parece? -vi una enorme sonrisa torcida, este chico me iba a volver loca – Me parece perfecto, pero espero que tenga beneficios como el chico del chocolate- iba a hiperventilar, ese hombre me estaba devorando con la mirada, sentí como palpitaba mi humedad, continúo hablando- ya sabes poder tomar todo el que quiera, te prometo que no te arruinare

Edward se ofreció a ayudarme y ya habíamos terminado de empacar todo, él definitivamente era maravilloso, me hablo de su vida, de la adoración que siente por su familia, de su pasión por la música y por los libros, otra cosa que compartíamos, y la historia de cómo llegó a trabajar con Charlie.

-Y ese día, Alice formó un berrinche porque le quitaron las tarjetas de crédito - continuabamos hablando el sofá, estabamos muy pegaditos los dos, pero tanta conversación me tenía en un estado de somnolencia, estaba segura que estaba mas dormida que despierta - Emmet armó el show en la cena de navidad - ya escuchaba su voz muy lejana...

Algo me despertó, un movimiento, sentí como alguien pasaba una mano por mi rostro, por mis labios y bajaba muy despacio por mi cuello, era Edward, era el único que estaba ahí, se sentía tan bien que no quería abrir los ojos, trate de seguir muy relajada, manteniendo mi respiración muy lenta, no quería que se diera cuenta que no estaba dormida, sentí como tomó mi mano y la puso contra la suya, mi mano era muy pequeña en comparación a la suya, estaba tan cerca de mi que podía sentir su respiración_, BESAME BESAME, _gritaba mi conciencia mientras mi humedad crecía junto con las palpitaciones de mi intimidad.

-Eres hermosa- susurro mientras dejaba besos en mi manos- te deseo - se acercó tanto a mi boca que mi corazón tenía una fiesta en mi interior, hasta que acercó sus labios a los míos y dejo un casto beso, y se alejo... Eso era toodo?, eso era lo único que iba a hacer por supuesto, era hijo de Esme y Carlisle Cullen, era todo un caballero. Y yo era hija de René, una divorciada con mil cirugías en su cara, así que se valía, abrí los ojos sujeté su cara y le di un gran beso.

Con miedo a que me rechazara me aleje un poco, estaba sorprendido, pero la sorprendida fuí yo al segundo después me tomó la cara y me beso, su beso fue rudo, me deseaba tanto como yo a él, nuestras respiraciones comenzaron a agitarse y mis manos estaban actuando por cuenta sola, quería sentir su piel así que comencé a desabrocharle la camisa, quería ser suya quería que fuera mío, con toda mi alma lo deseaba.

-Edward- gemí cuando comenzó a tocar mis senos- Ohh!- sensaciones de placer corrían por todo mi cuerpo, quería mas, quería mas de él, tiré la camisa de CHarlie a un lado y el quitó la mía, nos abrazamos mientras seguíamos besándonos, estaba desesperada, pero eso no me molestaba mientras el también lo estuviera, me levanto del sofá, se sentó y me senté a horcajadas sobre el, podía sentir su gran erección comencé a mover mi cadera sobre ella, era demasiado excitante escucharlo gemir así.

-BASTA!- me tomó por la cadera y me acostó en el sofá, comenzó a desabrochar mi pantalon mientras besaba mi cuello, estaba sobre mi y yo estaba en la gloria- tengo que estar dentro de ti, no aguanto, quiero hacerte mía- me susurró - SI! - dije extasiada, era lo que ambos necesitábamos

-Y entonces BBBUUUMMM!, quedó en el piso ese animalejo - ese era Emmet, Edward se separó inmediatamente, se escucharon las risas de Rose, y comencé a buscar mi ropa desesperadamente, escuchamos la llave abrir la puerta terminamos de vestirnos y nos sentamos en el sofá, con las respiraciones agitadas, me sentía ruborizada, y con esos besos Edward tenía los labios hinchados.

-HOLAAA! - grito Emmett cuando entró- como están los tortolos esta tarde?

Vi como Edward se levantaba de golpe, luego la cara de sorpresa de Rose, y escuche la gran carcajada de Emmett

-Que hora es? -pregunté preocupada cambiando de tema

-Son las cinco de la tarde, -respondió Rose, se vía un poco molesta- solo vine a verificar que lleves todo lo necesario, donde están las maletas?

Después de una hora en la que Rosalie critico absolutamente todo lo que había empacado por fin salimos del apartamento, Edward estaba completamente serio al igual que Emmett, pero no quise preguntar qué era lo que sucedía, el chico del volvo plateado dejo todo mi equipaje en la maletera de su auto, y me abrió la puerta del copiloto, ya Emmett y Rose estaban arrancando, suspire profundamente, sabía que estaba dejando mi vida atrás, di un último vistazo a mi edificio y me entre al auto, la casa de Charlie quedaba a las afueras de Manhattan Beach.

-Esta todo bien? -la curiosidad estaba devorando mis entrañas, Edward aún seguía muy serio. –Solo unos problemas de pequeña importancia no te preocupes

Después de dos horas llegamos a una urbanización con mucha seguridad, el guardia ya conocía a Edward así que no tuvimos problemas en pasar, las casas que se veían eran grandes mansiones, piezas arquitectónicas extraordinarias, la casa de Charlie estaba en una zona privilegiada del urb, ya que era una de las pocas casas que tenían su propia y pequeña playa privada, tenía una gran entrada, era totalmente blanca y con enormes ventanales, era absolutamente hermosa, me di cuenta que la casa tenia vigilancia privada, pero Edward entro sin problemas, como si fuera su casa

-Lista?-(me pregunto sacándome de mi asombro ante tanta elegancia-, a tu papa le gusta impresionar

Edward bajó del auto y me abrió la puerta, a pesar de que se veía molesto no dejaba de ser un caballero, estacionamos junto al carro de Jasper, y ahí estaba el Porche amarillo inigualable de Alice

-No está Emmett? -pregunte lo que era obvio –No me parece raro que se hayan desviado, seguro llegan más tarde o cuando menos te lo esperes, él tiene ese gran don-me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo gestos a unos de los vigilantes de la casa- Félix esta es Bella, la hija de Charlie, ya prepararon su cuarto?

-Mucho gusto señorita-se veía agradable, alto y corpulento con el cabello oscuro y una linda sonrisa- su habitación está arreglada, la señorita Alice dispuso de todo -Edward sonrió aún más grande al escuchar el nombre de su hermana, se veía la adoración que sentía por ella– Gracias Félix, pero no me digas señorita no crees que es muy largo?, solo Bella de ahora en adelante

Félix y Edward no dejaron que ayudara con mi equipaje, así que simplemente los seguí, por dentro la casa era amplia y espaciosa, todo perfectamente decorado, la iluminación y la vista hacia que todo se viera como de revista, subimos al segundo piso y cruzamos a un pasillo largo

-La puerta del fondo- dijo Edward señalando la ultima puerta que estaba en todo el frente de nosotros pero en la última punta del pasillo- es la habitación principal, la de tu papa, y esta es la tuya, cuando te arregles baja para que podamos cenar, te espero

Mi habitación era hermosa, muy grande con una gran cama y una hermosa vista a la playa gracias a la sustitución de la pared que daba a esta por una de vidrio, había una pequeña puerta de vidrio que daba a un balcón, tenía mucho trabajo por hacer antes de comenzar, encendí el gran televisor que estaba a un lado de la habitación y comencé a desempacar toda mi ropa, por suerte en el armario podrían vivir tranquilamente dos personas, así que no tenía problemas en meter toda la ropa que Rose me hizo traer, mi papa vivía la gran vida definitivamente, esta casa era magnifica, ya era de noche, y no quedaba nada en mis maletas, decidí darme un ducha, el baño era igualmente impresionante, me vestí con algo muy ligero ya que quería dar un paseo por la playa y salí de mi habitación, pero estaba completamente perdida, solo sabía donde quedaba la sala, y la habitación de Charlie, el estomago me rugía no había comido nada desde la mañana, baje hasta la sala y solo estaba una de las señoras del servicio, me acerque con una sonrisa, me gustaba ser amable

-Buenas noches, disculpe pero usted sabe donde esta Edward?, o Emmett o Alice o Jasper o Rose, alguno de ellos? -la señora me miro confundida por un momento pero después me dio una gran sonrisa-Alice y Jasper están dando un paseo por la playa, al señor Emmett no lo e visto por aquí hoy, y Edward debe estar en el estudio como siempre, tu debes ser Rose o Isabela -dijo tratando de adivinar

-Soy Isabela, pero llámeme solo Bella por favor

-De acuerdo, yo soy Carmen, Edward me dijo que cuando bajara de su habitación les sirviera la cena, así que voy a serviles en el comedor

La señora se dio media vuelta y se retiro , otra vez sola y perdida en esta enorme casa, subí de nuevo al pasillo, habían siete puertas sin contar la de Charlie y la mía, camine por todo el pasillo, observando toda la decoración, era simple per perfecta, hasta que llegué a la puerta del cuarto de Charlie, toque discretamente y como era de esperar nadie respondió, trate de abrirla pero estaba bajo llave, tendría que comenzar a buscar en habitación por habitación hasta encontrar a alguien conocido, sin pensar abrí otra puerta, un cuarto muy parecido al mío pero era completamente azul, tenia video juegos por todas partes, y ropa amontonada, unas pesas en un rincón y algunas revistas deportivas regadas por toda la cama, definitivamente la habitación de Emmett, salí inmediatamente de ahí, él y mi hermana estaba desaparecidos aún, abrí la puerta de la habitación del frente, esta era impecable, tenía una gran librería, pero la mayoría eran libros de tácticas de guerra, seguro era de Jasper, decidí probar con la habitación continua a esta, estaba perfectamente decorada, con colores cálidos y flores en lugares perfectos, revistas de moda apiladas encima de un escritorio junto a una computadora con una página de compras por internet, definitivamente esta era la habitación de Alice, por descarte la habitación en frente de ésta era la de Rose, así que no la abrí, continúe con la que quedaba al otro lado de la mía, y cuando la abrí quede sorprendida, Edward solo tenia un toalla, su cabellos estaba completamente mojado y su espalda estaba cubierta de pequeñas gotas de agua que parecían brillar con la luz de la luna, me quede en Shock al igual que él, era un dios griego.

Cerré la puerta de golpe y salí corriend habitación no podía contenerme con ese hombre…


	7. Chapter 7

Caminé, de un lado al otro en mi nueva habitación, el calor era insoportable, la excitación que sentía las palpitaciones en mi intimidad, a pesar de que tenia los grandes ventanales completamente abiertos y la brisa del mar entraban y alborotaban mi cabello, estaba sudando, ese hombre me ponía nerviosa, respire profundo, yo no era así

-Soy una mujer fuerte, independiente, ningún hombre me va a poner los pelos de punta -dije mientras echaba agua en mi sonrojado rostro.

Observe como mi rostro volvía a su color habitual, y mi gran sonrisa de triunfo, escuché que llamaban a la puerta de mi cuarto, y mi determinación y fuerza se acabo en ese preciso momento –Que no se él por favor- decía muy pasito mientras me acercaba para abrir, respire profundo y abrí la puerta, los ojos verdes que me volvían loca definitivamente estaban viéndome fijamente ahora, acompañados de una sonrisa torcida que acaban con años y años de seguridad y determinación, él me volvía así no había marcha atrás

-Vine a buscarte para que bajemos a cenar -se veía muy elegante, con una camisa azul oscuro resaltaba su piel blanca- estas bien? - yo no podía reaccionar

-Si -sentí como subía otra vez el rubor, así que solo no tuve más remedio que bajar mi cabeza- disculpa entrar así a tu habitación, estaba un poco perdida en realidad -Me sentía como una niña, indefensa ante un gran monstruo, EDWARD CULLEN- Creo que yo soy el que te debe una disculpa, no te di el paseo oficial por la casa, pero te lo voy a recompensar -era un monstrua aterrador, con una sonrisa perfecta, y un cuerpo de dios del Olimpo, y su actitud, tan fuerte y segura, realmente me aterraba, y esos besos que nos dimos y ya Bella no pienses en eoso- Vamos?

Bajamos en silencio a un gran comedor, la decoración era muy parecida a toda la casa

-Charlie tiene lindos gustos -dije en realidad para mí misma, sorprendida por la elegancia y simplicidad de todo, esta casa me recordaba a la casa de René.

-En realidad él no la decoró -dijo riendo muy bajito, tratando de no hacerme sentir mal- él no es capaz de distinguir entre el color azul o el rojo, y tampoco cuenta con el tiempo para que todas estas cosas le importen

-Y quien lo hizo entonces? -Charlie tenía alguna novia?, o esposa?, sabía que era todo un don Juan pero los días que lo seguí me di cuenta que no tenía nada serio con ninguna de ellas- Mi madre es decoradora de interiores -su gran sonrisa demostraban el orgullo que sentía por ella- Charlie es buen amigo de la familia también, y le pidió el favor a madre en cuanto compró esta casa

Tenía mucho sentido todo lo que decía, Esme era la mejor en lo que hacía, ella y mi madre habían decorado la casa en la que crecí, y tenían una guerra contra mí para redecorar mi pequeño apartamento, nos sentamos en el gran comedor, era ridículo, demasiada comida, demasiados asientos y demasiado espacio entre nosotros definitivamente

-Espero que te guste -me dijo mientras tomaba sus cubiertos.

Todo estaba exquisito, me podría acostumbrar muy fácilmente a esta vida, comimos en silencio, él parecía bastante pensativo, y yo me propuse en observar cada pequeño detalle de la decoración, ahora si no me quedaban dudas de que Esme lo había echo, su sello estaba por todos lados

-Necesitan algo más? -pregunto Carmen entrando al gran salón)–Que hay de postre? -Edward preguntó como si estuviese preguntando algo muy serio e importante- Pastel de chocolate señor Edward -mágicamente sus ojos brillaron literalmente, apareció una sonrisa en su rostro, la sonrisa de cuando le das a un niño un helado- ya le traigo una porción -dijo la agradable señora quitando su plato que estaba a medio comer de la mesa-

Yo observé todo confundida, la sonrisa de ilusión de Edward, la risa oculta de la señora Carmen, y como comenzaba a mover su piel el susodicho, parecía ansioso, seguí comiendo esperando en que iba a terminar todo, Edward no quitaba su mirada de la puerta que daba a la cocina, ya sabía que esperar, cuando la puerta se abrió por fin vi como la pobre venía con un gran pastel de chocolate, lo coloco justo en frente de Edward, que parecía un niño, sorprendido, la señora corto un gran pedazo y lo sirvió en un plato, se lo dio a Edward con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción

Yo seguí comiendo, entretenida viendo como Edward llevaba ya casi la mitad de su trozo, y no se cansaba, cada trozo en su boca era como si la probara por primera vez, ya no se veía tan fuerte y con determinación, su sonrisa y sus gestos eran como el de un niño, no me estaba dando cuenta que sonreía al verlo tan feliz hasta que habló

-Deberías servirte una porción antes de que yo acabe con toda -dijo inseguro, no le gustaba compartir –La verdad creo que estoy satisfecha con todo lo que he comido, pero creo que te deberías tomar con más calma comer eso -dije mirando la mitad del pastel- puede darte algo raro por tanto chocolate

No me había dado cuenta que la señora Carmen estaba por retirar mi plato, cuando me miró totalmente sorprendida, y Edward también

-Dije algo malo? -retrocedí y no me pareció que dije algo grosero o fuera de lugar.

-No está bien -Edward se veía muy pensativo- creo que tienes razón de todas formas, puedes guardarlo para mí? -dijo mirando tiernamente a la señora Carmen, quien le brindo una sonrisa de afirmación- ahora tu y yo vamos a conocer cada lugar de esta casa

Le di las gracias a la señora mientras era halada por Edward, había leído un artículo que lo perjudicial que era darle tantos dulces a los niños en la noche, se ponían hiperactivos, y comenzaban a tener pesadillas una vez dormidos, y Edward definitivamente era otro, caminamos por la gran casa, vimos todos los cuartos una vez mas pero no entramos a la habitación de mi padre, fuimos a su gran oficina, el pequeño gimnasio, la gran terraza donde estaba Alice y Jasper cenando con velas encendidas, no los quisimos molestar, la sala un pequeño estudio donde había un gran piano, que por la mirada y por como hablaba me di cuenta que partencia a él

-Deberías tocar algo -Me miró a los ojos y me perdí en su mirada, eran ta fácil y sencillo ser yo, y hacer todas las idioteces que siempre hacía frente a él, me estaba dando cuenta que nadie me hacia sentir así –Ven -dijo halándome para que me sentara junto a él en el banco del piano.

Yo nunca había sido buena en tocar algún instrumento musical, de música sabía lo que sabía de mecánica cuántica, pero definitivamente lo que escuchaban mis oídos era lo más grandioso que habían escuchado, Edward tocaba una linda melodía, suave y armoniosa, parecía imposible que una sola persona estuviera tocando, era muy bueno en eso, y podía ver en su cara cuanto lo disfrutaba, la canción que ya estaba llegando a su fin

-Te gusto? -me preguntó muy entusiasmado- Es hermosa Edward, eres muy bueno tocando, jamás lo pensé -dijo un poco ruborizada- esa canción es de tu autoría?

-La inspiraron el amor de Carlisle y Esme hace muchos años-dijo recordando a sus padres- aún falta un lugar que quiero que conozcas, es un poco lejos pero creo que te gustará

Salimos hacia la playa, la luna se veía hermosa y se reflejaba en el mar, era increíble la vista, caminamos en silencio, disfrutando de la agradable brisa, comencé a pensar en mi papa y en todo lo que había cambiado mi vida el conocerlo, en cuando llegara mi madre y tendría que enfrentarla con una gran explicación, estaba tan metida en mi extraño cerebro con mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que estábamos subiendo por un gran risco, Edward estaba detrás mío, con sus brazos alertas para sujetarme por si me caía, subí colocando más atención en donde pisaba, hasta que logré ver pequeño jardín, no un jardín cuidado era totalmente silvestre pero lleno de flores maravillosas, estábamos en la cima de un gran risco que estaba en el extremo de la gran playa en forma de media luna, desde ahí se podían ver todas las casa que daban a la playa, nos sentamos en la grama, entre las flores y escuchando como rompían las olas

-Es asombroso -no tenía muchas palabras en realidad –La verdad esperaba que te gustara, y quería compartirlo contigo yo soy el único que sabe de esto, Emmett y Jasper siempre están ocupados en sus cosas, y este lugar me gusta para reflexionar, es bastante relajante

Estuvimos en silencio, era tan agradable como si estuviésemos en una entretenida platica, sentía como me miraba, lo podía ver por el rabillo del mi ojo, cuando vi a una pareja, un alto y musculoso hombre y una curvilínea y rubia chica caminando por la orilla tomados de las manos

-Sin duda Rose y Emmett ya llegaron-con eso me confirmó que eran ellos- creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a casa de nuevo, tengo trabajo por hacer

Se levantó y me tendió la mano, ahora se veía preocupado, pero que iba mal?, hace un momento no quitaba su gran sonrisa, y ahora su frente estaba llena de arrugas

-Así que te gusta el chocolate -logré que sonriera un poquito ante mi pregunta.

-La verdad me encanta, esa torta es la receta de mi mama, disculpa si te asuste hace un momento, por suerte Carmen sabe que es mi favorita

Llegamos a la playa y nos encontramos con Rose y Emmett, quien miró fijamente a Edward y ahora los dos estaban muy serios, algo pasaba, no había hablado con Charlie desde que me regaño por no querer vivir aquí, algo que tenia nuevamente que averiguar

-Osita -dijo Emmett colocándole una falsa sonrisa a Rose-, tengo algunas cosas que arreglar con Edward y Jasper, paso más tarde por tu habitación?

Entramos a la casa, Rose le decía cosas en el oído a Emmett logrando que este sonriera y se sonrojara, no quería ni imaginarme que era lo que le decía, Edward parecía ignorar eso también, entramos a la gran casa y se despidieron en la sala, un tierno besito en la mejilla, no era suficiente, subí con Rose hasta mi cuarto, ella hablaba y hablaba todo lo que había echo con Emmett, sabía que no iba a poder salir fácil de ella

-Así que cuando estábamos apunto de cancelar el cajero comenzó a coquetear conmigo, y eso hizo enojar mucho a Emmett, que le dijo que iba a dejarlo sin hijos si seguía mirándome de esa forma, no es tierno?-había sido arrastrada hasta su habitación.

-Rose, eso no es para nada tierno -dije yo confundida –Para mí lo fue, y luego fuimos a mi departamento y creo que ya te imaginaras todo lo que hicimos

-Sin detalles por favor! -Estaba completamente asqueada.

Alice llegó justo a tiempo, para comenzar a contarnos su grandioso día con Jasper, yo solo escuchaba bla bla bla, tenia algo que averiguar, quería saber porque derrepente tanta preocupación, veía como Rose y Alice reían felices, tenía que saber si estábamos en peligro

-Chicas voy a mi habitación, mañana continuamos con la charla, estoy muy cansada mudarse no es tarea fácil

La suerte estaba a mi favor, pude despegarme de esas dos rápidamente, camine todo el pasillo, baje hasta la gran sala, no se oía nadie, me acerque hasta la oficina de mi padre, despacio no quería que nadie se enterara de que estaba tratando de escuchar que decían al otro lado de la puerta.

-Estuve en contacto con él hace apenas un rato, en realidad las noticias no son muy buenas, aunque hay que esperar los resultados el doctor dice que las esperanzas no hay que perderlas -Jasper hablaba y en su voz se notaba una gran tristeza.

Se escuchó un golpe fuerte, algo se había partido

-Emmett no creo que con eso solucionemos las cosas -continuo Jasper- Edward tienes que ser fuerte, todos estamos en esto, ahora hay que tomar nuevas medidas -ahora la voz de Jasper notaba experiencia, pero Edward era él que siempre planificaba todo, porque no hablaba?.

-No podemos dejar salir a las chicas -dijo Emmett, en su voz se distinguía la rabia- no sin seguridad, hoy estuvieran muy cerca

Escuché alguien carraspeando su garganta, me voltee y vi a la señora Carmen con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una mirada de reproche

-Yo no podía dormir -dije lo primero que se me ocurrió -Ven querida, te daré un vaso de leche tibia y así vas a poder descansar tranquilamente

Me habían descubierto, que tonta era, y en el peor momento, ahora mi curiosidad había aumentado 100%, seguí a Carmen hasta la cocina, a pesar de la interrupción era una persona bastante agradable

-Veo que Edward no se ha comido todo el pastel -dije entrando a la cocina- Lo mas probable es que baje en la madrugada y lo desaparezca, lo hice con la receta que la señora Esme me dio, me gusta hacerlo sentir cómodo aquí, ya que le quedan tan pocos días -dijo esto con mucha lastima.

Me apresuré en tomarme el vaso de leche, me despedí y subí directamente a mi habitación, alguien estaba muy enfermo, solo hay que esperar los resultados del doctor, dijo Jasper, los padres de Edward no podían ser, estaban de vacaciones en una pequeña isla de Brasil, y Alice estaría totalmente alarmada por eso, descartado, Rose, era ridículo, yo era su hermana y lo sabría, ni Jasper ni Emmett, tampoco podía ser Alice, solo me quedaba Edward, era tan extraño, él se veía totalmente sano, pero luego está lo que dijo Carmen, le queda poco tiempo, sentí como mi corazón comenzaba latir más fuerte, no sabía que me pasaba con él, no quería que le pasara algo malo, me levanté de la cama, la leche no dio resultado, me puse un bata y salí de mi habitación, no se escuchaba a nadie, y yo necesitaba distraerme, pero no con Rosalie ni con Alice, estas cosas las tenía que aceptar poco a poco.

A pesar que eran las dos de la mañana decidí ir al lugar que había visitado con Edward hace algunas horas, era bastante tranquilo y perfecto para pensar, afuera estaba muy fresco, y todo permanecía bajo una tranquilidad inquietante, camine con dificultad, la luz de la luna no llegaba al sendero para subir hasta el pequeño lugar, me caí varias veces pero había logrado subir, y ahí estaba él, sentado viendo la luna y a su lado estaba la torta de chocolate, no era un monstruo, ni un dios del Olimpo, él era un ángel

-Hola -dije acercándome, se sorprendió al verme)- no sabía que estabas aquí pensé que ya estabas descansando

-Tenía que escapar con esto-(dijo señalando su amado pastel- Emmett se dio cuenta y la situación se puso fea -no sonreía estaba bastante serio- quieres?

Corto una porción para mí y una para él, yo no sabía que era el amor, o que era estar enamorado, mi madre siempre me decía que cuando uno amaba a alguien sentía mariposas en el estomago, y eso era algo que no me pasaba con Edward, ahora tenia confianza, no me sentía insegura, era yo.

-No podías dormir-(dijo constatando un hecho- yo tampoco, mañana es un día largo, hoy estuvieron muy cerca de Rose y Emmett, tienes que prometerme que no van a salir de aquí sin ninguno de nosotros

-Estaremos bien, no tienes que preocuparte por nada de eso -bastante preocupación tenia con su enfermedad, me pregunto si Esme y Carlisle ya lo saben- ahora tienes que pensar en ti -dije tomando su mano, miles de corrientes eléctricas pasaban por nosotros, no era doloroso era agradable, como si ese fuera el lugar de mi mano siempre

-Mañana Jasper y yo tenemos que salir, seguro nos tomara toda la mañana, pero Emmett se queda con ustedes, espero que no se diviertan mucho sin nosotros

-La verdad mañana tengo que terminar de arreglar mis cosas, y seguro Alice inventará algo y me obligaran a hacerlo, no te molesta que mañana me escape de ellas a tu lugar secreto? -una pequeña sonrisa mostró en su rostro.

-No, de ahora en adelante también es tuyo, puedes venir cuando quieras…


	8. Chapter 8

-DESPIERTAAA!-escuche la chillona voz de Alice-es muy tarde hay mucho por hacer bella

Coloqué la almohada en la cabeza, anoche no había dormido nada bien, Edward y yo estuvimos hasta muy tarde en ese lugar, y luego de que estuve sola en mi cama no podía dejar de pensar en él.

-Bella -sentí como Rose se sentaba en mi cama- si no te levantas ahora no me hago responsable de las consecuencias, mamá llamó esta mañana y está esperando una llamada y una explicación del porque ahora vivimos en la casa de Charlie

-LE CONTASTE! -me levante rápido, ahora lo que menos quería soportar era una larga discusión con mi mama.

-No no le conté -dijo riendo, y vi como Alice reía también-, pero eso era lo que podía suceder si no te levantabas. –PERO MIRA TU CARA !-Alice gritó acercándose más a mi- Porque no dormiste anoche?

Fui directamente al baño, recordando que mi insomnio tenia nombre y apellido, aun no entendia como Edward encajaba en esa familia, era totalmente diferente, era tranquilo racional, por el contrario que Alice y Emmet, tan impulsivos y emocionales, mire mi rostro, Alice tenía razón, me veía horrible, mis ojeras estaban muy oscuras y grandes

-Te esperamos en el comedor para el almuerzo y más te vale que te apures

Ya era hora de almorzar, entonces estuve durmiendo toda la mañana, decidí darme una ducha antes de bajar, hoy tenía planeado hablar con mi mama, era de extrema urgencia explicarle las cosas antes de que se enterara por otro lado, y tenía que hablar con mi padre, tenía que saber como estaban las cosas entre nosotros

-Apareció la Bella durmiente -dijo Emmett desesperado cuando yo entraba al comedor- tengo demasiada hambre podría comerme a una osita

-Como le encantaría saber a mi mama que estas actuando así justo antes de comer -le dijo Alice desafiándolo- –Alice, no seas cruel con mi osito, él solo está molestando verdad amor?

Rodé lo ojos y me senté al lado de mi loca amiga, la comida ya estaba servida y ella hablaban y hablaban de todo lo que tenían planificado, broncearnos en la playa, juegos de voleibol, un baño en el mar, y juegos muy estúpidos que estaba inventando Emmett, terminamos de comer y subí a mi habitación, tenía que hablar con mi mama, Rose me había asustado ya con eso

Busque y busque por todos lados mi celular, y no lo encontré, el único lugar en donde podía estar era en mi apartamento, me asomé en mi balcón, Rose y Emmett estaban jugando con una pelota y Alice estaba bronceándose en la playa, seguro no les interesaría ir a mi apartamento a buscar lo que tanto necesitaba, me coloque un jean unos tenis y una blusa holgada de algodón, me recogí el cabello y agarre los lentes de sol más grandes que tenia, bajé al estacionamiento y ahí estaba Félix vigilando la entrada

-Buenas tarde Bella -el chico era amable, sabía que no podía salir sola, pero no quería molestar a los demás – Buenas tardes Félix, voy a salir en mi auto -vi que ya lo había traído- si alguien pregunta por mi diles que vengo rápido, voy a mi apartamento a buscar algunas cosas

-Pero Edward dio ordenes de que no podían salir solas- dijo preocupado.- Tranquilo, yo soy la hija del jefe hazme caso

Guiñe mi ojo haciéndolo sonrojar, era divertido, me monté en mi auto y arranque, me sentía libre, sin toda esa locura de casa que dejaba atrás, el camino se hizo corto gracias a que iba cantando, aunque no era para nada buena me gustaba liberar estrés así, estacioné y baje, hoy estaba haciendo bastante calor, saludé al portero y agarre el ascensor, marque mi piso y esperé, estaba nerviosa ya se estaba acercando el momento de enfrentarme a mi madre, cuando crucé el pasillo después de que salí del asesor vi otra vez a Mike Newton, es que nunca se cansaría?, esta vez si tenía que enfrentarlo

-Hola -dije acercándome, demostrando toda la seguridad que podía- no voy a preguntarte que haces aquí porque es algo obvio, solo tengo que decirte que ya tienes que olvidarte de mi, tu y yo no tenemos química, aceptémoslo de una vez y deja de estar todo el tiempo esperando en mi puerta -vi como me miraba confundido mientras yo le decía todo esto.

-Espera un segundo, tú crees que yo quiero volver a salir con una loca como tú?-sas palabras dolieron a pesar de que salieron de alguien que no era relevante en mi vida- estas equivocada, solo vine por mi celular, ese atroz día del cine lo metiste en tu bolso, y como desapareciste mágicamente no me lo devolviste

No sabía que expresión tenia, solo le di gracias al cielo de que tenia esos grandes lentes que ocultaban mi ojos a punto de estallar en lagrimas por ese rechazo, abrí la puerta y entré directo al pequeño bolso que había llevado para la ocasión, saque su celular y se lo di, cerré la puerta y pude llorar tranquilamente, era una estupidez, y en realidad primero lo había rechazado yo, así que no tenia porque ponerme así, decidí terminar con todo y llamar a mi madre

-Bella -dijo sorprendida cuanto atendió- hola hija, como estas?, y tu hermana?

-Bien mama, y tu?, que tal Phil? Y las vacaciones? –Maravillosas querida, no sabias cuanto me hacían falta, ahora dime que te preocupa se escucha en tu voz -a mi mama nada se le podía ocultar

-Bueno mama, la verdad es que tenia que hablar unas cuantas cosas contigo, las cosas han cambiado un poco aquí desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, veras, las cosas que me robé de tu cuarto eran de un tal Charlie verdad? -escuché un gesto de afirmación, me estaba dejando hablar- bueno mama veraz, si no lo sabías el es mi verdadero padre, y lo e conocido y el ya sabe que existo, y es fantástico mama, no se porque nunca me lo contaste

-Bella, sabia que algún día ibas a hacer eso, por mas de que te protegiera de él, querida te va a romper el corazón como lo hizo conmigo, solo quiero que no sufras por culpa de él, pero sigue contándome en que mas han cambiado?

-Rose Alice y yo ahora estamos viviendo en su gran casa, es una mansión mama, él está de viaje y nos quedamos allá mientras esta en Londres -no le podía decir del negocio de mi padre- y es maravilloso mama, Rose está muy contenta y Alice, ni te imaginas lo lindo que es el lugar, y a quien no adivinas quien lo decoró -lo estaba tomando bastante bien.

-Ni idea cielo estaba muy tranquila- Esme, la mama de Alice

-Qué pequeño es el mundo -estaba sorprendida- bueno querida Phil me está esperando, hablamos después, besos a Rose las quiero

Mi mama era la persona más extraña de este mundo, pero me sentía en paz, ella ya lo sabía y su reacción fue mejor de lo que esperaba, me entró la duda, eso sería algo de que preocuaparse?. Me distrajo un golpeteo en la puerta, me levante sin prisa y abrí, un señor un poco mayor para ser repartidor de comida china estaba con una sonrisa sospechosa, era extraño solo tenia una camisa del restaurant chino y no tenia nisiqueira la comida

-En que le puedo ayudar? -le pregunté amablemente- Disculpe señorita creo que me equivoque de dirección

Se dio media vuelta y cruzó el pasillo, la camisa que llevaba el quedaba un poco pequeña dejando ver la pistola que tenía en la parte de atrás, entre su espalda y el pantalón, cerré rápidamente, mi corazón estaba llegando a mi garganta, respiré profundo

-Todo va bien Bella, solo se equivoco -dije tratándome de convencer.

Busqué algunas otras cosas que me hacían falta, la ropa que Rose me obligó a llevar no era mi preferida, extrañaba mi pijama vieja y rota, y la foto que estaba encima de la mesita de noche, mi mama Rose y yo, felices cuando la vida no era tan complicada, subí mi vista y ví la ventana completamente abierta, yo me había asegurado de cerrarla, pero con el vidrio partido era fácil abrirla desde afuera.

Me levanté a buscar mi pijama en mi gabetero, y estaba todo completamente desordenado, como si estuviesen buscando algo aquí, estaba muy segura que todo habia quedado perfectamente doblado, saque la pijama y fui hasta la sala, tenía que escuchar la contestadora indicaba que tenia un mensaje de voz.

"Hola Bella, es Mike Newton disculpa que te moleste en estos momentos pero e estado llamando y dejándote mensajes todos estos días, esa noche te quedaste con mi celular y lo necesito tengo contactos importantes, ayer pase por tu casa y tu tío estaba esperando afuera, parecía ansioso por encontrarte, pasaré mañana después de almuerzo, si puedes contactarte conmigo hazlo chao".

Tío? Eso era lo más extraño, la grabadora me indicó que tenía el buzón lleno y que debía borrar los mensajes, era de lo más extraño, después que me fui a la casa de Charlie todavía quedaban espacio para unos tres mensajes, escuché los últimos, dos de mi mama, y dos de Mike, que no había escuchado porque fueron entre ayer y hoy, tomé mi bolso las llaves del auto y salí de ahí, alguien había estado en mi casa.

-Edward?-dije cuando estaba en el ascensor, tenia que avisarle- Bella?, donde estas todo bien? -me dijo preocupado.

-Edward estuve en mi apartamento y me di cuenta que estuvieron ahí, voy saliendo ya mismo para la casa de Charlie, nos vemos allá - Y Emmett?, Bella se suponía que no pueden salir solas, ninguna de ustedes, espérame en un lugar seguro, estoy cerca paso por ti

-No lo culpes, yo me escabullí, pero está todo bien, voy en mi auto directo a la casa, espera un segundo

Me acerqué a mi auto, mirando a alguien sospechoso, pero no había nada todo estaba completamente normal, excepto por un gran Jeep en la esquina del estacionamiento, sin duda Emmett estaba aquí, caminé hacia el gran carro cuando escuché a Emmett gritando

-BELLA!-Giré a donde provenía su voz, el grandulón estaba corriendo hacia mi.

Todo paso muy rápido, Emmett corriendo, Rosalie llorando, Alice deteniendo a Rose, y un carro completamente negro en la entrada del estacionamiento donde estaba el mismo repartidor de comida china, pero esta vez estaba apuntándome con una pistola, cerré los ojos esperando el disparó, podía oír a Edward en el celular desesperado por saber que estaba sucediendo, sentí un impacto, como si me estrellara contra una gran roca, sentí unos brazos fuertes apretándome, Emmett tenía rostro completamente desfigurado del dolor, caímos al suelo y vi como mi camisa estaba completamente llena de sangre.

Yo sabía que gracias a la adrenalina las personas podían tener una herida muy grave y no sentir absolutamente nada, pero revise muy bien y ví que la sangre provenía del brazo de Emmett, el carro arrancó, Rosalie y Alice se acercaron y Emmett se sujetaba su brazo

-$%&$%"Q#$"#$##%&$&/#$"#$#%# -decía puras palabrotas- Estas bien bella? -dijo después que desahogo todo su frustración.

-Emmett, si, pero tu, mira como estas-la sangre me alarmaba bastante.

Rose llegó echa un mar de lagrimas a abrazar al oso que estaba tirado en el suelo, Alice le estaba contando a Edward que era lo que había pasado y yo solo estaba parada a un lado viendo como ellas hacían algo

-Bella -dijo Alice pasando mis manos por la cara-, está todo bien, ya vienen por nosotras todo está bien

Alice me abrazó y yo no hice más que llorar, caer en Shock, Emmett solo decía palabrotas, Rose lloraba, Alice estaba tratando de calmarnos a todos, cuando apareció el volvo de Edward, Jasper casi se tira de la puerta, Edward le siguió, él se agacho y reviso a Emmett, parecía que sabía lo que hacía, rasgó trozo de su camisa haciendo una especie de torniquete en el brazo de de Emmett, Jasper ayudó a que se levantará y se metiera a la parte de atrás de su Jeep, Rose se sentó junto a él

-Nos vemos en la casa -dijo Jasper encendiendo el Jeep- te vienes conmigo? -le preguntó dudoso a Alice quien todavía me abrazaba- Ve, nos vemos en un rato -dije ya más tranquila.

El Jeep desapareció y Edward solo miraba el gran charco de sangre que había dejado su hermano, mis lentes estaban destruidos en el piso, y dejaban ver mi horrible rostro, Edward se acercó poco a poco a mi y me dio un tierno abrazo

-Está todo bien Bella -dijo consolándome, después de que todo este desastre había sido mi culpa- Jasper lo llevará a la clínica de mi padre, lo tendremos en la noche molestando en la casa otra vez, solo rozo su brazo.- Pero la sangre -dije yo no creyendo sus palabras

-La sangre es escandalosa, no te preocupes -se separó un poco de mí para poder estudiar mi cara, me dio un tierno beso en la frente y me volvió a abrazar- tenemos que saber quienes estuvieron afuera de tu apartamento, crees que sea difícil que nos dejen ver las grabaciones de seguridad del pasillo?

Caminamos de nuevo al edificio, él no me soltaba, se veía preocupado, y yo me sentía completamente protegida, Edward me daba seguridad, habló con el personal de seguridad y nos dieron varias cintas, de todos los días que estuve afuera, salimos de allí, ya no teníamos mas nada que hacer, me soltó para buscar las llaves de su carro, y yo me dirigí al mío

-Pero que haces? -dijo sujetándome del brazo- Ya tenemos lo que queríamos, voy a la casa de Charlie –Tu crees que yo voy a permitir que estés sola? -dijo abrazándome y dándome la vuelta, quedando al frente de su carro- alguien vendrá por él más tarde

Subimos al volvo en silencio, Edward se veía pensativo, y recordé lo que hablaron en su reunión anoche, hoy tendrían la confirmación de los exámenes

-Hiciste todas las cosas que tenias que hacer? -le pregunte como si fuera algo de lo mas trivial- Si, ya habíamos salido de todo cuando tu llamaste- Emmett me va a odiar por esto-dije mas para mi, recordando todo lo que había pasado hace un rato.

-Emmett no odia a nadie, no vez que es como un niño? -dijo con una gran sonrisa-él no es capaz de eso, y te aseguro, que esto es lo "más divertido", que a echo en mucho tiempo, además todo esto en realidad fue culpa de él, no debió despegar un ojo de ti, Charlie se va a molestar por esto

-OH NO EDWARD!, no le puedes contar esto a él, se pone paranoico con que me pase algo, así voy a tener a alguien pegado a mí las 24 horas del día -eso no sonaba tan mal, si estuviese segura del que me cuidara fuera él.

-Tenemos que, -dijo serio- sería mucho peor si se entera después, además hay que primero saber quiénes fueron- Edward que dijeron los exámenes médicos? -no le iba a sacar nada si seguía con mis rodeos.

-Tu sabes algo de eso? -en su cara se veía la confusión a mi pregunta- Si, lo sé todo, y no me parece que sea un asunto solo entre ustedes, pero dime, que dijeron los exámenes -Edward se quedo en silencio, pensando podía ver su rostro reflejado en el espejo-La rodilla está completamente destruida, digo, tendrá que tomar calmantes para el dolor y no podrá participar activamente en todo esto -porque hablaba como si fuera a otra persona que le ocurriera todo esto?, lo miré confundida- es decir, no podrá correr ni nada de eso, lo peor de todo es que es algo degenerativo, cada vez será peor hasta que ya no pueda caminar, yo se que Charlie es fuerte, pero no me lo imagino en una silla de ruedas -se veía muy triste, y había dicho Charlie.

Mire por la ventana, y analice todo lo que había dicho, Charlie, degenerativo, Charlie, silla de ruedas, con eso era suficiente, Edward no era el que estaba enfermo, era Charlie, mi padre, él que acababa de conocer, no sabía que sentir, si alegría por darme cuenta que Edward estaba completamente sano, o tristeza por enterarme de que el enfermo era mi padre

-Estas bien? -me preguntó, preocupado de nuevo- yo sé que es duro, pero Charlie es fuerte como te dije, superaremos todo esto -faltaba algo no cuadrada, lo que había dicho Carmen- Porque Carmen dijo que te quedaban pocos días?

- Yo tenía pensado salirme de esto, mi padre me había convencido de que fuera el jefe de cirugía de su clínica, y ya sabes cómo es Esme, no encuentra la forma que dejemos de arriesgarnos con este trabajo

Edward era medico, al igual que Carlisle, recordé hace un tiempo una charla de Alice y de su hermano medico, sentí mis lagrimas caer por mi cara, mi padre estaba enfermo, y seguro eso era lo que estaba haciendo en Londres. Entramos a la casa, Félix se acercó, se veía la culpabilidad en el rostro, yo baje y entre corriendo a mi habitación, necesitaba tiempo a solas, hoy no había resultado nada bien, me tiré en la cama y saqué el celular del bolso, tenía que hablar con mi padre.

-Bella? -se oía medio dormido-Charlie, hola, disculpa si te desperté -no estaba segura pero creo que por el cambio de horario allá era de madrugada- Tranquila hija, no te preocupes, dime como están las cosas?,

-Charlie, que es lo que te pasa?, porque no me habías dicho nada?

-Bella, no te quería preocupar, todo está bien hija no es nada grave, yo soy fuerte como un toro, en unas horas sale mi vuelo, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí

-Seguro que estas bien?

Si Bella, todo está perfecto, tienes papa para rato, te vas a arrepentir de haberme buscado -se escuchaba contento, eso me tranquilizaba- Jamás me arrepentiría de eso Charlie, te dejo para que sigas descansando – Nos vemos en unas horas hija, te quiero, cuídate mucho y hazle caso a los chicos en lo que te digan.

Mi pecho se sentía extraño, me pregunte que pensaria Charlie si le dijera que me gustaba Edward, estaba un poco menos preocupada, todo se estaba resolviendo bien, mamá ya lo sabía Charlie no estaba enojado, Edward no era el enfermo y yo se que iba a tener mucho padre para rato, estaba exahusta demasiadas emociones hoy me habían dejado cansada, di la vuelta y cerre mis ojos y pensé en los ojos del chico que estaba logrando enamorarme por primera vez.


	9. Chapter 9

Sentí como un rayo de sol pegaba justo en mi rostro, obligándome a abrirlos, me di cuenta que no estaba en mi habitación, era un poco parecida a la mía, pero las paredes de color verde combinaban perfectamente con las cosas que había, una gran librería, un pequeño piano, un estante lleno de música, su olor, estaba en la habitación de Edward, undí mi nariz mas en su almohada, podría despertarme todos los días aquí y sería la mujer mas feliz del mundo, me senté buscándolo con la mirada, hasta que lo vi, profundamente dormido en un pequeño sofá negro al lado de la puerta de su closet, tenía un libro abierto en su pecho, y su rostro, sus ojos, su cabello, su piel, su pequeña sonrisa transmitía paz, era realmente hermoso.

Me levante mientras los recuerdos venían a mí, deje mi celular a un lado y me quede dormida en mi habitación, Edward entró y trato de despertarme, no me iba a dejar sola esa noche, me levantó y me llevó a su cuarto, me coloco en su cama me dio un tierno beso y no recuerdo más, me volví a dormir profundamente

Agarre una muda de ropa y entré a mi baño, necesitaba un ducha urgentemente, mis músculos agradecieron el agua tibia, mi padre llegaba hoy, y aún no tenía noticias de Emmett, ¿que me estaba pasando]?, no podía dejar de pensar en él, y peor aún no podía dejar de sonreir, quería golpearme a mi misma por esa sonrisa de tonta tan inevitable.

-Bella estas en la ducha?-Escuché a en la puerta de mi baño.

-Si, estabas dormido no te quise despertar, no sabes nada de Emmett?

-Ya vienen en camino, te espero en el comedor para almorzar

Escuché que cerraban la puerta de mi cuarto mientras salía de la ducha, me vestí y seque un poco mi cabello con la toalla, estaba ansiosa por ver a Edward, por ver a Emmett y a las chicas, y a mi padre, mientras bajaba por las escaleras escuché risas de Alice y Rosalie, todo estaba bien, entré a la cocina y vi a mis amigos, riendo felices, Emmett tenía un su brazo vendado y fijo en su pecho, Rose le estaba dando comida en su boca, mientras Alice reía escandalosamente y Jasper le seguía el juego

-Emmett -corrí a abrazarlo- discúlpame enserio, te duele mucho? -vi que arrugaba su cara.

-Bells, yo soy fuerte no vez?, no paso nada lo importante es que estamos todos bien, y hay que aceptarlo fue divertido -dijo mientras con su mano sana revolvía todo mi cabello- No digas eso Emmett, no fue divertido fue horrible -Rose estaba llorando de nuevo, pero a esta que le pasaba?.

Emmett comenzó a consolar a Rose, Alice y Jasper estaban en un momento intimo mirándose a los ojos, y yo estaba estorbando en realidad, salí de ahí, a la cocina, llevándome mi plato tampoco me iba a quedar sin comer

-Que buscas? -Edward estaba como loco buscando en todos los gabinetes de la enorme cocina.

No me respondió, estaba de mal humor, se veía en su cara, comencé a comer y a pensar, porque Edward era una persona tan extraña, tan compleja, Porque me hacía sentir lo que me hacía sentir?, es lindo, me gusta sentirme cuidada y protegida, y también sentía que lo tenía que cuidar a él, yo siempre tenía a alguien que cuidar, a Rose y a mi mama, a pesar que yo soy la menor, siempre era la más cuerda

-Bella, por casualidad no has visto unas galletas de chocolate?, Carmen las horneo esta mañana antes de irse y no las encuentro

Eso era lo que Edward estaba buscando, chocolate, no pude evitar reírme

-Cuando baje, vi que Emmett tenía a lado de su plato una bandeja de lo que tanto buscas deberías preguntarle

Edward salió de la cocina, yo ya había terminado de comer, todo estaba bien, me sentía feliz, aunque aún me faltaba algo, quería ver a mi padre, poder abrazarlo, Edward entró furioso, se recostó en la nevera y con sus dedos pellizcaba el puente de su nariz

-Emmett se las comió todas -dijo muy despacio- es un abusador, esas son mis galletas favoritas

Parecía un niño, era lindo, y se veía sexy ahí

-Edward, te prometo que voy a prepararte todas las galletas de chocolate que quieras, es mas si quieres te preparo una gran pastel, también se cocinar, y Rose y mi madre nunca se han quejado

Edward abrió ojos y me miró, era hermoso me podía perder horas en sus ojos verdes

-Y sería mucho pedir que las hicieras ahorita? -preguntó tomando mis manos ¿Como podía negarme si me lo pedía así?.

-Ahorita es buen momento, -su sonrisa me iluminó el día- pero me tienes que acompañar, y hablar conmigo

Edward accedió, ahora estaba en las nubes, comencé a buscar todos los ingredientes mientras él me contaba a qué horas llegaría mi padre

-Edward no puedo hacer nada -tenia rato buscando los ingredientes- no hay harina, no hay tu preciado chocolate, y tampoco hay polvo de hornear

Edward se levantó y comenzó a buscar conmigo, recorrimos cada metro de esa cocina, y no estaba lo que buscamos, Alice entró a la cocina, asombrándose del desorden que habíamos creado, y salió riéndose

-Que te parece si vamos al supermercado y compramos lo que haga falta? -Salir con Edward no podía negarme

–Esta bien, vamos igual no tengo mucho que hacer aquí

Subí a mi habitación, me cambié de ropa me recogí el cabello y salí, Edward ya me estaba esperando con su volvo encendido, me dio una gran sonrisa cuando me vio, y yo se la devolví, con Edward era demasiado fácil ser yo, y demasiado fácil olvidarme de todos, el viaje fue rápido, el supermercado era una cosa del otro mundo, para personas con prestigio y mucho dinero, entramos y el agarró un carrito, caminamos en silencio, pero de vez en cuando me sonreía, y yo le devolvía la sonrisa, sin querer, bueno yo queriendo mucho en realidad chocamos nuestras manos, y seguimos caminando con los dedos entrelazados, este era como uno de los mejores sueños que nunca pense en soñar.

-Polvo de hornear -dijo mientras se detenía y señalaba.

Agarró unos cuantos frascos y los colocó en el carrito, que exagerado, seguimos caminando y él metía y metía dulces en el carrito, ya estaba prácticamente lleno y aún no encontrábamos el chocolate

-Edward yo creo que estas exagerando un poco, no te parece demasiado 6 cajas de cereal?, además con solo verlos me da diabetes -Edward reía ante mis comentarios.

-Solo quiero desayunar cereal mañana, y es bueno tener varias opciones, además no conoces a Emmett Bella, se traga y acaba con todo

A Edward le encantaban los dulces, parecía un niño, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta como las personas nos veían, como una pareja, una enorme sonrisa se me salió, y Edward se dio cuenta, me miró con un signo de interrogación en la cara

-Nada, yo y mis ideas locas -le dije cuando ya estábamos en el área del chocolate.

Edward me recordaba a su hermana, eso de comprar era de familia, Alice se volvía loca por la ropa, Esme por la decoración Edward por los dulces, y Emmett?, aún no lo conocía tan bien para saberlo, y de Carlisle, no me lo imaginaba en una situación como esta, el era demasiado tranquilo y compasivo

-Crees que sea suficiente? -me preguntó mirando el carrito que estaba al borde del colapso.

-Edward, casi te llevas todo el chocolate que estaba en el estante, es más que suficiente, me parece una exageración

Edward como el buen caballero que es pagó todo, Jasper y Alice se encargarían de buscar a Charlie y yo lo recibiría con muchas galletas.

En todo el camino a casa Edward no dejó de cantar, y sonreír y contarme chistes muy malos, estaba feliz y yo también se veía hermoso con esa sonrisa…. ¿Qué ME HIZO ESTE HOMBREE?

Entramos a la casa y los de seguridad nos dijeron que ya Alice y Jazz se habían ido, Edward me arrastró literalmente hasta la cocina, se sentó en el desayunador mientras yo comenzaba mi trabajo, prepararía galletas y una tarta, él veía todo lo que hacía, como estudiando cada uno de mis movimientos, pero era una situación que no me incomodaba, el silencio entre nosotros era como si estuviéramos en la mitad de una buena charla

-Mis padres llegan mañana de Brasil -me dijo cuando estaba metiendo al horno sus galletas.

-Eso es maravilloso, imagino que los debes extrañar

-Si, voy a tener que irme por un tiempo, tengo unos asuntos que arreglar Charlie se encargará de mantenerlas a salvo y se quedan Emmett y Jasper

Di gracias al cielo que estaba de espaldas a él, sentí como algo me oprimía el pecho, y mis ojos picaban, tenía ganas de llorar, él se iba por un tiempo

-Y cuando te vas? -dije muy bajito, tenía que disimular como me sentía- En unos días aún no estoy muy seguro de cuando

-Puedes sacar las galletas cuando estén listas? -coloqué el cronometro de la cocina- voy a mi habitación tengo que hacer unas cosas

Subí a mi habitación sin verlo, no me gustaba sentirme así, tenia rabia, y tristeza, me gustaba pasar el tiempo con él, me tiré a mi cama a escuchar mi música, necesitaba no pensar simplemente, me estaba volviendo loca.

-Bella?-escuché una voz que extrañaba.

Abrí los ojos y ahí estaba él, con una gran sonrisa y sus cálidos ojos, mis ojos

-Charlie -me levanté y lo abrace, si necesitaba un padre en mi vida definitivamente- a que horas llegaste?, como estuvo el viaje?, como estas?

-Hace un rato, y el viaje estuvo bien y yo estoy perfecto -me dio un beso en la cabeza- y tu como estas?, te gusta nuestra casa?, si te han tratado bien?-sabia que se refería a Edward.

-Es hermosa, y si todo a sido fabuloso, excepto por el incidente de Emmett

-Ya todo paso linda, ya estoy aquí y las protegeré mas, conocí a Rose, es muy parecida a tu madre, me dio un susto de muerte cuando la vi –

-Si, son muy parecidas, que bueno que estés aquí de nuevo, hay que hacer algo contra esos tipos, no podemos estar escondidas toda la vida, Edward me contó que los que nos dispararon fueron ellos

-Ya hablé con ellos, y tenemos todo planeado Bella, solo danos un poco de tiempo y asunto terminado, Alice me contó que estabas preparando unas galletas, deberíamos bajar, no sabes como se ponen Emmett y Edward con esas cosas

Bajamos y escuchamos un gran escándalo en la cocina, Charlie se veía preocupado, entramos y no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, Rosalie en un rincón llorando, Emmett montando en una encimera con una bandeja de galletas, Alice dando salticos tratando de quitarle las galletas al gigante, Jasper consolando a Rose, y Edward sentado en el piso, comiendo desesperado otra bandeja de galletas

-Que pasa aquí? -Charlie puso voz de papa, era cómica toda la situación

Emmett bajó y fue a abrazar a Rose, Alice agarró la bandeja de galletas y desapareció junto con Jazz, Edward se levantó con una gran sonrisa, triunfante porque se había comido todas esas galletas y Rose no dejaba de llorar

-Rose te hiciste daño -le preguntaba Emmett preocupado- te duele algo?, me vas a volver loco si no me dices que te pasa

-Yo quería comer galletas, -dijo gimoteando- y nadie me dejó ni una solita, tienes que hacerme Bella, solo a mi, soy tu hermana

-Yo te voy a hacer Rose, solo a ti no te preocupes pero cálmate, vamos al tu habitación para que te refresques

Subí con Rose, su cuarto estaba impecable, pareciera que nunca hubiera pasado ni una noche aquí

-Bella tengo algo que contarte -dijo cerrando la puerta de su habitación, ya estaba completamente tranquila.

-Estas rara Rose, estas palida, te sientes mal?, que es lo que me tienes que contar?

Rose estaba completamente rara, estaba preocupada, sentía como mis manos sudaban, y un vacío en el estomago, Rose estaba hablando de algo serio

-Creo que estoy embarazada….


	10. Chapter 10

-Rose, es enserio? -no lo podía creer, mi hermana embarazada mi mamá iba a morir de felicidad.

-Bella, aún no lo sé con seguridad pero estoy 95% segura de eso, Emmett no lo sabe, a Alice le conté hace un rato, y es extraño Bella, estoy cansada, y necesito dulces muchos dulces, tengo nauseas permanentemente, todo me da asco y mama se va a poner furiosa,

No sabía que pensar ni que hacer estaba en Shock, Rose embarazada de Emmett, un lindo bebe, un sobrinito, el sueño de Rosalie, tener su propia familia

-Rose, tu amas a Emmett?, es decir, yo se que esto no fue nada planeado pero -Puso su dedo en mi boca para que hiciera silencio.

-Bella, Emmett es el amor de mi vida, yo lo amo con todo mi ser de eso si estoy 100% segura, y si estoy esperando un bebe, eso solo haría mi vida más perfecta, reconozco que es pronto, pero fue algo que siempre quise Bella, tu más que nadie lo sabes, y creo que ya está aquí, lo siento sabes lo que dicen, uno siempre sabe de estas cosas mi corazón me dice que estoy esperando a tu sobrino

-Bueno Rose, entonces lo primero que hay que hacer es estar seguras completamente, y después hablaremos con todos, ya sabes que siempre estamos ahí, y si mama se pondrá loca como siempre, pero después se le pasará

-Lo sé, ella es la Reina del Drama -dijo riendo- necesitaba contarte esto, y que me dijeras que hacer, la primera idea de Alice fue ir a comprarle cosas al bebe, tu eres más madura, y es algo que quiero Bella, quiero un bebe, estoy muy ilusionada con todo eso

Escuchamos la puerta abrirse y nos quedamos calladas

-Hola chicas -Alice entró muy sonriente con su cara llena de chocolate- Bella esas galletas te quedaron ¡!-hizo gesto de que estaban deliciosas.

-Que bien que te gustaron Alice, me alegra que las galletas que le hice a "Tu hermano", te hayan encantado

No hubiese dicho eso así, ahora tenia dos miradas completamente curiosas y calculadoras encima mio

-Bella, te conozco, conozco a Edward de toda la vida, y algo se traen, ahora dinos por las buenas, que pasa entre ustedes? -Alice era mala!- e visto como se miran, e visto su cambio, hasta parece mas feliz.

-Bella! -Rose con su voz de reproche me sacó de mis pensamientos- no te va a gustar que puedo hacer por las malas

-Ok -me estaba rindiendo- yo solo no se, el me gusta -dije bajito- mucho, es algo que no puedo explicar, me gusta verlo feliz, eso me hace feliz, me gusta estar con él, así sea en silencio, es agradable, me hace sentir yo misma, no tengo que aparentar nada, me siento protegida, yo se que no llevamos mucho tiempo conociéndonos, y él fue el que quiso matarme al principio, pero ahora siento que es todo tan diferente entre nosotros, él produce sensaciones extrañas, como corrientes eléctricas, y sus besos me hacen desearlo tanto, es como que no te puedes controlar, sueño con él, pienso en él la mayor parte del tiempo... NO LO SE!, tal vez es que simplemente estoy loca y ya!

Yo no podía levantar la mirada de la vergüenza, Alice se excuso y salió de la habitación, Rose se sentó junto a mi y me abrazo

-Ayúdame a planear como hacerme una prueba de embarazo sin que nadie se entere genio!-me dijo después de un rato.

La miré fijamente, algo me ocultaba, y nada salió como pensé, no hubo gritos, no hubo regaños, ni consejos, nada mi tema quedó cerrado ahí

-Solas no podemos salir, tenemos que contárselo a alguien -eso era lo mas lógico.

-Esme llega mañana, si le digo que compre una de esas pruebas?, OH NO!, Esme seria la abuela, no podemos hacer eso, no le podemos decir a Emmett, no hasta estar seguras

-Rose, yo creo que lo mejor es la opción de Esme, ya sabes cómo es ella, esa noticia la va a volver loca, podemos decirle a Alice que hable con ella, trata de estar tranquila -le di un beso en la mejilla- será fabuloso tener un bebe corriendo por todos lados

Salí de la habitación con esa idea en la cabeza, un lindo bebe, un Emmett en miniatura, corriendo con su gran sonrisa y sus lindos hoyuelos, o una linda niña, rubia con los ojos azules como los de Rose, con una hermosa sonrisa jugando con sus peluches, entré a mi habitación y me dí una ducha, me colocoque algo cómodo para dormir, yo se que lucía horrible, con mi camisón roto pero era cómodo, se había salvado muchas veces de que mi mama lo botara algo y era una locura pero sentía que me daba suerte.

-Hola -Edward estaba tocando mi puerta- ya estabas dormida?

-No, aún no -Que boba era, no podía decirle mas nada, se veía hermoso, aunque note algo extraño, sus ojos, estaban un poco rojos, como se ponen después de haber llorado. - Pasa - le dije, caminó lentamente hasta mi cama y se sentó a un lado, demasiado lejos de mi.

-Necesito decirte algo - estaba extraño, su cara, su presencia me daba tristeza, sentí como picaban mis ojos, venían las lagrimas

-Está muy linda la noche -dijo mirándome a los ojos, pero era claro que se refería a la playa que se veia desde mi ventana, y la hermosa luna

- que era lo que me querías decir?

-Eh!-ya no se veía decidido sino nervioso- gracias por las galletas, te luciste, y quería disculparme por el espectáculo, es que no sabes como son Emmett y Alice con estas cosas -eso era algo de familia.

-Fue un gran espectáculo, pero tranquilo, la próxima vez que haga les haré a cada uno para que no vuelva a suceder

-A tu papa le molestan mucho estas cosas, pero creo que ya está acostumbrado, nos hizo limpiar toda la cocina mientras tu hablabas con Rosalie, por cierto ella esta bien?

-SI, no era nada, esta mas que perfecta - esperando a nuestro sobrino, no pude evitar sonreír.

Pasamos horas ahí, Edward me habló de cosas triviales, y yo le conté un poco mas de mi, era demasiado curioso, reímos mucho, no se que quería decirme, pero ahora se veía feliz, estábamos recostados ambos muy cerquita, esa química nos atraía

-Y porque le hiciste eso al tal Mike - estábamos por mi divertida historia del camión de basura, estábamos tan cerca que podía respirar su aliento, era maravilloso- es que no lo sé, de verdad creo que estoy loca, simplemente necesitaba huir de ahí, el tipo era un engreído, y eso sin contar que cuando fuí a mi apartamento el día que sucedió el accidente con Emmett, estaba esperándome en mi puerta

-otra vez - terminó de decirme- estuvo molestándote, si no entiende puedo hacer algo- susurro mientras tomaba mi mano- sería muy fácil partirle el cuello a ese - comenzó a jugar con mi mano.

-La verdad, el solo estaba ahí porque ese día me quedé con su celular, fue una completa equivocación y me dejó bien claro que no andaría con una loca como yo - Cualquiera estaría encantado de estar con alguien como tu - me susurro, estábamos tan cercan, no sabía si besarle, o morirme, o morirme y besarle, o besarle y después morir en paz...

Nos besamos, lento, y yo estaba muriendo, en sus brazos, me coloqué sobre él, y pude besarle mejor, pasó sus manos por mi espalda y comenzó a subir mi camisa, era delicioso poder sentirlo, en mi intimidad crecía la urgencia, de tenerlo dentro de mi

-Edward- gemí, este hombre me encendía- Dime- me respondió con un gemido mientras yo movía mi cadera sobre su erección, que le iba a decir?, se me había olvidado- Bella me vuelves loco!- gruñio dió un giro rápido y ahora estaba yo debajo de él sin mi camisón, comenzó a dejar besos desesperados por toda mi cara, bajo por mi cuello mis pechos, la humedad crecía en mi, me separó un momento - Bella - dijo con su respiración agitada- Necesito decirte que si vamos a hacer esto tenemos que ir hasta mi cuarto, aquí no tengo protección - Condones, no quería otro embarazo en la familia, asentí, todas las celulas de mi piel estaban vibrando, me puso despacio el camisón y me dió un beso lento, muy tierno - Eres hermosa- me dijo y nos levantamos, caminamos descalzos, agarrados de la manos, no queríamos que alguien nos descubriera. Abrimos la puerta y yo di media vuelta para cerrarla

-Buenas noches Bella -dijo Edward, muy frio, solo me había volteado un segundo- descansa- miré al pasillo y vi a Charlie, su cara era cómica, tenía una ceja más arriba que la otra, y sus labios fruncidos, estaba molesto, me acerque a él y le dí un gran abrazo

-No soy una adolescente Charlie -le dije en el oído, era divertida la situación, di media vuelta y Edward estaba trancándose en su habitación- Buenas noches, descansa - le dije a mi padre

-No es eso Bells, solo no quiero que te hagan daño -me dijo cuando yo ya estaba cerrando la puerta.

Edward haciéndome daño?, como podía alguien como él hacerle daño a una persona?, él era un ángel, comencé a dar vueltas en mi habitación, y ahora que ibamos a hacer?, mi celular comenz´a vibrar, un mensaje de texto _ Surgió algo me quedaré en mi apartamento feliz noche descansa, _era Edward, me quede fría, no podía cambiar tanto, seguro Charlie le dijo algo, mañana tendría que arreglar este asunto, ya era muy tarde así que decidí ir a dormir y continuar con lo que no terminamos en mis sueños...

-Bella -Alice era mi despertador personal- Bella despierta mis padres no tardan en llegar, con la cosa para Rose, tenemos que apoyarla despierta

Abrí mis ojos y ví el rostro de Alice, con su enorme sonrisa y sus facciones de duendes, me levanté y fui directamente al baño

-No puedo creer que hayas hablado con mi hermano anoche vestida así, no te dí algo mejor que esa vieja cosa? -dijo mientras yo me duchaba.

-Alice, como sabias que anoche hable con tu hermano?

-Olvídalo Bells, nos vemos abajo apúrate

Estaba ansiosa, quería saber si Rose estaba embarazada, me coloqué la ropa que Alice ya me tenia lista encima de mi cama, y baje a desayunar, ahí estaban todos, como una hermosa familia

-Hola querida -la primera en saludarme fue Esme– hola Esme, Carlisle-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla- como estuvo su viaje?

-Bastante largo, -Carlisle se veía un poco cansado, pero Esme se veía radiante, feliz-que bueno es saber que ya llegamos a nuestra casa

Me senté al lado de mi papa y desayunamos todo, Edward estaba callado, preocupado por algo y todos parecían molestos con él, Rose no dejaba sus manos tranquila

-Que pasa linda? -escuché como Emmett le preguntaba muy bajito-Nada oso, todo está bien -le dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

-Mama -dijo Alice-, tengo que contarte tanta cosas, vamos a mi habitación?, dejemos a los chicos hablar

-Respira -le dije a Rose mientras esperábamos el resultado de la prueba.

-Todo va a salir bien Rosalie, un hijo es una bendición, y no veo mejor persona para mi Emmett, es grandioso -a Esme le encentó la idea de tener un nieto.

-Ya Alice? -Rose estaba desesperada, Alice tenía en una mano la prueba y en la otra la caja con las instrucciones- Está apareciendo una línea azul, si aparece otra es positivo, aún no pasan los cinco minutos Rose, ten calma

Todas mirábamos a Alice, hasta que su rostro se convirtió en una gran sonrisa

-POSITIVOO!Grito la duende.

Después de llantos de felicidad por parte de Rosalie y Esme, decidimos planear todo, Rosalie le diría a Emmett esta noche en una cena, y Esme hablaría con Carlisle para un examen medico urgente, yo tenía la peor parte, hablar con mama

-Bella, puedes quedarte?, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo-me dijo Alice, y Rose la miró con reproche- tiene que saberlo Rose

Esme y Rosalie salieron de la habitación, y ahora el ambiente estaba tenso

-Bella, yo tengo que decirte algo, algo que te tenia que decir Edward anoche, antes de que esto llegara mas lejos

-Que es esto Alice?, sé clara me estas preocupando

-Bella, que acaso no te has dado cuenta como Edward te mira?, como es contigo?, y tu también eres así con él Bella, esto no puede llegar mas lejos

-Alice, estas loca? -no entendía nada.

-Bella, Edward está comprometido, desde hace unos años con su novia de siempre, se llama Tanya, lo siento mucho Bells, es todo culpa de él, se supone que te lo tenía que decir anoche, mi papa está furioso, y Charlie también, Emmett solo piensa que es parte de su estupidez, pero eso no es justo

-Está bien Alice -tenía el corazón en mil de pedazos, ya entredí porque su actitud anoche- él no me debe explicaciones, no tienen por qué molestarse con él, no paso nada ni pasa nada ni pasará, deberíamos bajar con todos, no estás contenta por el nuevo bebe?...

Una vez leí algo sobre murallas que uno construía, para no demostrar el dolor, para no dejar que nadie te lastimara, eso me estaba resultando, hace una semana Alice me dijo lo que me había destruido, mi mama me había dicho una vez que Charlie me iba a romper el corazón, pero fue en realidad Edward, estaba comprometido, aún no lo creía, se comportaba tan extraño, tan frio y lejano, yo era muy buena simulando que no existía dolor ni vacío, toda la familia estaba muy contenta con el bebe, ahora Emmett no dejaba de sobreproteger a Rosalie, y hoy acabarían con los señores que nos buscaban, por fin saldríamos de esta cárcel

-No estás preocupada?, y si les sucede algo? -me preguntó mi hermana.

-Charlie me prometió llamarme si algo no iba bien, además no es algo tan peligroso, la abejita robótica que construyeron Jazz y Alice fue muy buena idea, nisiqueira se van a tener que acercar mucho, no creo que tarden en llegar

-Estoy loca por salir de aquí, tenemos que comprar todo para el bebe, que bueno que hoy es lunes, tenemos toda la semana para arreglar todo, el cuarto del bebe, Esme me dijo que me ayudaría a decorarlo

-Y donde es eso? -aún no sabía muy bien que iba a ser Rose y Emmett- En mi apartamento, esa es nuestra casa -dijo acariciando su plano y perfecto vientre- ahí viviremos los dos

-Y Emmett? -sabia que Rose estaba un poco molesta con él, según ella actuaba muy raro después que le dijo la gran noticia.

-Emmett tiene su apartamento, él puede vivir donde le plazca, ya no hablemos de eso, anoche hable con mama, ya se le paso la rabia y está contenta, feliz por mí, dijo que en unos meses se venía para cuidarme puedes creerlo?

-Claro que si Rose, es mama

Estábamos tomando el sol en la playa, Alice estaba perdida desde esta mañana, así que solo estábamos Rose los de seguridad y yo

-Bella -Alice me llamaba desde el balcón de su cuarto- tienes que venir rápido

Rosalie estaba quedándose dormida, así que subi al cuarto de Alice

-Bella, escúchame muy bien lo que te voy a decir, mañana Emmett le pedirá a Rose que se case con ella -mis oídos estaban aquí, yo en persona estaba aquí, pero mi conciencia estaba en otro mundo, en un mundo donde Edward y yo estábamos sin complicaciones- Emmett vendió su apartamento, compro una casa aquí mismo, pero en la entrada, es hermosa Bella, mi mama está vuelta loca decorándola

-YA VA! -eso era demasiado información en muy poco tiempo- Emmett compro una casa, y le va a pedir matrimonio a Rosalie, y Esme la esta decorando, continua

-Bueno, él quiere hacerle algo realmente especial, pero ya sabes es Emmett, así que me pidió ayuda, y se me ocurrió algo maravilloso, pero necesito ayuda de todos, ya sabes que Rose está un poco molesta con él, así que todo comenzará hoy, hable con la florería y todo está listo, mañana saldrán ustedes dos a comprar cosas para el bebe, Charlie le dará un rosa antes de que se vayan, solo asegúrate que Rose guarde los mensajes de todas las rosas que le entreguen, eso es todo puedes irte, tengo tanto que hacer -dijo empujándome hacia la puerta.

Alice estaba completamente loca, mi hermana casada, con un hijo, el sueño de Rose hecho realidad, bajé de nuevo a la playa, y ella estaba aún dormida, y roncando fuertemente, nadie era perfecto, me acosté de nuevo y comencé a pensar en todo, estaba enamorada de él, y él estaba enamorado y comprometido con otra, que maravillosa era mi vida, nisiquiera trabajo tenía para pensar en otra cosa, Bella conseguir algo que hacer urgentemente.

-Bella -la voz de Charlie venia desde la casa.

Me levanté y entré Rose aún seguía profunda, Emmett y Jazz estaban con Charlie en la sala, todos riendo felices

-Todo salió perfecto -me dijo mi padre abrazándome- ya era hora de que termináramos con ese asunto, gracias chicos, estuvieron brillantes

-Emmett, Rose está tomando sol -le dije, la estaba buscando con la mirada.

-Pero Bella porque a esta hora?, ya esta anocheciendo le va a dar frio en la playa -Emmett el sobre protector al rescate -CHARLIEEE SUBE! -un grito de Alice nos asusto a todos.

Mi padre adoraba a Rose y Alice, siempre hacia lo que ellas querían, y solo quedamos Jaz y yo en la sala

-Estas bien? -Jasper era el único que se deba cuenta de mis verdaderas emociones, ese chico tenia un don.

-Todo perfecto Jazz, nada de que preocuparse, y Edward?

-Hablando por teléfono -dijo haciendo señas de que aún estaba afuera.

Alice llamó a Jasper y él subió, yo encendí el televisor y comencé a pasar canales, todos tenían algo que hacer excepto yo, después de un rato deje un canal de cocina, y me recosté en el mueble, el sol ya se había ocultado por completo, escuche a Rose y Emmett subir, cerré mis ojos, tenia sueño, cuando sentí a alguien sentarse junto a mi, no los quería abrir, era él, era Edward, su olor, era lo más cerca que había estado en una semana, ya que nisiqueira a la cara me miraba, escuché un suspiro, y unos dedos arreglar el cabello que estaba sobre mi cara, Edward acarició mi mejilla

-Discúlpame -me dijo muy suave- yo de verdad te quiero

No podía abrir los ojos, de la emoción, su dedo delineo mis labios, volvió a suspirar apagó el televisor y se fue, era un sueño?, no podía serlo aún no estaba completamente dormida

-Bella deberías ir a tu cama -la voz de Charlie me terminó de despertar- te va a doler el cuello si duermes en esa posición

Me levante le di un beso a mi padre y fui a mi habitación, iba en las nubes por lo que Edward había hecho, el me quería, y también a ella, eso dolía, no podía meterme en una relación, o si? con tantas cosas en mi cabeza me fuí a dormir...

-BELLAA! -Alice de nuevo despertándome- recuerda el plan Bella, Rose y está casi lista tienes que levantarte rápido, Charlie ya le va a entregar la primera rosa

Me levanté por mi hermana, se merecía lo que Alice habia planeado, me vestí y fui hasta su habitación, estaba parada frente a su gran espejo, mirando su vientre

-crees que haya crecido algo?, yo lo veo igual

-Rose, solo tienes seis semanas, no creo que sea muy grande aún

-Esta mañana tuve nauseas, fue maravilloso -el embarazo estaba afectando demasiado a Rose.

-Creo que eres la única mujer que se siente feliz por eso, tenemos que bajar a desayunar para irnos, o ya no quieres ir a comprar nada?

Eso era como preguntarle a Edward si no quería comer chocolate, me patee mentalmente, porque no simplemente dejaba de pensar en él?

-Buenos días lindas -mi papa estaba esperándonos en el pasillo con una rosa roja- un pajarito me dijo que te entregara esto hoy -y se la dio a Rose.

-Gracias Charlie, pero quien? –Un pajarito -dijo el interrumpiéndola- su desayuno está servido -dijo dándome un beso en la cabeza- voy a trabajar estaré en la oficina

Bajamos y desayunamos mucha fruta, Emmett le había dejado el desayuno a Rose, ya estábamos listas para irnos, cuando me fui a montar a mi carro Felix nos llamó

-Emmett dio instrucciones de que no podían salir sin protección, Demetri se va a encargar de eso hoy señoritas, el carro ya está listo

-Esto es algo realmente molesto, está llevando todo al extremo -Rosalie estaba molesta por la sobre protección de Emmett- es innecesario, se debería preocupar por su vida y dejarme la mía y la de mi bebe tranquilas

-Rose, también es su hijo, él solo se preocupa

Rose llevaba en sus manos el papelito que traía la rosa, solo decían unos números y unas letras, Alice estaba loca y ella estaba extrañada, pero yo le quite el dichoso papel y lo guarde

-A donde primero? -le pregunte cuando ya estábamos en el centro comercial.

-Comencemos por orden cronológico, lo primero es comprar ropa pre mama, vamos -dijo llevándome del brazo, comenzaba mi tortua.

En cada tienda que entrabamos le daban una rosa a Rose, yo guardaba los papelitos y Demetri sostenía todas las cosas y las compras, ella solo hablaba de su embarazo, estaba ansiosa porque le creciera su pancita, y hablaba mal de Emmett

-Ya no lo quieres rose? -eso me tenia preocupada, se suponía que le iba a pedir matrimonio en la tarde.

-Es solo que me decepcionó Bella, cuando le dije del bebe se puso feliz, pero eso fue todo, yo pensaba que iba a planear una vida a mi lado, y así no fue, yo quería que me pusiera el mundo a mis pies por llevar a su hijo, y es que yo se que esto es algo que el no pidió, pero yo tampoco y lo estoy afrontando, yo amo a nuestro bebe, y no me gusta que él sea un egoísta -Rose hablando de egoísmos.

-Ok Rose, solo no hablemos mas del tema, quieres descansar y tomar algo? -nunca fui buena para pasar tantas horas en un centro comercial.

Eran las cinco de la tarde, y ya Rose estaba satisfecha con todo lo que había comprado por fin, íbamos a la casa de nuevo, en mi bolso habían 11 papelitos, que no tenía idea de que significaban, y Rose estaba un poco feliz, con sus 11 rosas

-Que crees que se propondrá Emmett con todo esto?, si cree que lo voy a perdonar así de fácil esta muy equivocado

Rose era una caprichosa, egoísta vanidosa y superficial, en el mejor sentido de la palabra, pero igual la amaba, y Emmett también, y todos nosotros, solo teníamos que tenerle paciencia

-Rose por fin llegas -Alice estaba esperándonos en la entrada de la habitación de Rose- te tengo una sorpresa, hoy vamos a salir todos a bailar, no te parece fabuloso? -la miré directamente a sus ojos, no se suponía que había una cena?, Alice era la peor, estuvimos caminando el Centro comercial y aun así me pedía que fuera a bailar- tenemos que prepararnos, nos tenemos que ver fantásticas

La tortura aún no termina, ya eran las siete, y estábamos listas para supuestamente ir a bailar, yo no quería, pero sabía que Alice no estaba jugando cuando me amenazó de muerte si no me ponía ese vestido negro que no dejaba nada a la imaginación

-Espectaculares -dijo Alice mientras las tres nos mirábamos en el espejo- los chicos están esperando vamos

Estaba nerviosa, Alice dijo los chicos, eso incluía a Edward?, bajamos las escaleras y mi pregunta fue respondida, Jasper Emmett y Edward vestían elegantemente, todos con grandes sonrisas, mis ojos fueron directo a sus ojos, quienes no dejaban de verme, sentí como me sonrojaba, Esta comprometido Bella!, tenia que controlarme, a pesar de todo el lo estaba

-A donde vamos? -preguntó Rose fastidiada- estoy un poco cansada no tardamos mucho verdad?

-No cielo, vamos en mi carro -le dijo Emmett con toda el cariño del mundo- te prometo que te traigo temprano, nos vemos! -dijo volteando y picándonos el ojo con su sonrisa traviesa.

-No puedo creer que Emmett se va a casar -dijo Jasper cuando salíamos en su carro.

-No puedo creer que Rosalie haya encontrado a alguien que se la soporte (-ije yo con el mismo tono.

-No puedo creer que yo haya planeado esto, y que todo haya salido perfectamente a Rose le va a encantar -Alice estaba en el asiento del copiloto, miro hacia atrás a Edward- y tu algo que no puedas creer? -y se volteo de nuevo para sujetar la mano de su novio.

-No puedo creer que estén más hermosas de lo que siempre están -también me incluía a mi?.

Alice rió junto con Jasper, y yo me metía de nuevo en mis pensamientos, íbamos a bailar, Jasper y Alice, eso quería decir Edward y yo?, ESTA COMPROMETIDO!, ok, tendría que buscarme otra pareja para esta noche, Edward tenía a su Tanya, yo necesitaba a alguien

Entramos a una discoteca, aunque era un poco temprano, aún no estaba llena, nos sentamos en la zona VIP, y pedimos bebidas, a mi no me gustaba tomar mucho, siempre había sido muy cuidadosa con eso, Alice y Jasper se fueron a bailar, dejándonos a nosotros solos, Edward pidió una botella, y la bebía como si fuera agua, poco a poco todo se empezó a llenar, el ambiente era agradable a pesar de que Edward estaba más ocupado probando todos los tragos del sitio

-Hola -un moreno alto musculoso y con una sonrisa espectacular me dijo acercándose- me llamo Jacob Black, espero que no te este molestando, pero ví que estabas un poco sola y yo también estoy solo, no quieres ir a bailar un rato?

Accedí ir a bailar con el, Edward me ignoraba completamente, Alice y Jasper me dieron señas de aprobación, y él chico era realmente agradable, me hacia reír, y se movia muy bien, bailamos un buen rato hasta que necesitaba algo para tomar, no veía a Alice ni a Jasper por ningún lado

-Jacob, voy un momento a buscar a mis amigos, no los veo por ningún lado

-Esta bien, de todas formas yo me tengo que ir

Caminamos hasta los baños, ahí la música no era tan fuerte

-Discúlpame por irme así, mañana tengo que madrugar a una reunión de trabajo, estoy comenzando como profesor universitario, y ya sabes tengo que dar buena imagen, pero toma-dijo dándome una tarjeta blanca que había sacado de su bolsillo- llámame cuando quieras algo de diversión, fue un placer conocerte Bella, cuídate

Me despedí de él y fui directo a nuestra mesa, solo estaba Edward en la esquina mas oscura, no se veía nada bien

-Edward?-dije confundida, estaba ebrio- a donde se fueron Alice y Jasper, no los veo por ningún lado

-Se fueron por su cuenta no quiero saber a dónde -dijo arrugando su cara- ya terminaste con tu amiguito?, o ya nos vamos - decía incoherencias le hice señas para que saliéramos de ese lugar, él no se veía nada bien

-Edward, dame las llaves del auto, así no puedes conducir

-No se donde las puse -me dijo tratando de caminar.

Me acerqué a él y busqué en sus bolsillos, las saque de ahí y caminamos muy despacio a su auto, le abrí la puerta y se sentó, jamás me lo imaginé en una situación como esta

-Bella, podemos pasar a buscar unas cosas a mi apartamento?, no puedo llegar así a la casa de Charlie eso está prohibido para nosotros

Por suerte su apartamento quedaba en el centro, y no tardamos mucho en llegar, lo ayudé a subir él pobre no podía nisiqueira mantenerse de pie por sí solo, entramos a su apartamento, sin duda había sido decorado por Esme, le quité el saco y lo deje en su cama

Cuando salí escuché mi celular sonar, era Rose

-Bella gracias por todo estuvo maravilloso, la casa es hermosa-estaba llorando- Emmett es tan perfecto, me dio el anillo los papelitos eran un mensaje, me preguntaba si quería casarme con él, estoy tan emocionada, esta noche no voy a dormir en la casa de Charlie, voy a quedarme en mi nueva casa puedes creerlo?

-Que bien que te gusto todo Rose, te lo mereces, hablamos mañana descansa

No podía dejar a Edward aquí solo, caminé por todo el apartamento, grabando hasta el mas mínimo detalle, sus piezas de música, sus libros, su pequeño piano, cosas extrañas, objetos extraños, los colores, su ropa, este era Edward, su vida, donde estaba ella, yo solo era una extraña, lo vi descansar por unos minutos, se veía tranquilo y lleno de paz, me quite los tacones, me tenían cansada, fui hasta su closet y saque una de sus camisas, en el estado que estaba no se daría cuenta, entré al baño y me la coloque, ahora si estaba cómoda, dejé mi vestido a un lado de su cama, tome una cobija de su armario y fui hasta la sala, estaba verdaderamente cansada, me acosté en el sofá y cerré mis ojos, estaba en su apartamento, no lo podía creer…


	11. Chapter 11 PERSONAJES

HOLA A TODAS MIS LECTORAS, ESTUVE TRABAJANDO EN ALGUNAS IMAGENES, SOY FANATICA DE HACERLAS, ASÍ QUE PARA ESTA HISTORIA LAS E SUBIDO A UN ALBUM EN EL LINK QUE ESTA EN MI PERFIL,Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A LoveIsAllWeNeed01 , POR EL REVIEW, ESPERO MAS DE UDS :(... ESPEREN PRONTO MAS CAPITULOS, QUISIERA SABER QUE LES A PARECIDO LA HISTORIA, Y TAL VEZ QUE LES GUSTARIA QUE PASARA, NO SE IMAGINAN TODO LO QUE VA A SUCEDER


	12. Chapter 12

Desperté poco a poco, olía a café recién hecho, abrí lentamente mis ojos y vi algo maravilloso, Edward estaba sentado frente a mi, tenia su cara muy cerca de la mia y me miraba con una gran sonrisa

-Buenos días -dijo bebiendo café- discúlpame por lo de anoche Bella

-No importa -no me importaba nada, solo estábamos él yo y su hermosa sonrisa- estas bien?, anoche se te paso la mano con eso

-Solo tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza

Se alejó un poco, y yo me quite la cobija y me levanté del sofá, vi como entornaba sus ojos y casi se le caía la mandíbula al piso, solo tenia una de sus camisas, y estaba abierta completamente, me veía sexy lo sabía, él me desaba.

-Discúlpame por agarrar tu ropa, es que anoche con los tacones y el vestido, es incomodo dormir con eso, pensé que no te iba a importar te prometo que yo te la voy a la

-Esta bien -dijo recomponiéndose- puedes usar mi ropa cuando quieras, de todas formas creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a la casa de Charlie, Jasper va a querer su auto, y tu papa se debe preguntar donde estas

Fui al baño para cambiarme, enjuague mi boca, lave mi cara me coloque de nuevo el vestido y salí, él ya estaba listo, con un pantalón y una camisa muy casual, me ofreció un poco de café y lo tome en silencio, lo había extrañado

Llegamos a la casa y yo subí directo a mi cuarto, me di una ducha y me puse algo más cómodo, me asomé por el balcón y vi a Edward hablando por su celular, salí y fui a la oficina de mi padre

-Buenos días Charlie -le dije abriendo la puerta.

-Hola hija, como estas?, sabes algo de Rose? -Charlie no se había dado cuenta que no había dormido aquí- si, me llamo en la madrugada feliz por su nueva casa y su nuevo esposo, imagino que deben estar allá

-Está bien hija, no sabes si Edward ya se levantó?, vamos tarde a la oficina, Jasper me llamó y dijo que llegaba allá, y Emmett imagino que lo veremos más tarde -paso por mi lado y me dio un beso- nos vemos en la noche, quieres almorzar conmigo hoy?

-Sí, yo te paso buscando quiero ir a comer en un nuevo restaurant, nos vemos entonces, Edward está afuera en la playa

Tenia toda la mañana para mí, salí de la oficina y fui a la cocina moría de hambre

-Buenos días Carmen, voy a prepararme algo de fruta si no te molesta

-Yo te las preparo tranquila, siéntate y ya te las llevo

Me senté en el desayunador para hacerle compañía, ella era muy agradable, Esme entró a la cocina con su gran sonrisa

-Hola cielo -dijo abrazándome- buenos días Carmen- Buenos días señora Esme, quiere algo para tomar?

-No gracias, solo vine para hablar con una de las lindas señoritas de esta casa -dijo arreglando mi cabello- esta noche hay una gran cena familiar, van a venir unos amigos muy especiales para nosotros, y tu papa está encantado, dijo que tenias que estar con Rose ahí, es a las ocho linda, no llegues tarde y dile a mi hija cuando la veas, estuve llamándola al celular y no me contesta

-Esta bien Esme, y quienes vienen?

-La familia Denalí, -me respondió mientras Carmen me servía.

-La prometida de Edward vuelve? -preguntó Carmen sorprendida- SI, después de tanto tiempo vuelven a estar juntos esos dos, llegan en la noche, te espero entonces voy a preparar todo

Un corazon roto era capaz de romperse en mas pedazos?, porque eso era lo que me sucedía, comí muy rápido, necesitaba salir de ahí, subí a mi cuarto y me tiré en mi cama, a llorar, como una niña, como una cobarde, yo no era así, siempre enfrentaba mis problemas, pero Edward era otra cosa

-BELLAA!-Mientras Alice y yo viviéramos en el mismo techo ella siempre me despertaría- Bella tienes que levantarte Rose está aquí

Abrí mis ojos y vi a mi hermana sentada en la esquina de la cama, se veía preocupada

-Que pasa?-les pregunté aún dormida- quien se murió?

-Bella, tenemos que hablar -Rosalie hablaba en serio.

Me levanté y fui al baño, me lavé la cara y volví a sentarme junto a ellas

-Bella, esta noche llega Tanya -Alice hablaba con mucho cuidado, como si fuera posible disminuir el dolor.

-Ya lo sé, Esme me contó, y que quieren que haga con eso?, una fiesta?

-Bella, nosotras sabemos que sucede entre ustedes, es tan obvio como que el sol salga por el este y se oculte por el oeste, ya no hay marcha atrás Bella, pero tienes que ayudar con todo esto, el destino no los puede juntar así de fácil -miré a mi hermana con cara de confusión, estaba lenta no sabia de que hablaba.

-Bella, Edward me dijo lo que sentía por ti, y tu ya nos habías contado que sentías por el, vemos como se miran, están enamorados Bella acéptalo

-Bueno y? -ya lo había aceptado desde hace tiempo, pero eso no cambiaba nada- eso igual no cambia las cosas, él sigue con Tanya

-Veraz Bella -dijo Alice como explicándole a un niño)-Edward siempre a sido un poco correcto con sus cosas, él siempre hace las cosas bien, como tienen que ser, Tanya y él se conocieron en el conservatorio de música, cuando aún eran adolescentes, y fueron mucho años novios, pero nunca se veían, Edward no la ama, él jamás la vio como te ve a ti Bella, recuerda lo amargado que era al principio, ahora compáralo con el Edward de ahorita, es él mismo, cosa que no es cuando esta junto a ella -ya entendía el punto de Alice.

-Ella viene para preparar su boda, ella está obligando a Edward a que trabaje con Carlisle, es una interesada y superficial, es odioso Bella no puedes dejar que la única persona por la que has sentido algo sea infeliz por el resto de su vida -me dijo Rose.

-Y como sabes tu eso?-le pregunté y me dio una gran sonrisa.- Mi prometido me contó todo -dijo mostrando el anillo.

-Esta bien, tienen razón en lo que dicen, pero igual, yo no puedo hacer nada, él esta comprometido, y no le va a hacer daño a ella para quedarse conmigo él no es así

-Pero ella no lo quiere Bella -dijo Alice muy segura- es una estúpida, siempre a estado con él por el dinero, yo la conozco Bella, es solo eso, no puedes dejar que Edward termine casado con alguien así

-Pero yo que puedo hacer? -presentía que me iba a arrepentir de haber preguntado eso.

-Vuélvelo loco, haz que no le importe su compromiso con ella -dijo Rose muy segura- las mujeres tenemos ese poder Bella, tu puedes hacer que Edward caiga rendido a tus pies, que no le importe si está comprometido con Tanya o con la Reina de Inglaterra, y tienes a las mejores maestras para eso -Alice reía bajito por lo que decía Rosalie.

-Lo voy a pensar si?, ahora quiero que me dejen sola un rato, tengo que arreglarme para la cena, y felicitaciones por tu compromiso Rose, espero que sean muy felices-dije abrazándola.

Alice antes de irse sacó un hermoso vestido azul, y lo colocó encima de la cama, quería que usará eso, me metí en mi computadora y le escribí un correo a René, donde estaban no había señal de teléfono solo podíamos comunicarnos por aquí, revise los correos que tenia, pura publicidad y decidí comenzar a prepararme, era de mala educación llegar tarde...

-Bella estas ahí?-se me había olvidado por completo el almuerzo con Charlie.

-Si pasa -Pensé que aún seguías dormida

-Discúlpame lo del almuerzo, se me olvidó completamente Charlie

-No te preocupes, como no me contestabas tu celular llamé a Rose y me dijo que estabas durmiendo, vas conmigo a la cena? -Asentí con una falsa sonrisa- está bien te espero abajo linda

Terminé de maquillarme y me puse el vestido, era lindo, me veía bien, agarre mi celular y mi bolso y bajé, Charlie me esperaba al final de la escalera, con una sonrisa de orgullo, me ofreció su brazo y nos fuimos a la casa de los Cullen.

Charlie no me soltaba, ya me había dicho cuan orgulloso estaba de que yo fuera su hija, estábamos todos charlando en la sala, excepto por Edward y Tanya y su familia, que se estaban arreglando todavía, Alice se despegó de Jasper y fue a la cocina, se escucharon unos platos caer y Esme se disculpó para ver que pasaba, los padres de Tanya bajaron, se veían agradables, Charlie me presentó como su hija, y ellos quedaron sorprendidos, no se imaginaban que él tuviera hijos, Esme nos invitó a pasar al comedor y yo no me soltaba de mi padre, él me estaba dando fortaleza para ver a Tanya

No sentamos mientras ellos hablaban de sus vidas, cuando Edward y ella entraron, lo primero que vi fue como venía aferrada a su brazo, baje mi mirada, no quería ver su rostro, no quería ver el rostro de Edward, mis ojos se aguaron, respire profundo, tenía que fingir, tenía que aparentar que todo estaba perfecto.

Subí mi cara, él estaba frente a mi, pero no levantaba su rostro, estaba apretando sus labios, como buscando algo para que le diera fuerzas, Esme Carlisle mi padre y los Denalí estaban entretenidos en la charla de la fabulosa vida de Tanya, Rose me miraba preocupada, Emmett miraba a Rose preocupado, Jasper me miraba mi y luego a Edward se veía triste, y Alice miraba fijamente a Tanya, su mirada reflejaba rabia

-Esta es Isabela -dijo mi padre sacándome de mis pensamientos- mi hija, ella es Tanya Bella, la prometida de Edward

Ella me dio una sonrisa y ahí la ví por primera vez, su piel se veía plateada a la luz de los candelabros resaltaban con sus rizos rubios se veían casi rosados con su color fresa, una gran sonrisa encantadora, era realmente hermosa

-Mucho gusto Isabela -dijo con un tono de altanería- no sabía que Charlie tenía hijos, y menos una tan grande -eso fue grosero, escuché un pequeño gruñido de Alice.

-El gusto es mío Tanya, eres realmente hermosa, Edward tiene suerte de tenerte a su lado -mi corazón estaba ya destrozado, como si hubiese pasado por miles de molinos y ya solo fuera polvo.

-Vine para por fin cuadrar todos los detalles de nuestra boda -dijo mirándome aún- no te alegra amor que por fin vamos a estar juntos? -Edward levantó su rostro para mirar a Esme, le dio una sonrisa fingida.

-Si me disculpan, Rose se siente un poco mal, vamos a tomar aire -dijo Emmett levantándose, Rose estaba sorprendida pero lo siguió.

-Esme me tienes que ayudar con todo esto, la boda tiene que ser todo un acontecimiento, tiene que ser enorme, ya tengo en mi mente el vestido perfecto, y las damas de honor -Escuchaba todo muy lejano, no me sentía en la realidad.

-Por supuesto Tanya, te ayudare en lo que necesites -Hubo algo en la voz de Esme que me pareció extraño, no le hablaba con el cariño que le hablaba a Alice, o a Rose o incluso a mi.

Todos terminamos de cenar, y ella no se quedaba callada, no dejó hablar a más nadie, y solo hablaba de cuanto amaba a Edward, de lo grande y perfecta que iba a ser su boda, o de lo perfecta y maravillosa que era su vida

-Pasemos a mi oficina, les tengo una sorpresa -les dijo Carlisle mirando a mi papa y al papa de Tanya.

-Esme yo te ayudo con todo esto -le dije cuando ella comenzó a llevar los platos a la cocina.

-Gracias cielo espero no sea mucha molestia

Alice se había retirado con Jasper, se veía realmente molesta y yo no quería quedarme sola con ellos dos ahí en el comedor, viendo como ella le coqueteaba a Edward

Llevamos todo en silencio, mientras ella le decía cosas al oído, Esme estaba extraña, estaba molesta

-Esme, discúlpame si e sido grosera durante la cena no fue mi intención -le dije cuando ya habíamos llevado todo a la cocina.

-No querida, no tienes porque disculparte, es solo que, olvídalo cielo, no voy a recargarte con mis problemas

-No Esme, cuéntame, es bueno desahogarse -le dije tomándola de la mano y sentándonos en los bancos del pequeño bar que estaba en la cocina.

-Es que esa chica es una grosera Bella, y sabes como me ponen las personas así, es una insolente, todo esto lo hago por Edward, solo por él

-Tienes razón Esme, ya vez que grandiosa eres, tener que aguantársela solo para que tu hijo sea feliz

-Es que ese es el problema Bella, él ya no es feliz con ella, al principio lo era, pero ya no mira nada mas como está, y como estaba hace unos días, y así se piensa casar con ella?, estoy preocupada

-Esme -dijo Tanya entrando a la cocina- esta noche voy a quedarme en el apartamento de Edward, le podrías por favor decir a mis padres, nos vemos mañana temprano

Esme se despidió de ella y de Edward, quien no me miraba a la cara todavía, comenzamos a hablar sobre la casa de Rose y su boda, hasta que bajo mi padre para decirme que ya nos íbamos, nos despedimos de Carlisle y los padres de mi rival y nos fuimos a la casa

-Comí demasiado -dijo Charlie soltando los botones de su saco- Esme cocina como los dioses

-Nunca e sabido como cocina un dios Charlie, pero si es una de las mejores comidas que e probado en mi vida

Charlie se rió ante mi comentario y en todo el camino comenzó a contarme chistes muy muy malos

-Bella, mañana voy estar fuera todo el día, voy a salir con esta chica que está de vacaciones por aquí

-Está bien papa -no quería detalles de su vida privada- pásatela bien, feliz noche descansa -le di un beso y subí corriendo a mi habitación.

-Ya lo pensaste? -Rose estaba recostada en mi cama junto a Alice cuando entre a mi alcoba.

-Tienes que decirnos que si Bella, si no voy a cometer un asesinato y no querrás cargar con esa culpa, los presos no siguen la moda Bella

-Ok esta bien, pero vamos a hacerlo a mi modo, ustedes me dan miedo

-No Bella, vamos a planearlo entre las tres, no tenemos mucho tiempo, Tanya quiere casarse antes de mi boda -me dijo Rose furiosa- le djio a Emmett que ella no esperaba el momento en tener hijos con Edward, y a Emmett le iba dando el mal

-Todo va a ser fácil Bella, solo tienes que seguir con el plan, pero primero las clases, eres demasiado santurrona e inocente para tu bien -Alice estaba mas loca que una cabra.

-Primero que todo Bella Swan, tienes que captar todo lo te digamos y usarlo sabiamente, ahora mi primer consejo, El hombre es un cazador por naturaleza -Alice y yo la miramos nuestra expresión debió ser muy cómica ya que ella no paraba de reír- Les explico, a ellos les gusta conquistar y perseguir, ellos odian que se les de todo en bandeja de plata, pero mucho cuidado con esto, tienes que saber muy bien cuando decir no

-Muy sabio -dijo Alice- otra cosa, tienes que escucharlo Bella, es algo de compañerismo, que confié ciegamente en ti, que te cuente sus miedos y sus deseos, que sepa que puede contar contigo para lo que sea -dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Otra cosa pero creo que ya te lo ganaste por ahí, la comida, que bien que le preparaste esas galletas por las que alucinó, eso es muy importante para los hombres, ya sabes las mamas les daban de comer, uno tiene que hacerlo con el mismo cariño

-No le mientas, ni lo descalifiques eso lo odian con todo su ser -dijo Alice.

-Y no los asfixies Bella, déjalos ser, la idea de todo esto es que ellos te tengan que rogar por que pases tiempo con ellos no al revés

-Edward es un poco reservado con sus cosas Bella, si logras que se abra estas lista para terminar de entrar en su vida y hacerlo cambiar de opinión

-Ahora un tema muy importante, creo que es el más importante de todos Bella -dijo Rose seriamente- escúchame muy bien, La pasión, dale pasión, esa es la chispa que los enciende, que los hace vivir al máximo, no andes delante de el con esas pijamas rotas y feas que sueles usar- pero recordé que mi pijama le gusto, igual me quitó el camisón viejo, igual íbamos a hacer el amor.

-Yo me encargo de que te vas a poner, por eso no te preocupes.- Oh no Alice, tampoco es que voy a parecer una cualquiera, no quiero dejar de ser yo, esa es mi única exigencia

-Ok bella, te prometo que eso no va a pasar, vas a ser tu, solo que un poco más sexy, vamos Bella, no es porque sea mi hermano pero él vale la pena

-Está bien chicas, algo más? -estaba cansada, necesitaba tiempo para ordenar tanta información.

-Tienes que saber que tienes que hacer en el momento perfecto, así que fíjate en su lenguaje corporal, los ojos dicen mucho Bella, yo se que sabrás interpretar que expresan, ellos te dirán que es lo que quiere o lo que necesita -no sé de dónde Rose sabia tanto, nunca había tenido tantos novios.

-Y juega con tu inocencia, que bueno que eres inocente por naturaleza, se coqueta con él

-Ok ya chicas, suficiente por hoy, mañana será un largo día, y de seguro no podré hacer nada ya que nisiqueira es capaz de mirarme a la cara

-Yo arreglaré todo Bella, no te preocupes, Rose y yo tenemos todo calculado, ahora duerme, mañana no puedes tener feas ojeras

Rose y Alice se despidieron y se fueron, ya estaba mas tranquila, estaba segura que Edward iba a cambiar de opinión, como que me llamaba Bella Swan y era virgo, él seria para mi…


	13. Chapter 13

-Bellaaaaa -mi despertador personal interrumpiendo un buen sueño- Bella tienes que levantarte, en unas horas salimos y no has arreglado tu maleta, no puedes arruinar nuestros planes levántate

-Maleta para que?- le respondí aún dormida, la loca estaba saltando en la cama -Nos vamos todos a la casa de campo, no es fabuloso?.

-Ok, y como se supone que nos vamos si ellos tienen que trabajar con mi papa?

-Rose convenció a tu papa de que se tomara unos días de vacaciones con una linda amiga que está de visita -ellas eran las peores- y no fue muy difícil que Charlie aceptara y le diera días libres a ellos hasta el domingo, el lunes los quiere de nuevo en la oficina

-Es enserio? -ya me imaginaba a Edward y la espectacular finca de los Cullen- y Edward va a ir?

-Si, también van a ir mis padres y los padres de ella, no todo puede ser perfecto Bells, pero ya vas a ver, que todo va a salir de maravilla

Me levanté y me duché mientras Alice me ayudaba con la ropa, me dio un lindo pantalón y una blusa blanca sin mangas, era bastante cómodo y mi estilo estaba satisfecha, por fin algo como.

-Ya esta todo listo Bella, solo falta guardar esto en tu auto y salir, vas sola amiga

Félix me ayudo con el equipaje ya Emmett y Rosalie habían salido, al igual que Carlisle Esme y los padres de Tanya

-Nos vemos allá Bells, tienes el mapa? -me preguntó Alice antes de subirse al auto de Jasper.

-Si, vayan tranquilos nos vemos allá

Me monté en mi auto y arranque, Jasper me llevaba bastante ventaja, agarre la autopista y pude ver que se acercaban muchas nubes de lluvia, agarre el desvió para llegar a la finca, aún faltaban varios kilómetros cuando mi carro murió, no tenía suficiente gasolina para llegar, y yo juraba que tenía el tanque lleno, esto me parecía tan sospechoso. Me bajé sin saber qué hacer, aquí no había señal, que suerte tengo, y para rematar, las nubes negras estaban justo frente a mí, descargando toda su agua.

-Maravilloso -dije pateando la rueda del auto- estoy completamente empapada

Esa carretera era bastante sola, y ya llevaba un buen rato ahí bajo la lluvia, no quería meterme al auto, cuando vi venir el volvo de Edward, me bajé del capó y me puse a un lado, se estacionó frente a mi auto y pude ver la cara de disgusto de Tanya

-Que te paso? -dijo Edward bajando de su auto, su camisa blanca se pegaba a sus músculos por la lluvia, no quería ni mirar como estaba mi ropa.

-Me quedé sin gasolina, que bueno que pasabas Edward, tengo mucho tiempo aquí y ya me canse de esperar, estaba a punto de irme caminando

Tanya comenzó a pitar y Edward rodó sus ojos exasperado-Discúlpala, tiene un poco de prisa, déjame hablar con ella un momento

Esta era una oportunidad única, tenía que hacer algo, tenía que comenzar mi plan, mire abajo y vi mi camisa completamente pegada a mi cuerpo, se me veía todo Alice era una genio definitivamente.

-No puedes ir con nosotros en el volvo -dijo cuando llegó- Tanya decidió traer muchas cosas y no hay espacio suficiente, no quiere acceder a dejar algo del equipaje en tu auto

Quería que él se quedara conmigo, pero en este momento era peligroso demostrarle a Tanya mi interés por Edward, pero a mi me encantaba el peligro

-No me vas a dejar sola aquí o si?, que te parece si le damos metemos en el volvo mi maleta y que ella se vaya para la casa, no es que tiene prisa?

Edward accedió, abrí el maletero de mi carro y saco la maleta, la metió en la parte de atrás del volvo y se metió en su puesto, podía ver como discutía con Tanya era perfecto no podía ocultar mi sonrisa de satisfacción, se bajó dándole un puertazo al carro, se alejó un poco y el volvo arrancó, se acercó a mi y yo coloque mis manos en mis brazos, abrazándome demostrándole que tenía mucho frio

-Bella estas completamente mojada, no tienes algo con que cubrirte? -estaba mirado mis senos, no podía dejar de sonreír, Alice estaba loca, acaso era vidente o algo así?, pues claro que no, que cosas tan locas pienso, Alice Cullen era la organizadora de toda esta situación.

-No, mi ropa se fue en el volvo, yo creo que si vamos a caminar deberíamos comenzar ya, saqué mi celular y algunas cosas del auto, ya por lo menos no estaba lloviendo tanto - y comenzamos nuestro paseo.

-Es linda tu novia -Si -dijo no muy seguro- podemos hablar de alguna cosa que no sea ella? -estaba un poco molesto.

-Claro, de que quieres hablar?

-Podemos hablar de ti?, cuéntame algo que aún no sepa

-Edward, creo que ya sabes todo lo que a pasado en mi vida, siempre hablamos de mi, ahora es tu turno chico misterioso -le dije y me sonrió- cuéntame algo de ti que yo no sepa

Estaba logrando que Edward se abriera, eso era importante, podía ver lo maravilloso que era, un poco amargado, muy maduro, amoroso, tenia a Alice y a Esme en un altar, estaba emocionado por Rose y Emmett y por el nuevo bebe, no entendía como termino con esa pelos de zanahoria.

-Edward, puedes contarme como terminaste con alguien como Tanya?, yo se que no quieres hablar de eso per me intriga, ella es tan.. diferente

-No lo se aún, yo estudiaba en el conservatorio en Inglaterra, y ella llegó nueva, éramos unos niños Bella, y todo el mundo quería algo con ella, mi ego estaba en las nubes porque era su único amigo, y un dia me dio un beso y me dijo que me amaba, yo le correspondí, pensaba que la amaba, de verdad, pero los años pasaban y ya todo era costumbre, nos graduamos y yo entre a la universidad, ella se fue a vivir a Italia con sus padres, pero tuvieron muchos problemas económicos, tenían bastantes hoteles alrededor del mundo, ahora no tienen nada, su padre está tratando de salir adelante, y ella no ve él esfuerzo que hacen por darle todo, es superficial, egocéntrica, mezquina... no se si fui yo o fue ella la que cambió, pero ya no es lo mismo, yo no quiero casarme con ella, pero no quiero hacerla sentir mal, le di mi palabra de que siempre la iba amar, y tengo que cumplirle

-Pero Edward, tu no la amas, eso no es algo que tu decides, eso es algo que simplemente pasa, ella tiene que entender, no solo vas a ser infeliz tu, vas a hacer infelices a muchas personas -incluyéndome.

-Como quienes? -me preguntó mirándome a los ojos, nos habíamos detenido, y la lluvia amenazaba con volver

-Como Esme, o Alice, tu papa y Emmett, y si no es lo que ella espera?, no crees que sería peor?, sufriria ella, sufririan sus papas

-No puedo Bella, le di mi palabra, no puedo fallarle

Deje todo ahí, me había contado bastante de su vida, y de ella, él no la amaba, yo no iba a llegar a destruir algo porque sencillamente era algo que ya hace mucho estaba destruido, vimos el gran Jeep de Emmett venir, justo a tiempo

-Suban -dijo con una gran sonrisa, no sabia como podía manejar con esa venda en su brazo- espero que ninguno se resfrié, tenemos vacaciones, hay que disfrutarlas al máximo

Emmett comenzó a contar sus chistes, y Edward parecía feliz, se reía de ellos, hasta de los mas malos, entramos a la finca, era maravillosa, totalmente como un cuento de hadas, llegamos a la casa y Esme nos esperaba en la entrada con unas toallas

-Miren como están -dijo sorprendida- tomen y vayan directo a bañarse y quitarse esa ropa, no quiero a nadie de mi familia enfermo

Edward y yo subimos a nuestros cuarto, estaba todo bien, ya me veía a la cara, y me daba lindas sonrisas, ahora sentía que no podíamos dejarnos de ver, llegamos a mi cuarto, otra vez parados ahí en la puerta

-Gracias por escucharme, es bueno desahogarse -dijo acercándose un poquito a mi, BEsaammeeee! beeesaammmee! gritaba mi yo interior

-Cuando quieras, siempre estaré ahí para cuando me necesites -fué lo único que podía decir, tenía que mitigar un poco a esa Bella calentona y loca.

-EDWARDD! -un chillido como de murciélago venia de las escaleras.

Él se separo de mi y yo entré a mi cuarto, no quería ver su estúpida cara, fui directo al baño, no podía darme el lujo de que Edward me viera con gripe, cuando salí me dí cuenta que mi maleta aún no estaba en mi habitación, solo estaba envuelta en la toalla, me asomé por la ventana y pude ver a todos hablando por las caballerizas, eso estaba bastante lejos, salí del cuarto, no había nadie, todos estaban ahí menos Edward, y seguro mi maleta estaba en su cuarto, seguro las confundieron y pesaron que era de ella.

-Edward estas ahí? -lo llamé tocando su puerta.

-Pasa -me dijo y abrí para entrar-Estaba buscando mi maleta no la has visto?

Esto era incomodo, estaba como lo había visto una vez cuando recién llegue a la casa de Charlie, solo tenia su toalla enrollada en la parte inferior y todo su torso está cubierto por gotitas de agua, creo que lo mismo que me paso a mi le pasó a él, porque se quedó viéndome con los ojos salidos, eso era algo bueno

-La mía tampoco está aquí, deben estar aún en el volvo, si quieres espérame y yo las subo

Edward salió muy rápido, así que yo estaba ahí sola, en su cuarto, en el cuarto que compartía con ella, la puerta se abrió de nuevo, me pareció extraño ya que él apenas acababa de salir

-Edw! -Tanya quedó sorprendida al verme con la toalla enrolladla en mi cuerpo en su cuarto- que haces aquí?, y Edward? -se veía molesta, soy mala?, o soy buena?, que decisión tan difícil, lo unico que si sabia era que esto se esta convirtiendo en un divertido pasatiempo, Vamos Bella arruinale las vacaciones a la murciélago pelos de zanahoria!.

-Hola querida, fuimos a ducharnos y cuando salimos nos dimos cuenta que no teníamos nuestra ropa aquí, aún siguen en el volvo -eso sonó como si nos hubiésemos duchado juntos?, definitivamente soy mala.

-Mira, no sé que pretendes con mi Edward, pero e visto como lo miras, solo fíjate en lo que haces chiquita, no quieres meterte conmigo, no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer, además, mírate y mirarme, tu crees que te va a preferir por sobre mi?, no seas ilusa, aléjate de él

Tanya salió del cuarto furiosa, y yo me sentía furiosa también, hizo ver que yo no era nada al lado de ella, él no la prefiere a ella, él me prefiere a mí, él se muere por mi, él me ama, solo que todavía no se había dado cuenta, pero yo me ocuparía de eso, tendría que ser más drástica con todo, Edward entró un rato después de que ella se había ido que bien que no se habían cruzado

-Gracias -dije acercándome, vamos Bella se una femme fatale y dama en apuros el sueño de todo hombre-Tomé la maleta de sus manos, rozándolas, las corrientes eléctricas no tardaron en aparecer, era una sensación increíble -Vaya pesa bastante -le dije tirándola al piso.

-La llevo hasta tu cuarto? -era tan hermoso con esos ojos verdes- Por favor

Caminamos en silencio, necesitaba seguridad para lo que iba a hacer en este momento, necesitaba fuerza, abrí la puerta y entré indicándole que la colocara encima de la cama

-Edward puedo preguntarte algo? -estaba nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer, pero sus ojos me lo pedían-Claro dime -inconscientemente cerró la puerta, perfecto.

-Puedo hacer algo? -mi pregunta lo confundió, y en realidad a mi también, era tan mala para esto-Puedes hacer algo?, pues la verdad es que yo creo que puedes hacer cualquier cosa que quieras por supuesto -era la respuesta perfecta.

Me acerqué, mirando a sus ojos, perdiéndome en ellos, me decían que lo hiciera, que lo necesitaba pero tenia miedo, ya estaba muy cerca y ahora él estaba confundido, no se esperaba esto, pase mis brazos por su cuello, mis manos se aferraron a su cabello y lo empuje hasta mis labios, las corrientes eléctricas ahora pasaban por todo mi cuerpo, las sentía hasta en los dedos de mis pies, mi toalla estaba en el piso, me sujeto de la cintura, y profundizo el beso, era maravilloso, hasta en eso era muy bueno, nos separamos un poco, necesitábamos aire y calmarnos, la femme fatale llegaba hasta aquí, era suficiente

Solté su abrazo y pude ver sus ojos, confusión, deseo, pasión, me estaban pidiendo más, pero no podía darle todo en bandeja de plata, Rose y Alice estarían orgullosas de mi

-Creo que si sigues aquí tu novia puede sospechar algo y no quiero problemas la verdad

Él aun confundido salió de mi cuarto, busque algo adecuado, tenía que pensar como Alice, las noches aquí eran muy frescas y por la llovida de hoy lo mejor era abrigarme un poco, me asome por la ventana y vi que ya todos venían de regreso, termine de arreglarme y baje a la sala, los esperé con una gran sonrisa

-Hola cielo, quieres tomar algo caliente?, les prepare chocolate -dijo Esme abrazándome, me di cuenta que a Tanya también le afectaba eso- Si Esme, pero no lo digas en voz alta, ya sabes cómo es Edward con el chocolate, te conté cuando le prepare unas galletas? -le dije mientras caminábamos a la cocina podía escuchar la risa de Alice detrás.

Esme me sirvió y me acompañó mientras yo le contaba la locura de ese día, ella reía ante las travesuras de sus hijos

-Charlie es un angel por aguantarlos, ya vez que no es tan fácil

Edward entró a la cocina solo, con una gran sonrisa se le veía algo diferente, Rose tenia razón pasión es igual a chispa

-Toma querido, -Esme le dio su taza de chocolate a Edward y este la veía con adoración, era increíble el amor que se tenían estos dos- no te puedes enfermar cielo -dijo abrazándolo.

-Chicos vamos a jugar -Alice entró con Jasper- todos nos esperan afuera después te tomas eso Edward, - lo regaño mientras le quitaba la taza- primero la diversión

Salimos detrás de Alice, ella me guiñó el ojo, algo estaba preparando, Rose se colocó a mi lado mientras ella decidía que íbamos a hacer y Tanya llegó a guindársele a Edward

-Se que es un poco infantil, pero eso no importa, nadie nos va a juzgar y va a ser muy divertido

-Suéltalo Alice -dijo Emmett abrazando a Rose.

-Vamos a jugar a las escondida-Nosotros pasamos, estamos cansados y mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano porque vamos a dar una caminata -dijo Carlisle.

-Bueno -dijo Jasper después de que nos habíamos despedido de Carlisle Esme y los papas de Tanya- vamos a hacer algo justo, quien saque la ramita más corta cuenta- Emmett me guiño el ojo, todo estaba manipulado.

-No es justo yo no quiero contar -Tanya chilló cuando nos dimos cuenta que ella había agarrado la mas corta- Ese es el juego Tanya, acéptalo fue justo -le dijo Edward muy serio.

Tanya se acercó a un árbol, y comenzó a contar, solo hasta cien, Jasper tomó a Alice de la mano y salieron corriendo a las caballerizas, Emmett levantó a Rose del piso y entraron a la casa, Edward me miró fijamente, esa mirada me intimidaba, me dio una gran sonrisa torcida que hacía que todo mi cuerpo respondiera, me tomo de la mano y salimos corriendo por la parte de atrás de la casa

Parecíamos niños, no podíamos dejar de reír, corrimos como nunca, hasta que entramos un poco al bosque, Edward me hizo señas de que entráramos a una pequeña cueva, daba miedo, estaba totalmente oscuro, me acerqué mucho mas a él, y sentí como me abrazaba, era tan agradable

-Voy a encender la luz espérame aquí -una cueva que tenia luz?. Edward se soltó y encendió la luz, sin duda estábamos en una cueva, pero era algo moderna, tenia unas sillas de madera, y luz por todos lados, lo miré confundida, las cuevas no lucían así

-Carlisle me ayudo con la luz cuando era niño, la usaba para esconderme de Alice o Emmett y poder comer tranquilo

Ya entendía todo, al final se resumía en dulces

-Ok, pero ella no ha venido?, si no se le va a hacer fácil encontrarnos

-Te acuerdas de ese lugar en el risco que esta en al casa de tu padre? -yo asentí mientras me sentaba en una silla- ese lugar es un secreto, al igual que este, ni Alice ni Emmett saben de ellos, solo te e traído a ti, y claro mi padre para que colocara luz pero estoy seguro que ni se acuerda, este también puede ser nuestro lugar -dijo colocando una silla a mi lado muy cerca de mi-

-Ok -definitivamente dama en apuros, no tenia la fuerza de ser Femme fatale ahorita, estaba nerviosa y él se estaba dando cuenta-Bella puedo preguntarte algo?-me dijo con el mismo tono que yo le pregunte cuando estábamos en mi habitación.

-Claro pregunta -esa sonrisa torcida derribaba todas mis murallas -Puedo hacer algo?

-Estas bromeando conmigo? -le dije aparentando un poco de molestia.

-Solo respóndeme

-Puedes hacer lo que quiera Edward, siempre y cuando no lo hagas obligado, o obligues a alguien a hacerlo

-Las obligaciones son feas, estoy de acuerdo contigo -me dijo divertido.

-Bella porque lo hiciste? -tenia una leve idea de que era lo que me estaba preguntando pero quería prolongar mii tiempo con él- porque me besaste así? -Porque tu me dijiste que podía hacer lo que yo quisiera

-Tu querías besarme?-podía ver como su ego llegaba hasta el cielo- y que pasaría si yo te quiero besar?

-En ese caso, y como el buen caballero que eres, me pedirías permiso antes de hacerlo

-Entiendo, entonces si es así, me darías permiso para besarte?

Yo no podía hablar, solo lo miré y me perdí en sus ojos, asentí y vi como se acercó más a mí, colocó sus manos en mi cara y yo cruce las mías en mi pecho, estaba demasiado nerviosa, su beso fue tierno, podía sentir que estaba nervioso, yo lo ponía nervioso, se alejó de mi y volvió a su posición original, eso era todo?, que aburrido era, mis labios extrañaban los suyos

-Deberíamos entrar a la casa -dijo un poco indeciso, se veía contrariado.

-Edward, me darías permiso para besarte? -necesitaba sus labios, lo necesitaba a él.

Me acerque mas el y me senté sobre su regazo era muy peligroso pero no me importaba, solo estábamos él y yo, el resto del mundo se había suprimido, nos besamos mucho, con pasión, sus manos bajaban por mi espalda, mis labios ya tenían su puesto propio en los suyos, disfrute cada momento, disfrute su aliento, su respiración en mi respiración, disfrute el tener que para para tomar aire, me sentía como una adolescente

-Creo que ya deberíamos entrar tenemos bastante tiempo aquí -tenía que poner los pies en la tierra Edward y yo estábamos jugando con fuego.

Me levanté y él no dijo nada camina hasta la entrada de la cueva mientras el apagaba la luz, no se le dificulto alcanzarme, entramos por la cocina, y él buscó su taza de chocolate, era un caso serio

-Bella yo -estaba tratando de decirme algo, pero no quería ese momento había sido perfecto, cualquier cosa lo arruinaría.

-Está bien, voy a subir a mi habitación, estoy un poco cansada

Me acerqué para despedirme, pero la tensión que había entre nosotros estaba en nuevos niveles, sentí su aliento de nuevo, y la obsesión por sus labios apareció más fuerte que nunca, era una necesidad

-EDWARDD AQUÍ ESTAS! -la voz chillona de murciélago- eso estuvo muy aburrido cielo, no pude encontrar a nadie, aunque solo te estaba buscando a ti -dijo mientras se le guindaba encima como un mono- esta noche te tengo una gran sorpresa, solo tu yo y ese lindo camisón de lencería francesa que puedes destruir

-Buenas noches -dije mirándolo a los ojos, sabía que le estaba demostrado cuanto me había dolido ese comentario.

Subí corriendo, ella tenía razón, ella era la que lo tenía, ella era la que compartía su cama, y era ella la que compartía su vida, que tenía yo?, nada simple besos fortuitos y a escondidas, como si estuviera mal, mi momento perfecto arruinado, ya no valía la pena seguir luchando….


	14. Chapter 14

-Bella estas bien? -Era la décima vez que Rosalie me preguntaba eso.

-Rose, yo sé que este fin de semana no fue el mejor de mi vida, pero ya paso, de nuevo a la normalidad, voy a seguir con mi trabajo y me devuelvo a mi apartamento, creo que es lo mejor para todos, ahora, vamos que Emmett se va a volver loco de tanto esperar

Las pequeñas vacaciones en la casa de campo de los Cullen resultaron siendo lo peor, claro solo para mi, Tanya no dejo salir del cuarto a Edward nisiqueira para comer, y a pesar de los regaños de Esme él siempre le seguía la corriente, por suerte Alice y Emmett siempre trataban de aliviar las situación para mi, con cosas nuevas que ver o largas caminatas en caballo

-Porque tardaron tanto?, el bebe ya se va a graduar de la universidad y ustedes todavía no están listas -nos dijo Emmett cuando subimos a su gran jeep.

-Cielo solo teníamos que estar completamente preparadas, confirmaste la cita esta mañana?

Estebamos camino a la clínica de Carlisle, allí le harían su primer eco a Rose

-Si, mama llamó, de todas formas esa doctora es amiga de la familia Rose, le va a dar gusto conocerte por fin

Emmett comenzó con sus bromas, así que mi mente se alejó de mi cuerpo, a un lugar muy lejano, que estaría haciendo él ahora?, ayer se había ido con Jazz y mi padre a Sur América, cosas de trabajo no me quisieron contar, y la verdad mi animo llegaba hasta el núcleo de la tierra, no me interesaba exactamente que tenían que hacer

-Tierra llamando a Bella -la extraña voz de Emmett me trajo de nuevo a la realidad- te estamos preguntando desde que salimos que prefieres?

-De qué? -estaba muy distraída.

-Bells, que prefieres que sea el bebe, Emmett quiere una niña al igual que Carlisle y Alice, Jasper tu papa y yo queremos un niño, que quieres tu?

-Oh Rose, lo que sea está bien, no crees?

-No BELLAA!, se supone que tienes que elegir uno de los dos, no hay término medio en esto, di ahora niña o niño -ya estábamos llegando a la gran clínica.

-Que quiere Edward? -(la verdad no sabía que quería, las dos cosas eran igual de buenas para mí.

-No lo sé, no le importa, siempre que está ella aquí se aleja de la familia -dijo Emmett molesto- Llegamos!

A Rose ya se le notaba su pancita y Emmett caminaba detrás de ella como si tuviera ya nueve meses de embarazo, demasiado sobre protector y molesto, fuimos directo a la oficina de Carlisle, y ahí estaba Esme colocando una flores y unos cuadros nuevos

-Que bien que llegaron, ya no aguanto las ganas de saber que es -dijo abrazando a Rose- Carlisle y Ángela nos esperan el su consultorio vamos

-Ángela es amiga de la familia? -preguntó Rose, estaba nerviosa jugando con su cabello.

-Si querida, ella se graduó con Edward, es encantadora la vas a adorar

Entramos y Carlisle nos recibió, solo podían entrar Rose y Emmett, así que le dí una gran abrazo de apoyo, aparte de Emmett era todo lo que ella tenia

-Todo va a salir bien Rose, recuerda que mañana comenzamos a comprar todo -le dije al oído, desde hace días estaba entusiasmada con la idea de comenzar a comprar ropa para el bebe.

Rose y Emmett entraron y Esme me hizo señas que me sentara junto a ella en la sala de espera, paso su brazo por mi hombro y comenzó a jugar con mi cabello, siempre me dí cuenta que ella no tenía que actuar como una verdadera madre, esas cosas le salían con mucha naturalidad

-Que tienes cielo? -le pregunto a Carlisle.

-Alice aún no llega, dijo que salía de su nuevo trabajo y venía directo aquí, se supone que era una de las primeras en llegar

-Oh cielo, es Alice, ya llegará, ahora cuéntame como es eso que te quieres ir de nuevo a tu apartamento?, Charlie se veía un poco triste cuando lo contó -me preguntó Esme sujetando mi mano.

-Creo que es lo mejor Esme, volver a la vida normal, y tengo que encontrar un trabajo no puedo vivir de Charlie, yo no soy así

-Tal vez deberías pensarlo un poco más Bella, lo digo por él, nunca lo había visto tan feliz, tan completo, le encanta saber que tu eres su hija, y simplemente no se quiere alejar de ti, no lo culpes, eres una hija estupenda -dijo Carlisle haciendo que me sonrojara.

-YA SABEEN! -Alice llegó corriendo y gritando. todos ya saben y yo aún no!, porque? Tienen que decirme ya!... Diganmelooo Digannnmeloo

-Alice basta-la regañó Esme y enseguida se calmó, vaya que si era buena- todavía no lo sabemos hija, pero estoy segura que ya pronto salen y nos cuentan, siéntate y descansa mira lo agitada que estas

Alice se sentó junto a Carlisle, y puso su cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras el consentía su cabello, él tenia razón, yo tampoco quería separarme de mi papa ahora que lo tenia en mi vida

-Porque llegaste tarde hija?, como te fue en tu nuevo trabajo? -le preguntó Carlisle- Bien, es estupendo papa, por fin descubrí lo que verdaderamente me gusta, mis jefes quedaron encantados conmigo, fue maravilloso, y renuncié

Alice nunca fue buena con un trabajo con horarios y muchas responsabilidades, ella era un alma libre, y ahora que por fin había encontrado "el trabajo para la verdadera Alice", como decía ella, había renunciado en su primer día

-Y porque Alice? , no era que te gustaba? -Porque ahora voy a crear mi propia línea de ropa, para eso fui echa papa, y tienes que reconocer que soy muy buena en eso

-Alice, tienes una magnifica profesión, porque no buscas un trabajo en esa área, no te parecería mejor?-A Carlisle no le gustaba mucho la idea de que Alice fuera diseñadora.

-Papa -lo miró con una carita muy tierna- es lo que me gusta, lo que me apasiona, acaso a ti te hubiese gustado que el abuelo te hubiese obligado a trabajar como abogado?, te acuerdas que eso era lo que él quería?, y no lo que tu querías?

-Tiene razón amor, déjala trabajar en lo que a ella le guste, tienes todo nuestro apoyo cielo -le dijo Esme- me alegra que por fin hayas encontrado algo con lo que te sientas bien

La puerta se abrió, se escuchaban las risas de Emmett, y todos nos levantamos de nuestros asientos, Rose salió con lagrimas en sus ojos directo a abrazarme, Emmett salió con unos papeles en sus manos, también estaba llorando, y detrás de ellos salió una mujer linda, morena con lentes y una gran sonrisa, la doctora Ángela

-Como salió todo?-preguntó Carlisle a la doctora mientras Emmett lloraba abrazado de Esme.

-Muy bien, todos están muy sanos, ya les dí las indicaciones y las vitaminas que tiene que comenzar a tomar, y si todo sigue así de bien nos veríamos el otro mes para el control

-Se les está olvidando que nosotros no sabemos que va a ser! -(dijo Alice muy molesta tratando de separar a Emmett de Esme.

-Van a ser -dijo Rose más tranquila- dos niños, pero no sabemos qué, pero son dos, SON DOS ALICE! -dijo llorando otra vez.

Dos niños, eso era más de lo que Rose había pedido, con razón estaba llorando con una gran sonrisa

-Son dos grandes niños, nos vemos después Rose, cuídate mucho ya sabes, y Emmett déjala respirar por favor no la agobies, hasta luego Esme, Alice -se despidió y entro de nuevo a su consultorio.

Carlisle nos llevó a su oficina, a estas alturas ya todos estamos llorando, me alegraba mucho por mi hermana, por fin creando a su familia, su sueño realidad

-Esto es maravilloso Rose, no te tienes que preocupar por nada, yo te ayudo a cuidarlos, que bien que todos vivimos tan cerca -decía Esme con la misma energía con que Alice estaba brincando por todos lados.

-Gracias Esme, estoy tan feliz, -por fin habló ella- no puedo creer que sean dos

-El doble de la felicidad Rose -dijo Emmett llorando parecía un bebe que tierno.

-Tengo que llamar a Jazz, se va a volver loco cuando se entere

Alice salió de la habitación marcando el número de Jazz en su celular

-Los invito a todos esta noche a una cena en mi casa para celebrar la gran noticia -dijo Esme-, espero que vayan todos sin falta

-Los cuatro nos anotamos (dijo Rose feliz)

-Pero antes tenemos que hacer una pequeña celebración privada -dijo Emmett abrazando a mi hermana que estaba roja- nos vemos en la noche

-Jazz no contesto, seguro ya vienen en el avión, tengo que hacer una cosas nos vemos en casa -dijo Alice despidiéndose.

-Que bien, ahora no tengo como irme -estaba molesta, yo había insistido en venir en mi carro.

-No te preocupes, me acompañas a comprar algunas cosas para la cena?-no le podía decir que no a Esme.

-Claro, es más te propongo que me dejes encargarme del postre, si quieres un poco de ayuda

Esme aceptó y fuimos a comprar todo lo que nos hacía falta, era agradable estar con ella, llegamos a su casa pero aún era temprano para comenzar con la cena

-Espérame aquí, voy a traer algo que se que te va a encantar

Me senté en el sofá cuando escuché a alguien entrar a la sala

-Hola Isabela -la voz chillona de murciélago, se me revolvió todo pero no le iba a dar el gusto.

-Hola Tanya, como estas? -no le había demostrado cuanto me dolía que me quitara a Edward.

-Muy bien gracias, extrañando a mi amor, que bueno que llega hoy -dijo sentándose a mi lado- y tu que haces aquí?

-Estoy ayudando a Esme a preparar la cena de esta noche -vi un gesto de molestia, no le gustaba que Esme y yo nos la lleváramos tan bien- me encargaré del postre, ya vez que a tu amor le encanta como cocino, voy a guardarle un poco

-Que bien, tal vez cuando nos casemos y nos vayamos a vivir juntos puede que te contrate como ama de llaves, escuche que estabas buscando trabajo -era una estúpida estaba muriendo por dentro.

-No cocinas? -le pregunté sorprendida.

-No para nada, nunca me ha gustado hacer esas cosas, además, para que hacerlo cuando puedo tener a personas que lo hagan por mi? -Edward debe apreciar mucho eso- yo prefiere mantenerme hermosa, y perfecta para mi prometido

-Que bien que pienses así, ya sabes es un poco extraño que una mujer del siglo XXI tenga esos ideales, pero ya vez las costumbres no se pierden

-Cuando estas por casarte con el amor de tu vida, y el hombre más perfecto vas a pensar en cuidarlo a él, ya verás que vas a pensar así si algún día tienes una relación con alguien

Si no hubiese sido por Esme la hubiese arrastrado por el piso a esa, era lo que se merecía

-Te vas a reír un montón con esto -dijo sacando de unas cajas unas viejas cintas de video- ayer se las mostré a Rose

Tanya se levantó y subió, que bien que por lo menos se daba cuenta que estorbaba, Esme se sentó a mi lado y encendió el televisor, un niño medio gordito y con una hermosa sonrisa apareció, explicando cómo tenía que alinear todos sus soldaditos

-Ese es Emmett, tenía unos cinco años, Carlisle está grabando, fue en la mañana después de navidad

No podía dejar de reírme, era como ver a Emmett ahorita, igual de infantil pero un poco más inocente

-Si los bebes se parecen a él van a tener mucha suerte, es realmente tierno el grandote -dije mientras reíamos.

_-Papa, hace ruido pumita bebe tiene sueño-_ un niño hermoso señalaba a Emmett, tenía su cabello del color de Esme al igual que sus ojos, y en sus bracitos un peluche de puma

-Ese es mi Edward, no es hermoso? -dijo Esme orgullosa- cuidaba a ese peluche como si fuera su vida

-Es realmente hermoso -dije sonrojándome.

Emmett y Edward comenzaron a pelar, Emmett le lanzaba todos sus soldaditos a Edward y él lo perseguía para golpearlo, la risa de Carlisle se escuchaba en el fondo, hasta que Esme apareció con una linda niña en sus brazos, los regaño y se quedaron tranquilos

_-Alice cántale a papa la canción que te enseñe- _Esme bajo a Alice y ella se acerco con una gran sonrisa a la cámara, debía tener unos dos años, y comenzó a cantar estrellita, era muy linda y tierna

-Mira esta parte -me dijo Esme.

Emmett salió corriendo y agarró a Alice por detrás, la alzó diciendo que era el monstruo del armario y que se la iba a llevar, Alice comenzó a chillar y Edward estaba tratando de ayudarla, Esme y Carlisle reían, era muy cómica la situación, hasta que Esme dijo que las galletas estaba listas, así que Emmett tiró a su hermana al sofá y salió corriendo Edward se quedó con Alice y la ayudó a bajar

-Siempre a cuidado de ella, es tan especial mi Edward -Esme adoraba a su familia)

Esme colocó otro video, pero aquí ya todos eran mucho más grandes, estaban en un día de campo, y ahora era Esme la que grababa, Alice y Edward estaban sentados comiendo dulces tenían unos siete años, y Carlisle y Emmett estaban practicando sus clases de karate, _-Vamos Emmett pega duró como un hombre grande, así nunca vas a ganar la competencia-, _Carlisle alentaba a Emmett, y Esme le advertía que no era buena idea, Edward y Alice veían atento a Carlisle y Emmett, quien se alejó un poco de su padre y salió corriendo, pegando gritos y dándole una patada justo en sus partes bajas, Edward y Alice estaban en el piso muertos de la risa, Emmett veía como su papa se retorcía en el piso, y Esme colocó la cámara en el piso y salió corriendo a auxiliar a su esposo

_-_No puedo creer lo que acabo de ver -dije yo como pude, la risa no me dejaba hablar.

Pasamos un buen rato terminando ver lo mas cónico, como Alice había ganado una apuesto y maquillo a todos los hombres de la familia, cuando tenía como unos doce años, las noches de haloween y los cumpleaños, eran muy traviesos de niños, pero se veía cuanto se querían

-Ahora mira esto Bella -dijo Esme un poco más seria.

EL cumpleaños de Carlisle, ahora todos eran grandes, Emmett tenía unos veinte años, era algo mas reciente, y Alice y Esme habían preparado una cena para celebrar, Emmett estaba decorando un poco la sala, y Edward estaba sentado de mala gana en el sofá _–No entiendo para que hacemos esto, siempre es lo mismo no va a ser ninguna sorpresa- _todos siguieron en lo suyo decorando_, _y arreglando todo, cuando se escuchó a Emmett gritar y agarrar la cámara, empujo a Edward para que se escondiera no quería colaborar, y cuando llegó Carlisle todos gritaron sorpresa y se le lanzaron a felicitarlo, excepto por él. El video continuaba en la cena, Carlisle estaba dando un discurso de lo orgulloso que estaba de su familia, y Emmett salía con sus bromas a todos, hasta que Edward se levantó muy molestó y se retiro a hablar con Tanya

-Ya eran novios -dijo Esme un poco triste mientras apagó el televisor- ahora tenemos mucho que hacer linda, comenzamos ya?

Comenzamos con la cena, y ella me contó un poco sobre todos, pero cosas que aún no sabia

-Me encanta poder contarte todo esto, ya sabes que eres parte de esta familia -dijo haciéndome sonrojar.

-Gracias Esme, yo siento como si ustedes fueran mi verdadera familia, creo que no voy a poder acompañarlos en la cena -dije mirando mi ropa que estaba hecha un desastre.

-Claro que no -dijo Alice entrando a la cocina- yo tengo algo perfecto no te preocupes, vamos a mi habitación, ya terminaste verdad?

Alice me arrastró cuando Esme asintió que mi trabajo estaba listo

-Alice no abuses, es una simple cena -dije cuando entró a su gran armario buscando algo para mi.

-Oh no, tu hazme caso, esta cena es muy importante, tienes que demostrarle lo hermosa que eres, tienes que demostrarle que eres más bienvenida aquí que ella, y esta noche llega Edward -dijo por fin saliendo con varios trajes- tienes que relucir, no puedes perder las esperanzas Bella, tienes que devolvernos a Edward, antes de que sea tarde -dijo un poco triste- toma

Alice tenía razón, lo que Esme me había mostrado tenía un propósito, ella lo alejaba de la familia, sacaba lo peor de él, y esta familia no se merecía eso, me coloque un lindo vestido azul eléctrico, corto y con tiras, era holgado y se me veía muy bien

-Es perfecto -grito Alice- y es mi diseño, así que si esta noche te preguntan quién te viste?, tu les dices que es un diseño exclusivo de Alice Cullen, tu mejor y más linda amiga

-Está bien Alice, ahora quiero ver el tuyo, y tenemos que darnos prisa para terminar de ayudar a Esme a poner la mesa

Alice entró a su closet, tardó un poco y yo mientras comencé a arreglar mi cabello, esta noche lo quería suelto y ondulado, mi amiga salió con un vestido muy sexy

-Vas a hacer que Jasper muera de un infarto Alice -le dije mientras nos mirábamos en el espejo.

-Esa es la idea Bells, tienes que aprender, ahora maquillaje tenemos que darnos prisa

La convencí para que me maquillara muy natural, no me gustaban las cosas recargaran eran de mal gusto, bajamos y Esme ya estaba lista, se veía muy elegante, colocamos la mesa y llegaron Rose y Emmett, muy feliz, comenzamos a hablar y Carlisle bajo, estaba toda la familia, teníamos una agradable charla de los planes de Rose y Emmett, hasta que bajo Tanya, con un corto vestido que la hacía verse bastante vulgar

Era realmente molesta, monopolizo toda la conversación, ahora solo ella hablaba de ella, de su maravillosa vida y sus planes de boda, era una molestia completa, Esme indicando que pasáramos al comedor, pero Alice la retuvo, según ella Jazz Edward y mi papa no tardaban en llegar, así que Emmett hizo todo lo posible para que Carlisle comenzara a hablar, a él si no podía hacerlo callar, la puerta sonó y entró Jazz con una gran sonrisa, Alice se levantó y se le lanzó encima a abrazarlo, luego mi padre, quien primero fue y felicitó a Rose y a Emmett, saludos a Carlisle y a Esme y me dio un beso en la frente

-Te tengo una gran sorpresa -dijo muy bajito.

Edward apareció y su mirada dio con la mía, sentí como el rubor subía a mi cara, para mí o había más nadie ahí solo él, se aceró un poco sin quitarme los ojos de encima, y yo sonreí tímidamente, lo había extrañado

-EDWARDDDD! -la voz de murciélago hizo que quitara su mirada de la mía- te extrañe cielo

Pasamos todos al comedor, y yo ayudé a servir a Esme, las conversaciones fueron agradable, por fin se callaba esa y dejaba hablar a los demás, Alice contó con lujo de detalles como iba a montar su propia empresa, y Charlie dio la noticia de que solo les quedaba un trabajo por hacer y salían del negocio, al parecer le habían ofrecido ser jefe de policía

-Es el trabajo de mas bajo rango que e tenido, pero no tendré que esforzarme mucho y no me quedare sin hacer nada -eso me parecía buena idea, él aún estaba muy joven para dejar de trabajar por completo.

-Qué bueno que por fin dejas ese trabajo -dijo Tanya a Edward- no me gustaba era demasiado peligroso, yo creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos a Italia cielo, estoy loca por comenzar una nueva familia, y puedes montar tu propio consultorio

A Esme se le cayeron los cubiertos encima de su plato, se veía sobresaltado, pidió disculpas y se retiró a la cocina, Carlisle se fue detrás de ella y Emmett y Alice miraban directamente la mesa, se veían tristes no quería verle la cara a él

-Ya que a esos bebes les hace falta un abuelo, tengo que decir que me encantaría que fueran mis nietos -dijo mi papa tratando de aliviar la tensión de la habitación.

Esme y Carlisle entraron de nuevo, con las galletas que había preparado y helado de vainilla

-Mama te quedaron riquísimas, son las mejores que e probado -dijo Edward.

-Las hizo Bella cielo, que bueno que te gustaron, la verdad las haces mejor que yo me tienes que dar la receta

Todos comenzaron a alabar mis galletas hasta hacerme sonrojar y ví como Tanya se moría de los celos, se excuso diciendo que iba a traer un poco de agua porque las galletas le habían parecido muy dulces, desafortunadamente yo estaba en una esquina y pasó muy cerca derramando todo el liquido sobre mi vestido

-Discúlpame soy una torpe -dijo sorprendida

-Quieres saber lo que eres? -dijo Alice muy molesta levantándose de su silla- eres una mosquita muerta, una pesada, una engreída y una estúpida

-Yo?, aquí la mosquita muerta es esta -dijo señalando a Rose- yo no me metí con Edward y quedé embarazada en la primera semana de noviazgo, y tu criticándome?, aunque sea yo tengo algo estable en mi vida y no soy una loca y una cualquiera como tu!

No se que pasó, Emmett golpeó muy fuerte la mesa, Jasper sujetó a Alice de la cintura, Edward trató de callar a Tanya que iba insultando a todo el mundo, Rose no dejaba de llorar al igual que Esme quien la consolaba, y Carlisle estaba tratando de calmar a Emmett, mi papa aprovechaba en robarse las pocas galletas que quedaban en la mesa

-YA BASTAA! -gritó Edward cuando ella se le iba a lanzar a Alice- Tanya vámonos a mi apartamento tenemos que hablar

Edward agarró y arrastró a Tanya fuera, Alice se calmó y pidió disculpas, Emmett comenzó a calmar a Rose y yo comencé a ayudar a Esme a llevar todo a la cocina

-Esme disculpa por la cena, se arruinó todo -No querida, no es tu culpa, no es culpa de nadie solo fue un accidente, déjame yo me encargo de arreglar todo, creo que deberías irte con tu papa, debe estar cansado por el viaje

Me despedí de todos y me fui con Charlie, caminando porque no tenía su carro ahí, como estábamos en la misma urbanización no era muy lejos

-Linda, yo no quiero que te mudes, es decir, me parece bien que quieras hacer la vida por tu lado, pero no vas a dejar a este pobre viejo solo, eso sería como un delito, quédate en mi casa, ya los chicos se van y va a quedar todo eso para mí solo, yo soy el Rey y quiero compartir el reino con la princesa -dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Gracias Charlie, y tienes razón, esa casa es demasiado grande para ti solo pero si me quedo a vivir contigo, pero tengo que colocar algunas condiciones

-Escucho -dijo él con una gran sonrisa.

-Primero, la casa no es un hotel, así que no puedes llevar a tus amiguitas ahí, ya me enteré que cuando estuvimos de fuera te quedaste con tu amiguita, creo que como solo vamos a vivir los dos podemos dejarle otras labores a Carmen, digo, yo puedo encargarme de la ropa y las cenas, ella se puede encargar de limpiar con eso es suficiente, y promete que si vas a llegar tarde me avisas de ahora en adelante las cenas son sagradas en familia

-Ok!, suena justo todo eso, y ahora como hiciste notar, que yo soy el adolescente y tu la adulta, no me culpes si algún día no cumplo las reglas

Lo miré y retiró lo que había dicho, las cosas estaban claras

-Ahora te digo mi sorpresa, te e encontrado el trabajo que siempre has querido, solo tienes que llevar tu curriculum y buscar el horario en la universidad, vas a ser profesora de literatura

Me detuve en seco, ese trabajo siempre fue imposible para mi, siempre lo ocupaban personas mas capacitadas que yo, apenas una recién graduada.

-Es enserio? -mire su rostro detectando algo de mentiras en él, pero nada- Hay Charlie gracias, eso es magnífico, siempre lo e querido, gracias -dije mientras lo abrazaba-René se va a poner contenta con todo esto, siempre le gustó la idea

-Hablando de tu mama, hable con ella -oh no eso era muy muy mala noticia- se escucha feliz con su esposo

-No se puso histérica ni algo así?

-No, solo me hizo prometer que te cuidaría, y dijo que cuando volviera no podía detenerla para que te visitara, cree que aún eres una niña

-Si, lo sé, no te dijo cuando volvía? -estaba preocupada por ella.

-No, -ya estábamos llegando a la casa- pero creo que va a ser pronto, hablo algo sobre lo feliz que se sentía por Rose, y dijo que no esperaba verte casada y con hijos

Me despedí de Charlie y fui a mi habitación, tenía que hacerle unos cambios a esta casa, tenía que sentirla como mi hogar, darle mi toque a todo, me metí a la ducha y recapitulé todo el día, me sentía feliz por mi hermana y por Emmett, feliz por mi nuevo trabajo y el rumbo que estaba tomando mi vida junto a Charlie, pero triste y molesta, todo sobre Edward eran puras preguntas, ¿Por qué prefería a ella que su familia?, y ¿porque si me quería no me prefería a mi?, no entendía que lo ataba a ella…


	15. Chapter 15

Hola chicas, no acostumbro a comentar en los capítulos, pero quería decirles 3 cosas importantes:

1.- Un saludo muy especial a LoveIsAllWeNeed01, y a ISACOBO , son las unicas que me han escrito :(, vamos queridas lectoras me interesa saber que piensan de la historia ...

2.- Nadie me a dicho nada sobre el álbum de imágenes que deje en el link de mi perfil, pasen por ahí.

3.- Yo se que con esta historia hay cosas muy inconclusas, pero este capítulo aunque corto sera muy revelador, esta desde el punto de vista de Edward, es necesario que conoscamos como piensa este personaje :D les prometo que el otro será muy muy candente ...

-Cielo discúlpame por tratar así a Alice, pero no viste que ella fue la que comenzó con las ofensas!

Era la séptima vez que Tanya me pedía disculpas camino a mi apartamento, yo no le dije nada, la situación era bastante delicada, estaba demasiado molesto y no quería tratarla mal

-Dime algo por favor-Está bien Tanya, solo olvidémoslo, está todo bien

Llegamos y entramos en silencio, entré directo a la ducha había sido un viaje muy largo, Tanya se había pasado con mi familia definitivamente, y lo que le dijo a Rose, y como daño el vestido de Bella, no pude contener un suspiro, Bella era todo cuanto yo deseaba, era amable, buena, sencilla, divertida, inteligente, sexy, porque no la había conocido antes?, porque tengo que estar en esta situación.

Salí de la ducha y me acosté, no quería saber más de Tanya, no quería saber más de sus egocentrismos ni sus estupideces

-Cielo no seas así dime algo -dijo acostándose a mi lado- no sé qué haría sin ti Edward, ya sabes que no puedes dejarme, no puedes dejar que me sienta otra vez deprimida ya sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer, y sería solo culpa tuya

Una vez más, ella acordándome lo que me tenia atado, no podía dejar que ocurriera lo que paso esa vez

Tanya y yo éramos felices los primeros meses de nuestro noviazgo, ella era la chica que todos querían, y la tenia yo, después de un tiempo se fue a Italia con sus padres, y yo volví a Estados Unidos, pero le prometí que jamás la dejaría de amar, que jamás nos separaríamos y nos comprometimos, estudie mi carrera y trabaje unos meses, y ya las cosas no eran igual, sus padres quedaron en la ruina y me llamaron preocupados, viaje hasta su casa y la ví en un estado deplorable, a pesar de que ya no la amaba sentía cariño por ella y no me gustaba verla así. Cuando ví que estaba mejor, decidí volver a casa y decidí contarle la verdad, que las cosas ya no eran igual y que era mejor terminar el compromiso, pero se volvió loca, comenzó a gritar y trato de suicidarse, ¿Cómo iba a permitir eso?, volví a prometerle que jamás pensaría ni haría algo así, y aquí estoy, con sus chantajes, no podía acabar con la vida de una persona

-Creo que lo mejor será irnos a Italia Tanya

-Enserio? -dijo feliz eso era lo que quería- hay Edward me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo, entonces montarás tu propio consultorio allá, y será fantástico, mis padres se pondrán contentos cuando le cuentes y no estarás aquí juntos a esas -la miré molesto no me gustaba que hablara asi- lo siento cielo pero es la verdad tu familia no me quiere y nunca me aceptará

-Tú no haces mucho por agradarles tampoco-Yo siempre e tratado, pero nunca me dan la oportunidad, no importa, ya no nos tendremos que preocupar por ellos, saldrán de nuestras vidas, gracias por cumplir tus promesas y no dejar que me muera sin ti

Me hice el dormido, como siempre, desde hace muchos años deje de sentir deseos por ella, ahora era una mujer diferente quien llenaba mi cabeza y corazón, mi Bella, que pensará de todo esto?, por lo menos voy a hacer algo bueno por ella y por la familia, alejar a Tanya de todos ellos, así ira todo en paz…

Cuando me desperté Tanya no estaba, en su almohada había una nota

_"Tengo unas cosas que hacer antes de irnos a Italia, estoy ansiosa por ser la Sra Cullen ". _Me levanté y arreglé para ir al trabajo, me alegraba que Charlie saliera de todo este rollo, y estaba feliz por Emmett, quien iba a pensar lo enamorado que estaba y ahora a punto de casarse, el único que tenía la vida patas arriba era yo

-Buenos días Charlie -era el único que estaba en la casa.

-Buenos días Edward, como estas?, después de lo de anoche digo fue algo bastante fuerte -se veía preocupado.

-Si, quería comentarte que después que terminemos me voy a vivir a Italia, es mejor alejar a Tanya de la familia ya vez lo mal que se la llevan -Edward, no puedes alejarte tu de tu familia, eso destruiría a Esme, piensa bien las cosas, tienes muchas posibilidades en la vida aún eres joven

-Buenos días -Jasper entró a la oficina- disculpen la tardanza espero que no hayan comenzado la diversión sin mi

Fue un día pesado, aún no teníamos planeado como hacerle una trampa a un alto ejecutivo del gobierno para que cayera, la interpol lo tenía en la mira pero aún no lo descubrían con las manos en la masa

-No puede ser que no tengamos nada -Charlie estaba molesto- es que acaso no tiene un punto débil?

-Si lo tiene, las mujeres -dijo Emmett- pero eso a nosotros no nos sirve, a menos que alguno se quiera disfrazar, creo que le gustan más las rubias -dijo mirando a Jazz y haciendo reír a todos.

-Charlie! -Bella tocaba la puerta.

Jasper abrió, era el que estaba más cerca y entró la mujer que quitaba la respiración, se veía preciosa con una gran sonrisa y una carpeta en sus manos

-Hola chicos, Charlie tengo mi horario aquí Gracias! -y fue a abrazarlo, estaba completamente perdido.

-Ya va estoy perdido y no me gusta -dijo Emmett.

-Hable con Billy Black, -explicó Charlie- y le conté de Bella, le ofreció un trabajo dando clase de literatura, para eso fue que se graduó no? - Billy era un gran amigo de Charlie, habían estado en las fuerzas especiales juntos, hasta que perdió la movilidad en sus piernas, yo simplemente no soportaba a su hijo, solo lo había conocido una vez, el muy imbécil trabajaba para la CIA, pero Bella iba ser profesora, que bien por ella, en una de tantas pláticas me contó que era lo que mas quería

-Vaya, que bueno Bells felicidades -le dio Jasper.

-Gracias, y de que hablaban?, que tienen que hacer? -Charlie arrugó su cara, no le gustaba para nada la idea de que ella se metiera en este trabajo, y a mi tampoco, demasiado peligroso.

-De que no tenemos con que hundir al último trabajo -le dijo Emmett a menos que tu nos ayudes sería perfecto, aunque prefiere- NOOO! -Charlie y yo gritamos al mismo tiempo, y los demás se sobresaltaron.

-No voy a permitir que Bella haga algo así Emmett pero que dices?

-Creo que no tenemos nada mas Charlie, además ella sabe cuidarse, y estaremos ahí por cualquier cosa

-Si -dijo ella muy emocionada- yo ayudo a lo que sea, yo se me cuidar Charlie no hay ningún peligro, déjame anda, es lo último que van a hacer déjame entrar -no podía evitar reírme, Bella parecía una niña colgada de los hombros de Charlie.

-No creo que sea lo mejor -ije yo tratando de que Charlie diera una negativa- debe existir otra forma

-Lo hemos pensado todo el día Edward, y no se nos ocurre nada, con ella sería muy fácil -Emmett era un salido.

-Está bien, pero tenemos que tomar todas las precauciones -no podía creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban- Edward encárgate de su seguridad por cualquier cosa

Asentí y escuché a Jasper, el por lo general era el de la logística, ya teníamos un plan, y yo me encargaría de que a ella no le pasara nada, por lo menos así estaba más seguro. Todos se fueron y Emmett y yo nos quedamos arreglando todo, dando los últimos detalles

-Emmett, no te lo he dicho pero felicidades por los bebes, me alegra mucho esa gran sorpresa, vas a ser el mejor papa -tarde pero seguro-Gracias, fue alucinante al principio, pero ahora que lo asimile es una gran noticia hermano, estamos muy entusiasmados, y tu?

-Yo que?-Cuando te casas con Tanya?

-No lo se Emmett, creo que antes nos vamos a vivir a Italia -ví que iba a comenzar a protestar- es lo mejor Emmett, ya ves lo que paso anoche, tengo que alejarla de la familia antes de que sea peor

-Edward, tu eres mi hermano y te quiero, si te vas no solo ella se va a alejar también tu, piensa en Esme, la vas a destruir, no es justo que dañes su familia, y Edward no vas a estar ahí para mi boda, tu eres el padrino

-Claro que si Emmett, estaré ahí no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien

-Y Bella? -Preguntó muy serio- e visto como la vez, e visto como te ve, Edward déjala, quédate con nosotros se feliz

-Ya te he dicho que no es tan simple Emmett, y ya no hay vuelta atrás después de que terminemos todo con Charlie me voy a Italia, mañana hablaré con el resto de la familia

Esta vez no quería verle la cara a Tanya, así que la llame avisándole que iba a quedarme en la casa de Charlie, esta noche debía pensar mucho en cómo decirle a mi familia que me iba, subí directo a mi habitación, mi tentación estaba cerca, a solo unos metros de mi, ¿Qué estaría haciendo?

Me levanté asustado, tenia días sin haber dormido tanto, me di una ducha y salí directamente a mi carro, tenía que hablar con Carlisle y Esme, avisarles desde ahorita

-Hola querido como estas -me recibió mi madre con una abrazo- ya desayunaste?, tu papa y Alice bajan en un momento acompáñanos cielo

Esme me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta el pequeño comedor que estaba dentro de la cocina

-Mama, tengo que hablar con todos -me sentía bastante nervioso, sabía que le iba a hacer daño- crees que tarden mucho?

-Quien yo? -Alice entró con su voz cantarina y una gran sonrisa como siempre junto a mi papa-Que nos quieres contar cielo?

-Bueno, esto es un poco difícil -me estaba poniendo más nervioso, y sentía la mirada intensa de Carlisle- estuve hablando con Tanya de nuestros planes del futuro, y debido a el incidente que tuvieron esa noche en la cena

-NOOO! -dijo Alice levantándose rápidamente- Edward te vas?, es cierto?, te vas a Italia a vivir con ella?

Esme comenzó a sollozar, y Alice salió de la habitación cuando yo hice gestos de afirmación

-Edward, tu sabes que tienes nuestro apoyo para todo -comenzó a decir Carlisle- y si eso es lo que tu quieres te apoyamos, aunque nos duela saber que eso lo que significa verdaderamente es que te quieres alejar de la familia

-No es eso exactamente -trate de explicar- solo quiero alejar a Tanya papa, lo hago es por ella, ya vez que Alice no la soporta, y el incidente se va a volver a repetir

-Edward, eso es lo que quieres, estás seguro? -me preguntó mi mama con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Agache mi cabeza, eso no era lo que quería, pero eso era lo que tenia que hacer, lo correcto, Tanya podía suicidarse si no me iba con ella

-Si mama, estoy seguro de lo que tengo que hacer, no te preocupes te prometo que no me voy a alejar, te prometo que te llamo todos los días -dije mientras la abrazaba- es muy difícil olvidarla señora Esme

-Oh querido, mas te vale que me llames todos los días, pero antes que nada mas te vale ser feliz Edward, porque mira que te estoy dejando ir y eso es muy difícil

Despues de ayudar a mi madre con los platos y de que mi papa se fuera subí a la habitación de Alice, sabía que estaba molesta

-Que quieres Edward? -estaba acostada en su cama dibujando uno de sus diseños.

-Alice, no quiero que te molestes conmigo, no crees que es lo mejor?, así ya no vas a tener que verla ya sabes lo mal que te cae

-No, sabes que seria lo mejor -dijo con una gran sonrisa, presentía que esto me iba a hacer sentir muy mal- que sucediera algo así como mi cuento de hadas favorito, quieres saber cuál es?

Rodé los ojos y ella me dio un golpe, tenia que escucharla era Alice

-No Alice cuál es

-La Bella y la Bestia -Se me escapo un suspiro, Alice dio justo en el punto Bella- yo sé que no te lo sabes así que te lo voy a contar -dijo halándome hasta la cama- Ponte cómodo esto va a tardar un poco

"Bella era una de las bebes más hermosas de este mundo, por eso su mama le puso Bella, tenía una hermana mayor, que era igual de hermosa, pero de otra forma, y se llamaba Rose, ellas tres eran muy felices, hasta que Bella y Rose crecieron y fueron hasta el pueblo, ellas Vivian en el campo, y entonces se fueron al pueblo más cercano porque Bella tenía que buscar a su padre que era el Rey, en el pueblo conocieron a Ali, una linda jovencita, con una gran y hermosa sonrisa y un sentido de la moda y el estilo único, gracias a que su mama tenía un don para decorar, Ali ayudó a Bella a encontrar a su padre el Rey, y cuando eso paso todas fueron invitadas a vivir en el gran castillo, y ahí conocieron a la BESTIA, un hombre apuesto, pero muy muy amargado y serio, y muy gruñón que no sabia como divertirse ni como reírse ni nada, la Bestia vivía en el castillo del Rey con su hermano y su mejor amigo, ellos cuidaban el gran castillo, y así Alice conoció al hombre mas perfecto jamás creado Sir Jazzy que era el mejor amiga de la Bestia, y Rose se enamoró a primera vista de Sir Emmott, el hombre más fuerte y más divertido de todo el reino, y a Bella le quedaba la Bestia para ella solita, y paso algo mágico, ella lo quería, lo quería de verdad, pero la Bestia vivía encerrado en el castillo sin recibir sol y eso le afecto un poco el cerebro, y no se daba cuenta que él también la amaba, y que ella lo hacia reír, y lo hacía feliz, simplemente, como debe ser el amor, tu me amas y yo te amo y el resto del mundo que se muera si le da la gana, entonces la Bestia se dio cuenta que podía ser igual de feliz como lo eran Ali con Sir Jazzy y Rose con Sir Emmott, y le dijo todo lo que sentía a la princesa Bella, y ella fue muy feliz y todos fuimos muy felices, Rose tuvo dos lindos y perfectos bebes, Bella le quitó lo gruñón y tarado a la Bestia que se comportaba como una persona feliz, y Ali se casó con Sir Jazzy en una maravillosa ceremonia, y creó una pequeña empresa para que todo el reino se vistiera con las últimas tendencias de la moda, y fue maravilloso todos vivieron felices "

-Alice -no podía aguantar la risa- se supone que ese fue la película de Disney que nos hiciste ver un millón de veces hasta que Emmett dañó apropósito el televisor?

-Claro que no tonto, esta es simplemente otra versión -estábamos riendo los dos, ya se le había pasado la amargura- pero es enserio Edward, puedes aprender mucho de estas historias, tu a mi no me mientes como lo haces con mama, te conozco Edward, y aunque no lo creas puedo predecir el futuro, lo veo todo Edward, veo mi cuento hecho realidad, pero veo algo que no sigue bien, la pequeña historia de Bella y Bestia, tiene que terminar así. Toma, lo dibuje mientras te contaba la historia

-Son cuentos Alice, la vida real es más complicada -le di un beso recibí su dibujo y fui hasta la puerta.

-La vida es lo que nosotros queramos Edward, tu eres el que la complica hermanito, espero te haya servido mi cuento, piénsalo muy bien, y mira el dibujo para que recuerdes la historia

Salí de ahí Alice a veces era demasiado extraña, el dibujo era lindo, ella tenía mucha creatividad, la bella y la Bestia, aunque Bella es mucho más linda, lo doble y lo metí en mis bolsillos, ahora tendría que ir a enfrentar mi futuro en Italia


	16. Chapter 16

-Rose estás segura?

-Si Bella, completamente segura, llega mañana

René llegaba mañana de nuevo, ahora se le había metido en la cabeza que tenía que cuidar a Rose en el embarazo y ayudar en su boda.

-Ya sabes la nueva noticia? -le hice señas de que no- Edward se va a vivir con Tanya en Italia, después de que terminen lo de Charlie. Oh Bella no vayas a llorar mira tus ojos -dijo asustada, Rose le huía a las lagrimas- si lloras yo lloro Bella, él lo decidió así déjalo no es el único hombre en este mundo, apuesto a que hay mejores que él

Sentí como mi corazón se quebraba en mil pedazos

-Rose, si el caso fuera el contrario, si estuvieses enamorado de Emmett y él de ti, y decide irse con otra persona, como te sentirías?

-Lo dejaría ir, si eso es lo que él quiere, total él se lo perdería, te gusta este? -teníamos horas en el centro comercial, comprando ropa para mi nuevo trabajo.

-Sí, creo que eso es suficiente Rose, tenemos que dejarle algo mas a los otros clientes, y quiero irme de aquí, mañana tengo que dar clase temprano y Emmett debe estar paranoico por estar afuera todo el día

-Ok -dijo sujetándose de un stant de ropa- solo espera que el mundo deje de dar vueltas y nos vamos

Ayude con su mareo a Rose, fuimos a pagar y nos dirigimos a su casa

-Emmett es todo lo que necesito Bella, ahora él hace algunas cosas en la casa, hoy tenia que lavar toda la ropa, y ahora se encarga de los desayunos, es tan especial Bella -dijo suspirando-Ok Rose, me alegra que se la lleven bien

Entramos a su casa yo la ayude a entrar algunas cosas que había comprado, y vi algo muy cómico, Emmett con un delantal y con una gran cesta de ropa sucia

-Hola Bells, como les fue? -dijo colando la cesta en el piso y abrazando a rose- como estas cielo?, y los pequeños?-Bien osito, compramos muchas cosas

-Ya veo que encontraste otro trabajo Emmett -dije riendo-Oh si Bells, ahora soy ama de casa, pero aún no a tiempo completo, eso es después de mañana en la noche, lista para nuestro último trabajo?

-Siempre estoy lista Emm, me voy a preparar la cena, nos vemos mañana

Me fui caminando, tenía que dejar que todo el mundo me trajera y me llevara al final siempre me tocaba caminar, por lo menos la casa de Charlie estaba cerca, aún no pensaba en la noticia que me dio Rose, aún no podía caer, no frente a Charlie, y tal vez él esté en la casa así que me puse a pensar en mi nuevo trabajo, me tenia realmente entusiasmada

-Estas lista Bella, si tienes miedo no participes, ya veremos que hacemos no te preocupes -a Charlie no le gustara la idea de que los ayudara mañana.

-Charlie, solo tengo miedo de una cosa -me miró sorprendido, no estaba en nuestro carácter tener miedo- René llega mañana temprano, Rose la va a buscar a en aeropuerto, se va a instalar con ellos

-Bueno, te considero hija, y gracias por la cena, estuvo delicioso -dijo mientras me daba un abrazo- que tengas un bueno día mañana

-Buenas noches

Recogí todo en la mesa y los puse en el lavavajillas, no era tan complicado cocinar en esta gran cocina, y solo para Charlie y para mi, estaba tomando un rumbo de nuevo mi vida, muy diferente pero me gustaba.

-Disculpa no sabía que estabas aquí -dijo Edward detrás de mi.

-Pero porque te vas?, que tiene que ver que este aquí?, tan poco me toleras? -le dije cuando iba a salir de la cocina.

-No -se veía muy triste- no es eso Bella, solo que creo que es más fácil así

-No es mas fácil de ninguna forma Edward -sonaba bastante triste tenía que actuar mejor- ya cenaste?, si quieres te puedo servir y me acompañas mientras arreglo todo -quería tanto estar con él.

-Gracias -dijo y sentó en el desayunador frente a mí.

Serví su comida y comencé a arreglar la cocina, por primera vez si había un silencio incomodo, quería decirle que no se fuera, que yo lo quería, pero no quería su rechazo

-Mañana comienzas con tus clases? -el silencio también era incomodo para él, porque buscó el tema más trivial para poder hablar.

-Sí, mañana comienzo

-Que bien -dijo y otra vez el silencio incomodo volvió. -Edward, hablemos -tenía que ser valiente, me senté frente a él- Rose me comentó que te vas a vivir a Italia con tu Tanya, te felicito por esa buena acción que vas a tomar -le dije con resentimiento-

-Bella, es lo mejor para todos, así por lo menos Alice y Rose van a estar tranquilas

-Edward, ¿enserio nos vas a hacer esto? -bajó su vista y se quedó callado, las traicioneras lagrimas comenzaron a salir- eres un estúpido Cullen, un estúpido al igual que ella, ya entiendo que son tal para cual, y espero que seas feliz en Italia -estaba tan molesta con él.

Me levanté y él me detuvo justo cuando iba a cruzar la puerta, me sujeto del brazo y se colocó frente a mi, los dos estábamos llorando, nos estábamos haciendo daño, él nos estaba matando a los dos

-Suéltame Edward -tenía tanta rabia, quería golpearlo y antes de que mis ganas aumentaran tenia que soltarme.

Estábamos tan cerca, quería tanto besarlo, que estúpida era, el hombre me volvía idiota definitivamente

-Bella, no llores -dijo limpiando las lagrimas- tú no te mereces eso

Me acerqué mas y lo bese, con toda la rabia que sentía en ese momento, era mejor hacer eso que golpearlo, aunque después me arrepienta

-No me importa el mundo Edward, no me importa el resto del mundo esta noche -estaba siendo totalmente sincera-

Me separé de él, necesitaba aire, y necesitaba pensar un momento, esas sensaciones que Edward me hacía sentir me nublaban completamente la mente, pero no tuve mucho tiempo, ya que el colocó sus manos en mi rostro y me beso, pero esta vez mas tierno, un beso que demostraba todo el amor que existía entre nosotros, comenzamos a caminar entre besos, todo estaba en total oscuridad y calma, Charlie seguro ya estaba dormido, llegamos al pasillo y nos besamos mucho, agarré a Edward de la mano para poder ver donde caminaba, si me caía iba a estropear todo el momento, llegamos hasta mi habitación y entramos, la luna iluminaba todo y él se veía simplemente perfecto, hermoso, pase mi mano por su rostro, lo amaba tanto

-Olvidémonos esta noche del mundo, esta noche salgámonos de la realidad Edward -dije mientras el cerraba sus ojos y besaba mi mano -Mi bella - su mirada, era extraña, dolor, deseo, amor? - estas segura?

No le respondí, simplemente lo bese, tiernamente, lo amaba con todo mi ser, caminamos hasta mi cama y seguimos con los besos, bajo por mi cuello lentamente, coloco sus manos por debajo de mi blusa y la fue levantando, sentí como se mojaba mi intimidad cuando llego a mis senos, lo necesitaba tanto, sentía que teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo, quito mi camisa y comenzó a besar mis pechos, nos recostamos en la cama, era tan agradable sentirlo encima de mí tocándome como lo hacía, subió y senti su lengua delinear mis labios, y sentí su erección rozando mi intimada, abrí mis piernas aun mas y las coloqué en si cintura lo quería dentro de mí, las palpitaciones en mi clítoris era algo increíble.

-Edward !- gemí, era tan delicioso - Déjame ir por un condón a la habitación de Emmett, espera no tardo- me beso, baje mis piernas y salió corriendo, las dudas lelgaron a mi, ahora si lo ibamos a hacer, y yo era una torpe virgen, había leído mucho sobre el acto sexual, y estaba preparada, quería que fuera hoy, no me importaba que después se fuera, me levanté muy rápido y termine de quitarme la ropa, estaba desnuda para el, era extraño, sentir esto, todo mi cuerpo estaba vibrando, necesitandolo, Edward entró despacio y se asombro cuando me vió desnuda, se acerco a mi y devoro mi boca, su lengua jugaba con la mía, su beso era necesitado también.

-Bella me encantas, me existas! - susurraba en mi oído y yo sentía como la humedad comenzaba a bajar hasta mis piernas- su boca estaba en mi boca, sus manos en mis senos, caminamos hasta la cama y volvió a quedar sobre mí . Edward bajo su mano hasta mi vagina

-Bella estas tan húmeda - gimió cuando la tocó se alejó un poco de mí y se quito la ropa, era un Dios, era perfecto lo quería, me volvía loca pero sentía que amaba a este hombre, colocó su condón y se colocó sobre mi de nuevo, la punta de su pene comenzó a rozar mi entrada, mientras me besaba fue penetrandome, dolía si, pero no quería que se detuviera

-Bella - se detuvo, sorprendido - eres..

-Si lo soy, sigue porfavor, sigue, te necesito- gemí, de verdad lo quería dentro de mi - Pero Bella, estas segura? - otra vez él, con su pensadera, moví mi cadera y sentí como su pene entró por completo, dolió un poco, pero él no se movió y mi vagina se acostumbro a él era tan placentero, seguí moviendo mi cadera, él estaba en shock, simplemente me miraba, tomé su rostro y lo bese - Sigue vamos- gemí y sentí como comnzó a moverse dentro de mi, estaba en la gloria, esto era mas de lo que yo esperaba- Bella!- gemía nuestras respiraciones eran una sola, el climax aumento, sentí como subía el rubor, el calor hasta mi cabeza, era delicioso, algo una onda de excitación comenzó desde la punta de mis pies, hizo que me retorciera del placer, era demasiado necesitaba soltarlo todo y llego otra vez el calor por todo mi cuerpo y el placer, todos mis musculo se contrajeron, sentí como los músculos de su espalda se contraían también y el descanso después de eso, edward gimió mas fuerte y se recostó completamente sobre mí, aún podía sentirlo adentro, esto era maravilloso, lo abrace, este hombre era mi vida...

La molesta alarma del despertador me obligó a levantarme, extrañaba que Alice lo hiciera, pero estaba segura que en este momento estaría durmiendo, Edward ya no estaba en mi habitación, todas las imágenes de lo que hicimos en la noche volvieron a mi cerebro, mi cama aún olía a él, y estaba segura que yo olía a él

-Vamos Bells, hora de ir a trabajar -dije dándome ánimos.

No quería pensar en lo de anoche, habíamos prometido que solo iba a permanecer en nuestros recuerdos, ahora serian recuerdos perfectos de la primera noche que pase con Edward Cullen, me di una ducha y me coloqué uno de los trajes nuevos, quería causar buena impresión en mi primer día, baje a la cocina y comencé a preparar unas tostadas, seguro mi padre ya se estaba arreglando también, por lo general salía temprano

-Buenos día cielo -dijo entrando a la cocina- como estuvo tu noche?

-Bien Charlie -él no tenía ni idea que estuve haciendo toda la noche- toma -dije mientras le colocaba su plato en desayunador- entonces, hoy es el día de tu último trabajo no? -esta mañana estaba de un excelente humor.

-Si, no puedo creer que hoy se acabe todo, fue divertido sabes?, pero me alegra que todo haya acabado, así tengo más tiempo para ti, y para mi nuevos nietos -(Charlie estaba muy emocionado por los bebes de Rose.

-Tenemos que celebrar, mañana después de que todo acabe definitivamente, que te parece una cena y después un brindis?, con todos, puedo decirle a Esme que me ayude

-Como tú quieras hija, deja todo ahí yo arreglo la cocina, ve y termínate de arreglar o si no vas a llegar tarde

Subí corriendo, Charlie tenía razón se me estaba haciendo muy tarde, quería averiguar si Edward seguía en la casa pero no tuve tiempo, bajé corriendo y me despedí de Charlie, subí a mi auto y arranque, me sentía tan nerviosa

-Buenos días a todos, soy su nueva profesora de Literatura inglesa -dije en frente de unos 40 estudiantes- mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero todos me pueden llamar Bella, no quiero nada profesora ni nada de eso, me hacen sentir muy vieja

Los estudiantes rieron ante mi comentario, y ahí me di cuenta que todo estaría bien, esto era lo mío definitivamente

-Hasta luego Bella -era lo que mas decían mientras todos salían del gran auditorio.

Ya había terminado mi periodo de hoy, había dado tres clases y era hora de almorzar, comencé a arreglar todos los papeles del escritorio, cuando escuché una voz muy familiar detrás de mi

-Así que ahora eres la Profesora Isabella Swan -René dijo con su característico aire de superioridad.

-Mama! -Dije mientras la abrazaba, me hacía mucha falta sus locuras-, pensé que íbamos a almorzar en la casa de Rose,

-Íbamos es la palabra clave hija, hasta que a Emmett se le ocurrió meter sus manos en la cocina y daño toda la comida, así que Rose y yo vinimos por ti para almorzar en cualquier otro lado, y él se quedó castigado limpiando su desastre

Salimos al estacionamiento donde nos esperaba Rose, nos pusimos de acuerdo para vernos en un restaurant italiano que quedaba cerca, y mi madre vino conmigo en el auto

-Así que, quien es el chico?-Porque siempre hacia las preguntas más difíciles, la miré con cara de confusión- me di cuenta desde el momento en que te vi Bella, mira tus ojos, mira tu sonrisa, así que no pongas esa cara que es muy obvia tu situación, cuéntamelo todo

-Mama, no es nada -tenia que ponerme seria, Edward estaba comprometido, Edward se iba a Italia con Tanya, se iban a casar e iban a tener muchos hijos, con esto volví a mi estado de tristeza.

-Oh no!, que problema hay? -Porque me tenia que conocer tanto?.

-Hay un grave problema mama, una persona entre nosotros -no podía mentirle, igual lo iba a descubrir todo-

-Cuéntame mas detalles

Le conté solo hasta la aparición de Tanya ya que teníamos que bajarnos, quedó sorprendía al enterarse de que era el hijo de Esme, pero le encantaba la idea

-Porque tardaron tanto? (Rose odiaba esperar), ya tenemos mesa

Ordenamos la comida, y seguí con mi historia, Rose me ayudó con algunos detalles, y cuando llegué a la parte más difícil no pude evitar llorar un poco

-Bella, es un idiota -dijo mi madre muy tranquila- él se lo pierde hija, al parecer toda la inteligencia le quedó a mi querida Alice -Rose se puso molesta ante ese comentario- disculpa hija, pero Emmett no es la persona más inteligente de este mundo, no podemos negar que es muy divertido y lindo, es perfecto para ti Rose, y ahora, olvídalo Bella, es lo mejor, que se largue con su Tanya, tu tienes muchísimas mas oportunidades y estoy segura que muchas mas mejores

-Falta un detalle muy importante -ellas me miraron con un signo de interrogación en sus caras- dormí con Edward anoche -dije muy muy bajito.

-No entiendo -dijo Rose exasperada.

-Pase la noche con Edward -dijo un poco mas alto.

-Cielo sigo sin entender -dijo René.

-QUE PASE LA NOCHE CON EDWARD!-(grite desesperada, no me gustaba repetir una y otra vez las cosas.

-No entiendo en que cambia todo? (dijo Rose)

-Yo pensaba que lo habían hecho desde un principio y no lo habías dicho porque es tu privacidad (mi mama y Rose era igualitas)

Terminamos de comer y me fui, tenía que ir a la oficina Charlie me esperaba para definir detalles, y Rose tenía que esperar que le envolvieran el pedido de Emmett

-Llegas tarde (dijo Jasper apenas pasé la puerta, se veía de mal humor)

-Disculpen, fui a almorzar con Rose y mama y se me pasó el tiempo, pero ya estoy aquí (pude ver a Edward sentado un poco mas alejado)

-Tranquila Bella, Jasper te va a indicar algunas cosas que cambiamos por tu seguridad, pero básicamente es lo mismo

Jasper duró tres aburridas horas explicándonos una y otra vez el plan

-Bella, tienes que seguirlo al pie de la letra, no puedes hacer algo sin antes consultarlo con nosotros, recuerda que te vamos a escuchar y tu nos puedes escuchar

-Si Jasper, creo que el que hayas explicado todo seis veces a servido para que quedara muy claro, no te preocupes

-Bien (dijo mi padre), ahora tienes que ir a la casa, Alice te va a ayudar a prepararte, nosotros vamos en un rato, todavía faltan buscar algunas cosas

Mientras estuve ahí no vi a Edward a la cara, y él no dijo nada, solo cuando le preguntaban, me despedí de todos y salí hasta mi casa, le escribí a Rose que por nada del mundo dejara a mama que pasará por aquí, sino todo se arruinaría con sus paranoias

-Hola Alice (estaba esperándome en mi habitación, pero se veía extraña), estoy lista para ser tu muñeca personal

-Llegas tarde Bella, ya no tenemos tanto tiempo (seguro había peleado con Jasper, ella también estaba de mal humor)

Me cambie y no quise verme en el espejo, Alice me había diseñado un traje de desnudista Chic, según ella, yo solo me sentía sin ropa, me coloqué un gran sacó arriba, y se dedicó a trabajar en mi cara

-Pase (dijo cuando tocaban a la puerta, yo estaba recordando una y otra vez la noche con Edward)

-Ya estamos listos (La voz de mi ángel estúpido), tenemos que darnos prisa se está haciendo un poco tarde

Me levanté y ví que el miró sorprendido, sentí el rubor subir a mi rostro

-No crees que se te fue la mano? (dijo un poco molesto mirando a Alice)

-Fueron las indicaciones de tu amigo Edward no la pagues conmigo (TU amigo?, de Jasper?, si estaban molestos)

Bajé detrás de Edward, mi papa me veía con cara de arrepentimiento, y no faltaron las bromas de Emmett

-Hija, cuídate mucho, haz todo lo que Jasper te dijo y todo va a salir bien

-Tranquilo papa, todo va a salir bien, no es nada del otro mundo (le dí un beso y me monté en un carro alquilado)

-Ok chicos (Emmett estaba en el asiento trasero, y Edward junto a mi)

-Bella, (dijo Edward), yo voy a entrar, Emmett va a estar afuera, y Jasper va a estar unas cuadras mas atraz, vas a estar segura te lo prometo (Amo a Edward definitivamente)

Edward se ocultó y Emmett se bajó del auto cuando faltaba una cuadra para llegar, era una gran casa, que solo se usaba para estas cosas, agarré mi bolso me coloqué el audífono y escuche a Jasper pelear con Edward

-Que pasa? (dije muy bajito)

-Nada bells, tu haz tu trabajo que nosotros controlamos todo desde aquí (se oía claramente a Emmett)

Baje del auto y camine hasta la puerta, dos hombre atendieron, y me hicieron pasar, me indicaron que entrara a un cuarto para que me prepara, eso era perfecto, así podía dejar entrar a Edward, cuando estuve segura de que los tipos se habían ido abrí la ventana, me sentía bastante nerviosa, pero yo podía con todo esto y mas

-Estas segura Bella? (me preguntó Edward cuando entró a la habitación)

-Si, todo va a salir bien

Caminé hasta la puerta pero el me detuvo, dándome un beso, antes de irme, me soltó, respire profundo y salí de ahí, los guardias me llevaron a otra habitación, el trabajo era fácil, solo tomar fotos de cosas sospechosas, y aquí habían muchas, se veía droga por todas partes, y armas que estaba segura eran completamente ilegales, comencé a tomar fotos muy rápido, Jasper me indicaba que eran perfectas y que ya las estaba recibiendo, cuando la puerta se abrió, él señor a quien querían hundir entró con una gran sonrisa

-Así que tu eres mi diversión de hoy (dijo sentados en la cama)

-Por eso estoy aquí (dije tratando de sonreír, estaba muerta de los nervios)

Solo tenía que bailar para él, y comencé mi show, le saqué un poco mas de información de sus negocios sucios, era fácil, pero él tipo se comenzó a acercar, y eso no estaba permitido, ese no era mi trabajo

-No me pagaste para eso (dije cuando el me sujeto del brazo)

-Te pagaré si ese es un problema, ahora dame un beso

-QUEEE! (grite aturdida), ni se te ocurra acercarte mas, ya cumplí con mi trabajo así que me retiro

Me agaché para recoger mi saco y el tipo me haló muy duro del brazo

-Que tienes ahí (había descubierto el audífono), quien eres? Porque traes eso?, Marco, Cayo (llamó a los hombres de afuera)

-Que pasa señor Aro (dijeron entrando)

-Tendremos que acabar con ella como hicimos con la ultima, les dije que esta vez tenían que tener cuidado con quien eligen, se pueden crear sospechas

Le dí un muy merecido golpe a Aro en su cara, y el tipo cayó al piso retorcierdonse del dolor, los dos hombres se acercaron demasiado a mi pero Edward apareció y los dejó en el piso, era fantástico verlo en acción, se veía muy sexy pateando traseros

-Vámonos (dijo sujetando mi mano)

Salimos corriendo de ahí, podía escuchar a Edward peleando con Emmett y Jasper, nos montamos al auto y sentí como alguien respiraba cerca de mi oído, Edward estaba manejando y yo grite del susto que el Idiota de Emmett me dio

-Emmett nos podemos estrellar por tu culpa (Edward estaba tenso)

-JAJAJAJA (Emmett y sus cosas), tu cara fue de película Bella, para mi colección lástima que no tengo una cámara

-Emmett nos están siguiendo (esa era la razón por la que Edward estaba tenso)

Comenzaron a planear que hacer con Jasper, yo no podía escuchar nada ya que mi audífono se había quedado dentro de la casa, me dí cuenta que ahora estaban detrás tres camionetas, y solo había una

-Edward esas dos también nos siguen?

-Sí

Ya teníamos un plan, iríamos a un estacionamiento donde Jasper esperaba con un auto igual a este, y ahí los despistaríamos, Emmett estaba molesto, porque él quería irse con Jasper, ya que si se quedaba con nosotros se iba a perder toda la diversión, y esa era una buena idea, que nos dejara a Edward y a mi solos

-Emmett, y porque no te bajas cuando lleguemos? (le metí la idea en la cabeza)

Así fue llegamos muy rápido antes de las camionetas, Emmett se bajó corriendo y se subió, escuche como Jasper le decía Idiota, Edward arrancó y detrás iba Jasper, agarramos una avenida muy transitada y los perdimos

-Está bien Charlie, creo que lo mejor es ir a esa casa, ocultarnos por esta noche (escuche como hablaba con mi papa), está bien, me comunico contigo cuando esté a salvo allá (sabia que se refería a mi)

-Edward notaste que Jasper y Alice estaban de muy mal humor?

-Si, creo que tuvieron una discusión, pero no se mucho del tema la verdad

-Y a donde vamos?, ya no nos siguen

-Vamos a otra casa, solo por precaución, pero primero tenemos que cambiar de auto, y buscar algo para que te pongas debes tener frio

Llegamos a un estacionamiento abandonado, salimos del auto y Edward me dio su abrigo, no me tapaba mucho pero algo era, caminamos hasta una gran moto

-Nos vamos en eso? (definitivamente me iba a congelar hoy)

-Si, disculpa que no hayamos preparado algo mas cómodo para ti, no sabíamos que teníamos que estar pendiente con tu ropa, a Alice se le fue la mano (ya entendía porque le dijo eso a su hermana)

-Tranquilo, solo es un poco de frio en las piernas

Nos montamos y arrancamos, en realidad era mucho frío, sentía que mis piernas estaban moradas, pero estaba junto a él, podía escuchar su latido, podía sentir su respiración ya que tenía mi cabeza recostada a su gran espalda, nos detuvimos en una pequeña casa, no tenía ni la menor idea de donde estábamos

-Llegamos (dijo cuando estacionamos), espero que no haya sido difícil lo del frio

-Tranquilo soy fuerte

Entramos y Edward encendió las luces, todo era muy pequeño, habían computadoras y equipos extraños por todos lados, grandes televisores una pequeña cocina, no había comedor, ni muebles era extraño

-Esta es la habitación (dijo abriendo la puerta de la segunda puerta que estaba en el piso de arriba), la otra puerta es el baño, debe haber algo de ropa en el armario, deberías abrigarte un poco

Edward bajó y yo busque por todos lados donde encender la luz, hasta que por fin la encontré, por lo menos era una habitación, aunque solo había una cama, abrí el pequeño armario y encontré lo que esperaba, pura ropa de hombre que me quedaba enorme, que poco sexy, encontré un pantalón y me lo coloqué pero se caía, así que dejé de luchar con él, me quité la chaqueta de Edward y el estúpido disfraz, pero solo la parte de arriba, me coloque una gran camisa, entré el baño me quite todo es maquillaje, y ahora era un poco mas parecida a mi, ya no tenia tanto frio, dentro de la casa la temperatura era perfecta, bajé y Edward me dio una taza de chocolate, nos sentamos en un pequeño sofá que había entre tantos aparatos

-Así que ya todo se acabo? (dije cuando caí en la realidad que una nueva vida estaba comenzando para todos), y esto qué es exactamente?

-Eso es una casa que Charlie compró, la usábamos cuando teníamos que hacer seguimientos, pasábamos días y días sin ver la luz del sol

-Y Tanya no se molesta porque no vayas a dormir esta noche con ella? (estaba tan feliz, esta noche era otra vez mío)

-Supongo (dijo sin ningún interés). Pero si así se dan las cosas no tengo la culpa, primero tu seguridad, y yo era el encargado de eso

-Se va a molestar porque estas conmigo verdad? (que dulce era la venganza estaba disfrutando bastante este momento)

-No lo sé, pero creo que es lo mas probable, ya hablaré con ella, mañana cuando salgamos de aquí, aún tienes frio?

-No, estoy bien…

Hablamos un poco, le conté de mi día en la universidad, y se veía contento por mi, Edward y su sonrisa eran mi perdición, y como era de esperarse terminamos en la cama

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto (dijo cuando ya estábamos a punto de quedarnos dormidos)

-Si esto es lo que quieres en tu vida sabes que lo puedes tener Edward….


	17. Chapter 17

Me desperté en sus brazos, era maravilloso, pero teníamos que volver a la realidad, la noche había estado tranquila solo besos y caricias hasta quedarnos dormidos, él era maravilloso

-Edward -dije y le dí un beso- despierta tenemos que ir a casa

-Buenos días -dijo cuando por fin pude ver sus hermosos ojos verdes- como dormiste?-Bien, muy bien, y tu?

-Tan bien que no me quiero levantar nunca, y no quiero que te levantes ven acá -dijo halándome a su lado y abrazándome.

-Eso es una buena idea, pero creo que deberíamos ir a casa, tengo que trabajar y Charlie debe estar preocupado

Nos dimos un par de besos y nos levantamos, me coloqué la misma ropa, por lo menos ya había salido el sol y no me iba a dar frio, subimos a su moto y fuimos hasta la casa de Charlie, quien nos esperaba en toda la entrada con cara de preocupación

-Estas bien? -(dijo mientras me abrazaba- mas nunca voy a hacerte pasar por eso Bella, te diste cuenta lo peligroso que fue?, jamás me hubiese perdonado si te pasaba algo, René estuvo por aquí, le dije que te habías quedado en tu apartamento, dijo que cuando salieras de la universidad fueras a la casa de Esme

-Esta bien Charlie, voy a subir tengo el tiempo justo para llegar a la clase

Escuché como Edward comenzaba a contarle todos lo detalles a mi papa, entré a mi habitación y vi a Alice dormida en mi cama, eso era algo muy extraño, Alice siempre se levantaba muy temprano, me acerqué y ví que estaba llorando, habían pañuelos por todos lados, entré a la ducha y me coloque por fin mi ropa, bajé y preparé un té, llame a la universidad y le dije a la secretaria que les asignara un ensayo a los alumnos de hoy, era maravilloso ser profesora

-Alice, linda despierta -dije muy suavecito, en comparación como ella me despertaba a mi- Allly despierta

Alice despertó y cuando me vio comenzó a llorar, era increíble y triste verla así

-Cuéntame que fue lo que paso?, me estas preocupando

Después que se calmo un poco y se tomó el té entró al baño, Rose ya venía en camino así que iba a tener mucho apoyo

-Es Jasper -dijo cuando ya estábamos las tres- me había dicho que iba a salir con unos amigos, y salió con María -dijo volviendo a llorar.

-Y María es?

-SU ex novia, y no sé porque salió con ella, cuando me estaba tratando de explicar comencé a tratarlo feo y se molesto, ahora los dos estamos molestos y él va a salir detrás de ella

-Y porque no hablas y arreglas todo con el? -era tan sencillo como eso.

-No puedo, lo trate mal, y estoy celosa aún, me dijo que iba a viajar a Texas, a ver a su mama y ella es de allá, seguro me lo va a quitar, lo voy a perder -Rose estaba comenzando a llorar también- él me iba a apoyar con mi nueva empresa pero ahora no puede, porque se me fue la creatividad anoche traté de hacer nuevos diseños y me quedaron horribles, perdí mi don -ya estaba otra vez incontrolable con su llanto- y Edward lo arruina todo porque se larga mañana con Tanya, ella tiene todo listo, voy a perderlo a él también

Parecíamos unas locas, las tres llorando descontroladamente

-Que pasa aquí? -mi mama y Esme entraron confundidas al ver que las tres llorábamos desconsoladamente.

-Rose pero porque lloras? -pregunto mi mama abrazándola.

-Porque ellas no están felices, y eso me hace sentir muy mal, y porque estoy gordaaa! -dijo llorando aún mas- esta mañana me pese y subí tres kilos, y Emmett ya no me va a querer mas y se va a ir con su Ex novia y me va a dejar sola, y estas estúpidas hormonas me vuelven sentimental

-Él no tiene solo una ex, el tiene muchas -remato Alice.

-Alice, Emmett adora a Rose, y más te va a adorar con tu barriguita cielo no te preocupes, yo se lo que crié, no te va a dejar por nadie -dijo Esme haciéndola sentir mejor Y tu porque lloras Alice

Alice repitió su historia, y la calmaron un poco cuando Esme le dijo que Jasper había hablado con ella y le había dicho que planeaba llevarla a Texas a que conociera a su mama. Yo no quería hablar de mi gran problema, y ninguna me forzó a hacerlo

-Creo que necesitamos un día de Spa -dijo mi mama- así esta noche Alice se verá maravillosa para que arregle todo con Jasper, y Rose se sentirá muchísimo mejor porque sus bebes están creciendo sano y salvos

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, así que levántense, voy a decirle a Charlie que ya todo está bien, al pobre le iba a dar una crisis nerviosa de escucharlas llorar -dijo Esme riendo…

El tiempo pasa volando cuando te la vives bastante ocupada, ya había pasado un año desde que Edward se fue, la última noche que paso conmigo fue nuestra despedida, todos fueron a despedirse al aeropuerto, pero yo no fui capaz, mi mama decía que con el tiempo el dolor pasaría, pero era mentiras, con el tiempo aprendí a vivir con él, el dolor estaba intacto, mis clases en la universidad me tenian bastante ocupada, ahora era la jefe del nucleo de literatura, y estaba participando los bebes de Rose eran hermosos, una niña Elizabeth y un hermoso niño Aiden, hoy me tocaba cuidarlos, Rose estaba con René, Esme y Alice terminando los últimos detalles de su boda, Emmett y Jasper montaron una agencia de seguridad, y yo era la niñera cuando Esme o René no podían

-Ok bebes, hoy vamos a tener una entretenida lectura, -me había encargado de comprarle muchos libros- se llama el Elefante Bernardo

Era agradable pasar la tarde con ellos, son muy tranquilos, terminé de leerles y se quedaron dormidos, bajé para calentarles sus biberones, lo peor era cuando tenían hambre, comienzan a llorar y desesperarse

-Bella? -Emmett acababa de entrar a la casa.

-En la cocina -le dije para que no perdiera el tiempo buscándome poro todos lados-Hey Bells, y los bebes?

-Dormidos estoy calentando su leche -Seguro, quien no se va a aburrir con esas cosas que les lees -dijo riendo- no tarda en llegar Jasper con una gran sorpresa

Emmett salió seguro a ver a sus hijos, y yo me quedé pensando en Edward, lo extrañaba, estaba nerviosa seguro iba a venir a la boda, aunque nadie me lo había asegurado aún, siempre sabía de él por Esme, lo ultimo que supe fue que se iba una semana de vacaciones con Tanya y sus padres, a una aldea de Italia, y que aún no se casaban, por lo menos, pero no estaba segura si pensaba en mi como lo hacia yo en el.

-Hey Bella, le vas a dar a los bebes leche evaporada? -preguntó Emmett viendo como se quemaba la olla que no tenía ningún liquido- en que planeta vives pequeña?

-No me di cuenta grandulón, están dormidos aún?

-Sí, profundamente dormidos, así de aburrida seria la historia, pobrecito mis hijos a los que los tengo que exponer -dijo con un gesto muy dramático- Hey no te quejes, gracias a mi van a ser muy inteligentes y afortunados, no como el padre

-_touché_ -dijo con una gran sonrisa- creo que Jasper ya llegó con la sorpresa voy a abrir

Calenté un poco mas de leche y subí a ver a los pequeños

-Hola cielito -Aiden tenia sus hermosos ojos azules muy abiertos- tienes hambre?,

agarré el intercomunicador de bebes y baje con Aiden para darle su leche, cuando bajé ví a Emmett entrar detrás Jasper y detrás alguien que me dejó completamente estática

-Mi campeón está despierto -Emmett se veía muy feliz- Bella, adivina quien acaba de llegar de Italia, nada mas y nada menos que Edward Cullen

Por un momento todo se paralizó, el mundo dejó de mirar cuando me volví a perder en esos ojos verdes, por un momento todo volvío a tener sentido, por un momento mi felicidad fue completa, por un momento todo el amor que sentía por Edward y que estaba bien profundo en mi corazon salió, y ahora era mas grande, amaba a Edward con todo mi ser, pero ese momento fue muy corto, gracias a Emmett

-ESTAMOS AQUÍ! -gritó -Que bien Emmett acabas de despertar a Eli -dije molesta, Emmett parecía un niño.

-No importa, que se despierte para que a Edward le dé envidia el no tener una niña tan linda y tan llorona igual a su mama

-A que no eres capaz de decir eso frente a Rose -dijo Jasper haciendo que todos riéramos- cuanto apostamos?

-Con eso no se juega Jazz, mis noches de pasión estarían en juego -dijo Emmett muy serio.

-Toma -dije dándole a su bebe- voy a buscar a Eli.

Subí corriendo, queriendo escapar, Edward estaba ahí abajo, sentía mi corazón a millón, sentía que mi estomago se me iba a salir por la boca, y que mi cerebro se me iba a salir por la nariz

-Está bien Eli, ya estoy aquí princesa -le dije mientras la cargaba.

No quería bajar no aún, sentía muchas mariposas en el estomago, y nisiqueira le había dicho hola, pero la pequeña seguía llorando, reclamando por su comida, así que baje, yo era valiente, una persona muy valiente y segura, y él solo era Edward, el hombre del que estaba enamorada, él que me ponía los nervios de punta con tan solo recordarlo

-Aquí está la princesa Edward - dijo Emmett cuando baje, Edward tenia en sus brazos a Aiden se veían tan hermosos los dos.

Me acerqué a él para que la viera, y me concentré en las mejillas sonrosadas de la muñequita que estaba en mis brazos

-Es hermosa Emmett -dijo con una gran sonrisa- te felicito me alegra muchísimo que todo haya salido bien y que me hayas dado dos sobrinitos

-Ok, pero creo que les deberían dar de comer si no quieren que nuestros tímpanos se revienten -dijo Jasper ansioso, no le gustaba el llanto de los niños- ven dame a Aiden yo le doy de comer, Emmett trae a Eli

Los bebes se fueron junto con Emmett y Jasper, así que quedamos solos

-Hola -dijo un poco incomodo-Hola, no sabia que ibas a venir, y tu Tanya? -estaba 80 por ciento segura que venía solo.

-Se quedó con sus padres, su mama estaba un poco enferma, y no le entusiasmaba la idea de venir a la boda de Rose y Emmett

-Que bien -dije feliz mi corazón brincaba de una lado al otro- digo no por la mama de ella ni nada de eso

-Te entiendo tranquila, y si que bien -mi sonrisa, mi sonrisa torcidaa, era sexy el tiempo lo colocaba cada vez mas guapo- así que estabas de niñera?

-Si, todas están con los últimos detalles de la ceremonia, ya sabes mañana va a ser un día largo

Hablamos un buen rato, tratando de ponernos al corriente de las cosas, me contó que ahora tenía su propio consultorio, y que Tanya trabaja con sus papas en un pequeño hotel que él les había ayudado a abrir, y yo le conté que ahora jefe de núcleo y que daba muy pocas horas de clase, hasta que Emmett y Jasper volvieron a entrar llevándose a Edward a mostrarle la última adquisición de Jasper, un carro ridículamente costoso, así que yo me volví a quedar con los niños

-Ok pequeños, creo que es hora de que jueguen un ratito con sus juguetes -dije mientras los colocaba en el área de juegos que estaba en la sala. seguro su mami no tarda en llegar

Me senté junto a ellos y comencé a leer, estaba tan feliz que tenía que ocuparme en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera ponerme a bailar como lo estaba haciendo mi corazón, unos minutos después llegaron ellos, hablando de lo grandioso que había sido el carro de Jazz, y llegó Charlie, a saludar efusivamente a Edward

-Bueno, ya que todos están aquí, yo me retiro a preparar la cena -dije mientras me levantaba, la charla que ellos tenían eran cosas de hombres aburridos- nos vemos en casa

Jasper vivía con nosotros, y era agradable, el hermano que nunca tuve, si Emmett era la energía y risas Jasper era la tranquilidad y seriedad, todos hacían un muy buen equilibrio en mi vida, subí a mi auto y llegue hasta la casa, comencé a preparar todo y a recordar todas las cosas que había pasado con Edward, y todas las cosas que había pensado de él cuando se fue, idiota nos arruinó la vida a los dos, ya no podía dejar de llorar

-Porque lloras? -su voz me sobresaltó-Estaba picando cebollas -dije limpiando mi cara- vas a cenar aquí?

-Si no es mucho pedir, extraño tu comida

Seguí cocinando, las pastas eran las favoritas de Charlie y mías así que eso era lo que estaba haciendo hoy, él estaba recostado a la puerta, viendo como cocinaba

-Yo solo se hacer tostadas y cereal, con el resto soy caso perdido -dijo ccon una hermosa sonrisa.

-Y porque no le dices a Tanya que te enseñe?, apuesto que lo sabe hacer muy bien

-No tanto como tu, la verdad nunca cocina, pero si vas a la casa vas a encontrar mucho cereal y muchas tostadas, siempre salgo a comer afuera

Recordé cuando Tanya me dijo que ella se iba a dedicar a Edward completamente, bueno no era muy eficiente porque se veía bastante delgado a decir verdad

-Bueno, espero que hoy disfrutes una rica comida casera-Estoy seguro que así va a ser

Seguí cocinando y el observando, el silencio no era incomodo, ni sus miradas, cuando alzaba la vista me encontraba con una hermosa sonrisa, y yo trataba de darle una hermosa sonrisa también

-DONDE ESTAS EDWARD? -la voz de Alice nos hizo aterrizar.

-En la cocina -grito.

Alice entró corriendo y se le guindó técnicamente, pobre Edward, detrás de ella entraron Esme Rose y René, todas los saludaron y Esme comenzó a llorar

-Edward mira como estas de flaco -dijo mientras lo abrazaba- seguro estas comiendo bien?, deberías volver cielo te extraño mucho-Si mama todo está bien, esta noche voy a cenar aquí si no te importa, mas tarde iré a la casa

Todas se fueron, no antes sin contarme que mañana tendríamos una tarde de chicas antes de la boda, Carlisle y Charlie serian los encargados oficiales de los bebes, y Emmett y Jasper habían apostado por quien se rendiría primero. La cena fue agradable, mi comida fue un éxito Jasper y Charlie comieron tanto que estaba segura que se dormirían apenas tocaran la cama

-Bella, podemos vernos en un rato en nuestro lugar?-me dijo Edward antes de irse).Yo le hice señas de que si, y subí a mi habitación, a dar saltos tal cual adolescente, ya entendía porque Alice hacia eso, la energía que te producía ser feliz era tanta que esa era una buena manera de descargarse, me duche y me puse algo mas cómodo, y subí a nuestro lugar, estaba tan ansiosa de volverlo a ver

Cuando llegue el ya estaba ahí

-Vaya si que cambiaste este lugar -dijo cuando me vio.

-Solo traje una manta y la coloqué, me gusta acostarme a ver las estrellas e ir a la universidad con arena en tu cabello no habla muy bien de ti

-Es mas cómodo así

-Y cuando tiempo vas a estar aquí? -dije mientas me sentaba a su lado.

-No mucho, me voy después de la boda, no puedo dejar a mis pacientes solos tanto tiempo- Pacientes claro -dije un poco irritada.

-Bella te extraño -dijo mientras me sujetaba mi mano y le daba un beso- todo este tiempo no e dejado de pensar en ti

-Yo tampoco Edward, pero tu ya elegiste, y tienes que aceptar las consecuencias de tu actos

-Lo sé, y todos los días enfrento esas consecuencias

No se que mas paso esa noche, yo creo que los dos nos pegó la luna, hicimos el amor en mi cuarto muchas veces, rompí una de las reglas que le había impuesto a Charlie y a Jasper pero no me arrepentía, no me arrepentía de nada

-Bella -escuché que me despertaba- Bella abre los ojos tengo algo que decirte rápido -abrí los ojos y lo vi un poco serio.

-Que paso? -Nada malo amor, es solo que yo quiero tener conmigo todo el día, todo el tiempo que pueda, se que soy egoísta y que no me lo merezco

-Ya basta Edward, yo también quiero, pero no entiendo que pasa?

-Vámonos, escapémonos antes de que Alice y tu mama lleguen para su día de chicas

-Y a donde vamos?, Alice movería cielo y tierra para encontrarnos, y todos se van a dar cuenta

-No importa, un día fuera de la realidad te acuerdas? -como le decía que no si estaba besando todo mi cuerpo.

-Está bien, solo tenemos que buscar nuestros trajes para llegar justo a la ceremonia

-Nos vemos en una hora en la entrada de la urbanización, lleva tu carro

Me dio un beso y se fue, me sentía tan feliz, todo el día fuera de la realidad era maravilloso, busque el vestido me puse mi ropa, metí otro cambio en un bolso con un poco de maquillaje y los accesorios para el vestido, lleve todo lo necesario, escribí en una nota que hoy estaría fuera todo el dia y que comenzaran sin mi, Alice y Rose me iban a matar por esto, aún era muy temprano asi que baje a mi auto sin que nadie se diera cuenta, salí de la casa y en la entrada estaba mi angel, con una hermosa sonrisa esperándome


	18. Chapter 18

-Nadie se dio cuenta? -me pregunto divertido cuando se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.-Ni Jazz ni Charlie se habían levantado aún, y en tu casa?

-Mi padre estaba leyendo noticias, Alice estaba dando ordenes por teléfono, y mamá estaba arreglando unas flores -lo miré asustada, se suponía que nadie nos podía ver- tranquila, salí por la puerta de la cocina y nadie me vio, tenemos el día para nosotros

-Y a donde vamos?-Podemos ir a esa casa donde estuvimos la ultima vez, o a donde quieras -ninguno de los dos podíamos dejar de sonreír.

-Que te parece si primero vamos a desayunar algo, y después si vamos a la casa, pero me tienes que decir cómo llegar, yo la verdad no lo recuerdo.

Paramos en una cafetería, esta mañana estaba hambrienta y estaba segura que necesitabamos energías para el resto el día, él estaba tan sonriente y esta situación me parecía tan natural que yo simplemente decidí no pensar en nadie y disfrutar el momento.

- Te conté sobre la vez que estuvimos de vacaciones en Grecia? - comenzó a contarme, me gustaban estas historias, por lo general venian acompañadas de locuras de Alice o Emmett, le hice gestos con la cabeza de que no- Resulta que mi abuelo el papá de Carlisle era un prestigioso abogado, en Londres, mi abuela murió cuano nació mi padre así que su familia eran solo ellos dos, una parte de la familia de mi abuela era de Grecia, y mi abuelo mantenia bastante comunicación con ellos, en especial con un primo creo que era para mí - se quedó pensando - si como un primo de segunda generación, el hecho es que el abuelo por esa época lo trajo a vivir a Londres con él, cuando apenas abría su buffet, y él vino además con su hijo. El abuelo y Diácono, así se llamaba, eran muy buenos amigos, estuvieron siempre ahí cuando se casó y formó su familia, y su hijo pasaba mucho tiempo con mi papa después de que nació, era algo así como su hermano mayor, ese hombre, se fué un día de excursión a los emirratos ärabes, y descubrió un gran yacimiento petrolero, compro el terreno y se hizo rico, mi abuelo murió su padre Diácono murió y a él lo hicieron mi padrino de bautizo, tengo muchisimos años sin verlo, la ultima vez fué en esas vacaciones en Grecia, pero el tipo estaba loco, nos quedamos en su mansión y era algo increible, Emmett le tenía terror, una tarde papa y mamá se fueron en uno de sus yates, y nos quedamos con el - comenzó a reirse - recuerdo, que nos sentó frente a su escritorio, Alice tendría unos 6 años, ese señor nos miraba fijamente, como queriendo leer nuestras mentes, usaba un baston, era de esos ricos mañosos y frikis, Emmet hacía todo lo posible porque se fuera, entonces comenzó a pedirle comida, y él porsupuesto comenzó a llamar al servicio, pero nadie llegaba entonces salió de la habitación y nos dejo encerrados, yo tenía la grandiosa idea de que en esa mansión había un tesoro escondido así que comenzamos a buscar por todos lados, tiramos los estantes donde habían libros porque pensabamos que estaba encajado en una pared, encontramos una pequeña rejilla, era un antiguo sistema de aire acondicionado, y la unica que podía entrar era Alice, así que fué hasta allá, abrieron la puerta y el estupido de Emmett cerró la rejilla con tanta fuerza que la trabo, Alice había quedado encerrada, y se volvió histerica a gritar y a pedirle ayuda a mi papa - Edward se reía demasiado a este punto de la historia, nisiquiera podia comer - y luego...mi padrino regaño a Emmett y salió a buscar ayuda, en eso Esme y Carlisle llegan asustados, y luego de que sacan a Alice, Emmett no se quería mover del lugar donde estaba parado .. jajajaja- no sabía que venía en la historia, pero estaba muerta de la risa con el - el muy imbecil, se había hecho en los pantalones cuando lo regaño mi padrino jajajaja, no quizó salir de la habitación por días, se perdió de muchas comidas y playas hermosas jajaja..

-Bueno - le dije yo después de que nos calmamos de reir - esa sería muy buena historia para que cuentes en la boda...

Después de salir de ahí, Edward agarro mi auto y nos llevó hasta la casa,mi corazón estaba tan feliz, hablamos un rato estuvimos juntos, hicimos el amor en todos lados de esa casa y todo fue tan perfecto, pero ya llegaba la hora de comenzar a arreglarnos

-Crees que se molesten mucho si rapto a la madrina? -aún estábamos en la cama.

-La verdad creo que solo nos matarían a los dos, ya sabes la madrina tiene unas ganas enormes de ser secuestrada

-Bueno, entonces creo que es mejor que comencemos a arreglarnos, no es buena idea que después de una boda se celebre un funeral

Nos levantamos entre risas, estábamos muy felices juntos

-Edward creo que tienes que ayudarme con un grave problema -le dije y vi como se asustaba- Esta máquina -le mostré la plancha para el cabello- va a convertir mi rebelde melena, en una muy suave delicada y lisa, pero sola no puedo me ayudas?

Una de las cosas más cómicas y extrañas que a pasado en mi vida, Edward tratando de arreglar mi cabello

-Pero porque la agarras así Edward, te vas a quemar -ya le había explicado paso por paso como hacerlo pero no entendía.

-Pero como mas lo hago Bella, lo estoy haciendo como tu dijiste, AUCHh! -se quemó.

-Cielo, si agarras el cabello que recién planchaste con tu mano te vas a quemar, hazlo con el peine, no es tan difícil

Tardamos un poco más, pero por fin mi cabello estuvo perfecto, y él también, arregle su corbata y salimos

-Rápido Edward Alice nos va matar, y después lo va a hacer Rose, y después Emmett y después René, y después Esme y ya no vamos a reencarnar mas

-Ok, tranquila que vamos a llegar antes de que llegue Rose

Estaba tan nerviosa, había sido una irresponsabilidad irnos así, pero ser irresponsables era divertido cuando lo era junto a él, y aún tenía tiempo de estar con él, mi cabeza estaba creando la perfecta película de la boda, toda la familia feliz, y Edward y yo bailando y celebrando, sin ningún problema. Llegamos justo a tiempo como él había dicho, Rose aún no llegaba

-BELLAAAAA! -gritó Alice cuando me vio- voy a matarte después de la boda, como se te ocurre hacerme esto?, casi me da un colapso mental

-OH ALICEEE! -estaba tan emocionada que la abrace- tu no me necesitabas para nada tenias todo bajo control, y déjame en mi nube que pase uno de los mejores días

-Se que soy autosuficiente Bella, pero no sabias si ibas a llegar, y eres la madrina tienes que ayudar a Rose, está arriba terminándose de arreglar

Edward comenzó a hablar con algunos invitados, y yo subí hasta donde estaba mi hermana

-Toma querida, algo prestado era de la mama de Carlisle y espero que me lo devuelvas cuando finalice la boda -Esme le estaba dando una hermosa pulsera de diamantes de a Rose.

-Bella dónde estabas?, nos tenias preocupadas -dijo mi hermana cuando me vio.

-Rose te vez hermosa (aunque siempre se veía así, pero esta vez era especialmente hermosa), después les cuento que hice, pero ya estas lista para ser una Cullen?

El vestido de Rose, era tan ella, aunque Alice lo había diseñado, fue casi toda su creación, ahora Alice era un poco más reconocida, pero ella quería permanecer con el perfil bajo y sus diseños eran muy exclusivos, hoy toda la familia estaba vestida por Alice, incluso los bebes

-No aún falta para que esta perfecta -dijo mi madre- algo prestado listo, algo azul en la liga, falta algo viejo

-La pulsera es prestada y vieja, de la época victoriana -dijo Esme- estas perfecta cielo

-Ok chicas, ya está todo listo, todos en sus lugares, papa viene subiendo y nosotras tenemos que ir a ocupar nuestros asientos -dijo Alice agitada.

Nos despedimos de Rose y bajamos, Edward era el padrino y yo la madrina, ya que Alice y Jasper eran los padrinos de los bebes, Edward estaba frente a mí con una gran sonrisa, y Emmett se veía bastante nervioso

-Bells, segura que no me va a dejar plantado? -me pregunto cuando me vio.

-No Emmett, no lo va a hacer ella te ama, y ve a tu lugar que ya está a punto de entrar

Carlisle llevó a Rose, Esme estaba llorando al igual que Alice, los bebes estaban despiertos atentos a todo en los brazos de mis padres, el padre comenzó sus palabras y todo fue muy rápido, Emmett la beso antes de que le dieran permiso, y todos comenzamos a reír, era tan típico de él, salimos a felicitar a la nueva pareja y a posar para las cámaras que siempre seguían a mi hermana

-No te me pierdas Bella, con la recepción necesito toda la ayuda posible va a estar la prensa -dijo Alice mientras posábamos con toda la familia.

-Tranquila Alice, ahí estaré

Alice no mandó a toda la familia a la casa de Esme y Carlisle, ahí iba a ser la fiesta, Edward y yo nos fuimos en el auto

-Te vez hermosa -dijo besando mi mano cuando estacionamos.

-Tu no te quedas atrás

Adentro estaba casi todo listo, los invitados comenzaron a llegar y Edward no se separaba de mi por ningún motivo, estaba tan feliz, comenzamos a atender a todos y a hablar, hasta que Jasper se nos acercó

-Alice dice que subas a su habitación Bella, y tú tienes que ayudarme a traer algunas cosas -dijo mirando a Edward.

Subí y ahí estaban todas las mujeres con los bebes

-Que paso Alice? -ví que René estaba ayudando a Rose a quitarse el vestido.

-Aquí esta, póntelo rápido, hay que recogerte el cabello para que sea mas fácil -Alice me dio otro vestido.

-Pero porque Alice, este me gusta

-Bella, con ese es mas difícil bailar, y así muestro mi próxima colección, ayúdame un poquito

Me puse el vestido, y tenia razón era un poco mas cómodo, me podía mover mas fácil, el nuevo vestido de Rose era cosa del otro mundo

-Rose no crees que es un poco exagerado -dijo René preocupada-Claro que no mama, me encanta me siento tan cómoda -dijo modelando.

-Te sientes desnuda dirás -la corregí yo, ese vestido no dejaba nada a la imaginación- eso no se puede llamar vestido

-HOLA CHICAS PORQUE SECUESTRARON A LA NOVIA -Emmett entró a la habitación sin nisiquiera tocar-$%$&"#$%/&, Rose ese vestido no te va a durar mucho (dijo sorprendido)

-EMMETT! (Esme se levantó de la cama muy molesta), como se te ocurre decir eso en frente de los niños, tu no eres así de grosero que te pasa? -Rose René Alice y yo comenzamos a reirnos.

-Ella me enseñó mama, no deja de decir esas cosas en la casa -dijo señalando a Rose, y poco a poco cada pulgada de la cara de Rose se fue convirtiendo en disgusto.

-EMMETTT!, Como se te ocurre decir eso? -dijo muy molesta.

-ROSALIE HALE -Ahora René estaba gritando, y Alice y yo no podíamos dejar de reír- que te he dicho sobre el lenguaje de camionero, como se te ocurre decir eso enfrente de los bebes

-Mama, el lenguaje de camionero lo deje cuando era una adolescente, y que crees que soy una mala madre?, por supuesto que no digo nada de eso frente a los bebes, y tu -dijo matando con la mirada a Emmett- este vestido y toda mi ropa va a durar mucho tiempo, mucho más del que vas a poder soportar

Esme y René comenzaron a reír por la cara de Emmett cuando Rose dijo eso, ella salió de la habitación y Emmett se fue detrás de ella rogando

-Ok, esos dos nunca cambiaran -dijo Alice- ahora que paso con papa y Charlie, no estaban encargados de los bebes?

-Si cielo -dijo Esme- pero necesitaban un cambio de pañal, y a eso se opusieron rotundamente

-Que cobardes -dijo en tono despectivo mi mama- de todas formas nosotras nos encargamos de ellos y ustedes vayan y atiendan a los invitados y a la prensa

Bajamos y comencé a buscar a Edward, pero no lo veía por ningún lado, en la casa no entraba ninguna otra persona, y todos parecían divertirse

-Hola tu eres Bella -una chica y un chico con una cámara se me acercaron- la hermana de Rosalie

-Si, soy yo -yo le tenía miedo a las cámaras- pero no voy a dar ninguna entrevista, busquen a Alice Cullen, ella es la encargada

-Si, hablamos con ella, lo que queremos es hacer tomar a los bebes, Rose nos dio su consentimiento dijo que te buscáramos

Pe4rfecto, ahora tenía que buscar a los bebes, vi a Jasper con Eli y me acerqué

-Hey Jazz, y Esme? -se suponía que ella la iba a cuidar.

-Bailando con Carlisle, me quede con esta princesa mientras bailan

-Ven -dije pasándola a mis brazos- Rose quiere que algunas cámaras les tomen fotos, no sabes donde esta René creo que tiene a Aiden

-No, pero voy a buscarlos tu quédate aquí y los mando

Comencé a hablar con la periodista, me dijo que todo estaba siendo un éxito total, y me dijo que solo quería que presentara ante las cámaras a los bebes, cuando vi a Edward, moverse entre tanta gente y en sus brazos traía a Aiden

-Jazz me dijo que trajera al bebe contigo, René me lo dio se fue a bailar -dijo un poco confundido.

-Si, hay que presentarlos ante la prensa, estamos listos entonces

Edward se colocó junto a mi, y con su brazo libre me abrazó

-Aunque parezca imposible te vez aún más hermosa con ese nuevo vestido -dijo a mi oído.

Le regale una gran sonrisa mientras me perdía en sus ojos

-Listo Bella comencemos -dijo la reportera- Tenemos aquí a Bella la hermana de Rosalie, y a Edward Cullen el hermano de Emmett, ellos fueron los -padrinos de esta unión, cuéntenme algo de la pareja, imagino que los deben conocer muy bien -dijo colocándole el micrófono a Edward.

-Yo conozco a Emmett de toda la vida, y a Rose de hace algún tiempo, solo puedo decir de ellos que son tal para cual, perfectos el uno para el otro -dijo con una gran sonrisa, y acercándome más a él.

-Y a quienes tienen allí? -ahora era mi turno para hablar-Ella es Elizabeth, y él es Aiden los pequeños tesoritos de la familia, los bebes de Emmett y Rose

La reportera siguió preguntando cosas, pero Edward respondió, hasta que una pregunta me dejó pálida

-Y ustedes no tienen planes de bodas? -Esta tipa estaba loca?, Edward y yo casándonos?.

Los dos nos miramos confundidos, no éramos nisiqueira novios, y ella le hizo señas al camarógrafo que la entrevista había terminado

-Bella Rose y Emmett quieren a los bebes, están en su mesa -dijo Jazz cuando la prensa se fué.

Caminamos hasta la mesa de los novios, y Rose recibió a sus hijos con una gran sonrisa, al parecer ya había arreglado las cosas con Emmett, Edward me invitó a bailar y pasamos toda la noche en eso, disfrutando de todo, hasta que Alice llegó para decirnos que éramos libres de hacer lo que nos diera la gana, y Edward me sujetó del brazo y subimos corriendo a su habitación

-Mañana me voy -estábamos abrazados en su gran cama.

-Porque?, deberías quedarte unos días mas, acaso no lo estas pasando bien? -comencé a dejar besos por su cuello.

-Sabes que cuando me pides las cosas así no puedo decirte que no?, pero me puedo quedar máximo dos días mas, tengo los pacientes allá Bella

-Dos días son dos días…

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que ví fue al hombre perfecto sonriéndome

-Buenos días -dijo dándome un beso- como amaneciste hermosa?

-Buenos días, yo muy bien, y tu?

-Mejor que nunca junto a la mujer que amo -Mi mundo se paralizó, eso sucedía fácilmente gracias a Edward.

-Dijiste que amas? -que lindo que dijera eso.

-Si, Isabella Swan, yo Edward Cullen te amo con todo mí ser

-Y Tanya? -estaba colocando los pies en la tierra.

-Tanya fue una muy mala decisión, y es algo con lo que e vivido por un año Bella, pero ya no quiero, ya estoy seguro que es aquí donde pertenezca, con mi familia y contigo

-Eso quiere decir? -necesitaba tanto escuchar que se venía.

-Eso quiere decir, que cuando llegue arreglo todo para devolverme, y para hacer bien las cosas contigo

-EDWARD TE AMOO! -Grite mientras llenaba su rostro de besos- estoy tan feliz

-Yo también amor, entonces, creo que entre más rápido me vaya más rápido arreglo todo y me vengo en definitiva

-Entonces, vamos y te dejo en el aeropuerto, pero promete Edward Cullen, que te vas a venir muy pronto

-Te lo prometo amor, no te voy a dar chance de que me extrañes y me olvides

-Cielo, te voy a extrañar, pero olvidar nunca, te amo

-EDWARDDD! -Alice comenzó a golpear la puerta- porque te trancas?, necesito ayuda abre

-Creo que no es buena idea que nos vean juntos, no hasta que termines todo con Tanya -le dije mientras me levantaba y me vestía.

-Esta bien, y no le digas a nadie que me vengo, quiero que sea una sorpresa para los demás, voy a salir, te amo

Edward salió y espere un momento hasta asegurarme de que no había nadie en el pasillo, baje con cuidado y ví como el personal recogía todo

-Bella donde estabas?, te busque por todos lados -Alice estaba realmente estresada.

-Ya estoy aquí Alice, lo demás no importa, me sigues necesitando?

-No, puedes ir a tu casa, esta noche mama va a dar una cena, espero que vengas con Charlie

Me despedí de Esme y Carlisle que aún bailaban en la pista con una música de su tiempo, me monté en mi carro y llegue a mi casa, no sabía que se habían hecho todos, así que subí a mi habitación a darme una ducha, cuando por fin me coloque mi ropa normal salí a averiguar donde estaba mi papa

-Charlie? -comencé a tocar su puerta.

-Hola hija -no tenia buena pinta- estaba descansando anoche se me fue un poco la mano con los tragos

-Ok, voy a prepararte algo para que te sientas mejor, esta noche estamos invitados a una cena así que aprovecha y duerme ahorita

Seguí mi propio consejo, no había dormido bien estos días y me recosté un rato…


	19. Chapter 19

La cena estuvo perfecta, Rose y Emmett se fueron por tres días a un hotel en Canadá, su corta Luna de miel fué debido a los bebes, aún estubo muy dificil que aceptaran irse por tan solo 3 días, tuvimos que dejar muy en claro el horario de turnos para el cuidado de los pequeños, Edward aún no se había ido, todavía lo tenia para mi, estaba viviendo mi propia fantasia a tenerlo para mi, ya había salido de mi día de trabajo, y estaba esperando a mi milagro personal, mi auto aparecio con mi Dios griego y una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola amor -me encantaba que me dijera amor- como te fue?

-Bien cielo, hola pequeños, listo para pasar la tarde mas entretenida de sus vidas? -estaban con sus grandes ojos abiertos, hoy era mi turno cuidar a los gemelos- Soy su tia favorita-dije cuando comenzaron a reir.

Llegamos a la casa de Rose, ahí los íbamos a cuidar, era mas fácil porque estaban todas las cosas que los pequeños necesitaba, los colocamos en sus sillitas y nos sentamos al frente

-Y ahora? -Edward no tenia ni idea de cómo cuidar a un bebe-Ahora vamos a leer -dije mientras sacaba el libro que había traido para hoy.

-Hola chicos -entró Alice con la gracia de una bailarina- estoy libre en la tarde y nadie me quiere aguantar, así que vengo a ayudarles con los bebes

-Esta bien - Edward tenpia una mueca- Bella va a leerles una historia así que no hables tu, calladita estas mas bonita - y ella le saco la lengua y se sentó junto a mi, ambos me miraron para que comenzara así que abrí el libro, sentí que Alice se acercaba aún mas y justo iba a pronunciar la primera palabra del título pegó un chillido.

-HAYYYY! esa historia me la sé perfecta, dejame contarla a mi porfavor -dijo haciendo un tierno puchero-No creo que sea buena idea Alice, tu historias son algo extrañas

-Dejala Edward - dije antes de que comenzaran una de sus interminables discusiones- comienza Alice.

"_Esta era la historia de un soldadito que estaba olvidado por su dueño, todo los días veía como su dueño jugaba con los soldaditos mas nuevos de madera, y no querían al pobre soldadito de plomo, hasta que un día él necesitaba un soldadito que liderara a un ejército, y colocó en ese trabajo al soldadito de plomo, y así el demostró ser el más grande y maravilloso jefe de su pequeño ejército, siempre ganaban todas las batallas gracias a él. Y ahora el soldadito de plomo jugaba en los días y en las noches se sentía solo, hasta que llegó la navidad y en la casa colocaron un enorme árbol de navidad, y lo adornaron con brillantes bambalinas doradas, el soldadito se sentía feliz, porque había visto a una pequeña bailarina que adornaba el árbol._

_Todas las noche se sentaba encima de la chimenea a ver a bailarina, hasta que un día ella lo llamo, y se conocieron, fue amor a primera vista, la bailarina era la más graciosa y hermosa de todo el mundo, tenía un estilo único, y el soldadito era el más inteligente y valiente de todas, que le robaba muchos suspiros a la linda bailarina solo con su sonrisa._

_Cuando todos los juguetes cobraban vida y comenzaban a jugar entre ellos en las noches, el soldadito y la bailarina pasaban su tiempo a solas, hablando, o a veces el soldadito solo se quedaba encima de la chimenea viendo a su perfecta bailarina, los dos estaban muy enamorados_

_Una noche que el soldadito estaba viendo a su amor desde la chimenea sonó el reloj sus doce campanadas, y una gran caja misteriosa se abrió, y salió un horrible payaso, grotesco y con nada de estilo, que se llamaba María, ella quería que el soldadito de plomo se fijara en ella, y quería tener la gracia de la bailarina, pero eso era algo imposible, el corazón del soldadito de plomo ya partencia a Ally, así se llamaba la bailarina_

_Después de que el soldadito jugó toda la tarde comenzó a pensar, y deicidio declararle su amor a la bailarina, pero esa noche la bailarina vio como María y sus amigos secuestraban al pobre soldadito, desesperada llamo a sus otras amigas, el hada Rose y la princesa Bella, Ally les contó todo el desastre, y decidieron buscar ayuda en el ejercito del soldadito, pero solo dos valientes soldados salieron a ayudar, Eddie y Emm_

_Comenzaron a buscar por toda la habitación al soldadito y no lo encontraban, ya estaba a punto de amanecer y el niño dueño de todos los juguetes estaba a punto de llegar, cuando Ally y todos vieron con horror como la payasa de María iba a tirar al soldadito al fuego de la chimenea, la bailarina salió corriendo a auxiliar a su amor, y cuando llegó ahí vio como María caía junto al fuego con su Jazz, entonces ella auxilio al soldadito, pero los dos se quemaron, la base de la bailarina también era de plomo como la del soldadito, y se comenzó a fundir_

_Pero derrepente el niño llegó, y se dio cuenta que la bailarina y el soldadito estaban en la chimenea y los sacó justo a tiempo, el plomo de las bases de las figuritas se había unido y se había convertido en un perfecto corazón, y María se quemó y todos vivieron felices para siempre_"

Edward y yo nos miramos confundidos, esta historia me la contaba René cuando éramos niñas y no era así

-Te dije que no era buena idea- Edward estaba recostado hacia atras con sus ojos cerrados y sus manos cruzadas sobre el pecho, los bebes estaban dormidos, y Alice tenía cara de psicopata, como siempre.

-Alice, estás segura que así es la historia?

-Claro que sí, esta es otra versión mucho más linda no crees?,

-Si Alice lo que tu digas, de todas formas los bebes se durmieron, así que logramos la meta

-Bueno, como yo soy tan escandalosa me voy de aquí, necesito a mi Jazz -dijo saliendo de la habitación, danzando como una bailarina.

-Jamás en mi vida pensé en oír una historia así de ella -dije aún confundida- todo traba sobre ella y Jasper

-JAjaja!, y eso que no oíste la de la Bella y la Bestia que trataba sobre nosotros, pero es Alice, seguro le tiene una adaptación a cada pareja, ella solo es rara, nunca debieron prestarle tanta atención cuando niña - recordé a la Alice del video, y todo lo que Edward se preocupaba por ella.

-Sí, no sería raro, tienes razón es Alice

Subimos y acostamos a los bebes en sus cunas, bajamos de nuevo a la sala, últimamente Edward y yo permanecíamos mucho tiempo a solas, nos tiramos en el gran sofá de la sala, y yo me recoste sobre su pecho, no teniamos necesidad de hablar, comenzó a jugar con mi cabello comenzamos a darnos besos y caricias, era tan delicio poder sus labios, eran tan suaves y carnosos que lo mordí, si lo se estoy loca pero eso pareció calentarlo aún mas, se alejó de mi y me miró con asombro, pero sorpresivamente me sentó encima suyo y me comenzó a devorarme, me quitó la blusa y bajo por mis senos, era tan delicioso, fuera bra, si alguien llegaba era nuestro fin, comencé a mover mi cadera sobre su erección.

-Como me dices que me calme Esme?, esto es tu culpa, como permitiste que esa arrastrada se le acercara a él? - comenzamos a escuchar los gritos de Tanya estaba gritando a Esme afuera de la casa, me bajé rapidamente y coloqué mi bra, él me ayudo a colocar la camisa, me arreglo el cabello y salimos de ahí, estaba segura que parecía un fantasma.

-Que pasa Tanya -dijo Edward furioso- no respondo si sigues tratando a mi mama así

-EDWARD CULLEN COMO TE ATREVES A ACOSTARTE CON ESTA ARRASTRADA?-Me estaba diciendo arrastrada, bueno en parte si lo era, yo era la otra la amante, pero era la mujer que Edward amaba- no te voy a perdonar jamás por esto, eres un imbécil destruiste nuestro futuro Edward destruiste mi vida -dijo y salió corriendo.

Edward salió detrás de ella, cosa que me partió el corazón, pero tenía que arreglar sus cosas, tal vez este era un buen momento para terminar todo

-Oh querida discúlpame por eso, ella llegó buscando a Edward y cuando entró a su cuarto vió tu teléfono celular, y creyó que hay Bella discúlpame

-No Esme, no es tu culpa, es solo un mal entendido, entremos y nos preparamos un té para calmarnos un poco

Esme y yo pasamos un tiempo ahí mientras René llegaba, hablamos de cosas triviales, pero sentía una preocupación muy grande, me sentía insegura, y si Edward no vuelve?, pero tenía que confiar él me lo había prometido

-Bella estas bien? -dijo Esme preocupada- estas pálida cielo, estas bien? -Si Esme, no te molesta que te deje sola con los bebes, necesito hacer unas cosas

Salí de allí necesitaba respirar, no tenía una buena sensación, así que subí a nuestro lugar, respiré profundo y me llené de calma, todo iba a salir bien, tenía su promesa conmigo. Estuve allí hasta que se hizo muy tarde, baje porque tenia hambre y frio, Charlie y Alice me estaban esperando en la playa, se les veía muy tristes

-Qué pasa?

-Edward se fue de nuevo, no estuviste para despedirte cielo -dijo Charlie-Voy a mi habitación -dije mientras salía corriendo.

La sensación que tenia era esa, Edward volvió con ella, le valió su promesa, y todo, comencé a llorar en mi cama, con el corazón destruido, sentí que Alice llegó y se acostó a mi lado, escuche como lloraba conmigo, compartiendo mi dolor

-Bella despierta -la voz de Rose me despertó.

-Que pasa Rose, no quiero levantarme déjame

-No Bella, levántate ya, llevas dos días ahí, no has comido ni te has duchado, Charlie está a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso, así que levántate y dúchate mientras te traigo algo de comer

Con ayuda de Alice me levante, ¿que me pasaba?, esta no era yo, esta era lo que quedaba de mi, me dolía todo el cuerpo, me dolía el corazón, no cumplió su promesa, nunca la cumpliría, y que hago yo?, sus besos, sus caricias eso era lo que mi cuerpo rogaba, ahora que iba a hacer con mis días?

-Cálmate Bells, no quieres que Charlie te vea así, tienes que ser fuerte, él no se merece que tu sufras todo esto

Me duche y comí lo que Rose trajo, sentía un poco mas de fuerzas, salimos al pequeño balcón de mi habitación, el sol era agradable, nos sentamos las tres, mi apoyo estaba ahí, por lo menos no iba a pasar por todo esto sola

-Estas lista para salir ya? -preguntó Rose, ahora era mucho mas maternal.

-Si, vamos, la vida sigue, pero antes prométanme algo, jamás vuelvan a hablar de él frente a mi, no me interesa nada chicas, no me interesa su vida, no me interesan sus razones, simplemente quiero suprimirlo de mi vida, quiero sacarlo por completo

-Ok -dijo Alice muy seria- si es lo que necesitas entonces cero Edward Cullen, solo te voy a decir una cosa de él para que te sientas un poco mejor, está viviendo su propio infierno

No sé si lo que Alice me dijo me hizo sentir mejor, pero igual no me importaba, no me interesaba así que lo deje simplemente pasar, salimos afuera, y le dí un gran abrazo a Charlie, le pregunte si quería cenar y me dijo que sí, así que baje a preparar algo

Había pasado un mes, y no había día que no recordara ese momento que corrió detrás de ella, pero no me importa pensaba para no sentir dolor, y estaba funcionando, todo volvió a la normalidad, le preparaba las cenas a Charlie quien estaba feliz con su trabajo, René se fue de nuevo con Phil, Rose estaba con sus bebes, Alice estaba mas que nunca ocupada con su nueva colección, y yo estaba muy centrada con mi trabajo, Billy era un amor conmigo, al igual que su hijo, un chico que conocí hace un tiempo, en una salida a bailar, Jacob Black, al parecer era una especie de profesor de artes milenarias o algo así, lo importante en mi vida es uqe estaba saliendo adelante y todo iba marchando bien

-Señorita Swan, el rector pidió que pasara por su oficina cuando llegara -dijo Jesica, mi nueva secretaria.

-Comunícale que voy camino para allá

En la oficina me recibieron Billy y Jake con una gran sonrisa

-Bella, te tenemos una gran propuesta para tu carrera, aunque salgamos perdiendo nosotros por dejarte ir por un tiempo -dijo Billy con entusiasmo en su voz.

-Lo que mi papa quiere decir, es que fuiste seleccionada por una universidad en Inglaterra para hacer una maestría, en literatura inglesa

-Enserio? -no lo podía creer era una oportunidad única -Solo tienes que tomar una decisión antes de tres días, ellos están esperándote Bella

-Lo pensaré y les comunicaré mi decisión antes de los tres días

Salí de allí hacia la casa, estaba emocionada, una nueva cosa en mi vida, llegue y preparé la cena, Jasper estaba en Texas visitando a su mama, así que solo seriamos Charlie y yo

Le explique toda la situación y me terminó de convencer, la maestría duraba tres años, y ellos me pagarían por estudiar, era perfecto

-Esta bien Charlie, entonces la decisión esta tomada, me voy para Inglaterra

-OH no señorita, nos vamos para Inglaterra, yo te dije que no iba a permitir que te separaras de mi…


	20. Chapter 20

-Que horribles son las despedidas -dijo Charlie cuando llegamos a nuestro nuevo hogar, una especie de cabaña, de dos habitaciones y dos baños, una cocina comedor y una pequeña sala de recibo, estaba muy cerca del campus universitario y del centro del pequeño condado, esto era un cambio tota, aquí las temperaturas eran muy bajas, pero esto es lo que mi alma necesita, este cambio y olvidar todo lo que pudo ser con él.- ojalá a tu mama no se le ocurra venir a visitarte todas las semanas

-No lo creo, seguro va a pasar una larga temporada con Phill, y tú que vas a hacer en los tres años que vamos a estar aquí?

-Voy a cumplir un sueño, voy a escribir un libro, las memorias de mi vida -Charlie era tan divertido, siempre tenia una ocurrencia para todo, estaba segura que eso no era nada cierto, solo estaba aquí por acompañarme, cosa que agradecía en el alma.

-Está bien, esta ciudad es perfecta puedes inspirarte, creo que lo primero que tenemos que hacer antes de todo es que tu comiences a instalarte mientras yo voy a comprar algo de comida

Salí de la pequeña cabaña, fuí al pequeño mercado, era asombroso, casi todos los vegetales eran cultivados en la zona, compré todo lo necesario para la cena de esta noche y el desayuno de mañana, teníamos todo planeado, alquilamos un auto del aeropuerto a casa, pero ya mañana llegarían nuestros autos y yo comenzaría con mis clases

-Bella, crees que es justo que yo aprenda a cocinar? -dijo mi papa preocupado cuando entre a la casa, estaba comenzando a ordenar todas las cosas que nos trajimos de casa- ya sabes siempre lo haces tu y me preocupa que s estas alturas de mi vida aún no sé ni como hacer jugo de naranja

-No te preocupes por eso Charlie, yo cocino y lavo la ropa, tu mantienes el polvo afuera y ordenas lo que haya que ordenas, y ya, sencillo para los dos

-Bueno, menos mal y esta casa es pequeña, y siguen las mismas reglas?, o si puedo traer a mis amigas

Lo miré y con eso basto para que entendiera, vivir con él era muy sencillo, no se metía en tu vida, pero tampoco te dejaba sola, él sabía encontrar el equilibrio

-Charlie, no sabes cuándo se viene Jacob? -recordé que Billy me dijo que él también iba a hacer una maestría de su carrera.

-Creo que la otra semana, Billy dijo que estaba muy feliz, y por lo menos vas a tener a alguien conocido aquí

Pasé a mi cuarto y comencé a arreglar toda mi ropa, me había escapado de Alice y su adversión por la ropa, aquí el armario no tenía tanto espacio así que traje justo lo necesario. Charlie tenía razon por lo menos tenia a Jake, y estaría en la misma universidad, este año que paso nos habíamos vuelto más unidos que nunca, él era mi apoyo masculino, me daba su punto de vista de todo, y era mejor que las locuras de Rose o Alice, jamás pensé que mi amigo se convertiría en mi puerto seguro, esa fue otra de las razones por la que vine, no estaba segura de mantenerme cuerda si él se venía y yo me quedaba. Y Charlie saltaba de una pata por vernos tan unidos, pero claro él cree que es de otra forma, pero Jake y yo solo somos amigos, mi corazón tiene dueño al igual que el suyo, aunque no sean amores correspondidos, por lo menos compartimos nuestro dolor.

-Linda voy a salir a visitar unos viejos amigos, me invitaron a una cena, no hay problema si te quedas sola? -dijo Charlie asomándose.

-No, ve tranquilo creo que voy a acostarme temprano estoy bastante cansada, pásala bien y no llegues muy tarde

Preparé algo simple de comer lave los pocos platos que ensucie y me acosté, como todas las noches a recordar, su olor, su sonrisa, su cabello, como se sentían sus abrazos y sus besos, era difícil llegar a esta hora, era difícil no pensar en él cuando todo estaba en completa calma y silencio, mi vida era sin ningún color definitivamente, en gama de grises todo lo veía así, algunas cosas me alegraban, como pensar en mis sobrinitos y mi familia, y aunque me haga la fuerte ante todos, lo extraño cada latido de mi corazón dice que lo ama aún.

A esta hora me daba el lujo de ser masoquista, en mis sueños siempre estaba él sin excusas ni culpables, y en la mañanas me sentía un poco más optimista, aunque el engaño creciera mucho mas, a esta hora no quería ayuda, no tenia testigos para romper en llanto creyendo que estaba junto a mi…

_**holaaa chicaaassss, este capítulo esta cortititito pero este es el nuevo comienzo de Bella, un cambio total era lo que necesitaba, ahora está en otro país, y puede que conosca nuevas personas y hasta un nuevo amor :D... Con respecto a los Reviews, Guest querida gracias por comentar y siiii Edwardd es un brutisisisisimo, pero tiene una gran razon para hacer lo que hace, ya les explicará todo en el proximo capítulo así que esperenlo con ansiias será revelador :D**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chicaass, aquí estoy de nuevo, ando inspirada, les escribo rapidito para decirles que este capítulo está escrito desde el punto de vista de Edward, veamos cual es el infierno que está viviendo...**

Una y otra vez sucedía ese momento en mi cabeza

_Subimos y acostamos a los bebes en sus cunas, ella se veía tan feliz, en sus ojos podía leer lo emocionada que estaba de que no me viniera, era un testarudo, nos hice daño sin ninguna necesidad, bajamos de nuevo a la sala, era tan agradable estar a solas con ella, no podía controlarme, así que comenzamos a besarnos, pero escuché algo horrible, la voz de Tanya venía de afuera_

_-Como me dices que me calme Esme?, esto es tu culpa, como permitiste que esa arrastrada se le acercara a él? -Tanya le estaba gritando a mi madre afuera de la casa, estaba tan enojado._

_-Que pasa Tanya, no respondo si sigues tratando a mi mama así -soy un caballero pero estaba haciendo llorar a Esme y era la persona que menos se merecía esto._

_-EDWARD CULLEN COMO TE ATREVES A ACOSTARTE CON ESTA ARRASTRADA? -Como se entero ella de eso?- no te voy a perdonar jamás por esto, eres un imbécil destruiste nuestro futuro Edward destruiste mi vida -me dio una puntada en el corazón, no por lo nuestro eso murió hace mucho tiempo, sino por la pequeña advertencia entre sus palabras._

_Salió corriendo y fui detrás de ella, tenia que explicarle todo, decirle que amaba a Bella y que venia a casa de nuevo, cuando por fin la alcancé estábamos un poco alejados de la casa, y su mirada estaba llena de odio_

_-Escúchame Tanya, no te voy a pedir disculpas por nada, porque simplemente las cosas son así, y tu tienes que afrontarlas, si quieres ayuda yo te puedo conseguir a los mejores terapeutas, te prometo que seguimos como amigo, yo te quiero mucho pero a ella la amo, la necesito y por una extraña razon ella siente lo mismo por mi, mi casa y mi felicidad están aquí, con mi familia._

_-Que! Edward estas escuchando lo que estás diciendo?, ella te está haciendo pensar así, se te metió por los ojos, es una cualquiera_

_-NO LA INSSULTES -estaba tan cansado de Tanya y sus groserías- no se me metió Tanya, simplemente me enamoré y ya, tu y yo no tenemos nada desde hace mucho y discúlpame si con irme a Italia te dí mas ilusiones pero no fue así, yo lo intenté pero ella es la dueña de mi corazón siempre fue así_

_-Edward, nos vamos ahora mismo, yo te voy a hacer olvidarla -dijo acercándose a mi- soy muchísimo más que esa_

_-No Tanya, no me voy a ir, vete tu con tus papas, tú tienes tu vida allá, yo tengo a Bella aquí y ella es mi vida, por nada del mundo la voy a dejar_

_-Edward, sabes que si me voy sola en ese avión no creo que llegue viva a Italia_

_-Tanya, estoy harto de ese chantaje, si no quieres vivir más tú verás, solo te voy a decir que vas a destrozar la vida de tus papas, y no creo que llegues a ser tan egoísta, así que es tu vida tu verás que haces con ella_

_-Ok -estábamos muy molestos los dos- si eso es lo que tú quieres está bien, yo no quería llegar a esto, pero lo presentía sabes, por eso lo preparé todo_

_-Que quieres decir?_

_-Edward, sabes porque mis papas perdieron todo de la noche a la mañana? -hice señas de que no, en realidad esa historia era muy poco clara- ellos comenzaron haciendo tratos con la mafia, y al final no pudieron pagarles un dinero y ellos se encargaron de dejarnos en la calle, así que hace poco tuve una reunión con uno de ellos, en realidad visitaron nuestra casa, y vieron tu foto y a que no adivinas -sentí como toda mi sangre se iba hasta mis pies- Exacto, tu trataste de acabar con la persona que tenían aquí en Estados Unidos, y créeme no les gusto nada la idea, al final me contaron sobre Charlie, me dijeron que él también fue parte de todo, y una torpe chica, pero aún tenía dudas de quien era, después de esa noche que terminaste tu trabajo con Charlie y estuviste afuera armé todas las piezas, en eso trabajaba Charlie verdad?, osea que Emmett Jasper y tu también están implicados en todo esto, y la chica torpe sin dudas es tu Bella_

_-Tanya -tenia que calmarla._

_-Edward, solo te voy a repetir esto una sola vez, y solo vas a tener una oportunidad para responderme, te pongo las dos opciones, o te vienes conmigo y me mantengo a raya con esa gente, o te quedas aquí y les cuento todo, toma en cuenta que no es solo la vida de ella la que peligra, también la de Emmett Charlie y Jasper, y es mas podría contarles que tienes una gran familia, que tu papa es dueño de esa enorme clínica, y que Rose es modelo, ya sabes tu familia es lo que mas quieres no?_

_Miré hacia atrás, me tenía en sus manos, no podía exponer a nadie a eso, nisiqueira podía hablar con Charlie, esa gente era verdaderamente peligrosa, y estaba realmente cabreada por acabar con ese tipo, lo que decía mi padre era cierto, algun día se iba a devolver todo con ese trabajo, estaba tan asustado, tan tristre y frustrado, la iba a destrozar, pero iba a estar viva, tranquila, sin ningun peligro y no solo ella, toda mi familia, Alice, mis padres, los bebes de Emmett, todos se merecían una vida tranquila._

_-Está bien Tanya, nos vamos ahora mismo…_

Y aquí estaba yo, aparentando mi vida feliz con Tanya y sus papas, tenía mi consultorio y mis pacientes, por lo menos eso me despejaba un poco la mente, los días ya no eran tan difíciles después de tanto tiempo, pero siempre tenía en mi mente su cara, sus ojos sus labios, estaba trabajando tanto y tan duro, que estaba pensando abrir mi propia clinica aquí en Italia, así pasaría menos tiempo aún con ella.

-Hay alguien? -dije cuando llegué a la casa era un poco tarde.

-Aquí en el cuarto cielo ven -me estremecía ante su voz, era mi pesadilla hecha realidad- Como te fue en tu trabajo cielo?

-Bien -no le demostraba ninguna expresión de cariño, ella sabía que yo estaba aquí en contra de mi voluntad, y que no la amaba.

-Edward -dijo un poco seria- estoy molesta, tu familia llamó hoy, pensé que había quedado claro que no quería que nos molestaran y se metieran en nuestras vidas

-No puedes pedirles que se olviden por completo de que existo Tanya, yo no los he llamado desde que llegamos, estoy cumpliendo eso, pero no los puedes obligar a que no llamen aquí

-Está bien, mañana voy a destruir ese teléfono, no entienden que no queremos ser molestados -dijo abrazándome mientras yo me recostaba- sabes he pensado mucho en algo, ya tenemos mas de un año aquí, y quiero tener un bebe

-Tanya, yo no pienso tener hijos contigo, y si sigues acercándote más me voy a dormir al sofá

-Algún día la vas a olvidar Edward, y me vas a amar a mí, y vamos a tener nuestra familia, ya vas a ver, solo hay que tener paciencia

-Buenas noches Tanya -dijo apagando la luz.

Era tan irritante, estaba cansado de todo, pero era el momento de darme fuerzas, de despertar de mi pesadilla, podía recordarla perfectamente, aún seguía enamorado, y jamás la quería perder, podía sentirla en mis brazos, podía sentir su piel, podía ver sus hermosos ojos, en mi mente, el tiempo es tan lento cuando no tienes a la razón de existir a tu lado, ya no soy ni la mitad de lo que un día fui con ella, mi corazón me pide que te encuentre donde estés, que te busque en cualquier lado, pero tenía que protegerla, las noches eran felices cuando en mis sueños era ella la protagonista, y esas eran las fuerzas necesarias para vivir otro día...

-Buenos días cielo -dijo Tanya cuando me levanté- hoy vas a ser para mi verdad?, se supone que los domingos no vas a trabajar

-Hoy vamos a hacer otra cosa -tenía un plan para sentirme más seguro- espero que te guste tanto como a mí lo que te voy a proponer -ahora dependía de mi actuación, coloqué una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Edward, actúas raro, ahora que pasa? -Nada, pero puede pasar, escucha lo que e estado pensando -agarré sus manos y ví una sonrisa de ilusión en su rostro- estoy aburrido Tanya, Italia no es para mi, quiero cambiar de ambiente, e estado averiguando que lugar podría gustarnos a ambos, y creo que tengo el perfecto, que te parece irnos a Inglaterra? -había ganado, la emoción brotaba por sus poros.

-Wdward, Inglaterra?, es enserio?

-Totalmente enserio, mira podemos trasladar el consultorio allí, es mas podemos abrir otro pequeño hotel también, tu te encargarías de eso, y yo podría hacer otra especialización, allá hay varios amigos que están dispuesto a unirse conmigo para abrir una clínica mas grande

-No, Edward yo quiero tiempo para mi -estaba tan desesperado por alejarla de Italia y esos tipos.

-Escúchame que aún no termino, podemos comenzar una nueva vida allá, yo también estoy cansado de pensar en ella, anoche dijiste que querías una familia, esta es nuestra oportunidad Tanya, comencemos de cero

-Bueno, si es así entonces vámonos, comencemos a preparar todo hoy, es una muy buena idea, mis padres se quedarían aquí, estaríamos solo tu yo yo todos lo hijos que tengamos, y tu familia no se va a enterar, y ya no nos molestarían, OH EDWARD TE AMO! -después de tanto tiempo, volví a besarla, pero lo hice pensando solo en mi Bella-. Arregla lo de tu consultorio yo me encargo de lo demás, mañana en la noche nos vamos…

**ES EL DESTIINOO, BELLA NO TIENE NADA DE HABER LLEGADO A INGLATERRA, Y EDWARD SE VA PARA ALLÁ... ¿QUE PASARÁ?... EN EL PROXIMO CAPI, ESPERO SUSS REVIEWWSSS :D**


	22. Chapter 22

Ya tenía una semana en clase, se sentía bien volver a estudiar, me encantaba mi maestría, Jake ya había llegado y se había instalado muy cerca de nosotros y Charlie y yo éramos un equipo dinámico con nuestra casa, todo marchaba en orden

-Bella creo que Ben quiere hablar contigo -dijo Jake cuando estábamos saliendo a casa, él aún no tenia auto y yo lo llevaba.

-Toma, esperarme en el auto voy a hablar con él no me tardo mucho -le dí las llaves del auto y me fui corriendo a la oficina de Ben.

La universidad era hermosa, esta ciudad era romántica, Ben era el director de la unidad de posgrado, nuestro director, aunque era solo unos años mayor que yo, creo que tiene unos 27, era bastante agradable y muy amigo de Jake, aunque, yo tengo 22 y me siento como de 50, suspire eso de la edad no era lo mío

-Hola Ben, Jake dijo que me necesitabas -dije entrando a su oficina.

-Si, necesitaba que llenaras algunas planillas para que te comiencen a pagar, son bastantes así que siéntate aquí, tengo que hacer otras cosas, siéntete como en tu oficina

Ben me dejó su silla y yo fui con toda la pereza del mundo, no era agradable escribir diez veces tu nombre, trate de hacerlo rápido, Jake estaba esperándome, no sé ni cuanto tiempo estuve ahí, ya estaba terminando, cuando alguien tocó la puerta

-Adelante -dije, tal vez era Ben de nuevo o Jake.

La puerta se abrió y mis ojos no creían lo que estaban viendo, Edward estaba estático, sorprendido al igual que yo, el destino volvía a cruzar nuestros caminos, o era una broma de muy mal gusto.

-Bella que haces aquí? -se con su estúpida sonrisa, sentí tanta rabia por el amor que aun le tenía-Ese no es tu problema Edward, dime que deseas no tengo tiempo para perder

-Bella -dijo con tristeza- estaba buscando a un tal Ben

-Para que quieres a Ben Edward? -Acabo de escribirme para hacer una especialización y tenia que buscar mi horario de clases, Bella porque estas molesta? - maldita sea, estará aquí en la universidad-Todavía lo preguntas?, no seas sínico.

-Bella que tanto haces me aburrí de esperar -Jake entró y vió con malos ojos a Edward

-Disculpa Jake, me hicieron firmar muchas planillas, pero ya termine y no tengo mas nada que hacer aquí, y tu si quieres espéralo no tarda en venir -pasé por un lado, tomé la mano de Jake y lo arrastre fuera de ahí.

-Que te pasa? -Jake me miraba confundido-Ese ser humano que estaba ahí, se llama Edward Cullen, él idiota del que me enamoré

-Vaya -dijo sorprendido.

Manejé rápido, necesitaba huir, necesitaba calmarme y pensar, procesar todo lo que acababa de pasar, pero antes tenía que dejar a Jacob en su casa, él no mencionó mas nada de eso, estaba tratando de hablar conmigo de cosas triviales, pero mi cerebro se había quedado en esa oficina.

Cuando llegué a mi casa encontré una nota de Charlie, estaba haciendo unos negocios y llegaría tarde, perfecto, tenía la casa para mi sola, comí algo me di una ducha y me acosté, y todo calló sobre mí, solté todo lo que estaba reteniendo.

Edward Cullen el mayor idiota de la historia, pero un idiota al que amaba, aún y a pesar de todo, y otra vez estaba frente a mí, yo no creía en esas cosas del destino pero al parecer siempre hacía lo posible para que nos viéramos, ahora estudiaría en la misma universidad que yo, me sentía como una jovencita, la idea de tener a Edward cerca de mi alegraba mi corazón, podía ver otra vez los colores en mi vida, podía vernos otra vez juntos, con toda la familia, como tenía que ser esa vez.

Pero estaba ella, él la amaba sin duda alguna, se decidió por ella, imaginaba lo felices que era, aunque él no se veía tan feliz, a decir verdad no se veía nada feliz, estaba muy delgado y sin vida. Y si aún me quería?...

-Que pasa? -preguntó Charlie, estaba mirando mi auto, sin moverme tenía demasiado miedo, Edward estaba acabando con mi cordura.

-Nada, no te preocupes -Charlie odiaba verme mal, y yo odiaba que se preocupara por mi- voy tarde será mejor que me dé prisa -dije mientras me despedía.

Hoy era el día libre de Jake, así que estaba sola, parecía una niña, viendo hacia todos lados no quería encontrármelo, no quería saber nada de él, no quería volver al principio de todo, había controlado muy bien mis emociones, entré al salon y todo resultó normal después de un largo día estaba segura que no iba a salir, así que caminé hasta mi auto, mientras buscaba en mi bolso sentí la presencia de alguien, era él

-Quiero que me expliques quien ese Jacob Isabella -se escuchaba tan molesto.

-Que te pasa? -no lo podía creer- baja la voz Edward Cullen

-No me importa que alguien me escuche, además, eres la ultima que queda aquí no te has dado cuenta? -observé como el estacionamiento estaba completamente vacío- ahora explícame

-Yo a ti no te debo ninguna explicación -tenia tantas ganas de golpearlo- y dame permiso que me quiero ir, no tengo nada que hablar contigo -estaba recostado a la puerta de mi carro.

-Bella, quien es él?, es tu novio verdad?, lo amas? -Edward estaba completamente loco.

-Primero que todo, no vengas pegando gritos que pareces loco, segundo quítate de ahí por las buenas Edward Cullen y tercero si yo tengo o no tengo novio ese es mi problema déjame en paz

-No, dime la verdad, y si es mi problema, quiero saberlo todo Bella, quiero saber si él te besa así como lo hacía yo, quiero saber si piensas casarte con él quiero saber si lo amas mas de lo que me amas a mi

Mi mamá siempre me decía cuando era pequeña que no me comportara como un niño, pero era algo tan inevitable, cuando estaba molesta con alguien era mi forma de descargar toda la rabia, así que le di una cachetada, y después de tres segundos de hacer eso me arrepentí, me dolió mas a mí que a él

-EDWARDDD! Discúlpame Edward, no era mi intención golpearte, bueno si, pero no tan duro perdóname -vi como sangraba la comisura de su perfecto y apetitoso labio Concéntrate bella.

-Esta bien -dijo muy triste, yo no podía permitir que él estuviese así- me lo merecía, discúlpame por tratarte así, creo que lo mejor es que me vaya

No sé que pasa, pero escuchar de sus labios que se iba encendió una alarma en mi, BELLA NO PERMITAS QUE SE VAYA TU LO AMAS, era lo que me gritaba mi corazón, BELLA ES UN IDIOTA TE ABONDONO Y LO VA A VOLVER A HACER, era lo que gritaba mi cerebro, estúpido cerebro no me servía en estos momentos, mi ángel comenzó a caminar y yo sin pensarlo lo tomé de la mano para que no se alejará mas

-Edward, discúlpame por la cachetada, se que te la merecías, pero me arrepiento de eso -dije sinceramente mientras él se volteaba.

-Esta bien, fue mi culpa, no debí tratarte así, solo estaba muy celoso -él estaba celoso de Jacob- yo sé que no tengo razón, ni tengo porque pedirte explicaciones, pero para serte sincero tengo miedo Bella, yo sé que mereces ser feliz, pero tengo miedo de que encuentres la felicidad en otra persona, aunque suene egoísta, pero ya estoy tranquilo y pienso claro, está bien que estés enamorada

-Edward yo -trate de decir pero puso su dedo en mi boca, millones de corrientes eléctricas pasaban por todos lados de mi cuerpo, y él se veía tan triste.

-Esta bien, y pensándolo mejor, no quiero saber nada

-Edward déjame hablar, yo no tengo novio, Jacob es solo un amigo, el hijo de Billy recuerdas -espere hasta que me hiciera aunque sea una señal de que sí, ya que nisiqueira me miraba a la cara- aunque me hayas hecho eso Edward, mi corazón es tuyo y siempre lo será, no me importa mas nada -tenia tantas ganas de abrazarlo y consolarlo-

-Yo te amo Bella, te lo juro, esto a sido muy difícil, lo mas difícil del mundo, y te dejé no porque quería sino porque estaba en la obligación de protegerte, así tiene que ser, perdóname Bella

Nos abrazamos, yo no podía dejar de llorar, era como un sueño, algo extraño, era diferente a los que siempre soñaba pero era lo básico, él conmigo de nuevo

-Bella quédate conmigo

Dijo antes de besarnos, no sé como ni cuando terminamos en un hotel, no sé cómo llegamos ahí, no entiendo cómo nos nos matamos en el auto entre beso y beso, pero ahí estaba yo, con el amor de mi vida, acostada junto a él, sonriendo como hace mucho no lo hacía, y estaba segura que a él le pasaba lo mismo

-Edward, porque dijiste por protegerme? -había hecho una nota mental sobre lo que él dijo.

-Bella -dijo muy tenso- creo que lo mejor será que me vaya -lo miré confundida, se suponía que ya íbamos a estar por fin juntos- esto fue un error, un muy grave error -dijo mientras se colocaba la ropa, acababamos de hacer el amor, y el idiota se quería ir.

Yo no lo podía creer, otra vez él siendo un completo idiota, que estúpida soy, eso era lo que él quería, lo único que él quería, sentí rabia cuando se fue, pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez no iba a caer, Edward Cullen no me importaba, y si me dijo todo eso solo por pasar el rato conmigo esta bien, igual yo también lo disfruté, me coloqué mi ropa y salí de ahí, necesitaba llegar a mi casa, ya tenia un plan, lo iba a suprimir, iba a eliminar todo este episodio, eso fue simplemente otro sueño mas

-Bella porque llegas tan tarde estaba un poco preocupado -dijo Charlie cuando entré.

-Tranquilo Charlie, todo está bien, todo está perfecto, que digo?, más que perfecto -ok, estaba sobre actuando- ya cenaste?, discúlpame por no llegar a tiempo

-Si, ordené algo hija tranquila, te tengo una muy buena noticia -dijo emocionado- una vieja amiga viene a visitarnos, se quedaran en hotel pero yo me ofrecí para llevarlas a que conocieran todo esto

-Que bien papa, otra amiguita mas -eso no era algo raro en él, no entendía a que se debía tanta emocion-

-No Bella, no es simplemente otra amiguita más, es Sue Clearwater, es una verdadera amiga, la a pasado un poco mal por la muerte de su esposo, pero ya es momento de que se olvide de tantas tristezas

Ese apellido me sonaba, me senté junto a Charlie en el sofá

-Debería recordad ese apellido? -pregunte confusa.

-No lo sé, creo que no, tu madre no es amiga de ellos, a menos que hayas escuchado algo de Billy o Jacob, ellos son vecinos

-LEAH! -ahí lo había escuchado- la ex novia de Jake es su hija?

-Sí, no sabía que ella y Jacob habían tenido algo -dijo un poco molesto- ella también vendrá

Jake tenía un año sin ver a su ex novia, y eso lo tenía destruido completamente, según él ella simplemente se alejó, y un día decidió terminar todo, y fue como si la tierra se la tragara, nisiqueira Billy la había visto, aunque la última noticia que tuvo de ella fue que se iba a casar, que extraño todo

-Y cuando llegan? -tenía que hablar con Jake, advertirle-

-Mañana temprano, no te alegra que sea fin de semana?, así podremos salir los cuatro Leah es agradable, un poco dura pero te acostumbras después de un tiempo

-Esta bien Charlie, entonces voy a acostarme, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo, puedes buscarlas y desayunamos todos aquí -le dí un beso- feliz noche

-Descansa hija

Era fácil suprimir, me acosté tranquila, y me quedé dormida muy rápido, estaba bastante cansada…

Charlie me levantó cuando iba saliendo a buscar a las Clearwater, iba a preparar un gran desayuno de bienvenida, y le iba a sacar toda la información a Leah posible, se lo debía a Jake

-Hija llegamos -escuché como abrían la puerta.

Salí de la cocina y mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían, era totalmente absurdo e impresionante, sentí como la mente se me quedó en blanco por unos segundos, frente a mi estaba una mujer morena y de cabello negro y liso de facciones fuertes que la hacían ver hermosa, y a su lado alguien que daba miedo, era joven, debía tener mi edad, pero mucho más hermosa, era exótica, al igual que su madre, con perfecta piel cobriza, cabello negro brillante, y pestañas como plumeros, pero lo que no creía era lo que tenía en sus brazo, era un mini Jacob dormido

-Bienvenidas -dije reaccionando- tú debes ser Sue y tu Leah verdad? -trate de poner mi mejor sonrisa, y creó que sirvió porque vi en sus caras una perfecta sonrisa- y ese pequeñin es?

-Hola Bella, este pequeñín es mi hijo -NO LO PUEDO CREER, MI MENTE ESTABA A MILLON- Josué

-Es lindo Leah, si quieres acuéstalo en mi cama para que descanse un poco mas

No sé como hice todo eso cuando mi mente estaba tratando de descifrar toda esta locura, pero llevé a Leah y Josué a mi cuarto, ella lo acostó serví el desayuno, charlé con todos, reimos Leah me ayudó con la cocina mientras Charlie y Sue fueron a dar un paseo por el vecindario

-Y tu que haces Bella? -Leah estaba tratando de conocerme, era una chica agradable- estoy haciendo una especialización

-Vaya que bien, yo soy abogada, pero no e trabajado mucho, primero la muerte de mi padre y después el pequeño Josué, no e tenido mucho tiempo para la profesión

-Me imagino que el bebe lo debe ser todo para ti, es lindo Leah, pero dejame decirte algo, no se parece nada a ti -trate de reír para que lo tomara como una broma.

-No, en realidad tienes toda la razón, es la viva imagen de su papa -BINGO!- parecen clones

-Y cuántos años tiene? -Tenía toda la información para mi amigo y estaba tan cerca de toda la verdad.

-Casi año, es un poco grande para su edad, pero es algo genético su papa es un gigante -Jake era un gigante.

-Me imagino que su papa debe sentirse muy orgulloso de que sea igual a él

-Si -dijo volteando la cara, me estaba mintiendo- voy a verlo no creo que tarde en despertar

Terminé de arreglar todo y fui hasta mi cuarto, tenia que hacer algo por mi amigo

-Leah -dije entrando, ella estaba jugando con miniJake- quien es el papa de Josué?

-Eso no importa Bella, creo que estas metiendo tus narices en algo que no te importa -Vaya si era dura

-La verdad si me importa Leah, porque quiero muchísimo a Jake, y no sabes el daño que le has hecho, y no tengo dudas que ese mini Jake es su hijo, por eso me meto

Charlie llegó justo a tiempo, Leah se iba a tirar encima mío, creo que me pasé un poco de sincera pero era lo mejor, después del incidente ellos se fueron y yo llame a Jacob, tenía que contarle todo

-Hey Bells que pasa? -su lindo saludo siempre era tan cordial.

-Jacob, siéntate -me senté en el sofá y le hice señas de que se sentara a mi lado- yo no soy muy buena en estas cosas, y no me importa si lo que estoy haciendo esta mal, lo hago por él, (Jacob me miraba extraño), Sue y Leah estuvieron aquí en la mañana Jake, van a pasar unos días aquí en Inglaterra, ESPERAaA (Dije tratando de detenerlo, se quería levantar y estaba temblando), tienes que oir la historia completa, no solo ellas llegaron también un niño, se llama Josué y tiene un año, yo no sé si Leah se haya casado, creo que no pero no lo sé con certeza, pero estoy segura que ese bebe es tuyo Jake, es exactamente igual a ti, es mas ella misma lo aseguro

Le dí tiempo a Jacob a que reaccionara, lo dejé solo y fui a prepararle un té, él es tranquilo y pensaba antes de actuar, cuando entré a la sala me di cuenta que no había nadie y su carro no estaba, ok, corrijo, él no es tranquilo, y muchísimo menos piensa, se quedo sin cerebro el pobre.

Me quedé sola y no tenia que ponerme a hacer algo, así que llamé a Rose, me contó todo lo que a pasado desde la ultima vez que hablamos con detalle, los gemelos hacían nuevas cosas, y mi madre estaba tratando de enseñar a cocinar a Emmett, escuchaba los gritos de ambos, aunque sin duda los de Emm eran de dolor, hablamos horas, hasta que Charlie llegó furioso conmigo, pero yo le conté toda la verdad, al parecer Jake se volvió loco y comenzó a buscar en todos los hoteles hasta que dio con el paradero de su hijo, y él y Leah pelearon horrible y ahora Jake quiere la custodia total, ellos se querían, solo con ver la mirada de Leah cuando hablaba del padre de su hijo la delataba, y Jake, ese cuento era repetido, él daba la vida por Leah, y ahora por su hijo

-Charlie, tu crees que es muy difícil ser feliz? -ya mi padre se había calmado un poco.

-Yo creo que la felicidad está en uno Bells, ya sabes la vida te puede quitar muchas cosas, pero también te da muchas más, desde ahorita de digo hija, creo que estoy enamorado -no sé que cara puse exactamente- es decir, estoy cansado quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a alguien, no solo raticos con muchas, tu mama tiene a Phill, Carlisle a Esme, Rose a Emmett, Alice a Jasper y creo que Sue siente lo mismo, por eso te digo que ella no es solo una amiguita mas

-Esta bien Charlie, si eres feliz yo soy feliz, aunque mi mama se vaya a morir de los celos cuando se entere que tengo una nueva mama -dije y él comenzó a reír...


	23. Chapter 23

Había terminado el primer periodo de clases, y teníamos una semana de vacaciones, semana que iba a aprovechar para volver a casa, estaba tan feliz de ver a Rose y a los bebes, por fin después de un largo viaje llegamos a nuestro hogar, Charlie estaba ansioso, se había tomado muy enserio el problema entre Jake y Leah, y en unos días el jurado decidía a quien le iban a dar la custodia de su pequeño.

-BELLAA! -Rose por favor, aprecio mi sentido auditivo no grites

-Hay Bella te extrañe tanto, nunca nos habíamos separado tanto -se suponía que ella Emmett y los bebes nos iban a buscar al aeropuerto.

-Y los demás? -quería ver a mis sobrinitos.

Rosalie me hizo señas de que volteara y vi a el musculoso de Emmett con sus dos hijos en los brazos y una enorme sonrisa, los bebes estaba enormes eran hermosos como sus padres, el niño era idéntico a Emmett y Eli era idéntica a Rose, después de llenarlos de besos salude a Emmett que no paró con sus chistes

-Vaya Bells, y que tanto has comido por allá? estas mas rellenita -EMMETTT -Se escuchó la voz de Esme- eso no es cortes, hola querida que tal el viaje?-dijo abrazándome, yo estaba confundida, jamás nadie me había dicho gorda.

-Hola Esme, y no te preocupas, extrañaba las imprudencias del grandote -la voz de Emmett resonaba por toda la sala.

-Es enserio Bella, estas más gorda, tendremos que ponernos en forma esta semana, mañana comenzaros a correr -Rose y sus rutinas de ejercicios.

Mi padre subió a su cuarto, Esme nos estaba preparando algo de comer y yo comencé a jugar con los bebes, eran tan lindos

-Quieres ver algo gracioso -me preguntó Rose al oído- mira… Cielo creo que Eli quiere jugar contigo -le dijo a Emmett quien estaba entretenido viendo un partido de futbol- quieres jugar con papa linda? -la niña comenzó a aplaudir y a reír.

-Pero Rose, ya se va y está muy emocionante, no ilusiones a la princesa ahorita voy

Rose le dio una muñeca y la levantó, ella fue tambaleándose hasta Emmett, quien no se había dado cuenta que estaba golpeando su pierna con la muñeca quería atención

-Mira -dijo Rose con una gran sonrisa.

-AHHHH! -si Rose quería romperme los tímpanos y no pudo ya los tenía roto con el grito de Eli.

-NO NO NO NO! -Emmett se volvió loco, no sabía que hacer con los gritos de Eli- Rose ven, ya comenzó, ven -sus ojos estaban aguados- Ya cielo perdóname, cálmate respira profundo cuenta hasta diez

-Yo te dije que quería jugar contigo Emmett, ahora cálmala tu -Rose trataba de aguantar la risa.

-Ven princesa vamos a jugar con la muñequita, -se levantó del sofá con ella en sus brazos, y Eli dejó de gritar.

-No puedo creer que una niña de un año pueda con Emmett -era sorprendente.

-Eso no es nada Bella, si vieras como se pone cuando comienza a llorar, o cuando esta enferma, simplemente no lo soporta se vuelve débil y tonto y no deja de llorar -dijo ROse.

-HEYY!, yo amo a mis hijos solo me preocupo -dijo Emmett que ya estaba sentado junto a Aiden y estaban jugando los tres.

-Yo simplemente tengo tres hijos Bella -dijo ROse- ahora vamos a tu cuarto tengo mucho que contarte antes que llegue Alice y monopolice la conversación

Fui arrastrada hasta mi habitación, era difícil estar ahí, demasiados recuerdos con Edward, era difícil ver a Emmett, y a Esme, todo me lo recordaba

-Bella adivina que voy a hacer en un mes -dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-No tengo la menor idea Rose

-La revista _Sports Illustrated _me ofreció la portada de su edición en traje de baño, pero adivina que es lo mas fantástico de todo esto -Rose siempre tenía esos trabajos, pero nunca le emocionaban tanto.

-Ni idea

-Emmett y los bebes también aparecerán ahí, todos quieren saber como es mi vida Bells, y quieren saber como volví a mi talla después del embarazo múltiple -Rose estaba tan orgullosa de su familia que le encantaba tener la oportunidad de restregársela a las demás personas- será perfecto Alice va a diseñarnos los trajes de baños será un día divertido en la playa

-Me parece lindo Rose, pero ya le dijiste a Emmett?

-Ahí entras tu, esta noche Esme va a dar una cena de bienvenida y despedida, bienvenida a ustedes y despedida porque Ángela se va -Ángela era muy amiga de la familia, se había graduado con el innombrable, y había atendido a Rose durante su embarazo- y ahí atacaremos a Emmett hasta que diga que si

-Ok Rose, aunque no creo que diga que no, ya sabes una oportunidad para mostrar sus músculos la va a adorar -estaba segura de eso.

-SI, pero no sabes cómo es con los niños Bella, no creo que le guste la idea de que ellos también aparezcan

Alice llegó a la habitación como un rayo, y cayó encima de mí

-Alice a pesar que eres menuda pesas bastante -no podía respirar y sentía como me abrazaba con fuerza.

-Bella es que te extrañe mucho, las cosas no son las mismas sin ti -dijo despegándose- tenemos que hacer algo esta semana, ya sé, tengo tantas ideas geniales tengo que tomar tus medida, Emmett dijo que estaba un poco mas gordita, pero no importa Bella, mis diseños te van a quedar divinamente como todo

Alice habló como media hora, me contó lo bien que le iba con su línea y todas las ideas que tenia sobre la ropa que iban a usar rose y su familia en la sesión de fotos

-Adivinen que -dijo con una enorme sonrisa y levantándose en mi cama- esta noche va a ser muy especial, la mas especial de mi vida así que ninguna la tiene que arruinar, Rose no podemos atacar a Emmett está noche, tendrás que usar el plan B, -y comenzó a dar salticos

-Pero porque Alice?, se supone que primero cuentas y después te emocionas -dijo mi hermana perdiendo la paciencia

-Esta noche, Jazz me va a pedir matrimonio! -Dijo gritando

-SHHH! -Se levantó Rose callándola- Alice se supone que es una sorpresa como te enteraste?, y habla bajito

-Solo uní pistas Rose, a mi no se me puede ocultar nada, y mucho menos mi Jazz, pero estoy tan feliz, está noche contraté a un fotógrafo tenemos que guardar los recuerdos de todo, y todos tenemos que lucir muy bien -dijo mirándome a mi- así que he planeado una tarde de arreglar a Bella, te anotas?

-No Alice, tengo que comenzar mi plan B, -dijo Rose preocupada- y los bebes deben estar cansados creo que mejor me voy a mi casa, nos vemos esta noche

Rose se fue y yo estaba a punto de quedarme dormida

-Alice, creo que yo tampoco me anoto en tus planes de la tarde, tengo que dormir un poco y averiguar sobre Jake, tengo tiempo sin verlo -Alice se había puesto seria.

-No Bells, duerme un rato y descansa, voy a indicarle a Charlie que tiene que usar ahorita vengo, tenemos que hablar…

-BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -esta vez no me molestaba que Alice me despertara, la extrañaba demasiado.

-Ya Alice, respira profundo ya estor despierta

-Muy bien, dúchate mientras yo arreglo todo

Entre al baño con unas ganas inmensas de vomitar, era extraño nisiqueira había comido algo, otra cosa que recordé sentía hambre mucha hambre. Salí del baño y mi cuarto era ver una peluquería, con toda clase de aparatos para el cabello, todas las pinturas y maquillaje que existe, espejos y luces por todos lados, y no se le veía la sabana a mi cama por toda la ropa que la cubría

-Listo Bells, comenzaremos por ti, recuerda que eres el caso perdido

-Alice antes de sentarme en la silla de tortura creo que voy a bajar para buscar algo de comer

-NOOO, ya mi mama se encarga de eso no te preocupes, ahora siéntate, primero las mascarillas

Ahora estaba completamente empegostada con una mezcla natural que haría que mi piel se viera tersa y suave, según Alice

-Tienes buena suerte Bells, tu piel es muy linda a pesar de que no las cuidas nada -ella estaba igual que yo.

-Si Alice, no sé qué sería de mi vida si mis poros fueran del tamaño de la luna, me suicidaría por eso

-Buena reflexión Bells, ahora déjame preguntarte algo, y yo se que esto no esta permitido, pero es algo que está arruinando el día Bella, y está arruinando la vida de Esme -Alice estaba hablando enserio- Bella, no has sabido nada de él?, Esme quiere preguntarte tenemos días sin saber nada

Sentí como si me hubiesen tirado un cubo de agua con hielo encima, y después sentí calor, subir por mis pies y estancarse en mi cara, a estas alturas debería tener el mismo color que un tomate

-Alice -deje de pensar en mi un momento, ellas estaban sufriendo- lo vi hace un mes, pero fue muy rápido, solo me dijo que iba a estudiar en la universidad, quería hacer una especialización, y eso fue todo, creo que después se fue o se lo trago la tierra no se -me dolía hablar de eso, volvía a salir su rechazo, volvía salir los sentimientos de amor que tanto dolían y que tenía tan guardados.

-Inglaterra? -Alice me miraba completamente confusa- nunca nos dijo sobre eso, es raro, sabemos que ella no quería saber nada de nosotros, pero él siempre se comunicaba con Esme hace un mes que no sabemos nada de él Bella, y eso va a matar a mi mama, ya sabes cómo es, si viene y pregunta dile que lo viste y está bien que está feliz con Tanya -estaba llorando no podía evitarlo- y si sigues llorando se va a caer la mascarilla, ya averiguaremos donde está, y yo personalmente le halaré sus orejas por hacer que mi noche no sea perfecta.

Suprimí otra vez todo era fácil vivir así, Esme subió con comida y mi estomago me lo agradeció, me preguntó por él pero fue mucho más discreta, sabía cuánto me dolía ese tema, y ya estaba a punto de estar lista, solo faltaba el vestido y ya

-Toma -Alice me estaba lanzando el vestido perfecto para mi- espero que te quede, pensé que Emmett estaba

-SHHHH! -Estaba cansada del tema de mi aumento de peso- ya es suficiente Alice si me va a quedar, además no estás nerviosa?, Jasper te va a proponer matrimonio

Alice comenzó a dar brincos por todo el cuarto, ella no estaba nerviosa, solo estaba emocionada

-Alice, jamás te e visto nerviosa en mi vida, te acuerdas de la teoría de Rose?, yo creo que enserio si eres de otro planeta

-No Bells, soy de aquí, es solo que nada me asusta, y menos algo que me hace tan feliz, ahora vamos, estamos perfectas

Todo salió muy bien, Rose y Emmett llegaron tarde, solo ellos dos porque los bebes ya estaban en la casa de sus abuelos, Charlie había invitado a Sue, y aunque ella era la mama de Leah y Leah me odiaba con toda su alma, Sue era otro cuento, y se notaba como le gustaba mi papa, era lindo verlos juntos aunque ninguno se dijera nada, después de la cena Jasper anunció que ya había hablado con Carlisle y ahí Rose y yo dedujimos quien era el que le había contado a Alice, dijo que Carlisle y Esme le habían dado su permiso para pedirle a Alice que fuera su esposa, y ella parecía una cosa extraña encima de él, pobre Jazz no sé como soportaba tanta energía, porque sin duda él la amaba

Ángela se iba a Inglaterra, que casualidad y estaba feliz de por lo menos conocer a dos personas allá, iba a hacer estudiar en la misma universidad, después que todos nos despedimos de ella nos pusimos a hablar todo en la sala, Alice comenzó a contar todos los planes que tenía para su boda, y Rose le dio a toda la familia la noticia de que su familia iba a salir en la portada de esa revista, su plan había funcionado

-Creo que ya es hora irnos -dije mirando a mi papa, Sue se había ido también- estoy un poco cansada

-NOOO! -Alice chilló- tenemos que salir a bailar, para festejar que me voy a casar, quienes se anotan?

-Nosotros nos podemos quedar con los bebes -dijo Carlisle mirando a Esme- no hay problema verdad?

-Pueden ir nosotros nos quedamos con ellos, pero se los devolvemos en la mañana, no quiero que los despierten en la madrugada cuando lleguen -creo que esto ya había pasado.

-AH no, conmigo no cuenten, estoy cansada tuve un viaje muy largo y quiero dormir -No quería salir no tenia ánimos de hacerlo.

-Bella, eres joven ve y diviértete, -Charlie me ayudaba tanto- si quieres márcale a Jake, estuvo llamando a la casa en la tarde

-Vez, vamos Bells, si no quien la aguanta hazlo por mí -Jazz me miraba suplicando.

-Está bien, pero llevo mi auto porque cuando me quiera venir nadie me va a detener. Y tu te encargas de avisarle a Jake mientras busco mi auto -dije mirando a mi padre.

No sé porque pero sentía que todo estaba planeado, y Charlie era la mente maestra de todo, ya había discutido con él por esto en Inglaterra, me acusaba de perder el tiempo de mi juventud, de no ser divertida ni salir con mis amigos, él no entendía que esa persona no era yo, a mi me gusta la tranquilidad, quedarme en mi casa leyendo un buen libro, o viendo un buen programa en la tv, pasé buscando a Jake en casa de Billy, y fuimos al lugar donde ya Alice Jasper Rose y Emmett nos esperaban

-Discúlpame por hacerte pasar por todo esto Jake, es que no sabes lo difícil que es salir con las parejas perfectas

-Tranquila -me dijo con su enorme sonrisa- tenía tiempo sin salir, y tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas, además, me debes una

Llegamos al lugar que estaba muy lleno, pero Emmett nos esperaba afuera y nos hizo pasar a la zona VIP sin hacer cola, eso era agradable, Jasper y Alice estaban bailando, Rose estaba esperando a que llegáramos para irse a bailar también

-Solo quiero hablar Jake, enserio estoy un poco cansada -no tenia ánimos de mas nada, sentía el estómago revuelto.

-Ok tranquila, sabes que en dos días la corte dice si mi hijo se queda conmigo o con Leah

-Jake, que paso con Leah? -aún no entendía esa parte de la historia.

-Esta loca Bella, yo no entiendo porque se alejó, Sue me contó que cuando supo que estaba embarazada decidió terminar conmigo -se veía triste- pero aún no entiendo bien porque, tal vez solo fue miedo

-Pero miedo porque Jake? -eso me parecía tan ilógico- si yo estuviese embarazada de el hombre que amo estaría feliz, fueran cuales fueran las circunstancias, y él tendría todo el derecho en saberlo y en estar con su hijo -nuestros tragos llegaron.

-No lo sé Bella, entonces que mosco le picó para hacer eso, pero ya eso paso, ahora quiero a mi hijo conmigo, no le va a arruinar la vida a él como lo hizo con la mía, estoy seguro que la custodia será mia, es que dime, quien sería mejor papa?, yo soy el perfecto para eso, y él me adora Bella debes verlo jugar conmigo

-Eres un buen padre sin duda alguna -me sentía orgullosa de mi amigo- hablas de él como si fuera tu sol, pero Jake, ella también te ama y tu la amas, tienen que hablar tienen que encontrar eso -Te invito mañana al parque, voy a pasar la tarde con él

-Esta bien, mañana vamos al parque

Tomé la cosa que Jake había pedido, pero todo comenzó a dar vueltas, no podía ser que ese trago me emborrachara de una vez, ví la cara de preocupación de Jake, y sentí mi estomago revuelto, me recosté en el asiento y cerré mis ojos, estaba bastante mareada

-Bella estas muy palida-Jake ..

Tuve que salir corriendo, directo al baño, vomite todo lo que estaba en mi estomago, y lloré, odiaba vomitar con toda mi alma, me lave la cara tenía un aspecto espantoso, y Rose y Alice entraron

-Se te fue la mano? -preguntó Rose

-Creo que sí, será mejor que me vaya no me siento nada bien-Deja que Jacob conduzca -dijo Alice.

-Recuerda mañana la rutina de ejercicios es temprano (escuché mientras salía de ese lugar)

Tomé a Jake del brazo y salimos de ese lugar, sentía como si mi cabeza fuera a explotar

-Toma, maneja tu llévame hasta mi casa puedes llevarte mi auto -dije dándole las llaves- mi cabeza va a explotar

-Deberías decirle a Carlisle que te revise Bells, eso no es normal no estás borracha no tomaste nada, si te sientes mal podemos dejar la salida para otro día, te llamo en la mañana para saber cómo seguiste -dijo mientras yo me bajaba del auto.

Subí a mi habitación y me lancé en mi cama, no quería saber nada del mundo necesitaba dormir….

-Si no estas lista en cinco minutos te vas a arrepentir -la tenacidad de Rose daba miedo, aunque ya estuviese acostumbrada a ella

-Ok, no me mates estoy despierta -dije abriendo mis ojos- porque tan temprano Rose?, se supone que estoy de vacaciones

-La rutina de ejercicios, Esme nos espera así que levántate, tengo que llegar antes de que los bebes se despierten llorando, hay que salvar al pobre Emmett de la locura. Me vestí con ropa deportiva y comenzamos a caminar hasta la casa de Esme que ya nos esperaba con su gran sonrisa, la rutina de Rose consistía en caminar, después correr como si la vida se te fuera en eso y después muchos abdominales

-Vamos Bella, tienes que adelgazar y yo necesito mi cuerpo -yo sentía como mi aliento salía de mi cuerpo.

-Creo que es suficiente -Esme se había salvado de hacer abdominales- Bella se está poniendo muy pálida

Eso era tan extraño, siempre e tenido mucha resistencia física, pero tal vez estaba oxidada, terminamos y Esme nos dio un delicioso desayuno, eso era lo que necesitaba mi cuerpo comida. Alice bajó con grandes ojeras, era raro verla tan desarreglada

-Buenos días -y era raro verla de tan mal humor.

-Que tienes hija? -preguntó Esme preocupada.

-No hay boda, solo eso -dijo saliendo de la cocina-Iré a hablar con ella

-Yo voy a ver a mis tres bebes -dijo Rose acercándose a la puerta.

No me iba a quedar sola ahí así que fui hasta mi casa a darme una ducha, era agradable comenzar el día con ejercicios, llamé a Jake y le dije que estaba estupenda, le prepare el desayuno a Charlie quien estaba feliz porque iba a salir con Sue

La casa era para mí sola otra vez, en Inglaterra no hacía mucho sol así que tenía que broncearme, me puse el traje de baño y me di cuenta que estaba un poquito más subida de peso, pero tampoco era algo del otro mundo, era agradable sentir el sol en tu piel, sentía como aumentaba mi energía.

Ahora tenía que pensar, ¿Dónde estaba Edward?, y porque tanto rechazo a todos, está bien conmigo pero con su familia, y con Esme, hay algo mas detrás de todo eso, tal vez es ella, estoy segura que es ella, pero que le está haciendo, ¿Hechicería?, mi mama sabía algo sobre esos temas, tendría que preguntarle, escuché la corneta de mi auto, Jake me estaba buscando, salí de ahí y le hice señas de que me esperara, subí a mi habitación y me coloqué algo mas cómodo para un parque

-Hola Jake -me recibió con una gran sonrisa.

-Hey Bells, me alegra que este bien, y me alegra que me acompañes nos vamos a divertir

Fuimos hasta la casa de Leah a buscar al niño, Jake tocó y ella salió, la sonrisa de el pequeño era hermosa, Jake se bajó del carro y Leah se acercó con el bebe

-Ya sabes lo tres temprano no quiero que le dé frío a estado un poquito enfermito -Leah era buena mama.

-Tranquila, a las cinco estoy aquí -Jake se puso serio hablando con ella- hola pequeño listo para divertirte

Leah fijó sus ojos en mí y ví como su cara se iba descomponiéndose, estaba realmente molesta

-NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE TE VAYAS CON ESA Y CON MI HIJO JACOB BLACK -Gritó descontrolada.

-ESA ES BELLA LEAH Y TAMBIEN ES MI HIJO -jake le respondió con un grito.

El bebe comenzó a llorar, al oír semejante discusión

-YA BASTA! -le tenia mucho miedo a Leah pero no iba a permitir que hicieran sufrir al bebe- parecen unos niños los dos, no se dan cuenta que asustan al bebe, que les sucede?. Leah, cual es el problema que tienes conmigo?

-Tu eres una arrastrada -a las personas le encanta llamarme así- quieres quitarme a mi hijo también?, no te basta con mi mama?, y con Jacob?

Leah estaba loca enserio, la cara de Jake era de sorpresa, no tenia palabras, ella pensaba que Jake y yo éramos algo

-Leah, podemos hablar?, como personas civilizadas? Hay cosas que tu no sabes y que tienes que entender, puedo ir sin ti? -le pregunté a mi amigo que tenia los ojos desorbitados.

-Esta bien Bella, pero si hoy no sales viva de aquí no es mi culpa, estas escribiendo tu propia muerte, te espero adentro

-Jake, disfruta la tarde con él, yo le digo a Rose que me pase buscando no te preocupes

Entré a la casa y ví como los dos Jake se iban, Leah me esperaba en sentada con suficiencia en los muebles

-Soy toda oídos -dijo con rabia.

-Ok, primero yo no soy una arrastrada Leah, segundo yo no te quité a nadie, Jake es todavía tuyo, y el bebe sin dudarlo es tuyo, tu eres su mama y yo no quiero quitarte el puesto, y con respecto a tu mama, quien te la quito fue mi papa, pero nisiquiera tienes que pensar así, es decir ellos se quieren Leah tienes que estar feliz por ella

-Tu no eres novia de Jacob? -esa era su rabia conmigo, sin duda ella aún lo amaba.

-No, no lo soy, y lo fui y nunca lo voy a ser

-Entonces el hijo que esperas no es de el? -que tomaba esta mujer? -Leah, no estoy embarazada, y no jamás e visto a Jake de esa forma, y el te ama con locura el da la vida por ti, solo está un poco dolido por lo del pequeño, porque te alejaste Leah?

-No lo sé Bella, es un poco difícil de explicar, acaba de pasar lo de mi papa, mi hermano está desaparecido y Jake me confundía demasiado, me daba miedo que no quisiera al bebe, y yo nunca e sido de esas que desarman frente a alguien, yo no le doy oportunidades a la gente, y solo pensé que antes de que él me rompiera el corazón

-Te das cuenta el error que comiste?, tienes que arreglar todo Leah, antes de que ya sea muy tarde, y ya sabes cancelar lo de la custodia eso es una estupidez es tu hijo y ustedes se aman, no lo compliquen y sean felices -debí estudiar psicología.

-Ok, voy a buscarlo, imagino que no tienes carro, te llevo hasta tu casa?

-SI no es mucha molestía

Leah cambió totalmente, tenía una enorme sonrisa que la hacía aún más hermosa, y era amigable, y agradable, me dejó en mi casa con la promesa que vendría con sus amores para un día en la playa

-Hey, -Alice estaba sentada en mi cama con una cara muy extraña- estas bien?

-No, bueno si, pero no -trate de colocar mi mejor cara de confusión- Bella anoche Jazz y yo tuvimos una discusión, y todo fue sobre Edward, bueno no sobre él pero si por culpa de él, pero llegamos a la conclusión que al boda no se haría si él no está aquí

-No entiendo, eso que significa? -no quería saber nada de él, no quería que me envolvieran con él.

-Que tu tienes que ayudarme Bella, ayúdame a pensar cómo encontrarlo y después como obligarlo a que venga

-Ok (no se ni porque lo dije), tengo una idea (sabia que me arrepentiría de esto), todo es muy raro Alice, es decir, Edward y yo estuvimos juntos antes de que él se volviera a ir

-Ya lo sé genio, pero ve al punto

-Hace un mes volvimos a estar juntos Alice, Edward me ama, yo se que es así, pero hay algo, bueno es ella, esta detrás de todo, algo no lo deja sacarla de su vida de una vez

-El no la ama Bella, el te quiere a ti lo sé, él me lo dijo antes de irse (eso no lo sabia pero confirmaba mas aún mis sospechas)

-Exacto, tal vez sea un hechizo, tal vez es algo así, algo fuera de nuestro alcance (los ojos de Alice se iluminaron ante la idea)

-Ya sé, cerca de donde nos arreglamos el cabello hay una pequeña casita que dicen que es de una bruja, vamos allá y averiguamos todo, estoy ansiosa por casarme ya!

Salimos de la casa y llegamos a la dirección, lo que veíamos era bastante extraño y tenebroso, Alice tocó la puerta y nadie abrió, estas cosas verdaderamente me daban miedo

-Alice, creo que no hay nadie, deberíamos irnos

La puerta se abrió y la voz de una mujer nos dijo que pasáramos, estaba todo oscuro, totalmente y olía extraño, a naranja y canela, Alice me sujetó del brazo, estaba asustada también, entramos y nos quedamos muy cerca de la puerta, dispuesta a salir corriendo si era preciso

-Hola -mi voz salió muy temblorosa.

-Un momento -la voz de esa mujer otra vez.

-Bells, creó que es mejor que nos vayamos -dijo Alice muy bajito.

Caminamos lentamente a la puerta cuando se encendió la luz, era una casa normal, con muebles normales comunes y corrientes, una señora con una gran sonrisa se colocó en frente de nosotros

-Chicas disculpen si las asuste, estaba preparando un poco de té -se veía muy amable- ya se a que vienen así que síganme

Alice y yo nos miramos, todo se veía muy normal, ya me estaba imaginando yo una bruja de cuento de hadas, con sombrero y todo, nos sentamos en su mesa del comedor y nos sirvió té

-Bueno, espero que no estén asustadas ni decepcionadas -dijo ella mientras se sentaba- por lo general las personas que necesitan de mis servicios esperan a una señora con verrugas y de mal genio

-La verdad yo esperaba un sombrero y todo -dijo Alice y todas comenzamos a reir- tenemos que contarte a que vinimos o tu también lo sabes?

-No, cuéntenme a que han venido

Alice le contó toda la historia, y las cosas que ella no sabía, es decir todas las noches que había pasado con Edward se lo conté yo

-No sabía que tu y mi hermano estaba tan en ese extremo -dijo impresionada logrando que yo me sonrojara.

-Muy bien chicas, vamos a hacer algo, acompáñenme

Entramos a un cuarto iluminado con velas, nos sentamos en el piso en circulo, ella cerró sus ojos y comenzó a concentrarse, esto si me daba miedo

-Alice si llama algun espíritu salgo corriendo de aquí -dije muy bajito logrando que ella no oyera.

-Ok, no tienen alguna fotografía de ellos?, necesito saber exactamente que buscar

Alice le dio una foto que sacó de su bolso, ella encendió una vela en el centro del circulo y quemó la foto, se veía concentrada

-No hay nada chicas, ella no lo tiene atada a él, está ahí por su propia voluntad, existen las opciones

Sentí como mis ojos picaban, necesitaba llorar, él estaba ahí porque quería, salí de ahí y entré al auto, tenía que llorar

-Bella, me acaba de decir algo muy raro -Alice estaba molesta- porque no nos has dicho que estas embarazada?

No podía dejar de llorar, la gente se estaba volviendo loca

-Alice, de donde sacas eso, no lo estoy -Si, si lo estas, vamos a asegurarnos de esto ahora mismo

No sé en que momento llegamos a la farmacia, no sé en que momento Alice salió de ahí con cinco pruebas de embarazo, no sé en que momento llegamos al apartamento de Jasper, y no se como llegamos a este punto

-Faltan algunos segundos todavía -ella llevaba el tiempo.

Segundos que parecían una eternidad, aunque yo lo sabía, el cansancio los mareos y vómitos, el hecho de que no me había venido el periodo, si lo estaba

-Ok, -dijo Alice por encima se veía que estaba tratando de controlarse- Bella todas positivo, no creo que haya dudas, pero tenemos que ir con mi papa

-NO! Promete que no le vas a decir a nadie Alice nisiqueira a Rose, prométemelo

-Esta bien, te lo prometo, pero no entiendo el problema Bella, es un bebe es maravilloso, voy a ser tía otra vez

-Basta Alice por favor, prométeme otra cosa, compraras un pasaje de avión a Inglaterra, necesito irme ya, no puedo estar aquí es demasiado, necesito pensar ahorita solo tengo la mente en blanco…

**_HOLA CHICAAAS, AQUI ESTOY CON OTRO CAP, QUE EMOCIÓN ENTRARÁ UN NUEVO PERSONAJE, MUY IMPORTANTE ADEMÁS, YA SE IMAGINAN QUIEN ES?... =D _**


	24. Chapter 24

**_-_**Si Alice, estoy bien llegué hace unas horas estaba descansando, que dijeron todos?, que dijo Charlie tenía algunas llamadas de él

-Les pareció muy extraño pero me apegue al plan y confiaron en que tenías algunas cosas que hacer, Charlie dijo que tenía que hablar contigo así que deberías comunicarte con él

-Alice, recuerda tu promesa, tu eres la única que lo sabes

-Si, tranquila, estuve pensando que puedes buscar a Angela para que te vea, ella es buena en eso y es alguien de confianza, tienes que asegurarte de que todo vaya bien con el bebe.

-Ok Alice lo tomaré en cuenta -tenía que pensar tantas cosas- voy a darme una ducha hablamos después

-Cuidate Bells, y llama a Charlie

Me levanté de mi cama, ahora me cansaba más rápido, mis movimientos eran más cuidadosos, ahora que sabía que tenía otra vida dentro de mí, me metí a la ducha y mi cuerpo lo agradeció, imagine como sería mi cuerpo con una enorme panza de embarazada, yo era un poco bajita y menuda, me vería extraña, pero sería lindo tener un pequeño Edward, ojala salga con sus ojos, me dije a mi misma, Esme estaría muy emocionada, con ese pensamiento volví a la realidad, tenía que ordenar mi vida y mis pensamientos, estaba embarazada!... Dios estaba embarazada! aun no lo podía creer, a mis 22 años jamas pensé en ser mama, nunca me visualicé como una, pero ahora estaba en esta situación, y muy pronto lo sería, tenia que reconocer que estaba feliz, un pedacito mio y de Edward, alguien que nunca me dejaría sola.

Tendría que aceptar la oferta de la universidad para dar mas horas de clase, necesitaba mas dinero, ahora con un bebe venían mas gastos, su ropita, los exámenes en el hospital, medicinas ropa pre mama, comida muy saludable, algún seguro para el bebe, otro para mi, solo seríamos él y yo, tenía que mantenerme aquí para él, lo primero que tenia que hacer es buscar a Ángela, era fácil dejar todas mi necesidades por mi bebe, ahora era lo mas importante, mi prioridad por sobre todo, mi bebe, salí de la ducha tratando de hacerme un auto examen, a ver que había cambiado de mí en un mes, sin duda los senos estaban mucho mas sensibles, pero no tenía mas ningun cambio, tal vez la cadera un poco mas ancha, tal vez subí algo de peso, nada de vómitos matutinos ni mareos, decidí marcarle a Charlie, debía estar calvo de la preocupación el pobre.

-Hola Charlie -él respondió al primer repique-

-Bella, estas bien?, porque te fuiste así?

-Estoy muy bien, tranquilo, tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de comenzar otra vez en la universidad, se me había olvidado por completo y quería huir de las rutinas de ejercicios de Rose, todo está bien Charlie

-Bueno, pero la próxima vez avísame antes de hacer ese tipo de cosas, me tenias un poco preocupado, pero te tengo una noticia buena y una mala, cual prefieres oír?

-La mala primero

-Voy a tardar un poco en ir hija, tengo alguna cosas que arreglar aquí, la buena noticia es que no voy solo, Leah y Jacob se reconciliaron puedes creerlo?, ahora él le propuso matrimonio y le pidió que se fuera con él y con el pequeño a Inglaterra, y Sue también se va con ellos, así que yo les voy a ayudar a terminar unas cosas aquí mientras Jake se va a buscar una casa más grande que te parece?

-Vaya, que buena noticia, entonces Jake arregló su vida y tu vas a tener a tu amor aquí, que bien Charlie

-Si, te llamo después hija, voy a cenar con Sue, te quiero

-Yo también, saludos a todos

Colgué y fui directo a la cocina, necesitaba comer, ahora tenía que pensar como decirles a todos, pero esto iba a ser algo que no me va importar, si piensan que soy una cualquiera por tener el hijo de Edward no me importa, si nadie me apoya no me importa tampoco, ahora tenía que encargarme de él y de su seguridad…

Tenía 4 semanas de embarazo, al momento que fuí a hablar con Angela, y coincidía con esa noche que pasé con él, estaba tan feliz aunque no lo demostrará, escuchar el corazon de mi pequeño bebe fué algo tan inigualable, esa sensación de que eras la encargada de traer una nueva vida, de que eras la responsable de que ese pequeño ser estuviera sano y feliz, todo iba muy bien con mi bebe, por suerte, Angela estaba mas que encantada por la idea de mi embarazo y no me pregunto por nada.

Ya habían pasado 3 semanas después de eso, en total tenía 7 semanas de embarazo, cuando estaba en casa casi no salía de mi habitación me había vuelto loca y había comprado muchos libro de maternidad, y es que por lo general me sentía demasiado cansada, las clases ya habían comenzado de nuevo y para mi habían aumentado las horas de atención para los alumnos, Charlie aun no llegaba, y nadie mas sabía de la noticia, salí de la universidad agradeciendo al cielo que era viernes, necesitaba un gran descanso. Lo del pequeño angelito nadie lo sabía aún, Ángela guardo el secreto, y no pregunto por nada, era muy buena amiga, solo quería que el bebe y yo estu

Los vómitos matutinos habían aparecido en todo su esplendor y no mejoraban para nada, estaba sorprendida de todo lo que estaba comiendo. Una gran sorpresa estaba esperándome en la puerta de la casa, me bajé tan emocionada de verlo por fin.

-JAKEE!-lo extrañaba bastante- pero porque no me avisaste nada?, hubiese ido por ti al aeropuerto

-Esta bien Bells, era una sorpresa, no te agrada que este aquí?

-Claro que si tonto, pasa ahora cuéntame que esta pasando en tu vida

-Oh son tantas cosas, -se veía muy feliz- pero ya estamos tratando de estabilizarnos un poco con tantos cambios, tengo que seguir con las clases porque si no Billy me cuelga, y si no llego a mi boda estoy seguro que Leah haría lo imposible por volverme a revivir solo para matarme de nuevo ella, así que tengo que preservar mi vida

-Si Jake, un trabajo verdaderamente difícil -le dije riendo- y para cuando es la boda?

-Aún no lo sé, aunque ya le dí el anillo -dijo con una enorme sonrisa, se veía tan feliz que me traspasaba todo ese sentimiento y como yo estaba loca con mis hormonas no pude evitar llorar- que dije?

-Nada Jake, es que estoy verdaderamente feliz por ti, ya sabes, todo lo que tu querías y mas, no contabas con el pequeño

-Si -en sus ojos había un brillo de adoración- un gran y pequeño detalle, la vida no puede ser mas perfecta Bells, ahora, cuéntame tu que has hecho, te vez diferente, estas un poco mas pálida de lo normal.

Me quedé sorprendida, aún no había planeado como decirles a todos la gran noticia, y peor aún no estaba preparada para la reacción de cada uno, mis hormonas eran muy traicioneras, Jake dejó las maletas en el cuarto de Charlie, y entró a refrescarse, mientras yo me comía las uñas afuera, estaba en un gran dilema, le cuento o no le cuento, o ya él lo sabría, mi barriga se notaría?, aunque alguna ropa no me quedaba no sabía si en realidad me veía mucho mas gorda, eso fue lo primero que todos notaron en Estado Unidos y solo tenía un mes, ahora el bebe estaba un poco más grande según Ángela, y es obvio que a las mujeres delgadas se les nota mas, como es mi caso

-Estas bien? -Jake me sorprendió dando vueltas en la sala.

-Si Jake, todo bien, porque?

-Estas extraña, te vez extraña, actúas raro, que te pasa?, puedes contarme lo que quieras ya sabes soy Jacob tu amigo

-Jake -respire profundo- te acuerdas de mi último encuentro con Edward, ya sabes cuando lo vimos en la universidad -Jake me miraba preocupado- bueno esa noche nosotros estuvimos los dos ya sabes, y estoy embarazada

La cara de Jake no cambió en absolutamente nada, yo sentía como el rubor subía a mis mejillas, mis manos sudar y mi pies fríos, pero él estaba como una estatua, sin emociones mirándome fijamente.

-Ok -dijo después de un rato poniéndose serio- vamos en orden, eso que me dijiste, es bueno o malo?

-Jake, es complicado, no en el sentido malo ya sabes, es mi hijo yo lo amo mas que nada en este mundo, ahora es mi prioridad, pero esta todo el asunto del papa y eso lo complica

-Quiero decir, estas bien Bella?, estas feliz con todo esto?

Desde que me enteré de mi embarazo no pensé en como esto me afectaba a mi, siempre era el bebe, que estuviera sano y seguro, Jake me hizo dar cuenta de cuanto dolía aún Edward, de cuanto me quemaba por dentro su ausencia, esa noche no descanse nada, esa noche pude desahogarme con mi mejor amigo.

Esa mañana fue diferente, Jake no dejó que siguiera acostada, según él tenía que ayudarlo a comprar algunas cosas para su casa, ya que Leah Sue el pequeño Jake y mi padre se venían en la noche

-Jake -le pregunté cuando estábamos entrando al centro comercial- que crees que diga Charlie?

-TU papa se va a poner feliz, ya sabes ahora si va a ser abuelo, eso era lo que él quería no?

-Pero él no sabe nada de Edward, creo, ya sabes que toda esa cuestión es muy extraña, de todas formas él no me da tanto miedo como René, o Rose

-Tienes que estar tranquila Bells, todo va a salir bien, tienes que ser feliz para que el bebe esté feliz, y que quieres que sea?, y no salgas con lo que sea con tal que esté sano, no me creo esos embustes siempre hay preferencias Jake era un payaso.

-Creo que quiero que sea un niño -dije imaginándome a un pequeño Edward en mis brazos, igual al pequeño niño que una vez Esme me mostró en sus películas caseras.

-Eso sería fantástico, sería el amigo de Josué, y yo les enseñaría a jugar beisbol -dijo entusiasmado- no vas a estar sola con todo esto Bells, tu familia y la de él te van a apoyar, y nosotros también, Leah se va desmayar cuando le cuente

-Leah ya lo sabe, lo sabía antes que yo

Entramos a una tienda de bebes, Jake quería comprarle casi toda la tienda a su hijo, y yo compré la primera cobijita para mi mini Edward, una linda manta azul de algodón…

Ahora tenia cuatro meses de embarazo, y no había duda que un bebe estaba creciendo dentro mi, gracias a que me mantenía muy activa no me daba tanta fatiga, aunque en las noches llega casi arrastrándome a la cama, Charlie era el hombre más feliz de este mundo, su relación con Sue iba enserio, y la noticia del embarazo la tomó muy bien, estaba en la séptima nube como él decía, en Estados Unidos todos sabían, Alice se había encargado de contarle a Esme, quien me llamó felicitándome, pero no sabía si ella sabía que el bebe era su nieto, René daba gritos de felicidad, Rose fue la más dura, a pesar de que estaba feliz me dio una gran charla de responsabilidad con los hijos

-Lista? -preguntó Charlie asomándose a mi cuarto.

-Ve llevando todo al carro, ya salgo

Ya había terminado otro periodo de clase, y tenía una semana libre, ahora todos viajaríamos a Estados Unidos, parecíamos una verdadera familia, Jake era como mi hermano y Sue era como la mama de todos, siempre cuidándonos, pero Charlie era un hijo mas de ella, a veces era mas inmaduro que Jake.

Mi vientre ya estaba grande, ya la ropa no me quedaba, esa era otra de las razones por la que iba a ver a Alice, según ella tenía todo listo para esto, y me prohibió rotundamente comprar ropa de pre mama en el centro comercial, según ella tenía que usar sus diseños

-Estas bien? -Charlie siempre iba con cuidado conmigo, gracias a mis cambios de humor, le daba terror verme llorar.

-Si, todo bien, ansiosa por llegar, ya quiero verlos a todos

Pasamos buscando a Jacob Leah Sue y el pequeño y nos fuimos al aeropuerto, Ángela me había recomendado hacer alguna actividad que me desestresara, y ahora estaba escribiendo el diario de mi embarazo, sería un lindo recuerdo y de seguro al mi pequeño le gustaría leerlo cuando fuera más grande, anotaba todo, mis cambios de humor, cuando me sentía muy cansada, en fin todo, trataba que ningún detalle se me escapara, así que cuando subimos al avión comencé a escribir todo lo que había sucedido en el día.

Después de escribir todo ví como el pequeño Jake se removía en los brazos de Leah, extendí mis brazos para alcanzarlo y lo senté a mi lado, era un pequeño terremoto pero por lo general conmigo se portaba muy bien

-Quieres llegar? -le pregunté, aunque no decía muchas palabra.

-No! -dijo claro y fuerte, era una de las pocas palabras que decía y una de las que mas repetia.

Me miró con una gran sonrisa, muy parecida a la de su padre, solo que el pequeño no mostraba una dentadura blanca perfecta, extendió su mano y la puso en mi vientre, el pequeño era lindo, el clon perfecto de Jacob, alcé la vista y ví como Charlie y Sue se miraban fijamente, retiré mi mirada de ellos, era de mala educación, me fijé en Leah y Jacob, quienes estaban tomados de las manos y miraban al pequeño con orgullo, la familia era linda, sentí algo extraño, un movimiento sin duda, el pequeño se estaba moviendo, y lo podía sentir, y Josué también porque se reía cuando mi bebe se movía

-Leah se está moviendo -dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

Jacob y Leah se sentaron a mi lado y yo les indiqué donde se sentían los movimientos, Charlie y Sue lo sintieron también, era maravilloso, mi pequeño pateador

-Después te vas cansar de eso -dijo Leah tratándome de bajar de mi nube- cuando quieras dormir y no puedas gracias a que el tiene una fiesta adentro de ti

-LEAH! -la regaño Sue- no arruines el momento, la pequeña se está moviendo -dijo muy segura.

-Aún no se sabe que es Sue -le respondió Jake.

-Es una niña, mira la forma de su vientre, sin duda alguna es una niña….

En e aeropuerto nos esperaban Jasper y Alice, y ella tenía las energías a millón, no podía dejar de abrazarme y tocar mi vientre, dándole ordenes al bebe para que se moviera

-Alice así no funciona cielo, seguro debe estar dormido y lo vas a despertar si sigues gritando, además las personas nos están mirando extraño -no sabía como Jasper podía controlarla en sus arranques.

-Tienes razón Jazz, de todas formas ya habrá tiempo para sentirlo, ustedes se van con mi Jazz, y yo me la llevo a ella, tenemos mucho por hacerrr -dijo tomando mi mano.

Nos despedimos y casi corrimos hasta el auto de Alice

-Porque la prisa? -le pregunté asustada por su manera de conducir.

-Rose, Esme, la ropa, la habitación, tu, el bebe, son tantas cosas que no hay tiempo Bells, tenemos que llegar rápido

No discutí, era caso perdido, estaba feliz de volver a casa, mi hogar, quería ver a mis sobrinos, y quería ver a Rose y al grandote, gracias a él pasaba horas riéndome, pero no era lo mismo reir por sus tonterías en persona que por teléfono

-Pensé que íbamos hasta mi casa -dije cuando Alice estacionó en la casa de Emmett y Rose.

-No puedes Bells, Rose me advirtió con que no le pondría mis diseños a Eli y Aiden si no te traía aquí antes que nada, y aquí está toda tu nueva ropa y alguna otras cosas, Rose no fue al aeropuerto porque Aiden está un poco enfermo ya sabes cosas de niños

La casa estaba impecable como siempre, aunque podía ver algunas cosas nuevas, Rose me estuvo contando que Esme quería redecorar, pero ella solo le había permitido comprar algunas cosas

-NO LO PUEDO CREER! -gritó mi hermana cuando entramos a la sala-, pero si estas enorme, bueno mas te vale, ese bebe tiene que estar muy sano Isabella, porque si no soy capaz de quitártelo y no dejar que lo veas nunca mas

-Esta sano Rose, -dije mientras la abrazaba- te extrañe

-Yo también Bells, mira quien esta aquí

Eli ya caminaba bien, casi danzaba al igual que Alice, seguro ella tenia mucho que ver, me dio una gran sonrisa y la abracé, por lo menos se acordaba de mi

-Ella -dijo mientras la alzaba.

-Si cielo, tu tia Bella volvió, te acuerdas de ella? -le explicó Rose.

-Si -era muy linda, la copia de Rose- Ebar?

Ebar, se estaba refiriendo a Edward, hizo la comparación, la última vez que nos vimos siempre estábamos los dos, eso me dolió tanto, pero Alice arregló un poco el momento

-Y como sigue Aiden?-Mucho mejor, en estos momentos está dormido, el que esta grave es Emmett, pero todo esto es su culpa (dijo molesta)

-Que hizo? -dijo Alice preparada para morirse de la risa.

-Anoche llegó con diez kilos de helado de todos los sabores que puedan existir, y el muy menso se los comió todos, bueno Aiden también ayudó por eso ahora los dos están con indigestión, pero Emmett fue el mas afectado, ahora no se puede nisiqueira salir del baño

Alice comenzó a reírse, y Eli también aunque no creo que entendiera que nos estábamos riendo de las locuras de su padre

-Esme está por llegar, está preocupada por su hijo, y dijo que venía a regañarlo por arrastras a Aiden con él -terminó de explicar mi hermana- Ahora, Alice te tiene muchas sorpresas Bells, que se que vas a adorar, vamos

Subimos hasta la habitación de invitados, Rose tenía su casa impecable, aún no entendía como hacía con dos hijos y Emmett

-Bells, espero que te guste, todo lo hice para ti son exclusivos, y creo que son suficientes aunque si quieres mas solo dime por mi no hay problema en hacerte otros diseños

Después de un rato y de una larga explicación de Alice sobre cómo usar los diseños que estaba sacando del armario me hizo probarlos, uno por uno, algunos era muy grandes, otros me quedaban perfectos y era un alivio no usar mi ropa ajustada

-Mama se va a volver loca cuando te vea Bells, ya sabes cómo es -dijo Rose.

-Hola chicas -Esme estaba recostada al marco de la puerta.

Ver a Esme me puso ansiosa, aunque ella se veía feliz por mi gran vientre, aún no sabía si ella y Carlisle estaban al tanto de que era de Edward, después de hablar un rato con ellas Esme se ofreció a acompañarme hasta mi casa, después de las llamadas de desesperación de Charlie porque no había descansado nada

-Bella -dijo muy seria- porque no me habías contado nada?, yo pensé que nunca mas lo habías vuelto a ver -si sabía que era de Edward

-Lo siento Esme, discúlpame por mentirte, es difícil hablar de eso, pero aunque se que mereces una explicación, yo si lo ví, él estaba en mi universidad, dijo que pensaba hacer una especialización, pero no se mas nada, desde ese día no supe mas nada de él

-Esta querida, ya Alice me había puesto al tanto, es extraño sabes?, él ya no llama, no sabemos nada de él, hace unos meses habló con Carlisle, y le dijo que no quería saber nada de nosotros, que lo dejáramos tranquilo con sus vidas y sus decisiones -sentía una gran nudo en mi garganta, esto no era algo bueno, la depresión volvía a mi- pero ya no hablemos mas de esto, lo del bebe me tiene muy feliz sabes?, siempre cuentas con nosotros Bella para lo que sea no lo dudes, tu eres una hija para mi

-Y Carlisle? -pregunté con miedo.

-Ël está encantado, seguro en la noche pase a saludarte, ya sabes cómo es d e controlador, quiere darse cuenta por él mismo que su nieto está sano y fuerte

Llegamos a la casa y Charlie me esperaba con cara de reproche en la entrada, le molestaba que no me cuidara tanto, pero tenía que entender que estaba saludándolos a todos, subí a mi habitación, todo estaba intacto, ví mi cama y me acosté, con cuidado, ahora todos mis movimientos eran así, ahora mi vida consistia en proteger ese pedacito de Edward y mío...


	25. Chapter 25

Tienes todo mama?

-Tengo a lo más importante -dijo René mirando a mi pequeña, era tan hermosa y estaba tan enorme con sus 2 años, aún podía sentir la primera vez que la recargue en mis brazos, mi pequeño angel. Caminamos hasta el carro mientras Charlie se subía al asiento del conductor

-Ven preciosa -dije extendiendo mis brazos para recibir a mi Renesmee.

La coloqué en su asiento y me senté junto a ella, dejando a René junto a Charlie, lo que significaba problemas, ya lo sabía, mi pequeña tenía una gran sonrisa, desde que supe que existía me estoy asegurando que sea la bebe mas feliz del mundo, yo ya me había graduado de mi especialización, así que nos devolvíamos en definitivo a casa, y con mi pequeña, René me había ayudado desde los últimos meses de mi embarazo, y era ella o Charlie los que la cuidaban cuando yo salia a trabajar o a estudiar, pero ya todos volvían a sus vidas, ella de nuevo con Phill, papa con Sue, y yo con mi tesorito a unas largas vacaciones

-Charlie, aquí esta Nessie será que puedes conducir bien?, o quieres que le pase algo -dijo mi madre muy molesta.

-Estoy conduciendo bien René, no comiences con tus fastidios de vieja metiche -esas discusiones me daban dolor de cabeza, pero a Renesme le encantaban, creo que ya era su dinámica, verlos discutir.

-Le avisaron a Esme y a Carlisle? -les pregunté para que no siguieran- ellos nos buscan verdad?

-Si hija, ya hable con Esme, nos espera en el aeropuerto, y dijo que el cuarto de Renesmee estaba listo, que había quedado maravilloso, no aguanto las ganas de verlo -todo lo referente a Nessie emocionaba muchísimo a mis padres.

Renesmee era muy parecida a Edward, aunque tenía el color de mis ojos, y los rizos de Charlie, pero definitivamente las facciones de Edward, no me cansaba nunca de verla, es tan hermosa. Yo y todos en realidad esperábamos a un niño, Renesmee nunca se dejó ver en los ecos así que fue una sorpresa cuando Ángela dijo que era una niña, Sue era la única que aseguraba eso, después de nacer estuvimos unas semanas en la casa de Esme, ella amablemente me ayudó con todo y Alice, y Carlisle, y René y Charlie nunca se separaban de nosotras, al final Jake tuvo razón, tuve todo el apoyo de mi familia, incluso el de él.

Mi amigo ya estaba en Estados Unidos, ya se había casado con Leah y tenían una casa muy cerca de la urbanización, mis sobrinos estaban más grandes y lindos que nunca, al igual que Josué el hijo de Jake, ellos tenían casi 4 años, Nessie se durmió en mis brazos, y Charlie y René siguieron discutiendo, eso era costumbre ya, así que nadie les prestaba atención, era su forma de decirse te quiero, en todo este tiempo no sabíamos nada de Edward, desde que le dijo a Carlisle que lo dejaran tranquilo con sus decisiones, ni siquiera sabía que tenía una hija, y nadie se lo nombraba a Renesme, había pensado mucho en eso, y había tomado la decisión de decirle quien era él, pero aún o sabía que le iba decir si me preguntaba algún día la razón del porque no estaba con nosotras.

-Bella, es verdad que te ofrecieron otro trabajo? -me preguntó mama molesta.

-Si -dije asesinando a Charlie con la mirada- soy una de las pocas especialistas en el mundo mama, las universidades me solicitan para dar conferencias, es solo por unos meses

-No se supone que vas a tomar vacaciones?

-Si, voy a tomarlas después que cumpla con el contrato, son solo tres conferencias, en casa en Italia y en Inglaterra, esa ya la dí, por eso es que tarde un poco mas que Jake, y la de Estados Unidos la hago cuando llegue, quedaría la de Italia

-Y cuando se suponía que me ibas a contar?, soy tu mama Bella, Charlie no es tu mama, nisiqueira es tu papa, es un viejo aparecido - HEyyy! -grito Charlie

-Mama, no comiences, yo no le conté a él, seguro fue Billy, no es algo tan problemático -Charlie torció los ojos.

-Entonces me tienes que decir lo de Italia, no puedes viajar con la niña sola Bella, yo voy contigo

-Yo también, no puedo dejar que tu cuides sola la bebe, eres muy despistada René. Y Nessie está más grande y traviesa -comenzó Charlie otra discusión.

Todo el viaje fue entre discusiones, aunque la verdad a este punto ya me daba risa las tonterías que se decían Charlie y René, nunca se la llevarían bien definitivamente, por eso agradecí al cielo cuando vimos a Esme y a Carlisle

-Esta dormida -dije cuando Carlisle se acercó para tomar a Nessie- a dormido todo el viaje

-Tiene que guardar energías, para jugar con Eli y Aiden, están ansiosos por verlas -dijo y le dio un tierno besito en su frente.

Carlisle y Esme eran un amor con mi Nessie, bueno en realidad todos, ella se los ganaba a todos, el viaje a casa fue muy tranquilo, Esme estuvo hablando con mi mama del cuarto de Nessie, y Charlie y Carlisle de sus cosas, yo miraba a Nessie dormir, me recordaba tanto a Edward, estábamos entrando a la urb cuando mi hija comenzó a moverse, abrí un poco mis brazos para darle espacio y ella abrió sus hermosos ojos, mis ojos.

-Hola cielo -le di un besito en su frente- adivina quien está aquí con nosotros

Renesme se sentó en mis piernas, y vio a mis padres, les dio una gran sonrisa, yo le señale que mirara al frente

-ELOSS! -gritó mi niña feliz al ver a Carlisle y Esme.

Justo en ese momento me di cuenta que la atención de Renesme no la obtendría en un buen rato, cuando le diera hambre o se sintiera cansada de nuevo, llegamos a casa y Renesmee se fue directo a los brazos de Carlisle, mi papa se puso serio, me dio risa pensar que se sentía celoso

-Vamos a ver el cuarto, -dijo mi mama emocionada- desde ahorita te digo Esme, quedó hermoso

Esme se rió con mi mama, y me halaron al segundo piso, mi pequeña tenía el cuarto frente al mío, aunque eso me tenia pensando, en Inglaterra su cuna estaba en mi cuarto, nunca había pasado la noche tan lejos de mí, pero igual podía hacer trampa y llevarla a dormir conmigo en mi cama, Esme abrió la puerta y las tres entramos, mientras René buscaba el encendedor Carlisle Nessie y Charlie entraban también

-Mira pequeña, este es tu nuevo cuarto -le explicaba Charlie a Nessie.

-Esme ya te había dicho que es hermoso verdad? -dijo mi mama sorprendida.

-Gracias Esme, te vuelves a lucir, quedó hermoso -dije dándole una abrazo.

-No tienen porque darme las gracias, me tome la libertad de hacer algo en tu cuarto Bella, vamos?

Carlisle se quedó con Charlie y con mi hija enseñándole su nuevo cuarto y sus nuevos juguetes, mientras nosotras fuimos a mi habitación, cuando entramos vi que todo estaba igual, excepto por una linda cuna que estaba en la esquina

-Hay Esme no lo puedo creer, me leíste el pensamiento, estaba ansiosa por tener que dejarla sola en su cuarto -ahora si estaba muy emocionada.

-Lo supuse, a mi me pasó lo mismo con Alice, es que era tan pequeña e indefensa, me daba miedo no poderla escuchar desde mi habitación, un amigo terapeuta de Carlisle nos explicó que por eso a Alice no se le podía decir que no

-Vaya, solo por eso -dijo mi mama sorprendida- de todas formas Nessie es y siempre será una consentida, al igual que Eli, las niñas tienen que ser así Esme..

Salí de la habitación, dejando a Esme y a mi mama hablar sobre la crianza de las niñas, que solo me correspondía a mi y a Rose, mi intuición me decía que Renesme tenía hambre, era tan fácil saber lo que necesitaba, la conocía más que a mi misma, bajé hasta la cocina a prepararle un biberón, mi niña era una consentida, se llevaba su manta a todos lados, lo que la hacía ver tierna, si Edward conociera la conociera, la amaría?, sin duda alguna.

-Que haces? -la voz de Jasper me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Hola Jasper -dije dándole un abrazo- estaba preparándole la comida a Nessie, debe tener hambre, y Alice?

-Creyó que estabas arriba y subió corriendo -dijo riendo era tan típico de ella- en un momento llegaron Rose y Emmett con los niños

-Que bien, se habían tardado en venir, puedes subir Nessie estará encantada de verte

-Bella! -dijo pensativo-..

-Dime -le dije después de un rato, él se había quedado pensando en algo, que extraño.

-No es nada, seguro Nessie tiene hambre deberíamos subir

Jasper y yo subimos en silencio, y desde el pasillo se podía escuchar la risa de mi niña, Caarlisle y Charlie estaban jugando con ella, la tenían en la cuna y le daban sus juguetes, y ella los lanzaba al piso riendo para que se lo recogieran, en un momento la habitación era un desastre,

-Mira lo que te traje Nessie -dije mostrándole su comida.

-ida pa Nesse -grito mientras aplaudía.

-Hola pequeña -entró saludándola Jasper- si estas linda, ven -dijo mientras la sacaba de la cuna.

-As da ida a Nesse -dijo Nessie abrazando al rubio.

-Ok Jasper quieres que tu te sientes con ella mientras se toma su biberón

Jasper se sentó en la mecedora con Nessie en sus piernas mientras ella tomaba su biberón con su manta

-Ya venimos -dijo Carlisle- voy a mostrarle algunas cosas a Charlie, vamos hasta mi casa, si ven a Esme díganle que estamos allá

-BELLAA! -gritó Alice lanzándose encima- te extrañe, que bueno que ya no te vas mas, tenemos que hacer muchas cosas para Nessie, tengo unas ideas geniales, viste la ropa del armario?, tenemos que probársela

-Ok Alice, vamos paso por paso, yo también te extrañe -dije devolviéndole el abrazo, Jazz y ella rieron- segundo estoy de acuerdo contigo, que bien que ya no me voy mas, y tercer ropa para Nessie?, eso lo dejo en tus manos Alice, no sabes como se pone de terca cuando hay que cambiarla de ropa -Me dí cuenta que mi amiga no me estaba prestando atención en nada, estaba embobada viendo como Jasper consentía a Nessie- Bella llamando a Alice al mundo real

-Esta bien Bells, lo que tu digas, de todas formas te tengo un regalo de bienvenida, está en tu cuarto, esta noche les tengo a todos una gran sorpresa, voy a preprarar una cena, invite a Leah y a Jake, así que ponte lo que está encima de tu cama

-Oh Alice, tu vas a cocinar?, es me da miedo -Alice y la cocina no eran buena combinación.

-Tranquila Bells, Jazz probará todo lo que haga así que todo va a salir perfecto, vamos? -preguntó a su novio.

-Bueno pequeña fue un place haber compartido ese biberón contigo, -dijo mientras dejaba a Nessie en el piso- nos vemos esta noche, te tengo un regalo

-Ass lindo! -Nessie era una coqueta.

Jasper y Alice salieron, y me quedé sola con mi hija, tenía que arreglar todo su equipaje así que comencé a hacerlo, sus cosas estaban empacadas dentro de su habitación y mientras ella jugaba con sus juguetes nuevos yo saqué todos sus libros

-Ella! -me decía mama solo cuando quería- a Po?

-Tu mantita está aquí mira -recogí la manta que no dejaba para nada- quieres hacer algo divertido con mami?

A Nessie le gustaba la playa, y era buena hora para ir un ratico, el sol estaba bajando, nos pusimos nuestros trajes de baño y salimos de ahí, era extraño que ni Rose ni Emmett aparecieran

-Abu! -gritó Nessie dentro de la playa señalando a Charlie.

-Bella, René y Esme están adentro con Eli y Aiden -me grito Charlie desde la casa.

Alcé a mi hija y entramos, Nessie tenía demasiada energía así que siempre buscaba actividades que la dejaran agotadas al final del día, en la sala estaban mis sobrinos, mis enormes y hermosos sobrinos, después de saludarnos y de que Esme me contaran que Rose y Emmett necesitaban un tiempo a solas subimos a la habitación de Nessie para que los tres jugaran, Esme y René no dejaban de hablar sobre la crianza de nuestros hijos, Charlie no se veía por ningún lado y yo estaba concentrada terminando de organizar todas las cosas de la pequeña

-Bella, creo que es hora de que te arregles para la cena, ve y yo me encargo de vestir a Nessie -dijo mi madre.

No quería pensar en lo que estaban haciendo Rosalie y Emmett, no podía creer que aún se comportaran como un par de adolescente, esos nunca cambiarían, me di una ducha y me coloque lo que Alice me había dejado, mi cabello era un desastre así que después de peinarlo y luchar contra el por un buen tiempo me rendí, y lo deje suelto, no sabía que la cena era tan formal, Alice había dejado un pequeño vestido azul, me maquillé muy natural no valía la pena hacer algo tan elaborado si tenía que estar detrás de Renesme y su energía

-Lista mama, puedes ir a arreglarte, y Esme y los niños?

-Se fueron a la casa, nos están esperando, y a ti te toca el cabello de Nessie

El cabello de Nessie era lo peor, ella odiaba como yo la peinaba siempre, y gritaba y pataleaba cada vez que me veía con un peine

-Hija, tengo que arreglarte el cabello -dije y ella me volteó a ver asustada- no me mires así, ya vas a ver que es rápido y vas a quedar linda

-No! -dijo y siguió jugando.

-Renesme tengo que peinarte, por lo menos desenredártelo recuerda que hoy nos metimos en la playa ven

-NO! -respire profunde, a veces era difícil.

-Si no vienes en este momento voy a quitarte esa muñeca

-Toma! -dijo lanzándomela, directo en mi cara.

-RENESME CARLIE!, vienes inmediatamente y recoges eso

Que bien por mi, logré que Nessie hiciera una de las suyas, se tiró al piso y comenzó a llorar, no a llorar no a gritar

-Que paso? -entró Charlie asustado- Solo que no quiere que la peine y le dije que viniera por las buenas y me lanzó su muñeca, esta muy consentida Charlie déjala -dije mientras ví como la alzaba y la consolaba.

-Ya cielo, tu mama es una bruja fea, Bella déjala así con su cabello suelto no tienes porque armar un escándalo por eso

-Yo armando un escándalo -resalte sus palabras- de todas formas si Nessie no se deja desenredar el cabello Jazz no le va a dar la sorpresa que tiene, porque quien se va querer acercar a una niña con el cabello enmarañado?

Logré mi objetivo, Nessie levanto su cabeza del hombro de Charlie y me vio, se me partió el corazón verla con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, así que le ofrecí mis brazos y ella acepto

-Te amo cielo -le dije secando sus lagrimas- vas a ver que no es tan malo solo lo voy a desenredar te prometo que no te hago mas nada

-Te amo! -lo dijo clarito, mi corazón estaba hinchado de felicidad.

-Voy a buscar a Sue, creo que ya arreglaron todo, las amo -dijo Charlie saliendo.

Después de estar completamente salimos a la casa de Esme, con la expectativa de que era lo que había cocinado Alice, aún dudaba seria bueno que Nessie comiera de eso

-Antes de traer la cena hay algo que tengo que decirles -dijo con su campante voz- mi Jazz y yo ya le hemos puesto fecha a la boda, no queremos retrasar mas el momento así que será dentro de dos meses justamente

Todos aplaudimos, por fin se casaban ya no había que esperar algo que nunca iba a llegar, Edward era un imbécil con letras mayúsculas se estaba perdiendo de la boda de su hermana, de su preciosa familia, de Nessie y de mi amor, solo por esa estúpida

-Y que preparaste?, tengo hambre hija -dijo Carlisle.

-La cena no salió como Alice quería -dijo Jasper apenado- pero todo está solucionado ya les traemos todo no se preocupen

Alice y Jazz desaparecieron, Rose y Emmett aún no aparecían, y los niños estaban inquietos en sus sillas

-Pizza? -Jake se sorprendió- eso era lo que planeábamos comer después de salir de aquí, no te ofendas Alice pero tienes fama de que se te quema hasta el agua

-No lo hago, es la verdad, algún defecto tenía que haber entre tanta perfección, pero espero que disfruten las pizzas que Jazz ordenó

Por lo menos la cena no había salido tan mal, aparte que los vestidos y trajes de los niños estaban completamente sucios y que Alice casi hace un berrinche cuando Aiden le tiró un trozo de pizza, salió muy bien, reímos y hablamos, Jasper le regaló a mi Nessie una linda muñeca de trapo, ya estábamos en casa y mi hija estaba dormida, había gastado bastante energías con Eli Aiden y el pequeño Jake, mañana tendría que dejarla con Leah y Jake porque tenía el tiempo justo para realizar las dos conferencias que me faltaban y estar completamente libre para la boda…

Ya tenía casi todo listo, faltaban solo horas para estar de vacaciones, era nuestro ultimo día en Italia, ya había dado mi conferencia en Estados Unidos y estaba terminando aquí, estábamos en nuestro hotel y yo estaba lista y apunto de salir, ya quería volver a casa.

-Porfavor dejen de discutir, mama cuida mucho a la niña no le quites un ojo de encima

Me sentía un poco nerviosa, Charlie René y Nessie iban a visitar las plazas mientras yo terminaba mi conferencia, la niña estaba mas inquieta que nunca, no se quedaba tranquila ni un segundo

-Tranquila hija, yo las cuido a las dos, -dijo Charlie con aires de superioridad- soy el mas maduro aquí

-Querrás decir el mas viejo

-Bueno me voy, ya saben cualquier cosa llamen a número que está junto al teléfono, te amo hija -le dije llenándola de besos- cuida a los abuelitos mientras no estoy

-Te amo!-me respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Faltaba solo un mes para la boda de Alice, y toda la familia a estado corriendo con todo esto, Rose está entrenando a Jake Aiden Eli y Nessie para que sean parte del cortejo, Alice está trabajando duro con todo, su energía esta a mil, yo no estoy encargada de nada por suerte, lo que me dejaba bastantes horas libres, y sin Nessie las usaba para estar en la biblioteca de la gran Universidad, ahí conocí a alguien, bueno tenía que admitirlo, me gustaba demasiado, alto con sonrisa encantadora, ojos grises que me hacían suspirar realmente, y lo mejor de todo adoraba a Nessie y ella lo adoraba a él, aunque no teníamos nada serio, había salido un par de veces con él a cenar, o al parque con mi hija, creo que es un poco introvertido para proponerme algo, o tal vez es que no le gusto lo suficiente.

Estaba en la mitad de la conferencia cuando un chico se acerca discretamente al podio

-Profesora la secretaria recibió una llamada urgente de Charlie dijo que la niña había tenido un accidente y que iban hacia la clínica, aquí está la dirección

-Disculpen la interrupción, pero mi hija tuvo un accidente y me tengo que retirar, la universidad les informara que pasará con el resto de horas que faltan por abarcar, gracias por su atención

Salí de ahí, sabía que algo malo le iba a pasar a Nessie hoy, lo presentía, tomé un taxi y le dí la dirección, por suerte no estábamos muy lejos

-Disculpe estoy buscando a mi hija -comencé a decirle a la recepcionista.

-BELLA! -Escuché a René detraz de mí- ella esta bien hija no le paso nada, solo son exámenes de rutina

-Pero que fue lo que paso? -pregunté llorando- Charlie y yo estábamos sentados en una banca y Nessie estaba en frente de nosotros jugando con las palomas, y no sé que paso solo se fue al piso y se golpeó la cabeza, pero no fue nada del otro mundo estamos aquí por precaución, tu papa se volvió histérico y neurótico

-Ok mama, te das cuenta que cuando te pones a discutir con el no están pendientes de mas nada?, -ya Charlie venía con Nessie en sus brazos.

-Que te paso mi cielo -extendí mis brazos para tomarla- estas bien?

-Aoma me callo! -dijo molesta.

-Creo que dijo que la paloma la hizo caer, nos podemos ir le dieron algo para el dolor de cabeza y no tiene mas nada, está perfecta -Charlie se veía muy extraño, como preocupado viendo para todos lados- tenemos que ir al hotel, el doctor dijo que tenía que descansar. Aún falta firmar algunas cosas, pero adelántense ustedes, yo llego después al hotel, creo que lo mejor es que sigamos con el plan de irnos esta noche

-Vamos -dijo mi mama.

Nessie estaba tranquila, mi atención estaba en ella, tenía que observar alguna conducta extraña o algo así, pero solo se veía cansada, llegamos a la habitación y la acosté, René se quedó con nosotras, cuando tocaron la puerta ella fue a atender

-Mira lo que te mandaron (dijo entrando con una gran ramo de rosas), no puedo creerlo

Agarré la tarjeta y la leí, esto era algo totalmente inusual, nadie me mandaba flores, mucho menos rosas

"_Esta mañana cuando desperté recordé una frase de el último libro que me recomendaste, Fragilidad tiene nombre de mujer, mi fragilidad eres tú por eso espero que aceptes mi invitación de salir a cenar en cuanto llegues… Atentamente Matt_ "

-Ese es el ratón de biblioteca con el que saliste? -mi mama estaba leyendo por encima de mi hombro la nota.

-Si mama, y no es un ratón de biblioteca se llama Matt, y es un buen chico.

-Tu no estas enamorada de él -dijo muy segura- puede que te guste pero eso es todo

-Mama, déjalo ir voy a acostarme junto a Nessie, despiértame cuando nos vayamos ya tengo mis cosas listas

No podía creerlo, Matt me había enviado un ramo de rosas, no sabía como sentirme, me acosté junto a Nessie y miré su linda carita, aún no podía creer que ella existiera, era tan perfecta y hermosa que parecía mentira, tan parecida a Edward, mi recuerdo viviente de él por siempre, como si no fuera suficiente tener que luchar con todos esos sentimientos, ella siempre me lo recordaba, pero tenia que darnos otra oportunidad, tanto a Nessie como a mi, Edward fue el que se alejó, él que no quiso nada de nosotras, y Matt era una buena oportunidad….


	26. Chapter 26

-Charlie me puedes decir que es lo que te sucede?, solo voy a salir con un amigo, Nessie se queda con Esme y Carlisle, creo que ellos la cuidarán bien, no es para tanto

-Creo que no es lo mejor Bella, porque no mejor lo traes aquí?, es más seguro no crees?

-Claro que es mas seguro, estoy en una cárcel con toda esa seguridad que contraste, que pasa Charlie?, porque te comportas tan paranoico desde que llegamos?

-Ya te dije que es solo por protección Bella, si vas a salir te vas con Alex, que el conduzca y te vigile, si no no te doy permiso

Desde que llegamos de Italia Charlie se volvió loco, y lo peor de todo es que había contagiado de locura a Emmett Jasper y Carlisle, ahora todas las casas tenían seguridad, y nosotras no podíamos dar un paso sin ellos, no se como Rose no a explotado aún, tenía todo preparado para mi cena de esta noche, ya por fin podía salir, después de varias semanas esperando a que Jasper organizara toda nuestra seguridad, hasta Renesmee se sentía fastidiada de que siempre nos siguieran, ya estaba Matt esperándome, él era lindo, trabajaba de bibliotecario en la Universidad, ahí lo había conocido y siempre tenía una linda sonrisa y buen comentario para mi, esta noche me había invitado a salir, teníamos nuestro propio club de lectura y teníamos que comentar el libro que ya habíamos terminado.

-Hola Bella -dijo Matt levantándose, ya me estaba esperando en la mesa.

-Disculpa la tardanza, mi padre esta un poco extraño no me dejó salir hasta que no aceptara venir con -le señale a Alex y él nos saludó con la mano- está un poco paranoico con nuestra seguridad

-No te preocupes acabo de llegar, y como te fue en Italia?

-Bien, la universidad dejó libres esas horas que faltaron y es lindo estar sin hacer nada -ya le había contado por teléfono todo lo que había sucedido.

Ordenamos nuestra cena mientras seguíamos hablando de cosas triviales, él era agradable, me hacia reir con sus tonterías, y le encantaba leer así que siempre teníamos que hablar, estaba nerviosa de que se pusiera intenso, al fin de cuentas aún no estaba lista para tener una relación, y él lo sabía muy bien, le había contado toda mi historia con Edward

-Bella -dijo después de que nos retiraron los platos- se que para ti es un poco difícil hablar de esto pero

-Matt quieres ir conmigo al matrimonio de Alice?, es en cuatro días -no quería enfrentar su declaración.

-Sería un honor acompañarte, pero no me cambies el tema así, Bella tu me gustas demasiado, me encanta tu personalidad y sé que jamás voy a encontrar a alguien así, yo soy perfecto para ti no crees?

-Matt, eres muy lindo pero yo no sé, esto es difícil, digo me da miedo Matt, y siendo sincera contigo yo no sé si lo que sienta por ti sea suficiente

-Vamos a intentarlo si?, si no funciona te dejo tranquila, pero Bella imagínate lo felices que vamos a ser si funciona

-Esta bien -dije muy pasito- tienes razón, pero vamos a mi ritmo, te prometo que lo voy a intentar

Esa noche él se despidió con un beso en los labios, solo Edward había hecho eso, ahora había otra persona que estaba tratando de ganar mi corazón, se sentía extraño, Matt me gustaba, teníamos muchas cosas en compun, y mejor aún a Nessie le encantaba también, pasamos por la casa de Esme a recoger a Nessie quien estaba profundamente dormida, verla dolía, me sentía traicionera, no porque la estuviera traicionando a ella, sino a Edward, aún en el fondo de mi existía la esperanza de que en verdad me amaba, pero tenía que continuar con mi vida, o eso era lo que todos me decían.

Esa mañana Alice me dejo muchas tareas, tenía que ayudarla con algunos detalles de la boda, y Emmett me había rogado para que lo dejara ir con Nessie y los niños al parque, no estuve muy convencida pero Jazz me tranquilizo, por lo menos iría él y todo su ejército de seguridad, vestí a Nessie muy deportiva, para que corriera y jugara tranquila, mientras le daba el desayuno llegó Jazz

-Vengo por la pequeña princesita de la casa -Nessie y Jazz tenían una relación muy linda, los dos se adoraban.

-Azz! -gritó Nessie cuando lo vio.

-Jazz por favor con cuidado, van los tres y ya sabes que no se quedan tranquilos, en el bolso hay agua y algunas galletas, si hace mucho sol ponle bloqueador, también está ahí, toma cielo -dije dándole la muñeca que Jazz le había regalado, por lo menos la manta la había olvidado.

-Si Bella, tranquila tenemos instrucciones especificas de parte de Rose, todo va a salir bien

Jazz y Nessie se fueron y yo comencé a hacer todo lo que tenía pendiente, Charlie iba a pasar todo el día con Sue, mi madre se había ido con Phil ya que tuvo un accidente y se había roto una pierna, Alice me esperaba para salir, recogí mi bolso y mi celular, tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Matt y un montón de mensajes, respire profundo necesitaba fuerzas para estos dias** .**

Cuando llegue a casa al final de la tarde mi Nessie estaba jugando con Jazz en la sala

-Pero a donde fueron a jugar?, mira como estas Nessie

Nessie se reía ante mi impresión y yo exageraba un poco mas, estaba aliviada de que todo hubiese salido bien, Alice estaba desesperada por ver a su esposo, así que Jazz había desaparecido.

-Mira como quedo tu muñequita cielo -estaba totalmente llena de tierra- le damos un baño contigo?

-No! -dijo Nessie asustada- asi inda inda?

-No Nessie así se ve fea, mira está llena de tierra y tiene hojas

La agarre para sacudirla un poco y sentí algo extraño, se supone que era una muñeca de trapo no tenia que tener nada diferente adentro, subí que Nessie pelos locos, la deje en su cuna mientras comence a prepararle la bañera.

-Dámela mía! -me decía Nessie dentro de la bañera.

Le abrí un pequeño cierre que tenía en su espalda y ví un foto, cuando la saqué de ahí me puse pálida, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, no podía entenderlo, Nessie y Edward, completamente llenos de tierra y felices abrazados, Nessie tenía la misma ropa de hoy, bajé mi vista y la vi asustada, tal vez hasta mas pálida de lo que yo estaba, ella se veía asustada también, guarde esa foto en bolsillo y se le dí la muñeca ami hija de nuevo.

-La pasaste bien con tu tio cielo? -le pregunté terminando de bañarla.

- tu no esta molesta con mi?

-No cielo, yo te amo recuerdas?, jamás me voy a molestar contigo, tu no tienes la culpa que Emmett sea un descerbrado, pero cuéntame quien es el de la foto?

-Papa, indo si? -me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Ni en mis sueños mas locos me imagne a Nessie pronunciar esa palabra, y muchísimo menos refieriendose a él, la saqué de ahí y le leí un cuento, mientras se dormía llamé a Esme, necesitaba hablar seriamente con Emmett o con Jasper, necesitaba asesinar a alguien

-Gracias Esme no me tardo nada -le dije cuando entró al cuarto de Nessie.

En m bolsillo estaba la foto, sentía que pesaba una tonelada, caminé hasta la casa de Rose, acompañada por supuesto por Alex mi custodio

-Emmett Cullen que significa esto? -pregunte molesta tirándole la foto encima, él estaba en la sala viendo televisión con ROse.

-Bella espera un momento, como tienes esto en tus manos?, le dije que no se la dejara era muy peligroso -(dijo para sí mismo.

-EMMETT!, QUE HACE EDWARD CON RENESME -grito Rose molesta.

-Siéntense, las dos y cálmense así no puedo contar nada -dijo tratando de controlar la situación- Bella Edward volvió, pero él no quería que nadie se enterará de eso, él vió a Nessie cuando ustedes la llevaron a su clínica en Italia, yo no tengo la culpa de eso, Charlie me dijo que él estaba aquí cuando ustedes llegaron, y después hable con él y me rogó que le llevara a Nessie, es su padre Bella tiene derecho

-Claro que tiene derecho Emmett, pero él fue el que decidió alejarse no yo, y porque se tiene que esconder así?, esto tiene que ver con toda la seguridad y la conducta rara de Charlie?, cuéntamelo todo Emmett

-No! -Estaba mintiendo, Emmett era tan transparente- no tiene nada que ver, la seguridad es porque Charlie está viejo y menopáusico, eso es todo

-Emmett no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso, eres un estúpido -dijo Rose y subió a su habitación.

Salí de ahí muy molesta, no podía creer que el imbécil había vuelto, y no podía creer que no fuera capaz de darme la cara, era un idiota, seguro me quería quitar a Nessie, pero era ella mía, tenía que descubrir todo esto, o tenía que calmarme, entré a la casa y preparé un bolso con ropa para Nessie, tenía que salir de ahí, Esme estaba asustada por mi actitud pero le recalque que todo estaba bien, bajé el bolso y algunas cosas de mi hija y subí por ella, aún estaba profundamente dormida, la coloqué en su asiento y ví como los de seguridad se acercaba a mi

-Si alguien me sigue o se monta en este auto conmigo está despedido -dije bajito para no despertarla- nisiqueira lo piensen, y si Charlie pregunta por mi díganle que me fui a pensar que ya sé toda su gracia

Todos me hicieron caso ya que me dejaron ir, era perfecto Nessie y yo solas, ahora solo tenía que pensar a donde ir, a la casa de René no, demasiadas preguntas y eso era lo que no quería, mi apartamento era el lugar perfecto, mi antigua yo quería salir y sentirse segura que mejor lugar, agarré el bolso y a Nessie y subí, afortunadamente no se despertó, la acosté en mi cama y me aseguré de trancar todo muy bien, me acosté junto a ella y comencé a pensar.

Edward había vuelto, Nessie sabía que él era su papa, él sabía que habíamos tenido una hija por un lado, y por el otro las locuras de Charlie, que había en el fondo de esto, Emmett aseguró que no guardaba relación con Edward y su llegada, ahí estaba el punto si la había porque él mintió, pero porque?...

-Ella! -Nessie estaba tratando de despertarme.

-Buenos días cielo -se veía un poco confundida- No estamos en casa, estamos en mi otro apartamento, anoche estaba aburrida y decidí que sería lindo pasar el día tu y yo aquí

-Y el Abu no? -Charlie siempre estaba con nosotras.

-No, el abuelo está ocupado con sus cosas, esta vez solo tu y yo y nadie mas, quieres desayunar?

Recordé que no tenia nada de comida ahí, asi que nos arreglamos para comer afuera, Nessie era feliz, por suerte, ví varias llamadas perdidas de Charlie Emmett y Jasper en mi celular, no quería hablar con ninguno de ellos, pero tenía que decirles que estaba bien, así que llame a Rose y le avise que llegaría en la noche, Nessie y yo estuvimos todo el día afuera, fuimos a almorzar con Leah Jacob y su pequeño, jugamos en el parque y fuimos a la biblioteca a visitar a Matt, quien estaba feliz de verla, y estaba entusiasmado con la boda, cosa que se me había olvidado completamente, la ceremonia era mañana y yo lo había invitado.

Llegamos a la casa y Charlie nos dio un abrazo de cinco minutos, cuando por fin nos soltó comenzó a hablar

-Bella, no vuelvas a hacer eso, no huyas si no sabes las razones de las cosas, es injusto para nosotros estuvimos muy preocupados

-Charlie, no hables de injusticias no te queda bien

-Ok, solo me alegra que estén bien, Alice quiere hablar contigo te está esperando en tu cuarto, deja a Nessie conmigo te la robaste todo el día

Subí a mi cuarto esperando encontrar a Alice emocionada por su boda o muy molesta por haber salido de la casa ayer así

-Alice! -estaba hiperventilando- que paso?

-Bella!, ma-ña-na -decía entre respiraciones- me ca-so

-Estas nerviosa? -pregunté sorprendida, Alice nerviosa por algo- voy a preparte un té y a acostar a Nessie espérame aquí y respira tranquila

Después de dejar a Nessie en su cuna y de llevarle el té a Alice pudimos hablar bien, se sentía muy nerviosa por mañana, aunque ya tenia todo perfectamente listo y organizado le preocupaba que el novio faltara

-Alice eso es simplemente imposible, es Jasper, te has dado cuenta cuanto te ama?

-Tengo miedo Bells

-Todo va a salir como tu quieres Alice, recuerda que siempre es así

-Ok, ahora tenemos que hablar de otra cosa, COMO SE TE OCURRE IRTE ASI CON NESSIE SIN DECIR NADA!-esta era la reacción que esperaba desde un principio.

-Eso es fácil, se me ocurrió porque tu querido hermano mayor es un idiota Alice, como se le ocurre dejar que tu otro hermano que es muchísimo mas idiota viera a Nessie, ahora todo se complica y se enrreda

-Bells, yo estoy de tu parte, los dos son unos idiotas y Edward es mucho mas, pero él se va a quedar Bells, y tenia derecho de ver a Nessie y de conocerla

-Y porque no hablo conmigo?

-No lo sé, cuando hablé con él no me dio muchas explicaciones

-Eso quiere decir que lo viste? -estaba sorprendida.

-Claro que lo ví, o si no como crees que iba a terminar de arreglar su traje, te dije que en mi boda iba a estar ese idiota Bells, ahora si me voy a dormir, mañana es mi gran día, gracias por escucharme

Alice era mala definitivamente, entonces todo se resume a que mañana vería a Edward en la boda, definitivamente mi estabilidad emocional estaba en completo desequilibrio.

Ese día Rose y Esme llegaron temprano con los niños, Alice había contratado un equipo de estilistas para que nos arreglaran, a todos le dio órdenes de exactamente qué hacer con cada una, con Nessie fue muy difícil Rose tuvo que distraerla mientras la peinaban, pero al fin todas quedamos hermosas.

-Alice jamás se equivoca con esto -dijo Rose viéndose al espejo- nada mas mira a los niños, quedaron espectaculares

-Si, abajo nos está esperando Carlisle para ir a la iglesia, tenemos que ir temprano para el último ensayo de los niños -dijo Esme.

-Vayan ustedes, yo tengo que esperar a que Matt pase por mí

Todas se fueron y Nessie junto con ellas, mi corazón estaba a millón, mi estomago totalmente revuelto gracias a todas las mariposas que sentía, y Matt había llegado tarde para rematar, seguro Alice me ahorcaría.

-Te vez hermosa -me dijo Matt cuando estábamos apunto de llegar a la iglesia- todo va a salir bien Bella, no te preocupes

-Lo sé, tu también te vez bien Matt gracias por acompañarme

Bajamos y aún no había empezado, me senté en la segunda fila junto a Matt, Rose y Emmett, la música comenzó y por el pasillo el pequeño Jake y Nessie venían caminando con grandes sonrisa, se veían muy lindos, mas atrás venían Eli y Aiden, los hijos de Rose, totalmente adorables tirando flores por todo el pasillo, Rose había hecho un muy buen trabajo sincronizando todo, Nessie se sentó en mis piernas y fue el turno de la novia, Alice se veía perfecta, totalmente hermosa, Esme comenzó a llorar junto a Rose, Nessie se acercó a mi oído

-papi? -me preguntó señalando con su dedito y se me fueron todos los colores.

-No Nessie, quédate conmigo mientras termina todo esto, mira a Alice tan linda que se vé

Por suerte Matt comenzó a jugar con vestido de Nessie y la distrajo toda la ceremonia, yo no retiraba mis ojos de Jasper y Alice, no quería verlo a él definitivamente, la feliz pareja se dio el beso y todos aplaudimos, Nessie se veía feliz al igual que Eli, les emocionaba todo esto, todos nos fuimos a el lugar de la recepción, y esta vez no dejé a Nessie separarse de mi ni un momento ella era mía

La fiesta iba en marcha, todo perfecto al estilo Alice, ya todos habían felicitado a la nueva pareja y se encargaban de disfrutar, Nessie se fue con Leah y Jake a comer algo, y Matt aprovecho para pedirme un baile, aún no lo había visto, estaba ten tensionada que no estaba disfrutando para nada esto

-Matt voy al baño espérame en la mesa si? -le dije cuando había terminado la canción.

Así que Matt…

Escuché su voz en mi espalda, sentí su aliento en mi cuello, el tiempos se detuvo, mi cuerpo ahora era de hierro, no podía darme la vuelta, nisiqueira podía respirar, fue mala idea alejarme tanto para buscar los baños

-No me vas a saludar? -dijo dándome la vuelta.

Su cara era igual, era realmente guapo, ahora si podía comparar su parecido con Nesssie, sin duda era su hija

-Hola -pude pronunciar después de un rato.

-Bella -estaba tan cerca que su aliento me golpeaba la cara, era tan agradable, me estaba dando cuenta de cuanto en realidad lo extrañaba.

-Edward -dije aun mas cerca de el.

Edward para mi era una necesidad, me sentía como si por fin estuviese respirando después de sentirme ahogada, me sentía yo misma, sus labios eran mi lugar, y ahora estaba en él, disfrute su sabor, su pasión, la misma de siempre, con ese beso me estaba diciendo también cuanto me extrañaba, podía sentirlo, la urgencia en tratar de tener más, me pasaba lo mismo, pero estaba Nessie, tenía que poner los pies en la tierra, le tenía que dar una vida segura, y no iba a permitir que ella sufriera cuando él se fuera de nuevo

-Basta -dije alejándome- no puede ser así, ya las cosa no pueden ser así Edward

-Bella -dijo agarrando mis manos-, porque no me lo dijiste?, no sabes lo dolido que me siento, porque no me dijiste que teníamos una hija?

-Que te pasa -dije levantando mi voz- tu dolido?, y yo que?, o dime si yo alguna vez te e dejado ilusionado, o te e prometido algo y no lo cumplo, tu no estas en la vida de Nessie porque fue tu decisión Edward, tu fuiste el que te largaste esa noche sin nisiqueira dar una explicación, si todo estaba mal porque ahora si quieres a Nessie?

-No estaba mal Bella, en cierto sentido sí pero no en el que estas pensando, y como crees que no voy a querer a nuestra hija?

-Tengo que irme me están esperando -no lo soportaba, otra vez sus medias mentiras.

-Quien es ese con quien viniste, Matt?, estas buscándole un papa a Nessie? -me estaba gritando- déjame decirte que no lo tienes que hacer, porque aquí estoy yo para eso

-Claro que no Edward, Matt y yo solo estamos saliendo, y nadie te quita el derecho de ser el papa de Nessie pero eso no significa que tenga que esperarte para siempre, en cualquier momento sales corriendo, ya eres un experto en eso, y solo te voy advertir algo Edward Cullen, si desilucionas a Nessie si te largas de su vida y las dejas triste por eso me conocerás, me voy a mi casa gracias por arruinar la noche

Dí media vuelta y comencé a buscar a Nessie, necesitaba irme de ese lugar, no lo soportaba demasiados sentimientos juntos, mi hija estaba con Matt en la mesa, seguro también me estaba buscando, respire profundo y fingí una sonrisa

-Vamos a casa estoy cansada -le dija a Matt- cielo vamos a casa?, tengo un nuevo cuento para ti

Matt se levantó con Nessie en sus brazos, yo recogí mi bolso cuando sentí una mano apretando mi brazo

-No te vas a llevar a mi hija con este -dijo muy bajito pero con rabia.

-Como que no me voy a llevar a tu hija, Edwar Cullen, Renesme es mía, y si yo me voy ella se viene conmigo

-NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE TE LARGUES CON ESTE TIPO ISABELLA -estaba furioso.

-QUE TE PASA EDWARD CULLEN DEJAME EN PAZ ME VOY CON QUIEN SEA -estaba armando un escándalo pero él comenzó a gritar primero.

-HEy Hey Hey! Charlie llegó tratando de calmar todo- Edward deja que Bella se vaya con Nessie, seguro están cansadas, y tu ve a la casa directamente

Me aferré al brazo libre de Matt y nos fuimos, no lo volví a ver, era un idiota definitivamente, la seguridad nos seguía en otro carro, eso era un fastidio, Nessie estaba callada, sorprendida por la escena

-Bella -dijo Matt- podemos ir a un lugar especial?, te prometo que a Nessie le va a encantar -Matt quería que las dos nos relajáramos así que le dije que sí- NO hay oportunidad de despistarlos?, es un poco molesto que te estén siguiendo -era un caballero, me estaba pidiendo permiso para que nos dejaran en paz.

-Tienes toda la razón Matt, haz todo lo que creas necesario para quitárnoslo de encima

Matt maniobró muy fácil el carro, y nos metimos por una pequeña calle, logrando escaparnos, estaba tan perdida con mis pensamientos que no me dí cuenta en donde estábamos

-A donde vamos? -era una carretera muy sola.

-Es un lugar especial Bella no te preocupes

Llegamos a una pequeña casa oculta entre el bosque, Matt estacionó y se bajo, yo miré a Nessie estaba asustada

-Todo esta bien cielo, nada te va a pasar si estoy contigo

-Y papi? -aún estaba preocupada por la discusión con Edward.

-Tu papi también te va a cuidar y todo va estar bien porque el te ama, al igual que yo

Bajamos del carro y Matt llevó a Nessie, cuando sentí que algo golpeó muy fuerte mi cabeza y todo se volvió negro…


	27. Chapter 27

Escuche a mi hija llorar, y ese simple sonido fue lo que me trajo a la realidad, estábamos en una pequeña casa, Nessie estaba en la cama y yo en el suelo a un lado, pobre bebe estaba con sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, traté de moverme y me di cuenta que mis manos estaban atadas

-Que pasa cielo? -tenía que inventar algo para que Nessie no asustara- Cálmate princesa todo está bien, esto es un juego, estamos jugando con Matt, gana quien aguante mas aquí sin llorar, y si sigues llorando vamos a perder

Nessie bajo de la cama y se acostó a mi lado, paso sus bracitos alrededor de mi cuello y dejo de llorar estaba más tranquila, el cuarto estaba muy oscuro no me había dado cuenta que Matt estaba sentado en la esquina junto a la puerta

-Que pasa? -pregunté totalmente confundida.

-Discúlpame Bella, pero es mi trabajo y ya está hecho, no puedo decirte nada pero ya va a venir quien te explique todo

Nessie se quedó dormida por suerte, por esto Charlie había contratado tanta seguridad, pero quien estaba detrás de todo esto?, la puerta sonó y Matt salió de la habitación, no me separé de Nessie no quería despertarla, esperé ansiosa mientras alguien volvía a entrar

-Vaya nos volvemos a ver! -Tanya, sentí como palidecía, no podía creer que la maldad de una persona haya llegado hasta este extremo.

-Que rayos haces Tanya?, estas desquiciada -Tengo que terminar de hacer lo que debí hacer hace mucho Bella, el corazón de Edward es mío no me gusta compartir

-No entiendo nada -estaba tan perdida, yo no estaba con Edward, era todo suyo.

-Recuerdas el trabajo de Charlie?, recuerdas a ese hombre de la mafia Italiana?, ellos no están muy felices por lo que ustedes hicieron, hace tres años me enteré de todo esto, y tuve la oportunidad perfecta para que Edward no me dejara por ti, le dije, si te vas con ella le cuento todo a mis amigos, y no solo estaba tu vida en peligro sino la de su familia, así que se quedó a mi lado, nos fuimos a Italia, y estaba segura que ya la vida iba a estar bien, pero él seguía hablando con Esme, eso era un fastidio, así que le dije que no quería saber nada de ellos, lo sigo muy de cerca Bella, y él los dejo en paz, lo tenía solo para mí, pero su mente estaba en otro lado, eso me volvía loca, jamás me volvió a dar un beso, ni siquiera unas palabras de cariño, pero un día me dijo que fuéramos a Inglaterra, él quería hacer otra especialización, y organizamos todo muy rápido, me prometió que comenzaríamos a buscar nuestra propia familia, y tu estabas ahí, no creas que no me dí cuenta de su encuentro

-Tanya, estas obsesionada, déjame ir Nessie no tiene la culpa de nada de esto

-Mis amigos me ayudaron en seguirte -continuó hablando con sus ojos llenos de rabia- desde siempre tuve tus pasos y los de Edward bajo control, él se alejó muchísimo mas de mi, creó su propia clínica cuando regresamos a Italia y siempre tenía la excusa del trabajo, lo mejor de esto es que podía tener todo el dinero que quería, me enteré de que esperabas un hijo, y trate de que Edward siquiera me mirara, pero eso no paso, tuviste a Renesme, y él no tenía ni la menor idea de que existía, aún lo tenía para mí y baje la guardia, ya no te seguían ni a él, y me tomé unas vacaciones con mis padres, estaba segura de que Edward estaría encerrado en su clínica como siempre

-Tanya porfavor, Nessie no tiene la culpa no tiene porque vivir todo esto -estaba completamente loca, no me escuchaba nada.

-Aún no se cómo él se enteró Bella, pero cuando llegué a casa encontré una nota, diciéndome que dejaba de una vez por todas, y lo peor de todos, ella es igualita a él, como puedo competir contra eso?, si ustedes no existieran entonces él seria para mi, pensaría solo en mí

-Tanya -no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, esta tipa estaba completamente loca- escúchame porfavor deja ir a Renesme, aquí el problema siempre e sido yo, no ella

-Tranquila Bella, no puedo hacerles nada aún, uno de mis amigos quiere conocerte antes de cualquier cosa, no intentes nada la casa está completamente rodeada

Tanya salió de nuevo, sentía mi corazón oprimido en mi pecho, Edward se fue por protegernos a todos, pero no podía pensar en eso ahora, Matt entró al cuarto de nuevo y se sentó donde estaba hace un momento

-Si necesitas algo para Nessie solo dime, ahora creo que deberías descansar, mañana va a ser un día largo y Nessie va a necesitar de toda tu energía

-Matt porque lo hiciste?, pensé que de verdad te gustaba, pensé que eras sincero, todos tus esfuerzos era por una cuestión de trabajo nada mas, tus sentimientos hacia mi, todo fue una mentira - en realidad eso no me dolia, no sentía nada por él, pero no podía perdonar su traición.

-De verdad me gustas Bella, y yo adoro a Nessie, créeme las protegeré mientras estén aquí, mañana viene mi jefe, ya sabes el que maneja toda la organización, y de él depende lo que pase con ustedes, él toma las ultimas decisiones

-Entonces si el decide que nos suelten y nos dejen tranquilas Tanya no nos puede hacer nada?

-Exacto, por eso te digo que mañana va a ser un día difícil, descansa esta noches las dos van a estar bien

Ya tenía una especie de plan, rogarle al jefe de todo que dejaran ir a Nessie, ella era lo importante

-Matt, si dejan libre a Nessie tu te encargas de llevarla con Edward?, prométemelo porfavor, eres mi única salida en esto

-Te lo prometo, no la dejare justamente con él, pero si con cualquiera de tu familia, ya sabes que si me ve lo mas seguro es que no salga vivo, pero te prometo que estará a salvo con ellos si la dejan libre

Después de eso pude descansar, por lo menos no todo estaba perdido para Nessie…

-Bella despierta -Matt se oía muy apurado- está por llegar será mejor que te prepares, te dejo a sola para que te pongas algo mas cómodo

Matt salió Nessie aún dormía, aproveche el momento a solas para quitarme el estúpido vestido y colocarme los jeans y la franela que él e había dejado, también habían varios juguetes y un pequeño vestidito

-Mami!-Nessie me llamaba desde la cama.

-Buenos días cielo, te acuerdas del juego? -mi hija no se veía feliz, pero por lo menos estaba tranquila- En un momento llega un señor muy importante para ganar, tenemos que ponernos esta ropa, y mira Matt te trajo juguetes

La puerta se abrió y entró un señor extraño, mi corazon estaba a millón pero tenía que persuadirlo para que dejara ir a Nessie

-Buenos días -le dije muy tranquila.

-Bella!, y la pequeña Renesme, pasemos al comedor ya nos sirvieron el desayuno

Nessie tenía hambre, puso una gran sonrisa cuando vio toda la comida que nos estaban ofreciendo

-Hablemos de negocios -dijo el señor- primero que todo déjeme decirle que tiene ud una hija encantadora

-Gracias, yo seré clara, entiendo que a ustedes los contrataron para algo, pero ud no puede permitir que algo le pase a la niña, tiene dos años apenas y no tiene la culpa de nada

-Tiene usted toda la razón, pero verá, Tanya es bastante persistente en que las dos tienen que desaparecer, y como le decía esto es un negocio y el cliente siempre tiene la razón. Por otro lado hay algo que la verdad me inquieta, su padre y el padre de la niña tienen contactos grandes, y yo no quiero que mi vida corra peligro, soy un hombre muy feliz con mi trabajo, y muchísimo menos quiero que mi pequeña organización sufra… Decisiones Decisiones -dijo mirando a Nessie.

Yo no probé bocado, tenía mi estomago revuelto, sentía pequeños temblores, y rabia, impotencia de que la vida de mi hija dependiera de una palabra de este hombre

-Matt, podrías acercar a la niña a su familia?, entiendo que sabes quiénes son y donde residen

-Por supuesto

Mi corazón se hinchó de la felicidad, miré a Matt y el me hizo señas de que todo iba a estar bien con ella

-Nessie cielo, quieres ir con tu papi?, -la sonrisa de Renesme fue única.

-Papi, si mami si!

-Bueno Matt te va a llevar con él, y yo voy en un momento, prométeme que te vas a quedar tranquila

-Te amo mami! -dijo dándome un abrazo, no pude evitar llorar, tal vez era la ultima vez que verá a mi hija.

-Yo también te amor, más que mi propia vida, siempre estaremos juntas de acuerdo?, siempre estaré aquí -dije señalando su corazón- dile a todos en casa que los amo

Le di un último beso y se la dí a Matt, limpié mi rostro y me senté justo en frente de aquel hombre

-Gracias -le dije reprimiendo toda mi tristeza.

-Me gustaría hacer mas por ud, pero ella es nuestra cliente, en sus manos queda su destino, espero lo entienda, fue un placer conocerla Isabella

Me llevaron de nuevo al cuarto, las cosas de Nessie habían desaparecido, y el carro en el que habíamos llegado, solo esperaba que cumpliera esa promesa, que la llevara hasta donde Edward, me tiré en la cama y comencé a llorar, no me daba miedo morir, pero me daba rabia toda esta situación, todo por su culpa, por su estúpida obsesión, por lo menos la vida de las personas importantes estaban fuera de peligro, porque me encargaría de terminar con Tanya, tenía que asegurarle una vida tranquila a mi familia, la puerta se abrió y me volvieron a amarrar las manos, esta vez me vendaron los ojos, sentí como me subieron a un carro, nadie decía nada, bajamos de ahí y subimos unas escaleras, estábamos en un avión, me concentré en escuchar a alguien conocido, y logré captar la voz de Tanya, en otra habitación seguro, les daba órdenes de a donde teníamos que llegar.

EL tiempo para mí era algo extraño, no sé cuantas horas duró el viaje, no tenía ni la menor idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que salimos de la fiesta, pero me sentía tranquila, por una parte sabía que Nessie estaba a salvo, llevaba mucho tiempo en algún lugar, exactamente no sabía en qué país estábamos, pero estaba en algún sótano, el olor a humedad era impresionante, y el frio que hacia también.

-Espero que estés contenta -Tanya se oía realmente molesta- tu hija está felizmente con él, pero no importa, estuve pensando y llegué a una conclusión, Edward jamás amará a nadie como lo hace contigo, y si tu desapareces por lo menos sufrirá como yo sufro por él, esa seria una buena venganza.

-Tanya, y que vas a hacer cuando todos se enteren que fuiste tu?

-Eso es sencillo Bells, ya sabes mis amigos siempre hacen estas cosas, y nunca los atrapan, yo no tengo por qué ensuciarme las manos contigo.

Tanya me quitó la venda de los ojos, y pude ver que estaba en sótano sin dudas, se movía de un lado a otro, se veía ansiosa

-Sabes que ya te están buscando, subestimé el poder que tiene tu padre con varias organizaciones, pero eso no cuenta de nada si soy mas rápida, -sacó un arma de la parte de atrás de su pantalón.

Ví como me apuntaba, cerré los ojos, esperando a que todo pasara muy rápido, a mi mente vino la imagen de la fotografía, Edward y Nessie felices, así debería ser, así siempre debió ser, escuché un disparo, pero nada dolió, luego otro mas cerca, sentí como la bala atravesaba mi pecho, el dolor, el impresionante dolor hizo que me cayera al suelo, miré como salía la sangre del agujero que había dejado la bala, la sangre era muy escandalosa ahora estaba rodeada de un charco de ella y sentí como poco a poco iba perdiendo fuerza, ví como alguien se acercaba y pude verlo, la cara de Edward seguro estaba en el cielo ya, me sentía cansada a punto de desmayarme…

Ya no sentía dolor, era agradable, podía pensar más, sentía mis ojos muy pesados, estaba en un estado de somnolencia, ni despierta ni dormida, escuchaba un molesto pitido, escuchaba pasos dentro de la habitación, sentí como alguien me agarraba la mano, pero no podía abrir mis ojos, no podía ver quien estaba ahí conmigo. Tenía tantas preguntas, necesitaba saber sobre Nessie, necesitaba saber si estaba bien con Edward, quería saber porque no estaba muerta, o si realmente lo estaba, y que había pasado, se suponía que ella me había logrado disparar, el cansancio era más grande que mis fuerzas por los momentos, así que volví a quedarme profundamente dormida.

Pude abrir mis ojos, me encontraba en una habitación que no era mía, jamás había estado aquí, estaba rodeada de muchas maquinas y tenía suero, a mi lado estaba Edward, profundamente dormido, jamás lo había visto con una bata de médico, me sentía orgullosa de él, se veía bastante apuesto, trate de reír pero me dolió bastante el pecho, llevé mi mano hasta el origen del dolor y me di cuenta que tenía muchas vendas, acaricie el rostro de mi amor con mi mano, no podía creer que estuviera junto a mi, esas barreras que había construido para no sufrir cuando no estaba con él estaba completamente destruidas, él se removió un poco y abrió sus ojos, sentí como el rubor subía hasta mi rostro, él era realmente hermoso

-Bella -dijo dándome una gran sonrisa- te sientes bien?, no te duele nada?, deberías descansar un poco mas

-Estoy bien -mi voz sonaba bastante extraña, tenía días sin hablar- y estoy cansada de descansar, donde estamos?, que fue lo que pasó?

-Antes que todo Bella, dejame decirte algo -dijo tomando mi mano- Te amo, eres mi vida, siempre lo has sido y lo serás

-Edward, yo también te amo -pude sentir sus labios en mis labios, traté de voltearme para profundizar el beso pero no podía me dolia bastante la herida- creo que es mejor que no intente moverme

-Creo que es lo mejor!, estamos en Italia, en mi clínica, bueno específicamente en mi casa, se supone que esta es mi habitación, supongo que es mejor que uno de los cuartos de abajo

-Supongo -dije perdida en sus ojos- y Nessie

-Nessie! -dijo preocupado- ella está con mama René Rose y los niños, en una plaza, creyeron que salir le haría bien, que bien que despertaste Bella, esa niña es igual de terca que tu, se niega comer, hasta que no verte dijo

-Tiene la terquedad de los dos, cuantos días han pasado?

-Una semana, después de que Matt nos entregara a Nessie nos dijo donde estabas, salimos para allá pero ya no había nadie, estaba tu vestido así que sabíamos que habías estado ahí, Charlie movió cielo y tierra para encontrarte y la única respuesta que nos dieron era de un viaje a Italia, buscamos por todos lados aquí, sabía que ella te tenía cerca y por fin dimos con tu paradero, no fue sencillo, pero estás aquí conmigo

-Y Nessie cuantos días lleva sin comer Edward -pregunté molesta, pensé que él la iba a cuidar mejor.

-Ella ha comido Bella, solo que no tanto, Jasper es el único que la hace comer

-y Tanya?

-La Interpol nos ayudó a encontrarte, cuando llegamos a donde te tenían ellos entraron primero, protocolos de seguridad, y le dispararon, estaba apuntándote con un arma, pero antes de morir logró disparate a ti, la bala atravesó tu pecho, inmediatamente te trajimos aquí papá con un buen amigo te operaron, yo no pude, no podía pensar en mas nada sino en que tenias que vivir, por suerte la bala no toco nada importante, tenemos mucha suerte de eso, pero estas un poco delicada ya fuera de peligro pero aún tienes que descansar

-y Charlie?

-Está afuera, junto con mi papa Emmett Jasper y Alice, esperando a que despiertes para darte el regaño de tu vida, no entiendo Bella, si tenias seguridad porque pasó todo esto, unas horas después de que te habías ido los ineptos avisaron que te habían perdido y que no tenía ni la menor idea de donde estaban las dos -estaba molesto.

-Matt los llevó a otro camino, era molesto que todo el tiempo nos siguieran Edward, y yo tenía mi cabeza en otro lado así que no me di cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba hasta que llegamos a esa casa

-No importa, ya paso -estaba mas tranquilo- ahora están las dos a salvo con nosotros, y a tu amigo Matt le esperan varios años en la cárcel

-Puedes decirle a todos que pasen?, quiero ver a mi familia

Después de lagrimas y regaños por todos lados estuve mas tranquila, Alice me ayudó a levantarme y ducharme, aunque Edward estaba afuera regañándola cada vez que yo me quejaba. Edward también se duchó, era agradable estar en su casa y en su clínica al mismo tiempo, todos nos concedieron tiempo a solas, teníamos que ponernos al tanto de todo

-Hubiese dado todo por estar contigo en tu embarazo, perdóname Bella -dijo muy triste cuando llegué a ese punto de la historia.

-No tengo que perdonarte nada, estaba entregando tu vida por nuestra protección, ¿Qué mas te puedo pedir?, cuando lleguemos a casa te voy a dar algo que escribí durante todo el embarazo y el primer año de Nessie, será como si hubieses estado

-Ella es implemente perfecta -en sus ojos se podía ver la adoración que sentía.

-Como te enteraste? -eso no lo tenía claro.

-Fue el día que estabas dando una conferencia aquí, Charlie llegó con René y Nessie a emergencia, los atendieron como cualquier otro paciente, se había dado un golpe en su cabeza, le hicieron las placas y me llamaron para que las viera, ya sabes soy neurocirujano -eso solo lo hacia mas irreal, en que momento el amor de mi vida había cambiado tanto- y todo está normal, seguí con mi trabajo normal, pero escuché a unas enfermeras hablar acerca de la hija del doctor Cullen, me imagine a Alice, ya sabes no tenía ni la menor idea de que tenía una hija, así que salí a ver las historias medicas de los pacientes de hoy, y estaba la de Nessie, cuando iba camino a emergencia me encontré a Charlie el médico encargado de ella le estaba explicando que todo estaba normal, me acerque a él y le dije que fuéramos a mi consultorio, él no me dijo nada, por mas que le pregunté que hacia ahí y que relación tenia con Renesme, solo gritaba, estaba furioso por haber hecho todo lo que te hice, salí un momento y le pedí a una enfermera que la llevara hasta mi consultorio, te podrás imaginar la cara de Charlie cuando la ví

-Pobre Charlie, si me hubiese contado todo eso desde un principio fuera hombre muerto

-Después no tuvo más remedio que contarme la verdad -continuo hablando mientras jugaba con los dedos de mis manos- esa semana Tanya se había ido de vacaciones, y yo sabía que nadie me estaba vigilando, así que también le conté mis razones a Charlie, le dije que tenía que protegerlas

-Con razón cambio tanto cuando llegamos -que lindo era entender.

-Cuando él se fue del hospital me comuniqué con mi papa, y con Emmett y Jasper, les conté todo, absolutamente todo, y me dijeron que me fuera, que los ayudará a protegernos y me fui, me quedé varios días en mi apartamento, y Emmett arregló una salida para pasar una tarde con Nessie, creó que eso no salió muy bien, Nessie guardó una de las fotos dentro de su muñeca y tu la encontraste

-No sabes todo lo que paso por mi cabeza cuando vi esa foto, y cuando Nessie dijo que ese era su papi -Edward rió-Creo que le debo una disculpa a Emmett, lo traté feo cuando me enteré

-Después de eso hable con Alice y con mi mama, no sabes lo felices que estaban, Esme no dejó de abrazar en toda la tarde, y me preparo todos los postres que pueden existir, extrañaba mucho eso.

-Edward, y si los de la mafia nos siguen persiguiendo? -ese era otro punto importante.

-Ellos tienen miedo de Charlie y sus contactos, saben que si les pasa algo a alguno de nosotros lo van a pagar muy caro, así que no te preocupes

Alguien golpeó la puerta y Edward se levantó a abrir, escondida entre las piernas de Esme había una Nessie muy asustada

-Ven cielo acuéstate conmigo -necesitaba abrazar a mi hija para que todo estuviera perfecto.

Caminó cautelosa hasta la cama, Edward la subió y se acercó muy despacio a mi

-Te amo cielo, te dije que siempre estaríamos juntas -le dije cuando por fin llegó a mis brazos.

-Te amo! -oír eso hinchaba mi corazón de felicidad.

-Bueno -dijo Edward acostándose junto a nosotras- ya que por fin estamos completos tengo algo que decirte (dijo mirándome), Nessie te acuerdas de lo que hablamos esta mañana?

-Si! -dijo con una gran sonrisa- mami papi lindo! -estaba muy emocionada, yo no entendía muy bien a que se refería.

-Bella, sé que todo entre nosotros a sido muy complicado, pero nunca e tenido dudas de algo -dijo mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos algo- tal vez este no sea el mejor momento, ni el mas romantico para lo que te voy a pedir, pero es algo que siempre e querido y no tengo mas paciencia, necesito terminar de la pesadilla en la que estaba, necesito volver a estar en otro sueño, contigo y con Nessie, Isabela quieres ser mi esposa? -me colocó algo en mi mano.

Una pequeña caja azul oscuro, sabía que me estaba pidiendo, pero no lo podía creer, la abrí y había un lindo anillo, sencillo pero elegante, simplemente perfecto

-Si -quería decirle muchas cosas, pero no podía organizar mis ideas.

Edward sacó el anillo y me lo deslizó por mi dedo, Nessie nos veía con una gran sonrisa, Edward se acercó y me dio un tierno beso

-Papi lindo verdad que si mami? -preguntó mi Nessie emocionada.

-Si, tu papi es muy lindo, y es de nosotras…

*-* casi lloro cuando escribí el capítulo, y lloré cuando lo leí jajajaja ando sensible chicas así que me salió un poco romanticon jejeje espero que les haya gustado, aún falta un poco de historia, y mejor aún les adelanto que esperen la segunda parte :D ... gracias por el apoyo y sus comentarios


	28. Chapter 28

**-En que piensas? -me preguntó mi amor muy bajito.**

**-En que me odiabas cuando nos conocimos -sentí su pecho moverse rápido mientras reía muy suave.**

**-Te odiaba solo por desearte tanto, y porque querías quitarme mi trabajo -Y porque te gane en el Pintball-completé.**

**-No, yo te deje ganar, no seas terca, desde siempre te lo he dicho, me gustaste desde el primer momento Bella, solo que me di cuenta después de que era lo que en realidad pasaba -dijo en un susurro, como no queriendo arruinar el momento tan perfecto-. Puedo preguntarte algo? -hice un sonido de afirmación con la boca cerrada, las caricias de Edward estaban a punto de dejarme dormida, Rose y mamá estaban sentadas hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, hablando de los colores de la temporada- Porque mi hermana estaba tan molesta refunfuñando cosas sobre una boda?**

**-Les dije que quería algo sencillo, solo con la familia y las personas importantes -se movío un poco para poder verme el rostro, ahora estábamos frente a frente y sus labios me llamaban-Ellas se van a encargar de todo yo solo tengo que ponerle la fecha, pero les dije que primero tenia que hablar contigo –Comenzó a acariciar mi cara, era tan agradable tan delicado, podía respirar su respiración**

**-Entonces -dijo dejando pequeños besos por la línea de mi mandíbula- podemos ponerle una fecha en este momento no?, estamos los más importantes- No podía concentrarme por sus besos, sus manos subían y bajaban suavemente por mis brazos- Tal vez en un mes?**

**-Está bien, en un mes señor Cullen**

**-Buenos días -dijo una enfermera entrando- el doctor Cullen me dejó encargada de usted (El doctor Cullen no sabía que yo no era una niña?- mi nombre es Zafrina**

**-Edward, cuánto tiempo crees que estemos aquí?**

**-Calculo que una semana, tengo que cerrar algunos negocios, mañana tengo que hablar con los abogados y los padres de Tanya, mañana es el entierro, y aún no se quien va a comprar la clínica**

**-Ok, entonces nada de salidas con Jasper, alguna otra cosa?**

**-sí, creo que me falta lo más importante, aunque creo que ya te diste cuenta de eso, Renesme es la niña con más energía en este mundo, Alice nisiqueira puede seguir su ritmo y eso es ya bastante, te deja completamente agotado en las noches**

**-Creo que ya me había dado cuenta, mañana en la tarde puedo llevarla a una juguetería?, creo que no tiene suficientes juguetes y no quiero verte corriendo detrás de ella por toda la clínica, tienes que descansar**

**-Tu eres su papa, puedes llevarla contigo a donde sea, con la condición de que me estén avisando si todo va bien, y de que no le compres ningún dulce, tu eres el mas peligroso con eso Edward Cullen, no sabes cómo se pone ella cuando abusa….**

**La mañana pasó tranquila, Zafrina y Nessie se la llevaban muy bien, estuvo con nosotras todo el tiempo, y cuando veía que Nessie se aburría en el cuarto con sus juguetes salían las dos a dar cortos paseos, Edward estaba bien, a punto de llegar para almorzar los tres, estaba un poco paranoica con todo lo que paso, pero él entendía y no le molestaba que lo llamara cada quince minutos, era la tercera película de Barbie que veíamos en el día Nessie y yo, Zafrina se fue a tomar su almuerzo y a un muy merecido descanso.**

**-Verdad que se parece a tia Ose! -gritó Nessie mientras señalaba la televisión donde estaba Barbie cantando.**

**-Si cielo se parecen bastante… -Fui interrumpida por una puerta abriéndose.**

**-Hola princesas -Edward entró con una enorme sonrisa- espero que tengan mucha hambre ya nos suben el almuerzo**

**Se acostó entre Nessie y yo, tomó mi mano y le dio un beso al anillo y Nessie se le tiró encima a dejar besos por toda su cara, le conté como estuvo la mañana, y Nessie contó como se había divertido con Zafrina**

**-Mami poque ota vez en la cama? -me preguntó Nessie mientras Edward arreglaba nuestro almuerzo en la cama.**

**-Porque estamos de vacaciones, y cuando estamos de vacaciones hacemos cosas divertidas como estas**

**-Papi yo como ceolla poque queezco ande como mami! **

**-Y para que quieres crecer tan rápido? -le preguntó Edward las sonrisas no le llegaban a sus ojos se veía preocupado- deberías quedarte así para siempre**

**-No! -dijo una molesta Nessie- cuando quezco me caso con Jake! **

**Vi como casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas a Edward, el pobre se puso pálido y no pude evitar reírme, Nessie me vio confundida y comenzó a reír conmigo sin saber porque**

**-No es gracioso -estaba amargado ahora que bien- quien es ese Jake, no me digas que es ese chucho amigo tuyo, porque si es así te juro – SHHHH! -tenía que interrumpirlo antes que asustara a Nessie- ella dijo eso porque el príncipe que se caso con Barbie se llama Jake, verdad cielo?**

**-SI! -dijo emocionada- es lindo verdad que si mami?**

**-Se supone que el lindo soy yo Nessie -dijo aún amargado Edward- y no te deberías casar con nadie, acaso quieres dejar a papa solito? **

**Edward era malo, la cara que le puso hizo que se me rompiera el corazón, Nessie colocó sus manos en las mejillas consolándolo**

**-Me quedo con papi si? -Dijo abrasándolo.**

**-Si cielo, nunca te separes de mi -le dijo tomándola en sus manos y mirándome-.. Que? -me preguntó cuando lo miré mal**

**Edward es un tonto, Zafrina llegó justo después de que terminamos de comer, ayudo a Edward a arreglar todo y salió con Nessie a dar un paseo, dándonos un poco de tiempo a solas**

**-Amor como te fue hoy?, te vez preocupado -pregunté mientras acariciaba su cara.**

**-No lo sé, todo fue extraño Bella, los abogados creyeron que estaba loco cuando les dije que colocaran el hotel a nombre de los señores Denalí, luego fue verlos de nuevo, estaban destrozados realmente, fue difícil a pesar de todo era su hija y me siento un poco culpable de todo lo que paso -no me parecía raro que él siempre estuviese echándose la culpa de todo- no dejaron que nadie viera su cuerpo que ahora son cenizas, no sé la verdad como me fue.**

**-Los Denali te echaron la culpa de todo? -tenía los ojos cerrados y con grandes ojeras, se veía tan cansado- No, son personas honradas Bella, no sabían todo lo que estaba sucediendo con Tanya, nisiqueira se lo imaginaban, aunque sabían hasta donde era capaz de llegar, ellos quieren conocer a Renesme y te quieren pedir disculpas por todo lo que ha pasado, se están culpando como no tienes idea**

**-Ninguno de ustedes tiene la culpa Edward Cullen, escucharme muy bien, ella hizo todo esto por ella misma, nadie la obligo, tu nos protegiste, y ahora que soy madre entiendo a los Denali, entiendo lo fácil que es dejarse dominar por los hijos, pero esto lo hizo ella. **

**-Podemos dejar de hablar de ella y de lo que paso?, todo este asunto me tiene cansado, quiero salir adelante y olvidar eso Bella, quiero que ahora en todos mis pensamientos estén solo tu y Nessie**

**-Me parece buena idea**

**La puerta se abrió de golpe y entró una muy pálida Zafrina con Nessie dormida en sus brazos.**

**-Señor Cullen lo solicitan urgente en emergencia, al parecer hubo un choque multiple y no tienen suficiente personal abajo**

**Edward se levantó de un salto me dió un pequeño beso - ****Tu ahora ti tienes que descansar, vengo un rato por Nessie para ir a la juguetería, La amo Señora Cullen - Yo lo amo mas Señor Cullen.**

**Mi corazón estaba feliz, Nessie estaba tranquila durmiendo y yo estaba bastante cansada, así que tomé la manita de mi hija y cerré mis ojos me quedé dormida con la imagen de mi Edward y mi Nessie felices y riendo los dos**

**-Me alegra mucho ver al doctor Cullen tan feliz -escuche a Zafrina.**

**-Se ve muy feliz? -dije sentándome, adiós sueño- donde está Nessie?**

**-Tranquila, hace un momento vino el doctor y se la llevó, dijo que no tardarían mucho, se ve realmente feliz, nunca lo había visto tan dichoso**

**-Como era con ella? -mi curiosidad estaba al 100%- con Tanya?**

**-Oh ella era como un dolor de muelas, el doctor siempre le tenía nuevas excusas y solo le dejaba los cheques cuando ella aparecía, casi nunca se veían, yo trabajo aquí desde que abrió la clínica y déjeme decirle que jamás pasó una noche fuera de aquí, constantemente tenía que recordarle que tenía que comer o dormir, se obsesionaba bastante con su trabajo, pero bueno eso es lo hace uno de los mejores en su área.**

**-Y ella venía muy seguido?**

**-Unas dos veces al mes, nisiqueira le importaba ver al Doctor, solo venía por su cheque, y era extraña, una persona prepotente, la última vez que la vi fue muy extraño, llegó con una niña pequeña y la trataba realmente bien, nunca pensé que ella fuera tan maternal, la niña tenía un parecido a ella, pero era pelirroja, totalmente hermosa la verdad -niña?.**

**-Y eso hace cuanto fue?**

**-Hace unos meses, la niña debe tener la misma edad de Nessie, tan pequeña y ella le enseñaba a mirarnos por encima de su hombro **

**-Y Edward la vio?, no sabes que era esa niña para ella?**

**-No, ella la llamaba Adriana, fue muy rápido la verdad -nos quedamos en silencio un momento, yo estaba tratando de encajar una pequeña niña en todo esto pero- No me diga que esta pensando que el doctor es su papa? -me preguntó asombrada- descártelo completamente señora Cullen, eso es imposible, ella no se parecía en nada a él, no como mi Nessie. No creo que se tenga que mortificar por todo esto, ahora disfrute su vida con su hermosa familia**

**-Gracias Zafrina, creo que voy a darme una ducha **

**Ella tenía razón, tenía que dejar atrás todo y disfrutar a mi hermosa familia, el baño ayudo a relajarme, mi cuerpo estaba tenso, así que la ducha estuvo de maravilla, Zafrina era buena compañía, me contó de su vida y le conté un poco a lo que me dedico.**

**-Mami mira! -Nessie me estaba señalando todos los juguetes que Edward le había comprado.**

**-Te tengo una sorpresa cielo, no lo vas a creer**

**-Edward, no crees que es demasiado?, con una muñeca bastaba -dije preocupada mientras entraban cajas y cajas repletas de juguetes.**

**-No cielo, Nessie y yo no compramos juguetes para ella, compramos juguetes para sus nuevos amiguitos en el área pediátrica -Nessie se veía emocionada- quédate aquí ahorita llega tu sorpresa mientras nosotros vamos a darles los juguetes a los amiguitos de Nessie**

**Zafrina se fue, ya se le había acabado el turno en el hospital, Edward y Nessie también así que estaba sola y curiosa por saber que era mi sorpresa, cuando tocaron la puerta y no podía creer que a quien veía**

**-Ángela! -dije abrazando a mi amiga- pero que haces aquí?**

**-Bella!, tenemos tanto que hablar -nos sentamos en un pequeño mueble que había en la habitación y ví sorprendida que tenia un anillo en su dedo- Si, estoy de Luna de Miel **

**Angela y Ben estaban saliendo, pero tenían muchos problemas por una antigua novia de él, casi la misma historia solo que ella no estaba completamente loca como Tanya, y ellos tenían un hijo de la misma edad de Aiden Eli y Jake**

**-No lo puedo creer -estaba siendo sincera- y porque no me avisaste?, vas a sentir la fuira de Alice y Rose cuando se enteren amiga**

**-Si lo se, pero Bella fue derrepente, la custodia de Max se la dieron a Ben, así que también soy mama puedes creeerlo? -Ángela daba la vida por ese niño ya que era la imagen de Ben- ellos ahorita están con Edward y Nessie abajo.**

**-Oh Ángela que rápido, ya tienes un hijo de cinco años, y que paso con la antigua novia de Ben?**

**-Los policías descubrieron que estaba consumiendo drogas y ahora está en rehabilitación, la custodia de Max es de nosotros, pero lo siento mucho amiga, todo lo que te paso, fue horrible**

**-Si Ángela, horrible pero ya estamos bien, todos estamos tan felices, no veo la hora de irnos a casa y comenzar la vida los tres**

**-Hay Bella, voy a volver a mi trabajo en la clínica de Carlisle, y Ben va a trabajar en la Universidad con Billy así que también estoy loca por irnos y comenzar la vida los tres, y para cuando es la boda?**

**-Un mes, Alice y Rose me iban a matar cuando les dije que quería algo muy familiar y reservado, así que solo tenemos que encargarnos de no llegar tarde, no me van a dejar hacer nada**

**-Suena mucho a algo que ellas harían, nosotros nos vamos mañana, todo fue como un sueño Bella la pasamos maravilloso, tengo que hablar con Rose para saber a dónde va a meter a Aiden y Eli a estudiar**

**-Oh Ángela, que buena noticia, ahora los niños van a tener más amigos, Jake se va a infartar cuando se entere**

**-Ya lo sabe -dijo un poco sonrojada- bueno hable fue con Leah, está emocionada con su nuevo trabajo, yo me tengo que ir ya amiga, pase de volada aún no e comenzado a empacar nuestras cosas y Max debe tener hambre**

**-Si ayer estuve hablando con ellos, es genial que todo esté bien Angela, nos vemos cuando estemos en casa…**


	29. Chapter 29

-Ya faltan menos de 24 horas -dijo Edward con un susurro en mi oído- es una lastima que Jasper Emmett Carlisle y Charlie me vayan a secuestrar esta noche, no quiero separarme de ti, y mucho menos si Nessie ya está dormida

Estábamos en nuestra habitación, Nessie estaba dormida, y hoy nadie se quedaba en nuestra enorme casa, ese fue el regalo de bodas de Charlie, aunque yo hice un lío porque no quería vivir aquí, aún me parece ridículamente grande esta casa, pero Edward supo convencerme con su tonta idea de que teníamos que tener 11 hijos para formar un equipo de futbol y poder ganarle al que Emmett estaba esperando

-No te vayas -hablábamos en susurros, estábamos completamente extasiados y felices, en nuestras burbujas- quédate esta noche conmigo, no hemos pasado una noche solo los dos sin mas nada en nuestras cabezas que nuestro amor

Comenzó a dejar besos por toda mi espalda, las corrientes eléctricas eran incesantes, aún no puedo creer lo enamorada que estoy de este hombre

-Está decidido entonces me quedo -dijo mirándome -Estoy tan enamorada de ti -le dije en un susurro perdida en esos ojos verdes

Comencé a dejar besos en su cuello, tal vez eran nervios pre nupciales, pero estaba realmente nerviosa, como si fuera la primera vez que estuviese así con él, no habíamos tenido tiempo de estar tan cercanos desde que llegamos, gracias a que Nessie no se quería despegar de Edward y nos costó convencerla que tenía que dormir en su cuarto, escuché una risa nerviosa del dueño del pecho que estaba acariciando

-Que? -pregunté muy bajito- Me estas poniendo nervioso Bella, me siento como adolescente (me di cuenta que estaba temblando, que tierno- esta noche es imposible tener sueño, estoy haciendo uno de los míos realidad

Edward comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa, que bueno que estaba en bragas así no sería tan difícil, comenzó a dejar besos por donde salía mi piel, mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido en sincronía con mi respiración, después de que mi camisa estaba en el suelo no sé como hice para quitarle la de él tan rápido

-TU cuerpo a cambiado -dijo acariciando mis caderas.

-Ya llevo un embarazo, ya sabes que eso te cambia completamente -me sentía tan cohibida, mi cuerpo había cambiado, ahora tenía más caderas y mis pechos eran un poco más grandes, ahora tenía más curvas- Me encanta -me dijo besando mis labios- me estas volviendo loco Bella.

-Tú ya estás loco Edward no puedes estarlo más -dije con una voz que delataba como me estaba sintiendo.

-Estoy loco por ti, porque te amo, porque me diste una hija, porque eres hermosa, por tu sonrisa que ilumina mis días, por ser tan valiente y fuerte, por ser tan especial y maravillosa, por hacerme postres tan deliciosos, porque eres muy deliciosa, por tu carácter que me gusta hasta morir, porque estas casi tan loca como yo, y porque tengo la suerte de que me amas casi igual de lo que yo te amo a ti

-Yo te amo mas

Comenzamos a escuchar una risa gruesa que solo podía ser de

- ¡Oh, por el amor de todos los santos! - Edward se alejó un poco un poco de mi apretando los dientes muy fuerte -Es Emmett verdad?

-Emmett y Jasper no van a dejar que pase la noche contigo

-Pásatelo bien cielo -dije aflojando mi abrazo.

Escuchamos unos fuertes golpes en la puerta, de esos que son tan fuertes y rápidos que te ponen los pelos de punta

-Si no haces que Edward Salga -dijo Emmett con advertencia en su voz- tumbo la puerta y entro por el

-Vete -le dije a Edward dándole un pequeño besito- antes de que destruyan nuestra casa)

Él puso los ojos en blanco, pero se levantó se puso a buscar su camiseta que estaba en algún lugar de la oscura habitación

—Duerme cielo. Mañana te espera un buen día -dijo dejándome un beso en la frente-Te veré en el altar.

—Yo soy la que va de blanco -sonreí por lo tonta que había sonado. Él se echó a reír y repuso —Muy convincente.

Con su camisa en sus manos se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, un Emmett desesperado estaba recostado al marco de la puerta, Jazz estaba recostado en la pared del frente

—Será mejor que no lo hagas llegar tarde a la iglesia -le advertí al grandote,

Y entonces Jasper se acercó a la puerta mientras Edward terminaba de arreglar su ropa

—No te preocupes, Bella. Le llevaremos a casa con tiempo suficiente -dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Jazz ¿Qué es lo van a hacer? ¿No van a a un club de striptease, verdad?, no creo que a Rose le guste la idea -Edward no sabía que locura se les había ocurrido.

—¡No le digas nada! —gruñó Emmett

—Tranquilízate, Nosotros tenemos nuestra propia versión de una despedida de soltero. Sólo unos cuantos tragos y unos cigarros. Casi una noche de Póker como otra cualquiera.

—Gracias, Jazz -le dije y Emmett me sacó la lengua como niño pequeño.

Edward me lanzó un beso y cerró la puerta, ahora si estaba definitivamente sola, me levanté de la enorme cama que Edward compró, era una exageración, podían dormir tranquilamente cinco personas ahí, una completa perdida de espacio porque Edward y yo ocupábamos lo que ocupa una sola, aunque es beneficiosa cuando a Nessie le dio por no dormir en su cuarto, busque ropa limpia y entre a darme un relajante baño, Alice me había recomendado un baño de burbujas antes de acostarme, ya que Rose la noche antes no pudo dormir.

No podía creer que en solo una horas Edward y yo por fin después de tantas cosas nos íbamos a casar, mi felicidad crecía con cada minuto al igual que los nervios, era ridículo, estaba segura de que él es el amor de mi vida pero toda la situación de los invitados y caminar con el enorme vestido, me tenían preocupada. Aún podía escuchar las indicaciones de René en mi cabeza, "Tienes que dormir más de ocho horas porque si no vas a estar ojerosa y cansada", después de que el agua de la tina se enfrió salí de ahí, me puse mi pijama y fui a ver a Nessie, estaba profundamente dormida en su cuna, la arrope le di un beso y me fui a mi habitación, me sentía bastante cansada, hoy fue una tarde de chicas en el spa, fuimos incluso con Nessie y Eli, quienes estaban felices de que les hicieran manicura.

Ya Alice tenía todo listo para mañana, ningún detalle se le escapaba a la duende, así que me acosté sin ninguna preocupación…

-Bella despiertaaaaa! -gritó Alice en mi oído-Estoy despierta Alice

Me levanté con toda la pereza, Alice me miraba expectante con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, me estiré lo mas que pude, sabía lo que estaba esperando pero quería hacerla sufrir, dí un gran bostezo, me restregué los ojos

-NO ESTAS FELIZZZ! -gritó desesperada- hoy es el día de tu boda y lo primero que haces cuando te levantas es comenzar a perecear, no es justo tienes que estar feliz

-Alice -sabía que ella estaba esperando mi emoción-Qué? -dijo en tono cortante.

-HOY ME CASOO! -grité lanzándome encima de ella.

-Ese es el entusiasmo que espero, Nessie está aún dormida y Rose no tarda en llegar, René viene en camino y mama está preparando el desayuno abajo, así que tu a la ducha ahora

Durante toda la mañana tomé el consejo de Esme, disfrute los regaños, las risas, las criticas incluso cuando me halaban el cabello para peinarlo, este día jamás se va a repetir

-Esme estás segura que Edward va a llegar temprano?, y si llegó muy tarde y se quedó dormido, y si todos se quedaron dormidos y no se han despertado, y yo ya estoy lista que vamos a hacer?

-Tranquila, respira Bella (dijo abrazándome), ellos ya están en la iglesia, casi todos están allá yo solo vine por Nessie y algunas cosas que Alice me pidió, se que Charlie no tarda en llegar así que relájate, todo va a salir bien

Tenía bastante rato completamente lista, y ya todos se habían ido, yo estaba esperando a que Charlie llegara a buscarme, Esme se despidió y yo baje a esperarlo en la entrada de la casa, cuando por fin llegó ví que tenía sus ojos aguados

-Te vez hermosa hija -dijo en el auto -Gracias Charlie -dije apretando su mano- gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi

-No hija, gracias por buscarme, no sabes lo importante que eres, te amo -dijo limpiando una pequeña lagrima.

-Yo también te amo papa-Era la primera vez que llamaba papa a Charlie.

Llegamos a la iglesia, Alice ya tenía a los niños arreglados y a las damas de honor, me puse de ultima en la pequeña fila junto a mi padre, estaba realmente nerviosa, este era el momento que quería postergar, Charlie temblaba a mi lado, ví como Alice le hizo señas a Eli y a Aiden a que entraran, ellos era los primeros, les seguían Nessie y el pequeño Jake, luego Rose que se veía deslumbrante, Leah, Angela y Alice

-Respira Bella, sigue mi paso

La iglesia estaba hermosa, ví rostros conocidos por todas partes, que me miraban con grandes sonrisas, Zafrina estaba llorando, al igual que Billy el papa de Jake, estaban algunos doctores amigos de Edward y Carlisle, algunos amigos profesores de la universidad, Ben tenía en sus brazos a Max, fotógrafos por todos los rincones, Esme estaba llorando junto a René en la primera fila, Sue estaba junto a Jacob quien tenía la mirada perdida en Leah. Hasta que le encontré al final del todo, de pie, delante de un arco rebosante de más flores y más lazos, su rostro inundo mi mente, me estaba mirando y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron me regaló una sonrisa que me quitó el aliento, pude ver que Nessie se fue corriendo a los brazos de Carlisle quien estaba junto a mi amor.

Edward extendió su mano y Charlie tomó la mía y en un símbolo tan antiguo como el mundo, la colocó sobre la de Edward. Estaba completamente pérdida en sus ojos, no fui consiente hasta que tuve que repetir mis votos, escuché a Edward los suyos, el si acepto por parte de los dos, los anillos y el momento que espere desde que supe que estaba enamorada de él, el beso que selló el pacto que estaríamos juntos para siempre.

Edward no soltó mi mano mientras todos nos abrazaban, caminamos el pasillo, y Carlisle nos aseguró que se encargaría de Nessie, afuera las fotos y los aplausos hacían todo aún más irreal, Edward me abrió la puerta de la limusina que nos esperaba y entré, pude ver a Nessie jugar con Carlisle mientras mi esposo se subía

-Felicitaciones Señora Cullen -dijo dándome un beso.

-Gracias esposo -le dije aún no creyendo que lo fuera.

La recepción fue perfecta como diría Alice, baile con todos, colocando a mi esposo un poco celoso, Edward sufría de unos celos espantosos por Jacob, a pesar que él sabía que adoraba a Leah, según él desde el principio pensó que teníamos algo y nunca se lo pudo sacar de la cabeza. Fue muy difícil separarnos de Nessie, aunque ella estaba de lo mas feliz por su itinerario, unos días con Rose, unos días con Charlie y Sue, unos días con Esme y Carlisle y tal vez unos días con Jake y Leah; pero aquí estábamos Edward y yo entrando a una pequeña cabaña de un prestigioso hotel, teníamos nuestra playa privada por una semana con todos los gastos pagos, cortesía de Esme y Carlisle...

-Cielo si cada vez que nos despertamos comenzamos a besarnos te aseguro que nunca vamos a salir de la cama

-Me parece buena idea -dijo comenzando a besar mis brazos.

-No, tenemos tres días aquí y no hemos salido de la cabaña, tenemos una playa privada Edward, deberia por lo menos llegar con algo de color, podemos hacer todo esto en otros lugares -sentí como sonreía.

-Me gusta tu idea, siempre he dicho que eres una mujer muy inteligente, ponte tu traje de baño…

Estar una semana con Edward fue algo mágico, sin ninguna interrupción, sin ninguna preocupación, bueno excepto por Nessie, pero según Esme y Carlisle aseguraban que la estaba pasando muchísimo mejor que nosotros, por una semana dejé que Edward fuera mi prioridad ante casi todo, casi no comimos, casi no dormidos, solo estaba esa necesidad de querer mas y mas uno del otro, pero ya las cosas estaban tranquilas, volvíamos a nuestras vidas, Edward iba a invertir en la clínica de Carlisle, y ahora iban a ser socios, yo aún no estaba decida a comenzar a trabajar, quería disfrutar de Nessie antes de que comenzara el pre escolar, y quería disfrutar de mi nueva vida.

-No estas contenta de llegar a casa?, tengo muchas ganas de ver a Nessie -Edward estaba ansioso, por suerte estábamos a unos minutos de la casa.

-Si cielo, no tienes ni idea, no voy a despegarme de Nessie como en una semana

Charlie y Nessie nos esperaban en la entrada, cuando bajamos salió corriendo a abrazarnos, nos había extrañado al igual que nosotros a ella, entramos a la casa y la sala estaba repleta de cajas y cajas de regalos, aún no habíamos abierto nuestros regalos de bodas, después de un rato y de saludar a toda la familia volvimos a quedar solo los tres, Nessie estaba emocionada por ayudarnos a abrir todo

-Tu abres las cajas grandes con Nessie y yo me encargo de los sobres -le dije a mi esposo mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

Edward y Nessie comenzaron con su trabajo, y comencé a ordenar todos los sobres, la mayoría eran cartas de felicitaciones, comencé a hacer una lista de todas las personas que nos regalaron cosas para enviarles las gracias. Después de un rato Nessie estaba rendida y Edward subió a acostarla, un sobre me llamó la atención, era rojo, lo abrí y solo había un pequeño papel

**_"Felicitaciones a los Señores Cullen por su unión, espero que pasen unos días infernales_**

**_PD: Renesme es realmente hermosa, sería una lástima que algo malo le sucediera a tan tierno angelito….."_**

-EDWARD! -grite dejando caer la carta al piso.

-Que paso?-bajo corriendo, yo tenía tanto miedo, no tenía voz para decirle que leyera la carta, sentí mi corazón latir a millón, sentí como iba perdiendo las fuerzas de mis piernas, señalé la carta en el piso y el la recogió, ví como sus ojos leían cada palabra, ví cuando llegó a leer el nombre de Nessie, y arrugó la hoja

-Quien lo envió Bella, donde esta el sobre? -le dí el sobre en el que venía), no tiene remitente, eso quiere decir que estuvo en la fiesta

-Edward ahora quien nos quiere hacer daño? -pregunté soltando todo mis miedos en lagrimas -Tranquila cielo, vamos a descubrir de quien provino y estaremos preparados para cualquier cosa, déjame llamar a Jasper y a Emmett para que envíen algunos de sus hombres, no es seguro que estemos solos

Edward subió a su oficina, y yo fui al cuarto de Nessie, ella estaba ajena a todo esto, dormía tranquilamente, me senté en la mecedora quedando en frente de ella, en alerta por si algo pasaba, alguien entro de golpe a la habitación, logrando que brincara de mi asiento

-Soy yo -dijo Edward, se veía sombrío- ya vienen Emmett y Jasper, nada nos va a pasar cielo, primero se llevan mi vida antes de que toquen a una de ustedes

-Edward, si tu mueres yo muero contigo, así que enfoquémonos en Renesme esté a salvo

-Esta será una larga noche cielo -dijo besando mi frente-….


	30. Chapter 30

-Cielo despierta -dije muy cerca del oído de mi esposo- es el primer día de la escuela de Nessie y no se te puede hacer tarde

Edward sonrió al escuchar eso, mi pequeña estaba creciendo demasiado rápido, extendió su brazo y lo me atrapo entre su pecho

-Si crees que Nessie esté lista?

-No lo sé, ella está muy entusiasmada -Nessie aún es un año menor, solo tiene cinco años, pero permitieron que entrara así después de hacerle algunas pruebas- ya sabes que Esme dijo que sería lo mejor, ella está acostumbrada a siempre estar con Eli y Aiden- los gemelos erán los traviesos hijos de Rose y Emmett.

-Y el hijo de Jacob Black va a comenzar también verdad?-Si y Maxm el hijo de Ben.- gruño, Edward era demasiado posesivo.

-Bueno, hora de levantarse, voy a preparar el desayuno

Baje directo a la cocina, tenia que hacer un desayuno especial para mis dos amores, luego que prepare suficientes panqueques para los tres subí a despertar mi Nessie y me encontré con un muy guapo hombre de ojos verdes

-Que hace en el pasillo así tan guapo Doctor Cullen? -le pregunté ayudándole a acomodar su corbata.

-Iba por mi dulce, sexy y hermosa esposa para despertar a nuestra hija, la has visto por algún lado?

-No, solo e visto a el hombre que me acelera el corazón, deberías no perder de vista a tu esposa, puede ser peligroso alguien te puede robar, y secuestrar y hacerte cosas muy muy malas! -le dije muy sexy, Edward explotaba esa parte de mí.

-Eso sería muy malo no?, que cosas malas crees que me podrían hacer si me secuestran?

-Mama?, Papa? -Nessie salió de su cuarto restregando sus ojos.

-Te las digo en la noche cielo -dije dándole un casto besito- buenos días cielo, preparada para tu primer día de clase?

Edward alzó a Nessie y entramos a su cuarto a vestirla, se veía realmente hermosa con su pequeño uniforme, fue una lucha como todas las mañana para que se dejara peinar, le hice exactamente las colitas que Alice y ella me explicaron que le tenia que hacer anoche y salió dando salticos con su pequeña mochila

-Se ve demasiado tierna -dijo Edward tomándole fotos- no puedo creer todo lo que has crecido cielo, te vas a divertir mucho en la escuela

-Lo sé, -dijo bajando las escaleras- ahí van a estar todos, nos vamos a divertir y a jugar

Nos sentamos en el desayunador y comimos en familia, Edward se iba a encargar de llevarla y buscarla hoy, yo tenía otros planes, me despedí de mis amores en la puerta y se fueron, Nessie se veía realmente feliz.

Entré corriendo a la casa, ahora estaba en una carrera contra el tiempo, subí a m habitación me di una ducha rápida me puse lo primero que ví y salí justo a tiempo, un Porshe amarillo estaba estacionándose en la entrada

-No crees que nos descubrirían mas rápido si vamos en tu auto? -le dije a Alice, se suponía que nadie nos descubriría.

-No importa, está todo listo, Ángela nos espera en el consultorio -dijo mirando el reloj- Ya!,

-Alice creo que si bajas la velocidad llegamos vivas y nos enteramos

-No podemos Bella, Edward va a tardar en llegar, pero mi papa no, y tenemos que entrar de incógnitas, ponte eso rápido

Mi amiga señalo un pequeño bolso que estaba en los asientos de atrás, lo abrí y saque las prendas que habían ahí, unos grandes lentes, una bufanda y un enorme gorro. Ahí me dí cuenta que Alice llevaba unos enormes lentes oscuros y un paño de varios colores, no dejando ver su fino rostro, me coloqué las cosas sin decir una palabra, Alice se veía bastante tensa.

-Llegamos, ahora tu eres Anna y yo soy Mary, vamos

Entramos como si fuéramos unas ladronas, me sentía realmente mal

-Alice tenemos que correr estoy a punto de vomitar

Alice me tomó de la mano y entramos corriendo directo al consultorio de Ángela, no pude decir nisiqueira hola, fui directo al baño a expulsar todo mi desayuno, después que enjuague mi boca pude ver que Alice y Ángela estaban bromeando

-Te sientes mejor? -Angela era una de mis mejores amigas.

-Si, ya sabes lo difícil que esto, no ayudó mucho que Alice conduzca como loca

No me había fijado que Ángela había decorado su consultorio con fotos de Max.

-Le estaba comentando a Ang, que las fotos están sensacionales, pero ya es hora me muero por saber, segura que no va a doler?

-Te prometo que no va a doler es un simple eco, ponte la bata que esta en el baño mientras yo enciendo el equipo

Ángela me indicó que me sentara en una pequeña silla al lado de la camilla, se suponía que era la silla del papa, pero estábamos haciendo esto a escondidas, Alice salió con el ceño fruncido

-Ang recuérdame diseñarte batas con mas estilo estas son horribles

Alice se acostó y yo tomé su mano, Ángela comenzó con su trabajo

-Alice, estas lista para la noticia?, es muy fácil de ver en realidad – Solo suéltalo Ang

-Ok Ok!, tienes unos tres meses de embarazo amiga felicitaciones

Alice y yo reprimimos un grito, era fantástico, el primer hijo de Alice y Jasper

-Jasper se va a morir cuando se enteré y mi bebe va a quedar sin papa -dijo muy emocionada, que ocurrencia.

-Ahora es tu turno Bella, ve y usa otra de las batas mientras yo imprimo las fotos de este pequeño

Mi corazón estaba a millón, las pruebas que me había hecho en casa me indicaban que estaba embarazada pero esta era la hora de la verdad, salí y me acosté en la camilla, Alice me dio su mano y Ángela colocó el aparato en mi vientre bajo

-Ok Bella, aquí vemos un pequeño corazón latiendo, felicitaciones otro bebe para la familia, por su tamaño debes tener un mes casi dos, aún es muy pequeño

Alice y yo comenzamos a dar salticos, hasta que la pobre terminó vomitando, Ángela la reconfortaba diciéndole que eso por lo general solo duraba el primer trimestre, nos vestimos y nos despedimos de Ang

-Me voy directo a decirle a Jazz, tengo tanto por hacer, ropa por diseñar, cuartos por decorar, que bien que son dos, nos vemos después Bells

Alice desapareció, y yo salí al consultorio de mi esposo, cuando llegue su secretaría estaba revisando la correspondencia y me indico que aún Edward no llegaba, entre todas las cartas pude ver un sobre rojo, sentí como el mundo daba vueltas y me senté en la pequeña sala de espera

-Le voy a traer agua con azúcar tal vez se le bajo la tensión -dijo la secretaria de Edward.

Después que todo se quedó quieto me levante con el corazón en la mano, solo habíamos recibido un sobre así, el día que llegamos de nuestra Luna de miel, y no se pudo determinar quien lo envió, todos nos convencimos que era solo una mala broma, Tanya estaba enterrada y todo en nuestra vida estaba bien, abrí el sobre y no contenía nada, me di cuenta que este sobre era diferente al pasado, no era completamente rojo, tenía partes blancas y estaba un poco sucio, y este si tenia remitente, lo escondí en el bolsillo de mis pantalones, esto seria tema de conversación con toda la familia

-Bella que haces aquí?, todo esta bien? -me preguntó Edward cuando me vió.

-Todo está perfecto cielo, solo te quería mostrar a tu hijo -dije dándole las fotos del eco que me acababan de hacer.

-Estas embarazada -afirmó con una enorme sonrisa, viendo con sorpresa a nuestro pequeño bebe...


	31. AMAR Y MORIR II OBSESIÓN ANÓNIMA

**_HOLA QUERID S LECTORES Y LECTORAS, ESTA HISTORIA SALIÓ UN POCO LARGA PERO ES QUE CREO QUE ME ENAMORE DE LOS PERSONAJES Y DE LA TRAMA Y DE TODO *-*... ESTE CAPITULO ES PARA COMUNICARLES QUE HAY UNA SEGUNDA PARTE, ESTARÉ SUBIENDOLA YA MISMO :D PARA QUE SE SIGAN ENTRETENIENDO CON MIS LOCURAS, SE LLAMARA AMAR Y MORIR II. OBSESIÓN ANÓNIMA :D ESTA FUERTE EL TÍTULO PERO ES QUE SE AMOLDA BASTANTE BIEN A LA HISTORIA, YA VERANN TODO LO QUE SUCEDERÁ ESPERO SUS REVIEWS UN ABRAZOTOTOTOTTE A TODOS Y GRACIAS POR LEERME._**

**_PD: EN MI PERFIL ESTARA LA HISTORIA :D _**


End file.
